The Night God Thief
by PenWanderer
Summary: Light Yagami yang adalah pencuri handal dengan julukan Night God Thief mencuri di istana Raja Higuchi yang lalim. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda rupawan berkulit pucat akan merubah hidupnya dan masa depannya. Hampir semua chara DN ada. Ch.18 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Tak Terduga

**The Night God Thief**

Summary: Light Yagami adalah seorang pencuri handal dengan julukan Night God Thief yang malam ini akan mencuri di istana seorang Raja Higuchi yang lalim. Namun, pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda rupawan berkulit pucat di istana akan merubah hidupnya dan masa depannya serta membawanya pada petualangan yang tak diduganya. Hampir semua karakter ada di sini. Rated T for stealing, crime, violence, abuse, magic, sexual harassment, some dark and adult themes. Beberapa karakter intentionally OOC.

Ide cerita ini agak terinspirasi film The Scorpion King dan unsur The Thief of Baghdad. Tapi tenang, cerita ini memiliki sangat banyak perbedaan dengan dua cerita di atas. Bersettingkan zaman dahulu.

Dalam cerita ini usia Light dan L sama yaitu 20 tahun serta tinggi L tubuhnya, walaupun tegak, sedikit lebih pendek dari Light.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

Chapter 1: Tak Terduga

Normal POV

Hari nyaris gelap. Senja sedikit demi sedikit menutup matanya. Di tengah padang gurun, nampak sebuah kota besar yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Di utara kota tersebut, berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan yang jauh lebih megah dan besar di antara bangunan lain, sebuah istana. Langit malam nampak semakin gelap dan bertabur bintang, namun di sudut barat sana rona merah senja masih memberikan sedikit sentuhan sapuan merah lembayung, membiaskan warna pada perpaduannya. Cahaya matahari yang jatuh membuat seluruh bangunan kota nampak jadi siluet hitam yang berkerlip cahaya dari hampir setiap jendelanya. Semua hal terlihat begitu sempurna, kota yang luar biasa bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, kecuali kenyataan bahwa sang raja adalah raja yang ditakuti bukan saja karena kewibawaannya, tetapi juga karena kelalimannya.

Si tengah keheningan, sesosok tubuh nampak melompati atap dengan kelincahan yang pasti akan memukau mata yang melihat. Sosok itu milik seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan kain hitam untuk melilit wajahnya, menutupi sampai matanya saja yang terlihat. Meskipun begitu, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu memiliki rambut cokelat agak kemerahan serta sepasang mata cokelat cerah menawan. Pemuda mencurigakan itu menggunakan tali untuk berayun sampai akhirnya berhenti di puncak sebuah kubah utama istana yang berwarna emas tua. Pemandangan langit dan kota nampak memantul di mata tajamnya.

Light's POV

Aku tersenyum bangga. Pasti tidak banyak orang yang pernah menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan ini dari _atas_ puncak kubah istana, bahkan mungkin raja sendiri. Tambahan. Maksudku raja _keparat_ itu. Ya, Raja Higuchi, raja yang tadinya kupikir hebat karena merupakan orang timur pertama yang mampu meraih puncak tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi di negeri besar yang didominasi orang barat ini, namun kubenci setengah mati setelah menunjukkan wajah aslinya yaitu seorang yang kejam dan berdarah dingin.

Raja yang dengan semena-mena menarik pajak luar biasa tinggi dari rakyat kecil demi kepentingan pribadinya, membangun ibu kota dan istana megah dari harta rakyat yang diperasnya, mengibarkan bendera perang dan terus menerus menaklukkan daerah-daerah lain di bawah penjajahan. Aku sedikit bersyukur, karena meskipun hidupku benar-benar menderita dan serba kekurangan, aku bukan berasal dari daerah jajahan yang para penduduknya benar-benar diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi. Sebagian besar dari mereka dijadikan budak, dan sisanya biasanya telah mati kelaparan atau tewas dalam peperangan mempertahankan kemerdekaan mereka.

Dan hari ini, aku akan memanfaatkan profesiku sebagai pencuri professional untuk 'sedikit' balas dendam. Bagi orang lain mungkin yang kulakukan ini merupakan ide bunuh diri, tapi kenapa tidak? Asal menghindari pasukan penjaga serta terus tidak terlihat maka semua akan berjalan lancar. Aku sangat yakin dengan pengalaman dan keahlianku. Jumlah keluhan dari para bangsawan dan orang kaya brengsek tentang pencurian di kediaman mereka yang terus bertambah adalah buktinya. Dan malam ini, aku akan membuat sejarah baru dalam karierku, mencuri di istana.

Sudah cukup lamunanku. Aku harus melanjutkan tujuan utamaku. Di dekat gedung ini ada gedung lebih kecil dengan balkon serta pintu terbuka. Sudah kuputuskan, itu sasaranku. Kugunakan lengkungan kubah emas tua sebagai tempat meluncur (ini kubah dari emas asli atau tidak, ya? Kalau asli kukerok saja). Dengan hentakan keras kujejakkan kakiku untuk bertolak dari ujung kubah lalu aku berputar di udara secara akrobatik. Pendaratanku berlangsung sangat mulus, bahkan aku yakin tadi merupakan lompatan terbaik sepanjang hidupku.

Segera aku mengendap lalu bersandar pada pilar. Kutajamkan semua indraku, nampak tak ada tanda kehadiran siapapun. Kusorongkan cermin kecil ke sisi tubuhku untuk mengintai, aman. Perlahan aku memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Aku pun terkesiap. Wuaaww, benar-benar luar biasa! Ruangan yang ternyata kamar tidur ini luar biasa besar. Lampu gantung penuh lilin dalam cawan kristal, permadani, tempat peraduan yang terlihat begitu empuk dan mewah, rak-rak penuh buku berukir indah, lukisan-lukisan, bahkan ada air mancurnya! Seluruh sudut dipenuhi tiang lilin, lampu minyak, tirai sutra serta barang-barang berharga lainnya. Rumah para bangsawan yang pernah kutaklukan tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan semua ini! Dan… lihat semua perabot-perabot itu! Aku sangat yakin kalau semuanya terbuat dari logam mulia ataupun bahan berharga lainnya yang kalau diuangkan… Aku nyaris melompat histeris membayangkannya. Tapi… kamar siapa ini? Aku celingukan, kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa tak ada orang.

Memang luar biasa mewah, tapi aku yakin ini bukan kamar raja. Rasanya kalau kamar raja keparat itu pasti akan jauh lebih mewah dari ini. Meskipun indah, rasanya kamar ini terlalu sederhana bagi selera raja. Lalu rak-rak buku itu. Kamar ini rasanya milik seseorang yang sangat suka membaca dan berintelejensi tinggi. Namun, meja besar yang berisikan banyak baki makanan manis dan aneka gula-gula di tengah ruangan seperti mimpi semua anak-anak kecil…maupun orang kelaparan. Seandainya Mello atau anak-anak panti yang lain melihat semua ini….

Ah, biarlah. Aku mendekati meja perabot dan menurunkan tas punggungku, lalu memasukkan hal yang bisa kuraih ke dalamnya. aku jelas mau mengambil jam pasir berhias safir itu. Lalu… patung kecil dari emas ini, lalu cawan perak di sana. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bersenandung senang.

Mendadak kudengar ada suara kecipak air. Aku langsung menoleh kaget. Bukan, suaranya bukan dari air mancur di tengah ruangan yang bunyi gemericiknya pelan. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku (toh tasku sudah penuh) dan mencoba mencari asal suara. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. _Kamar mandi_. Gawat, ternyata ada orang. Aku mau beranjak pergi, namun aku sangat penasaran akan siapa penghuni kamar ini. Setahuku raja tidak mempunyai saudara, istri ataupun anak. Aku tahu selirnya banyak sekali, si raja menjijikan itu mengoleksi para wanita dan juga pria paling rupawan dari seluruh negeri, tapi mereka ditempatkan di harem dan tempat ini sepertinya bukan harem.

Penasaran, aku melangkah menuju asal suara. Suara kecipak air semakin nyaring. Aku semakin dekat dan aku mencoba mengusir semua pikiran mesum yang melintas di kepalaku. Aku cuma ingin tahu dan aku bukan tukang intip. Yah, anggaplah sebagai bonus, toh hari ini berarti hari sial baginya, siapapun yang sedang mandi itu. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Kusorongkan kepalaku ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya tak tertutup rapat itu.

Dan di sana, nampaklah seorang lelaki muda yang sedang berendam di sebuah bak mandi marmer besar. Ia berkulit putih pucat, lebih pucat dari siapapun yang pernah kulihat. Kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cacat sangat kontradiktif dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam dan sedikit panjang, agak berantakan meskipun tengah basah oleh air. Matanya besar, cemerlang dan memukau meskipun warnanya hitam seperti rambutnya dan… punya kantung mata besar dan gelap seperti berhari-hari tidak tidur. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya indah dengan rona merah muda. Tubuhnya sangat ramping, nampak halus dan memukauku. _Gorgeous_. Ia memiliki lekukan tubuh yang jika saja bukan karena dadanya yang datar, aku akan mengiranya sebagai wanita. Dan seandainya ia tidak bergerak mungkin aku akan menganggapnya boneka porselen. Aku tak pernah melihat perempuan atau laki-laki yang lebih indah dari ini. Aku menelan ludah. _Kurasa aku benar nyasar ke harem_.

Ia beranjak dan berdiri, memperlihatkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang menawan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih handuk yang tergantung di sisi luar bak. Aku terkesiap saat ia melangkah keluar dari bak mandi. Dengan anggun ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan sambil masih tetap memunggungiku ia mengenakan jubah mandi panjang dari sutra tebal berwarna hitam dan ungu tua berhiaskan motif ornamen rumit. Ia menghela napas lalu dengan satu gerakan elegan mengibaskan rambut hitam berkilaunya yang masih basah sehingga tetesan air laksana kristal berpencar ke segala penjuru.

"Indah…," ucapku pelan, tanpa sadar.

Lelaki pucat itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arahku. Rupanya suara sepelan itu tetap terdengar olehnya. Mata hitamnya membesar kaget. Aku juga kaget atas kebodohan besar yang barusan kulakukan dan memaki diri dalam hati. Pemuda pucat itu menjerit. Wajahnya merah padam karena menyadari bahwa aku melihat aktivitasnya dari tadi. Aku panik. Aku mencoba mendekatinya sambil menjulurkan tangan memberi isyarat diam. Satu lagi tindakan bodoh karena ia semakin histeris. Tentu saja. Siapa pula orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mematuhi orang-tak-dikenal-yang-mencurigakan-berbaju-serba-hitam-yang-hanya-matanya-saja-yang-kelihatan. Intinya, malam ini aku sungguh-sungguh bodoh.

Aku makin panik. Aku harus bertindak cepat sebelum pengawal berdatangan. Lagipula, kelihatannya pemuda ceking ini mudah dilumpuhkan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menerjang ke arah pemuda pucat menawan itu. Eh? Tak disangka, pemuda itu dengan lincah menghindar dan setelah melewatiku ia berlari keluar kamar mandi, meninggalkan aku yang nyaris menerjang tembok. Sial! Dia harus kuhentikan!

Dengan tak kalah cepat, aku mengejarnya dan dalam waktu singkat aku berhasil menarik tangan kirinya dan memaksanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia nampak tidak nyaman akan sentuhanku dan menarik tangannya dengan marah namun tidak bisa lepas. Kukira ia akan berteriak lagi, tetapi ternyata tidak. Dengan sigap ia malah berbalik menghadapku dan melancarkan lutut kanannya ke perutku.

"Aagh!" seruku menahan sakit. Tapi tidak, tangannya tidak boleh kulepas. Tangan kiriku sibuk mengelus perutku yang masih memekik nyeri sementara yang kanan terus memegang pergelangan tangan kurus si rambut hitam yang makin meronta heboh ini. Jujur, di saat genting begini, aku masih terpukau wajah rupawannya yang nampak makin menggemaskan karena panik. Dan… tangannya halus sekali.

'DUAAG!'

Pikiranku langsung buyar beberapa detik saat ia melancarkan tendangan ke pipi kiriku yang karena cepatnya tak kuketahui dengan punggung kaki atau telapaknya, membuat kain penutup wajahku terlepas. Kali ini aku kaget bercampur limbung dan genggamanku lepas. _Mampus_, batinku saat ia terdiam saat melihat wajahku dan mengeluarkan tatapan 'gotcha ternyata itu wajahmu'. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Segera ia berbalik lari ke arah pintu kayu besar berukiran yang merupakan pintu keluar.

Tamatlah aku.

_Tidak! Masak akhir dari Light Yagami the Night God Thief seperti ini?_ Saat otakku sudah berhenti dari _hang_ mendadaknya, aku kembali mengejar. Tapi, lelaki pucat itu sudah tinggal beberapa meter saja dari pintu… _Mati aku._

Namun mendadak langkah si pucat itu berhenti. Jubah mandinya sudah melorot sampai punggung indahnya. Nampaknya simpul jubah mandinya terlepas akibat aksi perlawanan tadi. Dengan panik ia segera membetulkan kembali jubahnya. Aku mengerti. Tak mungkin ia membiarkanku atau pengawal melihat area pribadinya, kan?

_Sial baginya_, pikirku. Dengan sigap aku merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang dan menahannya erat. Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dariku terasa sangat pas di dekapanku. Ia kembali berteriak yang segera kubungkam dengan tangan kananku. Rontaannya tidak berhenti dan makin menjadi-jadi, tetapi tenaganya yang jauh di bawahku membuatku tidak bergeming, walau kuakui ia memiliki tendangan yang menakjubkan. _Perut dan pipiku pasti biru_, batinku. Kurasakan rasa asin darah dari bagian dalam mulutku yang luka karena beradu dengan gigi akibat tendangan tadi.

_Hmmm, aromanya harum. Ia pasti mandi dengan minyak vanilla_. Eit! Kenapa aku masih berpikiran begitu? Sudah jelas ini keadaan serius karena akhirnya ada yang melihat wajahku dan kemerdekaanku terancam, juga nyawaku.

"Cendekiawan L? Anda tak apa? Kenapa Anda berteriak?" tanya seseorang dari luar pintu kamar yang membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena dua hal.

Hal pertama, tentu karena bantuan telah datang dan hal kedua adalah… pemuda ini Cendekiawan L? Tak ada yang tak pernah mendengar tentang Cendekiawan L di negeri ini. Beliau adalah seorang yang terkenal karena kejeniusannya dan menurut kabar merupakan cendekiawan terbaik di negara dan bahkan dunia dan paling disukai raja walaupun usianya masih sangat muda.

Ia adalah penemu, penulis, penyair, musisi, ahli ilmu pengetahuan, sekaligus seniman hebat secara bersamaan. Ia juga merupakan seorang ahli siasat dan strategi yang banyak memberi andil akan kebesaran kerajaan ini namun bagaimana rupanya masih sangat misterius, bahkan lebih misterius dari raja sendiri. Hasil penemuan dan kreasinya baik berupa barang, tulisan, maupun kesenian lainnya banyak dipublikasikan dan dicap huruf "L" dalam font yang katanya _Cloister Black_, font yang jarang dipakai dan ditemui di negeri ini. Bahkan karena kebrilianannya ada rumor bahwa dia dianugrahi berkat oleh dewa. Aku selalu mengira ia adalah orang yang berpenampilan aneh dengan kacamata tebal ataupun bertampang lucu atau apapun, bukannya malaikat di dalam rengkuhanku ini.

"Cendekiawan L?" suara milik lelaki yang sudah tua itu makin mendesak. Ia berusaha membuka pintu yang untungnya terkunci dari dalam kamar. O' ow, si lelaki tua di luar sana terdengar memanggil pengawal.

Ini superduper bahaya. Aku terjepit dan pemuda yang ternyata Cendekiawan L ini telah melihat wajahku. Walaupun kabur, pasti wajahku akan terpampang di poster buronan berhadiah tinggi karena berani mencuri di kediaman raja dan seluruh penjuru negeri pasti dengan senang hati berusaha menangkapku demi hadiah tersebut. Di saat mendesak hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. _Culik pemuda ini dan bawa rahasiaku bersamanya atau kabur sekarang tanpanya dan dikejar belakangan oleh satu negeri yang tahu wajahku_.

Gedoran pintu makin keras karena para pengawal ikut serta mendobrak pintu yang mulai berkurang kekokohannya. Sial. Untungnya, sebagai seseorang yang selalu berpikir segala kemungkinan, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan semacam ini. Di saku tasku terdapat sebuah kantung berisi kain yang sudah kuolesi _chloroform_ yang tak kusangka akhirnya akan kupakai juga. Masalah bertambah satu lagi. Berarti aku harus melepas bekapanku agar aku bisa meraih kain pembuat tidur ampuh tersebut. Cih, tak ada waktu. Dengan cepat kulepas tanganku yang membekapnya lalu merogoh saku luar tasku.

"WAMMY!" jerit pemuda itu sampai membuat telingaku berdenging. Segera kubekap kembali hidung beserta mulut bawelnya dengan kain ber-_chloroform_ dan kutekan keras-keras. Tak lama, rontaannya berkurang dan ia terkulai lemas.

"Tuan L!" seru pria tua di luar yang sama paniknya denganku yang sekarang.

_Wammy. Jadi itu nama pria tua yang tak kuketahui wajahnya itu_. _Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya_. Gedoran pintu makin keras.

"Sial," makiku sambil membopong tubuh pemuda pucat yang ternyata sangat ringan ini dan tak lupa aku memungut kain penutup wajahku yang terlepas lalu berlari menuju balkon.

Kuraih _crossbow_-ku yang anak panahnya bermata pengait dan kubidik tembok tak berpenjaga yang bagian luarnya langsung ke arah hutan. Panjang tali yang kupersiapakan untuk rute kabur sangat mencukupi dan setelah mengikat ujung tali yang lain dan memasang pengait di pinggangku ke tali, aku meluncur bebas. Tubuh si pucat terasa berayun pelan di bahuku, namun tidak terjatuh dan tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Saat sampai di tembok dan memanjat, aku memasang besi pengait ke tepi luar tembok, mengulur tali di pinggangku dan meluncur turun perlahan. Seiring dengan tiap tolakkan kakiku di tembok, suara pengawal di dalam istana makin ramai dan heboh.

Kata-kata 'Cendekiawan L diculik' memenuhi udara dan bahkan dari luar tembokpun aku bisa merasakan getaran derap langkah mereka. Jantungku bertalu-talu saat berlari dan aku bersuit kencang, memanggil kuda hitamku yang menunggu di balik pepohonan. Segera, Mogi, kudaku yang hitam legam nan besar serta bersurai cepak datang sambil meringkik pelan. Kuturunkan si pucat yang tak sadarkan diri itu dari pundakku dan menatapnya sejenak. Ia terlihat begitu indah, anggun, tenang, polos, dan… rapuh. Lalu aku menaikannya ke punggung kuda dalam posisi duduk, menyandar ke dadaku. Aku sedikit panas dingin melihat sebelah kaki ramping jenjangnya mengintip bahaya dari ujung jubah mandi yang terbuka.

_Woi diriku! Bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu!_ Aku tersentak sadar dan segera memacu Mogi untuk berlari menembus hutan, berlari keluar ibu kota. Hari ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Untuk pertama kalinya wajahku terlihat, kena hajar, nyaris tertangkap, bahkan merangkap profesi sebagai penculik. Bahkan, bukan menculik orang biasa, melainkan orang yang sangat penting dan membuat raja akan mengerahkan banyak upaya untuk bisa mendapatkannya kembali, yaitu Cendekiawan L. Apa boleh buat, tadi benar-benar bagai makan buah Simalakama. Apapun yang kulakukan aku tetap akan jadi buronan negara. Tapi wajahku diketahui atau tidak adalah perbedaan besar. Aku pusing dan lelah. Sudah cukup keapesanku hari ini. Sambil merengkuh erat mutiara indah yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri ini, aku terus memacu menjauhi tempat ini, yang bisa menjadi kuburanku jika tinggal lebih lama.

* * *

* Bagaimana? Saya tidak tahu cerita ini bagus atau tidak atau sudah ditulis dengan EYD maupun aturan yang baik atau tidak mengingat ini fic pertama saya. Masih coba-coba, tapi saya akan terus berusaha. Terima kasih banyak dan silakan teruskan membaca jika tetap berminat (pertama kali publish langsung upload 3 chapter. :p).

** Saya terlalu sering membaca fic dengan Light yang cantik menawan dan girly (O.o) lalu L tertarik. Variasi itu perlu. Kenapa Light yang notabene itu digambarkan canon sebagai pria keren boleh digambarkan sedemikian rupa sementara (mungkin) tak ada yang menggali sisi menarik dari L, meskipun hanya untuk kisah AU? Walau L di sini sangat menawan sehingga orang bahkan berpikir 'cantik', jangan harap dia akan mencintai ornamen-ornamen tertentu ala cewek centil dan hatinya mudah digerakkan. == Ia hanya tipe pria yang berasal dari kelas hidup teratas yang jauh dari pertempuran kemudian dipaksa beradaptasi di lingkungan yang sama sekali asing.

*** Judul Night God Thief. Awalnya saya ingin memakai judul yang lain, Night God, the Thief of apaaa gitu. Kepanjangan dan tidak catchy. Terpaksa saya amputasi.

**** Setting waktu. Saya memakai masa kira-kira pada sekitar akhir 1600-an hingga awal tahun 1700-an atau akhir abad 17 hingga awal abad 18. Lebih modern dibanding kisah-kisah seribu satu malam, tetapi saya melalukan mix (seenak jidat) sehingga elemen-elemen yang lebih kuno akan banyak mewarnai. Kacamata juga crossbow merupakan hal yang telah ditemukan pada abad yang saya sebutkan.


	2. Chapter 2: Perkemahan Para Penyamun

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 2: Perkemahan Para Penyamun

L's POV

Pusing. Itu adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan saat aku terbangun. Astaga, semuanya seolah berputar-putar. Perlahan aku bangkit dan mendudukkan diriku dengan bantuan topangan tanganku di atas… permukaan kasar seperti kulit di atas tanah keras.

Ng? Mendadak aku ingat kembali kelebatan kejadian yang kualami. Lelaki berbaju serba hitam berpenutup wajah melihatku mandi, mencoba menyerangku, kutendang, aku berlari dan aku dibekap, suara Wammy yang memanggil-mangil… Aku langsung terbelalak. Pusingku rasanya berkurang setengah.

Mataku menjelajahi sekelilingku dan kusadari aku tidak ada di ruanganku atau ruangan manapun di istana. Aku berada dalam sebuah kemah usang, berbaring di atas sehelai kulit sapi yang tak kalah usang sebagai alas kemah. Aku... diculik. Rasa panik menggelegak memenuhiku. Gawat. Aku ada di mana? Akan diapakan? Apa yang direncanakan penculikku?

"Ehem," suara berdehem pelan dari belakangku membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Aku memutar badanku perlahan dan nampaklah dia, si pemuda berambut cokelat agak merah berpakaian serba hitam yang menculikku, sedang bersandar pada salah satu tiang kemah. Wajahnya yang tampan menyeringai bandel. Aku tak akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang kriminal dari wajahnya dan aku tak menyangka bahwa wajah itu yang akan kulihat saat kain hitam penutup wajahnya terlepas. Pipi kirinya agak biru, pasti akibat hantaman kakiku.

Namun, tatapannya tidak sedang melihat mataku. Kuikuti arah mata cokelat cerahnya dan aku kaget setengah mati dan pusingku sembuh total saat melihat ujung jubah mandiku terbuka bagian kiri dan kanannya, memperlihatkan kedua kakiku sampai sebatas paha. Segera kukatupkan jubahku (kenapa tak ada selimut satu helaipun?) dan bergerak menjauhi si penculik setelah bangkit berdiri sambil menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Ya ampun…! Aku tertidur dalam keadaan tersingkap begitu? Apa yang telah terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri…? Apakah dia telah menyentuhku? Dia telah mengintipku mandi, jelas dia adalah orang mesum yang Sembilan puluh persen akan mengambil kesempatan untuk… Aku tak mau membayangkannya.

Aku merasakan wajahku panas (pasti kelihatan merah sekali) dan mataku berair. Namun kukeraskan ekspresiku dan menahan jatuhnya air mata. Aku tak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahanku. Tidak di depan berandalan ini.

"Tenang, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa," ujarnya seolah membaca pikiranku.

_Belum_, pikirku. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melangkah keluar istana selama tiga belas tahun tapi aku pernah membaca catatan dan mendengar berita bahwa banyak para pelaku pe… pemerkosaan yang senang menyerang korbannya dalam keadaan sadar, menginginkan reaksi korbannya.

Aku sedikit gemetar. Aku seorang diri tanpa senjata apapun berhadapan dengan pelaku kriminal yang lebih tinggi serta jauh lebih kuat dariku. Bahkan aku tanpa pakaian! Hanya selembar jubah mandi saja perlindungan terakhirku. Selembar jubah mandi yang _sangat_ mudah ditarik lepas. Tidak. Aku akan melawan jika dia berbuat macam-macam dan aku lebih memilih mati daripada kehilangan harga diriku. Aku makin bergerak menjauhinya.

Melihat reaksiku, ia tersenyum geli (lancang!) dan ia membungkuk, meraih segumpal benda yang tergeletak di lantai. Benda itu…segumpal pakaian dan sepasang sepatu kain yang semuanya nampak baru. Ia lalu melemparkan ke kakiku. Aku melihat pakaian yang dilemparkan, ada pakaian atasan putih berlengan panjang dari katun, celana biru tua dari wol yang terlalu longgar untukku, kain lilit pinggang, sepasang sepatu kain putih beralas karet dan… selembar celana dalam putih. Kurasakan mukaku panas lagi.

"Pakai," suruhnya.

Aku menatapnya was-was. Apakah ia menyuruhku memakai semua ini di hadapannya?

"Tenang, aku akan keluar. Aku janji tidak akan mengintip atau mendadak masuk. Terserah kamu, 'sih. Pakai atau tidak sama sekali."

Ia pun menyingkapkan tirai pintu kemah (membuat sinar matahari masuk dan menyilaukanku, ternyata hari sudah siang) lalu melangkah keluar. Tsk, aku tidak sempat melihat pemandangan luar karena silau. Aku masih tidak punya bayangan aku ada di mana.

Tenang? Justru lebih mencurigakan dia bicara begitu! _Pakai atau tidak sama sekali_. Gertakannya menakutkanku. Jangan-jangan aku nanti dipaksanya telanjang jika tidak pakai pakaian yang telah ia berikan. Dengan cepat dan khawatir kutanggalkan jubah mandiku dan mengenakan busana yang telah disediakan. Mataku tidak lepas dari pintu kemah, siapa tahu ia sungguhan mendadak masuk. Setelah berpakaian, aku menarik napas lega. Aku merasa sedikit lebih aman. Walau celananya kebesaran dan aku agak tidak suka memakai sepatu. Tapi mengingat tempat ini bukan di istana yang berlantai marmer, bersepatu adalah pilihan terbaik. Memudahkanku juga untuk berlari cepat tanpa terganggu jika punya kesempatan kabur.

Ya, kabur.

Aku melihat keadaan sekitarku. Ada tali, bongkahan besi-besi kecil yang sudah tidak terpakai, kawat, ranting-ranting, sekarung tepung yang isinya tinggal seperempat, barang-barang yang aku tak tahu karena tertutup kain dan barang-barang bekas lainnya. Otakku mulai berpikir.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya dari luar kemah mengagetkanku. Kali ini kupuji sikapnya yang bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk.

"Sudah." Aku menjawab sedingin dan setenang mungkin.

Ia pun masuk sambil mengeluarkan cengiran yang tidak enak kulihat. "Bagaimana pakaian yang kuberikan, Cendekiawan L?"

Aku sedikit merasa aneh saat ia menyebut julukanku sementara aku tidak berada di istana. "Cukup baik," sahutku tetap dengan nada datar serta berusaha untuk tidak berterima kasih. Untuk apa aku berterima kasih pada berandalan ini? Aku memang mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku. "Kau akan minta tebusan pada raja?" tanyaku sambil duduk jongkok dengan melipat lutut ke dadaku.

Dia terkekeh, mungkin karena gaya dudukku. Memang banyak yang menganggap cara dudukku aneh, tapi jika tidak duduk seperti ini, kemampuan berpikirku akan turun sampai empat puluh persen. Lagipula aku tidak boleh lengah berada di hadapan pelaku kriminal ini.

"Oke, rasanya perlu ada penjernihan masalah dahulu," katanya sambil duduk, "Sebelumnya kutegaskan, ya, kalau aku bukan penculik. Tujuanku sebenarnya ke istana kemarin malam adalah untuk mencuri. Tapi ternyata terjadi hal yang di luar perkiraanku. Kau juga telah melihat wajahku dan aku tak bisa membiarkan kau membahayakanku dengan menyebarluaskannya, jadi aku membawamu. Terlebih kau Cendekiawan L, tak akan ada yang tidak mempercayaimu."

Otakku berpikir cepat. Aku tidak tahu ia bicara jujur atau tidak, tapi ada kemungkinan lima puluh lima persen ia berkata jujur. Aku ingat semalam melihatnya memanggul tas hitam besar serta perabotanku banyak yang hilang. Tunggu. Dia tak ingin aku memberitahu wajahnya pada orang lain. Dia juga membawaku karena aku telah melihat wajahnya yang tak mungkin akan kulupakan walaupun ia telah menculikku. Kalau aku kembali ke istana, maka aku pasti akan memberitahukan wajahnya dan dia tidak menginginkan itu. _Maka kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan mengembalikanku ke istana._ Mungkin ia telah memiliki rencana lain. Mungkin ia berencana untuk menjualku atau… _membunuhku_.

Tidak! Ayo, L, pikirkan lagi! Dia pasti sudah membunuhku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri. Untuk apa pula dia memberi pakaian baru pada orang yang akan dibunuhnya? Berarti cuma ada satu pilihan baginya yang tersisa, yaitu….

"Hei, Tuan, kenapa terdiam begitu?" cetusnya memecahkan keheningan.

Aku tetap diam. Kutatap matanya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia malah ikut terdiam.

"Hei, Tuan… kau tidak berpikir aku mau membunuhmu, 'kan?" tanyanya membuat jantungku mencelos. "Tunggu… kau pasti tidak sebodoh itu untuk berkesimpulan begitu setelah kuberi pakaian. Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku pasti sudah membunuhku saat kau masih pingsan. Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau aku mau menjualmu?"

Aku nyaris tak percaya. Ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan dengan sangat tepat. Pikiranku, L, si cendekiawan terbaik negara. Ternyata pemuda ini juga memiliki tingkat intelejensi yang tak boleh kuremehkan, bahkan mungkin menyaingiku. Tapi aku tetap berusaha memasang wajah tenang. Ini dia, seperti inilah penjahat berbahaya. Punya tenaga, kemampuan, dan otak. Kurasakan jantungku berderap kencang. Apa dia sungguhan mau menjualku?

"Rencanaku sebenarnya? Yeah, tentu saja aku akan berjualan," katanya ringan.

Rasanya darahku turun meninggalkan wajahku. Dia. Akan. Berjualan. Ia mau menjadikanku budak. Ingatanku akan bagaimana raja dan para bangsawan memperlakukan para budak berseliweran di benakku. Kata tidak manusiawi saja tidak cukup menjabarkannya. Itulah sebabnya aku menolak untuk dilayani budak, mereka tidak pantas direndahkan begitu. _Dan aku akan dijadikan budak._

"Hei, jangan berwajah begitu. Aku bilang aku akan berjualan, tapi bukan menjualmu."

Aku nyaris pingsan. Tidak, katanya?

"Yang akan aku jual… ini," ujarnya riang sambil membuka kain lebar berwarna cokelat nan lusuh yang menutupi sebongkah benda. Tas hitam besarnya. Ia menyeretnya ke hadapanku dan membuka bagian atas dari tas tersebut. Isinya merupakan barang-barang yang kukenal, perabotan kamarku. "Ini pasti bernilai sangat mahal. Ini merupakan hasil terbesar selama karier mencuriku."

Aku memandangnya jengkel. Aku tidak peduli. Aku pun tidak merasa kehilangan apapun karena aku juga tak pernah menyukai semua pemberian Raja Higuchi. Aku jengkel karena ia malah mencuri padahal ia cerdas. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa banyak orang yang jadi pelaku kriminal disebabkan karena hidup kekurangan dan susah mencari lowongan pekerjaan karena tidak mampu bekerja di bidang yang membutuhkan kemampuan berpikir? Ia lebih beruntung dan lebih mampu daripada mereka namun malah menjadi pencuri! Bukankah masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang tidak beresiko dikejar-kejar pasukan keamanan?

Mendadak ia bergerak mendekatiku. Aku terkejut dan langsung mundur.

"Tenang, aku cuma mau mengambil jubah mandimu," ucapnya.

Benar. Ia meraih jubah mandiku yang sudah kulipat di atas lantai. Dengan dahi dan alis berkerut aku menatapnya heran.

"Untuk tambahan barang jualan," tukasnya menjawab keherananku kemudian menyatukannya dengan barang hasil curiannya. "Toh kamu tidak pakai lagi, 'kan?"

Aku semakin jengkel. Bahkan jubah mandi juga mau dijual? Disebabkan himpitan ekonomi atau sikap materialistis, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi ini keterlaluan.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku jujur dan masih kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, ya. Aku juga lapar, tapi uangku sudah habis untuk membeli pakaian yang kau kenakan itu. Sekarang aku mau menjual barang-barang ini lalu kita makan."

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Satu sisi ia menjengkelkan, sisi lainnya menakutkan, kemudian… sangat ramah. Aku tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanku, tapi jelas aku tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Hal ini terlalu baru untukku.

Tiba-tiba ia melemparkan kain cokelat tadi ke arahku. _Apa lagi sekarang?_

"Kita pergi ke tempat penjualan barang milik kenalanku sekarang. Aku akan langsung makan setelah uang kudapatkan, jadi aku harus membawamu supaya tidak bolak-balik. Lagipula kalau kutinggalkan kamu, mungkin kamu bisa hilang diculik orang lain."

Aku kembali mengerutkan alis. _Aku bisa hilang diculik orang lain?_

"Oh, kau tidak tahu kau ada di mana, ya. Kuberitahu, ya, kita sekarang berada di Lembah Jeter, tepatnya di Perkemahan Para Penyamun."

Kurasakan jantungku berpacu lagi. Aku pernah membaca tentang Lembah Jeter dan Perkemahan Para Penyamun. Bisa dibilang kalau tempat ini merupakan tempat berkumpul para penjahat terbesar, bukan hanya di negara ini tapi juga negeri sekitar. Karena jumlah penyamun yang terlalu banyak, bahkan pasukan keamanan negara dalam jumlah total dan senjata lengkap akan berpikir berkali-kali jika mau menyerang tempat ini. Dan sekarang aku berada di tengah-tengah para manusia brutal yang tak takut akan hukum dan tak tahu etika?

"Itulah gunanya kain itu. Gunakan sebagai kerudung. Kau terlalu menarik perhatian. Banyak sekali yang akan tertarik dan mau membayar sangaaat mahal untuk seorang pemuda berwajah dan bertubuh menarik, dengan warna mata dan rambut hitam legam yang kontras dengan kulit yang sangat putih pucat sepertimu. Jarang sekali. Kau ibarat permata langka. Kau bisa diculik kapan saja kalau terlihat. Waktu membawamu kemari aku juga membungkusmu pakai kain dahulu dan berusaha sampai dengan memakai jalan pintas sebelum subuh, saat banyak penyamun lain masih bekerja dan belum banyak di sini. Lagipula aku tidak mau cari masalah di sini."

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Ternyata banyak ancaman lain selain pemuda berandal ini. Memang banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan aku menarik (yang tidak bisa kumengerti alasannya) namun hal yang mungkin akan menimpaku karena keunikanku (kalau tidak mau dibilang keanehan) sangat…

"Jaga agar wajahmu tidak terlihat. Tutupi tubuhmu juga kalau bisa," katanya sambil memanggul tas hitamnya.

Ugh. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku memasang kain lusuh tersebut seperti kerudung lebar dan menutupi tubuhku dengan sisa ujung kainnya yang masih banyak. Pemuda berandal itu terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjaku.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita pergi. Jaga langkahmu, ikuti aku. Jangan terpisah. Jarak perjalanan kita cukup jauh. Dan JANGAN mencoba kabur. Orang-orang di sini dengan senang hati akan membantu menangkapmu kembali. Sebagian yang lain mungkin akan menangkapmu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Semua terserah padamu. Kuulangi, aku tak mau cari masalah di sini. Lagipula, kalau kau ditangkap mereka sebenarnya masalah utamaku lenyap sudah. Aku masih berbaik hati."

_Astaga, apa dia tega?_

"Nah, ayo jalan," komandonya sambil membuka tirai pintu kemah, keluar lalu menahannya sambil menungguku keluar baru melepasnya kembali.

Siang benar-benar terik. Aku mulai kepanasan. Padang gurun yang berpasir makin memperparah keadaan. Aneh sekali, tadi aku sangat terekspos dengan hanya memakai selembar jubah mandi dan kini aku memakai kain berlapis-lapis. Aku melihat ada seekor kuda hitam besar di samping kemah, mungkin milik pemuda itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa santai meninggalkan kudanya, namun aku yakin ia punya alasan yang kuat. Pemuda berandalan memimpin jalan dan aku mengikuti sambil menunduk.

Aku sangat kesal karena ia tidak berbohong. Aku seperti terkurung di lautan kemah. Di sekelilingku benar-benar dipenuhi orang-orang yang mayoritas pria yang dari penampilannya saja menunjukkan bahwa mereka pelaku kriminal.

_Ya ampun! Pria di sana pasti tidak pernah membersihkan giginya!_

Mereka semua menakutkan, berantakan, buas, dan tidak beretika. Aku merasakan bahwa banyak yang memperhatikanku. Aku berusaha tenang dan berjalan normal. Aku agak panik saat melewati kandang besar berisikan para budak, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan yang keadaannya amat sangat menyedihkan, tidak terawat dan dijemur matahari siang gurun pasir. Suara rintihan, jeritan, dan permohonan mereka menyesakkanku. Kenapa mereka diperlakukan seperti itu…? Setidaknya berikan mereka keteduhan!

Si pemuda berandalan nampak menoleh ke arahku untuk memastikan keadaanku. Dia nampak puas aku masih mengikutinya lalu menghadap ke depan lagi. Masih banyak pemandangan tidak menyenangkan lain yang kulihat selagi berjalan, namun tidak ada yang lebih mengiris hati dari keadaan budak-budak tadi.

* * *

*Bagaimana cerita ini? Jika menurut kalian L sangat OOC, saya rasa tidak terlalu. Saya mencoba membayangkan jika L dalam Death Note tidak dibesarkan di Wammy House serta tidak bersentuhan dengan kasus-kasus, mungkin ia seperti apa yang kugambarkan. Masih cerdas, tenang, tak mau kalah, menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan keras pada kriminalitas, tapi lebih beremosi. Ingat, L tidak pernah keluar istana selama 13 tahun, jadi banyak hal yang terlalu baru untuknya.

Begitu juga dengan Light. Lebih riang dan 'gaul'. XD Semacam perpanjangan sifat dari apa yang di canon, hanya saja terpengaruh kehidupan keras dan lebih liar yang dijalani di fic ini.

Kalian juga mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Light yang notabene berpenampilan menarik tidak jadi sasaran? Jawabannya mungkin ada di dua atau tiga chapter lagi. ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Aiber

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 3: Aiber

Light's POV

Cendekiawan pucat itu masih mengikuti di belakangku. Kuakui pengendalian dirinya sangat besar dan masih berjalan dengan tenang meskipun kami berjalan di tengah-tengah penjahat yang lebih berbahaya dariku. Tsk, sebenarnya aku juga muak melihat wajah-wajah para penyamun di sini. Aku mungkin pencuri, tapi aku hanya mencuri dari para orang kaya korup yang arogan dan menindas rakyat kecil. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan para perampok yang merampok tanpa pandang bulu; pembunuh bayaran; pemerkosa; pencuri yang mencuri dari siapapun; penculik yang kadang bukan demi tebusan tapi juga menjual korbannya… serta penjual budak.

Untuk yang terakhir itu kami baru melewati kandang para budak milik Sahreem, salah satu bos penjual budak terbesar di negeri ini. Benar-benar mengerikan. Kondisi hewan ternak yang mau dijual di pasar saja lebih baik dari itu. Tatapan mata L (kupanggil begitu saja karena aku tak tahu nama aslinya) saat melihat mereka nampak terluka… menunjukkan sisi lain yang lembut dan manusiawi dari si cendekiawan negara ini. Yah, dia memang benar. Aku heran, kalau Sahreem si Jengot Kambing beranting lima itu mau menjual budak, kenapa ia memperlakukan dagangannya seperti itu? Pasti banyak yang mati dan sakit ketika dijual, bukankah merugikannya? Atau ia sengaja mau menunjukkan bahwa nyawa manusia tidak ada artinya dan begitu mudah ia dapatkan?

Aku ingat pernah mendengar dari anak buahnya bahwa yang budak tidak pintar, tidak kuat dan tidak menarik fisiknya akan diperlakukan seperti itu sementara yang memenuhi kualifikasi akan ditempatkan di tempat lain yang lebih baik. Beberapa yang paling cantik dan menarik akan diambilnya sebagai simpanan, baik perempuan maupun lelaki. Yang tidak memenuhi kualifikasi harus menunjukkan kemampuan bertahan hidupnya atau mati dan jika sanggup baru akan dianggap cukup berharga untuk dijual. Gila. Semudah itukah dia menentukan harga seorang manusia? Aku agak ngeri membayangkan kalau dia melihat L. Aku tahu ia akan berbuat apa kepadanya dan aku tidak tahan membayangkan L jadi simpanan si Jenggot Kambing itu.

Kutengok lagi L dan ia masih berjalan tenang sambil menunduk. Kain coklat nampak melambai-lambai dan kebesaran untuknya. Sebenarnya bukan kain itu saja, tapi baju yang kuberikan juga serba kebesaran, terutama celananya yang jika saja kain ikat pinggangnya tidak diikat kencang akan langsung melorot. Badannya memang terlalu kurus. Aku bingung, apa saja yang dimakannya di istana sampai ia ceking begitu? Biasanya orang kaya atau bangsawan yang kutemui bertubuh subur atau sangat subur. Apa cendekiawan diharuskan memakan menu tertentu? Tapi tidak. Aku ingat sejumlah besar makanan manis yang tersaji di kamarnya semalam.

Matahari makin tinggi, siang makin terik. Aku agak kasihan dengannya yang berkerudung kain berwarna gelap. Ia pasti sangat kepanasan, apalagi kulitnya sangat pucat. Yah, aku memang berpakaian serba hitam tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Nanti kalau tenda milik Zathir, kenalanku yang memiliki bisnis penukaran barang dengan uang serta penjualan barang illegal tersebut tak ada orang, aku akan memintanya melepas kain itu. Toh Zathir adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya dan tidak bermulut besar. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

Dan akhirnya, sampai. Kubuka tirai penutup tenda tersebut dan seperti yang kuharapkan, sepi. Tentu, karena siang hari banyak penyamun yang beristirahat karena banyak yang mulai bekerja pada malam hari. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih datang siang hari. Kutahan tirai dengan tanganku, mempersilahkan L masuk lalu aku menyusul kemudian.

Zathir, pria berusia lima puluh bertubuh subur serta memiliki kumis melintang lebar dan rambut separuh botaknya berwarna kelabu, hasil percampuran merata antara uban dengan rambut hitamnya. Ia nampak sedang menulis catatan di mejanya yang penuh tumpukan buku, timbangan, kaca pembesar, pita pengukur, sempoa, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Mata hijau dan senyumnya menyambutku dengan hangat saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Aku pun balas tersenyum. Dengan lincah kuputar tas punggungku dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya yang berjarak dua meter dari pintu. Berat dari isi tas membuat bunyi berat dan meja bergetar. Zathir memandangku dengan senyum lagi setelah memandang tas hitamku.

"Tangkapan besar, kali ini?"

"Yeah. SANGAT besar," tukasku bangga.

"Ho, kau pantas mendapatkannya setelah sebulan mendapat hasil yang kurang memuaskanmu, L~."

Segera kupotong kata-katanya dengan isyarat tanganku. Ia awalnya bingung, lalu melirik ke arah L yang masih berkerudung kemudian melihatku lagi dengan tatapan paham.

"… Tuan Night God Thief…," lanjutnya cepat.

Huh, hampir saja nama asliku disebutkan. L sudah tahu wajahku, jangan sampai ia dapat bonus berupa nama asliku. Lain urusannya dengan julukanku, yang sudah terkenal nyaris di setiap kota. Zathir membuka penutup tasku dan nampak sangat terkesan dengan isinya. Setelah menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan sehelai saputangan, ia mulai menaksir kisaran nilai harta karunku.

Kutengok L yang masih berdiri di samping pintu dan berkata, "Pasti kau kepanasan. Kau boleh buka kain penutupmu, Zathir orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Dengan jemari ramping pucatnya, L menarik lepas kain cokelat kerudungnya dengan anggun, menyingkapkan kecantikannya. Kudengar suara benda jatuh di meja dan kulirik Zathir. Ia nampak melongo dengan mulut terbuka saat melihat L sampai menjatuhkan anak pemberat timbangannya. L nampak tidak menyadari dan melipat kain dengan rapi kemudian melampirkannya di lengan kiri.

"Ehem," aku berdehem pelan, menyadarkan Zathir dari keterpesonaannya.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Ryuzaki," ujarku sambil memandang L dengan senyum tertahan. Ia membalasku dengan ekspresi campuran antara kaget, bingung, kesal, marah, dan sebal, memang reaksi yang kuharapkan. Aku telah memikirkan banyak nama dan kurasa Ryuzaki sesuai untuknya, lagipula L seperti memiliki keturunan Asia. Ia kemudian mendengus dan memandang ke arah Zathir dengan senyuman yang membuat jantung kami berdua serasa ditabok. Senyum pertama yang kulihat dari L dan menaikkan pesonanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Dan… emm… ini Zathir, kenalan dan teman lamaku," kataku lagi sambil menunjuk Zathir dengan sapuan tangan kananku.

"H… halo…," sapa Zathir dengan kikuk dan bersemangat sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh.

Ya ampun, Zathir adalah salah satu orang paling pintar di perkemahan ini dan ia bertingkah di hadapan L seperti orang idiot. Sebenarnya aku juga nyaris seperti itu namun kupaksa diriku mengendalikan diri. Mungkin rumor tentang L diberkati oleh dewa memang benar adanya. Ia punya aura dan pesona yang luar biasa kuat.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu," katanya lagi dengan ringan dan lembut, masih dengan senyum mematikannya. Zathir nampak seperti kehilangan jiwanya selama sepuluh detik. Diam-diam aku memaki dalam hati, _kenapa L tak pernah bersikap dan bersuara sedemikian manis padaku?_

"Ehm, Light…," bisik Zathir padaku. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. "Aku tak tahu siapa dia dan kenapa dia bisa bersamamu, tapi kau tahu 'kan apa yang bisa terjadi pada pemuda cantik itu di tempat begini?" Aku bisa merasakan kecemasan dalam suaranya.

"Yeah, percayalah, ini semua kecelakaan. Aku tidak berencana membawanya dan aku tahu resikonya. Jadi bisakan kau merahasiakan keberadaan Ryuzaki di sini?"

"Tak usah kau bilang pun tentu akan kulakukan," ujarnya mantap. Zathir memang bisa kupercaya dan kuandalkan seperti biasa. Kulirik L yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan kondisi aku dan Zathir yang main bisik di depannya. Jangan sampai ia mengira aku mau menjualnya.

Zathir kembali menaksir. Ia memandang jubah mandi L dengan heran lalu memandangku yang kubalas dengan cengiran. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah L yang pasti memerah di belakang kepalaku. Aku setengah mati menahan tawa.

"Oi, halo Zathir," terdengar suara berat nan empuk yang familiar di telingaku. Seseorang baru memasuki tenda dan aku sudah bisa memperkirakan siapa itu sebelum aku berbalik.

Pria dewasa dengan tinggi menjulang dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru memasuki tenda. Tubuh kekar tegapnya berbalut pakaian seperti pengusaha kelas atas. Ia karismatik dan auranya menyeruak memenuhi tenda. Dia Aiber, si penipu.

"Oh, ternyata kau ada disini, L~," kata-katanya terpotong isyarat tanganku dan Zathir dengan panik. Ia lantas melirik ke arah L dan berwajah paham. Kekaguman yang terpancar di mata Aiber saat melihat L membuatku muak. "… Tuan Night God Thief…," ia melanjutkan.

Ia lalu mendekati L, meraih tangannya, lalu mengecup lembut, membuat L tersentak. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Wahai Tuan yang Rupawan…," tuturnya lembut sambil menatap L dalam-dalam. Wajah L merona dengan cantik dan ia tersenyum gugup.

Aku keki. KEKI SEKALI. Aiber si Penipu Cinta, si ahli memanipulasi perasaan orang lain dengan sikap dan mulut manisnya. Ia kenalan lamaku. Sebenarnya aku tak akan mau kenal dengannya kalau saja dia bukan sahabat karib Wedy, mentorku. Bahkan ia bisa membuat si jenius L merona dan gugup!

"Hai, Aiber. Sukses _menipu_ siapa lagi?" Aku memberi penekanan di kata 'menipu'. L nampak sedikit kaget lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Aiber. Aiber nampak sedikit jengkel padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi urusanmu yang lebih penting, Tuan Night God, seperti… memperkenalkan nama pemuda penuh pesona ini…." Ia menggerling pada L yang langsung _menunduk malu_.

Cukup. Aku mau muntah. Persetan dengan Om-om-tukang-tipu-berlidah-ular-bermulut-gombal-yang-licik-nan-picik-nan-mata-keranjang-nan-sok-ganteng-yang-suka-cari-muka-ini. Sial, aku nyaris kehilangan kontrol. "Namanya Ryuzaki, kami bertemu secara tak terduga dan tak disengaja." Kutekan sebisa mungkin keketusan dalam nada suaraku.

"Boleh kutahu dalam rangka apa ia berada di sini?"

"Sebaiknya kau urusi urusanmu yang lebih penting, Tuan Aiber, seperti… menghitung hasil tipuanmu?" kubalas dengan sarkastik serta meniru pekataannya tadi.

Ia mendengus dengan wajah tenang, kemudian mengelengkan kepala dengan anggun seperti menyesali kekasaranku dengan sikap bak ksatria. Bahkan L nampak memandangku dengan tajam. F*S#!7&^%##^&*(! S#!l&^%##^&* F*! Aku tak tahu makian apa lagi yang bisa kupikirkan.

Aiber lalu menghampiri meja Zathir dan meletakkan tas barangnya di area kosong meja. "Tolong hitung milikku setelah Tuan Night God Thief." Zathir mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan menghitung.

Mata Aiber terpaku sejenak pada hasil curianku (membuatku bangga, karena pasti melebihi hasilnya) namun kemudian tatapannya terpancang pada jubah mandi indah milik L yang terlipat rapi di sudut meja. Diam-diam kusesali keputusanku menjual jubah mandi L, karena Aiber pasti menganggapnya lucu dan akan jadi bahan lelucon. _Tapi aku 'kan tidak tahu ia mau datang!_

Aiber lalu mengambil jubah mandi L dengan halus tanpa merusak lipatannya, kemudian ditimangnya dengan sayang. Dengan penuh kelembutan dicium dan dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma jubah itu sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum seolah sedang bermimpi indah. "Jubah yang sangat indah, namun pasti pemiliknya jauh lebih indah. Aku tersanjung karena mendapat kehormatan menyentuh jubah yang pernah bersentuhan dengan tubuh indah pemiliknya."

Wajah L merah padam dan ia menunduk, poninya yang berjatuhan menghalangi pandanganku. Tapi jelas, ia merasa malu, gugup, dan tersanjung. Aku tak percaya, pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah si jenius Cendekiawan L yang tak sampai sejam yang lalu bersikap dingin padaku! Apa bagusnya kata-kata dan sikap Aiber tadi? Bukankah itu lebih terlihat seperti tindakan dan komentar orang mesum? Aku saja yang melihat dan mendengar merasa geli dan jijik! Harusnya L merasa badannya gatal-gatal karena perkataan tadi! Sial! Aiber pasti pakai dukun.

Sambil menunggu Zathir menghitung hasil curianku yang memakan waktu cukup lama, si om-om kecentilan itu sibuk mengajak L bicara, tanpa melibatkanku sama sekali seolah aku tak ada (kurang ajar!). Aku tak usah khawatir, L juga nampaknya tidak mau mengungkap jati dirinya, ia hanya menjawab hal yang umum seperti hobi, umur, dan hal sederhana lainnya. Aiber memperhatikan seolah tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut L adalah alunan musik bermutu tinggi seorang maestro dunia. L menolak saat Aiber menaruh tangan di pundaknya (rasakan itu Aiber!) namun nampak tidak marah setelah Aiber meminta maaf. Kemudian Si om-om sok ganteng itu melontarkan lelucon ringan yang mampu membuat L si dingin tersenyum (yang harus kuakui bahwa si Pirang Genit itu ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini). Cih. Aku makin merasa terpinggirkan.

Zathir memanggilku saat hitungannya selesai dan memberiku sekantung besar koin emas (EMAS!) sebanyak 180 keping, jumlah yang bagaikan mimpi bagiku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Zathir yang juga terlihat senang. Karena gengsi, aku tidak melompat-lompat girang (apalagi ada si Pirang Edan itu di sini).

Pikiranku mulai ke mana-mana. Dengan uang sebanyak itu aku bahkan mampu membeli tiga buah rumah mewah ataupun lima toko penuh pakaian atau makanan dan masih bersisa sangat banyak. Roger, Mello, Matt, dan anak panti lainnya pasti sangat senang. Akan kubelikan mereka baju baru dan makanan enak, terutama cokelat untuk Mello. Setelah memasukkan kantong uang ke dalam tas punggung hitamku dan melampirkannya di bahu kanan, aku melirik L yang masih berada di samping Aiber dan merasa bahwa sudah saatnya menjauhkan L dari Om Genit itu.

"Ryuzaki, saatnya pergi," ajakku sambil berjalan ke pintu. L nampak masih asing dan belum terbiasa dengan 'nama barunya' namun menurut. Ia melangkah ke pintu menjauhi Aiber yang jelas nampak kecewa setelah berpamitan. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Zathir dan menghampiri L. Mendadak langkah L tergelincir dan ia menubrukku sambil berpegangan erat selama beberapa saat pada lengan kananku. Ia langsung menjauh karena malu begitu sadar dan melangkah mundur. Aku menikmati raut wajah menggemaskannya dan nyengir padanya yang jelas tidak dibalas.

"Apa kalian mau makan siang?" tanya Aiber mengacaukan kebahagiaan sesaatku.

_Tidak, Light, jangan biarkan keapesanmu berlanjut. Pasti dia mau ikutan makan siang bersamamu dan L. Bilang saja 'tidak'._

"Oh, ayolah Tuan Night God, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang santai selayaknya kawan lama…," katanya lagi sebelum aku sempat menjawab sambil merangkulku dengan tangan kirinya. "Tunggu sebentar sampai Zathir selesai menghitung bagianku, lalu kita pergi bersama, ya?"

Bisa kurasakan cengkraman jari besarnya yang menyakitkan sebagai ancaman agar aku menurut namun wajah kurang ajar dan sok gantengnya itu tetap terlihat polos. Aku melotot padanya saat ia memutar badannya dan mengajak (paksa) badanku untuk ikut berputar juga, membelakangi L dan Zathir.

"Banyak hal menarik yang ingin kudengar darimu, Light, dan juga tentang kisahmu melibatkan cendekiawan muda cantik itu," bisiknya di telingaku yang membuat kepalaku serasa dipukulnya dengan martil.

_Di… dia tahu identitas L? Bagaimana…?_

"Rasanya kau jadi setuju, Light?" bisiknya lagi penuh kemenangan. Muka sok gantengnya benar-benar makin menyebalkan karena terlihat dari jarak dekat.

_Sial, sial, sial, sialsialsialsialsialsial_. Aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakan si gombal licik itu, tapi aku tak bisa menolak. Mana bisa aku menolaknya sekarang setelah ia tahu siapa L?

"Tuan Ryuzaki, kelihatannya Tuan Night God setuju mengikutsertakan diriku dalam acara makan siang kalian," ucapnya dengan nada senang setelah melepas rangkulan menusuknya dan berputar kembali menghadap L.

Aku mengelus bekas jari bongsor Aiber yang terasa ngilu di pundak kiriku sambil memasang tampang yang kupaksa terlihat senang sambil membalik badan. Zathir melihatku dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi lalu terkikik. _Diam kau, Zathir!_ Aku melotot padanya namun ia terus terkikik sambil menghitung. L nampak bingung namun juga senang. Pelet apa yang dipakai Aiber sehingga bisa membuat L seperti itu? Aiber kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan L dan kembali mengacuhkanku.

_Sial. _Semoga makan siang ini cepat selesai dan Aiber terkena musibah seperti tersedak makanannya sehingga berhenti sok keren. Huh. Rasanya keapesanku hari ini belum selesai.

* * *

* Kenapa Aiber bisa tahu, jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya (dalam tahap pengerjaan). Cerita ini mungkin akan panjang dan memiliki alur tidak terduga. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saat Light menyebut nama anggota panti asuhan nama Near tidak disebutkan. Hal tersebut akan terjawab dan tenang saja, Near akan tetap muncul, kok.

** Saya baru sadar lupa menjelaskan kata 'hutan' di chapter 1. Mungkin ada yang bingung kok ada hutan di tengah padang pasir? Jawabannya karena ibukota dikelilingi oasis serta aliran sungai dan 'hutan' yang dimaksudkan bukan seperti hutan tropis, tapi pohonnya adalah pohon seperti palem, korma, dan tumbuhan gurun lainnya serta tidak terlalu luas.

*** Agak kebingungan juga mencari istilah sesuai yang jadul. XD Akhirnya muncul juga beberapa terminologi modern semacam 'om-om' dan kawan-kawan.

Maaf jika membingungkan. Terimakasih telah membaca. Salam, PenWanderer.


	4. Ch4: Makan Siang dan Ancaman Kegelapan

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 4: Makan Siang dan Ancaman Kegelapan

Light's POV

Tak lama, kami bertiga (dengan tambahan tamu tak diundang) sampai di tenda kedai milik Rustam. Kedai sangat sepi, hanya ada Rustam dan tiga orang putranya. Semua penyamun lain mungkin sedang beristirahat di tenda masing-masing menunggu agak sore untuk keluar makan. Suasana sesepi ini sangat kuharapkan karena aku sedang membawa L.

Kelihatannya keberuntunganku hari ini cukup bagus, dengan pengecualian besar kehadiran si Om-Om Genit Aiber itu. Aku tak perlu lagi khawatir ada yang akan memanggilku dengan nama asliku karena selain Zathir, Aiber, dan segelintir orang lainnya, semua yang ada di perkemahan ini memanggilku dengan julukan Night God Thief atau Night God saja.

Aku memilih meja paling pojok untuk berjaga-jaga tidak menarik perhatian jika ada orang lain datang. L menanyakan apa boleh ia melepas kerudung kain cokelatnya dan kuizinkan. Kulihat mata Rustam dan ketiga putranya terbelalak saat melihat L yang sudah kuduga akan terjadi sebelumnya, tapi aku rasa tidak begitu masalah. Walau aku tidak kenal Rustam dengan baik, ia pasti tak akan besar mulut karena dulu ia pernah nyaris mati dihajar akibat ulah mulutnya itu. Kurasa sekarang ia sudah kapok dan ketiga anaknya juga pasti tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama.

Kami bertiga duduk dan… tak bisa kupercaya, L masih duduk dengan posisi agak jongkok dengan kaki terlipat di depan dada seperti waktu di kemah tadi setelah melepas sepatunya. L melotot padaku dan berkata sebelum aku berkomentar, "Mungkin bagimu lucu, _Tuan Night God_, tapi jika tidak duduk seperti ini maka kemampuan berpikirku akan turun sebanyak empat puluh persen. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi dan membuatku lengah saat berada di tempat seperti ini, _Tuan Night God_."

_Tuan Night God_. Indah sekali saat dia menyebutkannya, meskipun dengan lantang dan ketus. Agak sedikit ironi karena orang menjulukiku dengan Night God Thief atau Night God yang berarti Dewa Malam, sama seperti arti marga asliku, Yagami. Kata Night juga hampir mirip kedengarannya dengan Light.

Aku dan Aiber duduk berhadapan sementara L berada di sisi kami. Aiber nampak sangat jelas sekali terus memandangi L dan mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi L. Kakiku rasanya jadi gatal melihat sikap centilnya dan ingin menendangnya di kolong meja.

"Mau makan apa, Ryuzaki?" tanyaku sambil mengacuhkan keberadaan Aiber (balas dendam!).

L nampak termenung sesaat sebelum mengucapkan, "Cake."

Benakku langsung tertuju pada kue dari negeri Barat yang lunak berlapis krim dan selai serta berhias buah-buahan segar. Tentu kue itu ada juga di negeri ini tapi cukup mahal harganya dan merupakan makanan yang disantap orang kaya serta jarang dijual. Jelas tak ada di kedai Rustam.

"Anu, Ryuzaki, aku tak tahu di _tempatmu_, tapi maaf, itu tidak umum di tempat lain seperti di sini. Selain itu apa yang kau inginkan?"

L nampak sedikit kecewa. Di mataku, ia nampak sangat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. "Yang manis dan yang manis sekali, minumannya juga," jawabnya.

Pikiranku langsung teringat kembali pada semeja penuh makanan manis di kamar L pada saat aku beraksi di istana kemarin. Jadi semua itu untuknya. Aku jadi semakin heran. Ke mana perginya semua makanan itu di dalam tubuhnya? Mataku menelusuri tubuh kurusnya dan ia nampak terganggu.

"Maaf, Tuan Night God, tidakkah kau pernah mendengar akan dua hal, yang pertama adalah tidak sopan memperhatikan bentuk tubuh orang lain karena ukuran tubuh mereka dan yang kedua adalah bahwa otak merupakan organ tubuh manusia yang bekerja paling banyak dan membutuhkan lebih banyak kalori dibanding organ tubuh lainnya? Aku adalah seorang pemikir, Tuan Night God, dan jelas semua makanan yang kumakan telah diolah tubuhku untuk memberi suplai energi bagi otakku," katanya tajam.

Yah, tentu aku pernah mendengar keduanya. Khusus untuk hal yang pertama aku pernah mendapatkan pelajar berharga. Aku ingat dulu pernah dihajar Wedy karena menceramahi tubuhnya yang semakin bertambah bobotnya karena berlebihan menikmati makanan lezat saat bersantai menikmati uang hasil curiannya.

Oke. Yang penting makanan manis, sedangkan aku ingin sekali makan mewah yang telah lama tidak kusantap yaitu seporsi besar daging domba panggang dengan bumbu rempah dan segelas besar kopi dengan banyak sekali susu. Oh iya, aku juga harus membeli persediaan makanan untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Aiber 'sih tak usah ditanyai. Saat aku baru hendak beranjak berdiri untuk memesan, si Aiber Kurang Asem itu memintaku memesankannya daging iga sapi bakar dan sebotol bir dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Aku melengos kesal dan kuhampiri Rustam di mejanya.

"Rustam, pesan daging domba panggang dengan bumbu rempah satu, kopi satu gelas, keduanya yang besar. Terus… mmm… roti bakar mentega dan sebotol kecil madu, segelas teh yang _banyaak_ gulanya. Lalu sebotol bir dan daging iga sapi bakar satu. Terima kasih," pesanku.

Kulirik meja tempat kami duduk dan kulihat Aiber mengajak L berbincang dengan (sok) akrab. Tangannya nampak beberapa kali 'tidak sengaja' menyentuh tangan L. Darahku terasa memanas.

"Ehm, Rustam," panggilku dan Rustam yang baru mau beranjak kembali mendekat. "Yang iga sapi bakar itu…," aku melirik ke arah Aiber sejenak, "Tolong yang banyaaak sekali cabainya."

Rustam kemudian ikut melirik ke arah Aiber dan membalasku dengan kepala manggut-manggut dan tersenyum mengerti. Kelihatannya ia masih dendam pada Aiber yang dulu sempat merayu istrinya. Haha. _Partner in crime_.

Dengan wajah tampak datar aku kembali ke meja, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senang akan 'kejutan' yang kusiapkan untuk si Pirang Edan. Aiber agak menjauhi L ketika aku duduk kembali dan kulihat kursi L nampak telah bergeser dari tempatnya semula, jadi menjauhi Aiber selama aku pergi tadi. Mungkin L mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan pendekatan agresif Om-Om Genit itu. Makanan sepertinya masih agak lama datang. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi L yang nampak sedang mengigiti dan menghisap ibu jarinya seperti anak kecil. Wajah rupawannya nampak serius dan kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

"Banyak pikiran, Ryuzaki?" tanyaku.

"Berkat seseorang," jawabnya ketus dan mengerutkan alis tanda tidak senang, namun wajahnya malah terlihat begitu imut. Manis sekali. Rasanya aku tidak akan bosan menggodanya.

"Oh iya, Tuan Night God, Tuan Ryuzaki, aku baru ingat kalau aku telah menyewa kemah di sebelah kanan kemah Tuan Night God. Agak sedikit jauh, tapi tepat bersebelahan. Jadi kalau kau misalnya ingin pergi tapi tak bisa meninggalkan Tuan Ryuzaki, kau bisa memintaku untuk menjaganya, Tuan Night God."

Kesenanganku sedikit terkikis. Pasti ia tahu yang mana kemahku karena ada Mogi atau menanyakan pada Kazhar, juragan penyewaan kemah disini. _Kenapa Dewi Kesialan nampaknya jatuh cinta padaku sejak kemarin?_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Aiber mengetahui identitas L dan kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat menginterogasinya sebelum makanan celaka itu datang. Aku memberi tahu apa pesananku pada L dan berkata kalau yang datang selain pesananku itu berarti miliknya. Aku bangkit lalu menghampiri kursi Aiber, lalu menarik berdiri badan bongsornya kemudian menyeretnya berjalan bersamaku ke pojok yang agak jauh dari L. L kelihatan bingung namun diam saja.

Aku memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mendengar lalu kutatap tajam mata si sok ganteng itu lalu bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu? Apa tujuanmu? Apa maumu?"

Ia tersenyum. "Sabar, Light, akan kujawab satu-persatu pertanyaanmu. Dan, ayolah, Light, bukankah kita teman? Aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang mencelakakanmu."

Ya, teman. Teman paling menyebalkan, mengganggu, dan pernah beberapa kali melibatkanku ataupun memakai namaku dalam aksi penipuannya tanpa sepengetahuanku sehingga aku didatangi para korbannya yang mengamuk. Benar-benar _teman _yang _baik_.

"Light, tahukah kau bahwa seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyenangkan hati orang yang dicintainya?" tanyanya.

Alis dan kelopak mataku terangkat tinggi. _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia malah berceloteh tidak keruan?_

"Sabar, sabar, Light," tukasnya saat melihat wajah masamku, " Ini ada hubungannya, percayalah. Mungkin agak panjang, begini, dulu aku pernah menipu seorang wanita bangsawan istri seorang menteri negara. Aku menyamar sebagai seorang kepala sebuah perserikatan pekerja yang jelas fiktif dan mendekatinya. Singkat cerita, ia jatuh cinta padaku dan banyak memberikan bantuan dana tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya untuk membantu perserikatanku yang kubilang sedang kekurangan dana."

Kesabaranku hampir habis. _Kenapa si Pirang Edan ini malah bercerita tentang aksi penipuannya?_ Buku jariku terasa gatal ingin menonjok hidung kebanggaannya itu sampai patah.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar, Light. Seperti yang kubilang, wanita yang jatuh cinta akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya. Untuk menyenangkan hatiku, ia banyak memberi informasi tentang para bangsawan dan pejabat tinggi yang dikenalnya tanpa curiga saat aku mengorek informasi darinya. Ia bahkan menginformasikan banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak kuminta untuk mengesankanku. Ternyata ia dan suaminya pernah diundang secara khusus ke istana dan pernah melihat pemuda misterius yang adalah Cendekiawan L walau secara sekilas."

Mataku membesar.

"Ia mendeskripsikannya seperti ini, seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat namun bermata dan berambut sehitam batu onyx yang kerupawanannya melebihi gadis paling cantik maupun pemuda paling tampan di seluruh negeri. Matanya besar, rambut indah berkilaunya agak berantakan. Ia langsing, anggun, berkantung mata gelap yang bukannya mengurangi pesonanya, tapi malah menambahkan sisi misterius ke dalam dirinya."

_Astaga, itu… sangat L_. Pantas saja Aiber sadar begitu melihat L.

"Yah, kalau hanya itu sih aku tidak akan langsung yakin. Bagaimana mungkin Cendekiawan L yang begitu dijaga raja bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Tetapi aku berada di ibukota semalam dan seantero kota dihebohkan dengan adanya berita tentang pencuri yang masuk ke istana. Beberapa informanku mengatakan kalau pencuri itu juga menculik Cendekiawan L. Yah, aku kenal seorang pencuri muda yang sudah lama menyimpan kemarahan pada raja, yang cukup nekat dan percaya diri untuk mencuri di istana."

_Jleb_.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku tidak segegabah itu menyimpulkan bahwa kau pelakunya. Begitu bertemu L di tempat Zathir, aku semakin yakin, dan aroma tubuhnya yang tercium saat aku mengecup tangannya sama dengan aroma yang kuhirup di jubah mandi mewah yang mau kau jual, aroma vanilla. Tak salah lagi, itu miliknya, pemuda itu adalah Cendekiawan L, dan kau menjadikannya tawanan. Belum lagi hasil curian fantastismu itu. Kelihatannya terjadi sesuatu dalam aksimu semalam yang memaksamu membawanya serta."

Oke, cukup. Kuakui, Aiber tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Kemampuannya mengumpulkan informasi dan deduksinya sangat tinggi.

"Sedang untuk pertanyaan kedua dan ketigamu…."

Nah, apa tujuan dan maunya?

"Tidak ada. Hei, jangan berwajah begitu, sungguh, tidak ada. Aku tak punya tujuan dan keinginan apa-apa dari situasimu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dan berbincang dengannya. Ayolah, kalau kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu rupawan, masak kau tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk mengenalnya? Terlebih dia Cendekiawan L, yang notabene adalah cendekiawan terbaik negara. Sungguh kesempatan yang mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup."

Yah, dia benar, tapi tidak perlu bersikap keganjenan dan cari-cari kesempatan begitu, 'kan?

"Kenapa, Light? Kau cemburu?" Pertanyaannya menampar mukaku.

Cemburu? Aku, Light Yagami The Night God Thief… _cemburu?_ Mana mungkin! Aku cuma kesal pada Aiber yang tidak bisa lihat barang bagus!

"Ayolah, Light, jangan menatapku seperti aku ini orang mesum. Jubah mandi yang kau jual itu mengatakan hal lain, 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Pakaian yang L kenakan sekarang tidak ada mewah-mewahnya sedikit pun. Sama sekali bukan pakaian seorang cendekiawan sekelas dirinya, sedangkan jubah mandi yang kau jual itu benar-benar terlihat seperti milik bangsawan. Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya dari aksimu semalam? Masak kau sekurangkerjaan itu mencuri jubah mandi di istana? Jawabannya cuma satu, yaitu kau menculik cendekiawan cantik itu saat ia hanya mengenakan jubah mandi saja. Oho, kau nakal, Light. Lebih nakal dariku yang kau anggap mesum ini."

Aku menganga dan mukaku pasti merah.

"Nah, apa kau mau menceritakan padaku tentang apa yang semalam kau lihat?"

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mukaku pasti tambah merah. Aiber tertawa keras. L nampak menengok heran ke arah kami. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan langsung berjalan kembali ke meja, tak memperdulikan Aiber yang mengikutiku sambil masih tertawa. _Lihat saja, tawamu pasti akan berakhir segera_.

Akhirnya kami sampai di meja kami. Oh, ternyata makanan L sudah datang, roti bakar mentega yang sudah diiris-iris, sebotol kecil madu, serta segelas teh yang _banyaak_ gulanya. Ia tidak komplain padaku dan nampak menikmati makanannya. Ia menuangkan madu ke atas roti bakar mentega (yang dengan ajaib semua aktivitasnya hanya dilakukan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol saja dari masing-masing tangan), dan… ya ampun, cara makannya itu…!

Caranya makan benar-benar membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Cara ia membuka mulutnya secara perlahan, memasukkan roti ke dalam mulut, caranya menjilat madu yang tersisa di sudut bibir maupun yang melekat pada jarinya… semuanya seperti sengaja dilakukannya dengan… mengundang. Rasanya tubuhku kembali ke remaja lagi, saat pikiranku masih menggila. Jika pengendalian diriku kurang mungkin saja air liurku sudah menetes. _Sadarlah diriku!_ _Sialan! Ini pasti karena ketularan Aiber!_ Kulirik Aiber dan ia juga bengong melihat L.

Kemudian, Rustam dan seorang puteranya datang menghampiri kami. Mereka berdua curi-curi pandang ke arah L dahulu sebelum meletakkan pesananku dan… 'pesanan' Aiber di meja. Semua terlihat normal dan menggugah selera, tapi pasti Rustam telah memakai ramuan cabai paling keramatnya saat memasak.

Saat kami mulai makan, kukeraskan rahangku untuk menahan tawa melihat wajah sok ganteng Aiber yang mendadak berubah menjadi horror. Rustam juga nampak menahan tawa dari balik mejanya. Dengan menahan rasa pedas yang menyergap, Aiber menatapku dengan kejengkelan, kekesalan, dan kemarahan yang tersirat jelas sementara aku pura-pura bingung dengan memasang wajah tak berdosaku yang bahkan Wedy pun pernah tertipu. Tapi tidak, Aiber tetap sangat yakin bahwa aku pelakunya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Aiber?" tanya L polos dan terlihat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Ryuzaki," jawabnya masih dengan sok jantan dan masih menancapkan _death glare_-nya padaku. Ia mengunyah dan menelan dengan wajah aneh.

Haha, lihat saja apa kau masih bisa tenang-tenang saja setelah ini.

* * *

Normal POV

Ruangan mewah itu besar, tinggi dan gelap meskipun siang hari karena nyaris tidak berjendela. Dindingnya penuh dengan ornamen dan ukiran rumit yang menunjukkan kekayaan dan kebesaran pemiliknya. Tiang lilin memenuhi sisi-sisi ruangan, menimbulkan kesan magis. Seorang pria berada di ujung ruangan dengan memakai jubah berkerudung panjang berwarna hitam legam. Ia duduk di kursi kayu besar. Di hadapannya terdapat meja bulat kecil nan tinggi yang terbuat dari perak. Kursi dan meja tersebut penuh dengan hiasan ornamen tengkorak-tengkorak kecil, Beelzebub, naga, dan makhluk-makhluk mitologi lainnya. Di atas meja kecil itu terdapat bola kristal seukuran kepala manusia di atas bantalan hitam dari beludru. Pria berkerudung itu menunduk dan tidak menampakkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu raksasa di seberang tempat duduk pria misterius itu terbuka dan seorang pria melangkah masuk. Pria itu berambut hitam legam dengan cambang panjang dan ujungnya lancip, seperti ujung rambutnya yang lain. Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakannya benar-benar mewah, penuh ornamen rumit, batu mulia dan beraksen emas. Di kepalanya terdapat mahkota platina yang juga penuh dengan batu mulia. Wajahnya licik dan tulang pipinya tinggi serta bermata tajam menusuk. Dialah Raja Higuchi.

"Bagaimana, apakah Cendekiawan L sudah ditemukan?" tanyanya pada pria berkerudung hitam itu.

"Maafkan Hamba, Yang Mulia, namun, hal ini aneh sekali, tidak ada apapun yang nampak pada bola kristal Hamba," sahut pria yang adalah penyihir itu.

"Tidak ada apapun yang nampak? Tapi bukankah bola kristalmu tidak pernah gagal menampilkan kejadian apapun?"

"Hamba tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," sahutnya lagi.

"Apakah orang yang menculiknya juga seorang penyihir atau memiliki penyihir di pihaknya? Kalaupun ada bukankah tidak ada penyihir yang melebihimu di negara ini?"

"Hamba masih belum tahu pasti, Yang Mulia."

Raja Higuchi memejamkan mata kemudian menghela napas. "Aku ingin berikutnya ada kemajuan, wahai Penyihir Kerajaan. Aku ingin agar cendekiawan cantik_ku_ cepat kembali dan penculiknya, siapapun dia harus diganjar hukuman dariku."

"Hamba mengerti dan akan berusaha, Yang Mulia."

Raja Higuchi membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil berkata, "Aku mengandalkanmu, Mikami."

* * *

*Yak, muncul lagi karakter yang lain. Terima kasih banyak bagi telah membaca maupun me-review karya saya. Saya masih agak kurang pede. Banyak pertanyaan? Haha. Terima kasih untuk **Claire Lawliet, Orange Burst, Sora Tsubameki, **'**Aku**', '**Rai2-Chan**', '**Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**' (maaf titik diganti tanda strip, nggak bisa disimpan kalau tidak begitu), serta '**CumaNumpangLewat**' yang telah mereview saat chapter ini dibuat (maaf bagi yang tidak disebutkan, karena saat chapter 4 ini dibuat kebetulan nama mereka yang ada di bagian review). Pada chapter berikutnya nanti akan ada adu mulut khas Death Note antara L dan Light.

** Oh iya, pakaian L yang diberikan oleh Light merupakan adaptasi kuno dari pakaian yang biasa L kenakan di Death Note, yaitu t-shirt putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans longgar, kecuali sepatunya.

*** 'Cake' telah ada sejarahnya sejak zaman Romawi. Sayangnya saya tidak tahu istilah yang dipakai untuk ratusan tahun lalu untuk fic ini, jadi saya tetap memakai cake.

Semoga cerita ini tidak basi dan masih seru untuk diikuti. Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan kalian membaca ataupun mereview. Salam, PenWanderer.


	5. Ch5: Pertengkaran,Tentang L, dan Kejutan

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pertengkaran, Tentang L, dan Sebuah Kejutan

Light's POV

Akhirnya kembali ke kemah. Aiber tadi hanya sanggup makan tiga suap dan langsung minta ganti iga bakar baru yang tanpa cabai sama sekali. Setelah makan ia pun langsung mohon diri setelah berpamitan (pada L, aku sih dicuekin), pasti karena sakit perut. Aku memang tahu sedari dulu kalau Tukang Rayu itu sensitif pada cabai. Sekarang ia mungkin sedang betah di jamban. Aku membayangkannya dengan senang sambil meletakkan tas hitamku serta dua kantong kain besar berisi bekal perjalanan untukku dan L di lantai.

L melepaskan kain cokelatnya, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya di atas alas lantai kemudian duduk dengan posisi uniknya lagi sambil menunduk dengan agak menyamping dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tidak bosan memandangi L. Aku duduk bersila sambil tetap memandanginya, meskipun ia jelas membangun tembok kasat mata di antara dirinya dan diriku.

" 'Ryuzaki'?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kenapa? Nama yang bagus, 'kan? Apalagi kau terlihat seperti orang Asia. Tadi aku sempat memikirkan nama lain seperti Ryuga, Hideki, Kenichi, Matsuyama, atau Yamaguchi. Apa kau suka kuberi nama Kappei?"

Ia mendengus lalu terdiam memandang kain coklatnya sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kenapa hanya aku yang jadi sasaran di sini, Tuan Night God? Bukankah dirimu… Maksudku…" Kata-katanya terpotong dan ia kembali menunduk. Wow, apa baru saja ia mau bilang kalau aku tampan? Hehe.

"Tadinya iya, sampai aku merontokkan gigi depan tukang pukul seorang penjual budak yang menginginkanku. Dengan satu pukulan tangan kosong. Wajah mereka yang memucat akan kuingat terus seumur hidup. Sekarang tukang pukul itu pasti menjauh kalau aku ada di dekatnya, dan sekarang semua yang di sini tahu, kalau berani berbuat begitu padaku sama dengan minta cabut gigi gratis," jawabku terkekeh, tapi L tidak tersenyum sama sekali. _Ugh_. Padahal saat ia tadi berbincang bersama Aiber ia banyak sekali tersenyum!

_Nah, apa kau mau menceritakan padaku tentang apa yang semalam kau lihat?_

Kata-kata si Pirang Edan tiba-tiba menggema di kepalaku dan tanpa kuinginkan, bayangan akan tubuh L tanpa busana yang tanpa sengaja kulihat malam sebelumnya muncul di benakku, menyatu dengan sosok L yang kulihat sekarang. Astaga, L yang dihadapanku jadi nampak…

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa tidak sopan memandangi tubuh orang lain, Tuan Night God, apalagi dengan tatapan mesum." ucap L dingin.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Hah?"

"Kau, Tuan Night God. Menatapku dengan tatapan mesum." Masih dengan dingin.

"A, aku?"

"Ya, Tuan Night God."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, L, atau kau masih marah soal kejadian semalam?" elakku.

Wajah L memerah dan ekspresinya mengeras. Tangannya dilipat di depan kakinya dengan protektif.

Aku langsung merasa tidak enak. "Soal semalam, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja? Lalu komentarmu saat melihatku kemarin? Jangan mengelak, Night God. Kalau kau tidak sengaja, harusnya kau memalingkan muka, bukannya berkomentar seperti itu!" semburnya. Baru kali ini kulihat L begitu emosional. Dan ia mulai menyebut namaku dengan tidak pakai kata 'Tuan'.

"Hei, ayolah, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf! Lagipula kita sama-sama lelaki, tubuh kita sebenarnya sama saja."

L menatapku tajam. Tatapan itu benar adanya. Tak peduli gender, itu adalah masalah privasi. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di kepalaku jika mengingat dengan siapa ia tinggal di istana.

"Memangnya tubuhmu tidak pernah dilihat orang lain? Raja Higuchi pasti setidaknya pernah, ehm… bukan! Maksudku…." Kenapa pula aku bicara seperti itu?

"Aku cendekiawan, Night God, bukannya pelacur," ujarnya dingin.

_Gawat._ Dia tambah marah.

Aku meminta maaf kepadanya tapi L hanya diam, padahal aku orang yang susah sekali jika harus meminta maaf. Ya sudah. Kami saling diam cukup lama.

Siang mulai beranjak menjadi sore dan kami tetap dalam aksi diam-diaman kami. Keadaan di luar kemah semakin ramai dengan suara-suara para penyamun yang telah bangun dari tidur siang mereka dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pekerjaan mereka di malam hari. L makin memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat dan matanya masih tidak memandangku. Aku tidak memperdulikan suara-suara ribut di luar dan menghabiskan waktu memandangi wajah cantik L dan merenungi perkataan bodohku tadi. Tapi memang rasanya sulit dipercaya Raja Higuchi yang terkenal mata keranjang dan punya banyak selir itu tidak pernah menyentuh L yang sedemikian rupawan satu kalipun. Bayangan akan L disentuh raja keparat itu menyulut kekesalanku.

Hari makin gelap dan sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menyalakan lentera. Aku bangkit mengambil lentera dan menyalakannya dengan batu api. L memandangku sekilas waktu aku memasang lentera di tiang tengah kemah. Aku duduk kembali di tempat semula dan kami masih diam satu sama lain. Suara-suara derap kaki kuda dan unta serta seruan riuh dari luar kemah menandakan para penyamun mulai berangkat untuk 'bekerja'. Suara tersebut agak lama berlangsung sebelum akhirnya suasana kembali hening.

"Kau harus pulangkan aku ke istana, Night God," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

"Agar kau bisa melaporkanku dan menangkapku," tukasku santai. "Sesuka itukah kau tinggal di istana dan tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat yang tidak mewah ini?"

"Kau tidak paham, Night God, aku mengkhawatirkan seseorang." Kini ia memandangku dan kubalas tatapannya. Aku tidak tahu ia mengarang alasan atau tidak, tapi matanya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Wammy," gumamnya lagi.

Benakku teringat kembali pada pria tua yang tak kulihat wajahnya, yang hanya kudengar suaranya saja. Sekarang aku yakin pria tua bernama Wammy itu adalah Quillsh Wammy, yang dulunya adalah cendekiawan negara yang telah mundur dari jabatannya, yang hasil karyanya dicap huruf capital 'W' dalam font yang sama dengan L, _Cloister Black_.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Wammy, Night God. Ia adalah mentor dan pengasuhku di istana. Aku tak tahu apa terjadi padanya selama aku tidak ada."

"Ia pasti baik-baik saja tanpamu meskipun sudah tua, L," kataku dan tidak merasakan ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai pria tua itu. Lagipula lebih baik mengkhawatirkan dirinya akan melaporkanku ketimbang mencemaskan pria tua yang ditinggal sendiri di istana itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Night God, Raja Higuchi bisa saja menghukumnya karena dianggap lalai menjagaku!" katanya lebih lantang sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Separah-parahnya hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya pasti tidak separah hukuman mati yang mengancamku, 'kan?" balasku ketus.

"Astaga, Night God, apa kau tega? Ia sekarang adalah pria tua! Hukuman yang sanggup orang muda tanggung tentu berbeda dari yang sanggup ia tanggung! Aku juga akan berbicara pada raja untuk mengampunimu atau meringankan hukumanmu…,"

_Aha._ "Jadi kau benar-benar akan melaporkanku, 'kan? 'Astaga, apa kau tega', maksudmu kau memang lebih suka melihatku dihukum? Kita berdua tahu bahwa Raja Higuchi sialan itu tidak peduli akan permohonan siapapun! Aku pasti mati! Walaupun kuizinkan kau pulang tanpa kuantar kau pasti tetap akan menyampaikan bagaimana ciri-ciriku dan seluruh negeri akan memburuku!" gerungku.

L terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu, Night God." Mataku membesar. "Aku akan bilang kalau aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu dan tidak punya gambaran sama sekali tentang siapa penculikku karena mataku ditutup dan sebagainya."

"Kau bohong," tudingku. Matanya mengerjap.

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya mengenalmu sehari tapi aku yakin kalau kau sangat keras pada tindakan kriminal, Tuan L, jadi kau pasti akan tetap melaporkanku."

Ekspresinya berubah garang. Ia menusuk mataku dengan tatapannya lalu berkata, "Kuakui, hal itulah yang akan kulakukan, Night God."

Aha! Benar, 'kan? Makhluk cerdas ini seorang pembohong! Si wajah malaikat ini memang punya iblis di dalamnya!

"Aku memang berencana melakukannya namun tetap mengusahakan keselamatanmu dan memohon pada raja, Night God. Tapi… jika kau berjanji akan berhenti mencuri, maka aku akan memegang kata-kataku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu, Night God."

Aku tak mempercayai pendengaranku. Memangnya siapa dia bisa mengaturku begitu?

"Kau sudah mendapatkan uang emas yang cukup banyak dari penjualan barang-barangku, 'kan? Kau bisa mengolah uang tersebut untuk mengolah usaha baru tanpa harus mencuri lagi," katanya dengan lebih pelan.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain uang banyak dapat menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk berhenti mencuri lalu memulai pekerjaan lain, tapi tidak bagiku, L, karena bukan uang tujuan utamaku mencuri. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi masa kecilku amat menderita karena ulah para orang kaya dan bangsawan yang semena-mena. Aku mencuri untuk mengadili mereka, para orang berkuasa yang tidak terjangkau hukum, _Tuan L_. Aku mengadili mereka yang bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan dan tahta mereka dimana hukum malah memihak mereka. Diriku yang biasa mungkin tidak bisa, tapi Night God Thief bisa. Itu idealismeku dan itulah sebabnya aku hanya merampok dari orang kaya curang ataupun yang menindas rakyat kecil lalu membagikan hasilnya pada yang membutuhkan, L."

"Aku tahu ini terdengar klise, Night God, tapi itu tidak bisa membenarkanmu untuk menghakimi mereka dengan caramu sendiri yaitu lewat tindakan kriminal. Kau sama saja dengan mereka yang mengatasnamakan hukum untuk membenarkan perbuatan mereka, Night God. Kau hanya menggunakan topeng kebenaran dan hukum untuk balas dendam atas apa yang pernah kau alami di masa kecilmu! Tak peduli sebanyak apa harta mereka yang kau ambil, Night God, mereka tidak akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya kembali!"

Aku kesal. Batinku terusik perkataannya. _AKU SALAH? Aku sama saja dengan mereka?_ Memangnya apa salahku yang menghakimi mereka dengan caraku? Memangnya apa yang Cendekiawan L bisa lakukan untuk menghakimi mereka? Tidak ada! Ia bisa berkata begitu karena ia selama ini hidup tenang di istana, semua kebutuhannya telah disediakan! Kurasakan amarahku mempengaruhi ekspresiku.

"Dan Night God, menurut pengamatanku lebih dari delapan puluh persen orang yang mulanya melakukan tindakan kriminal kecil secara terus menerus pada akhirnya akan melakukan tindakan kriminal lebih besar. Seperti kau, Night God, pada awalnya kau hanya mencuri, tapi begitu aku memergokimu dan tahu wajahmu, kau menculikku. Kau sekarang jadi penculik Night God, lalu berikutnya apa?"

"Aku tidak akan…." Aku bangkit berdiri.

"Sangat defensif, presentasemu naik lima persen, Night God."

"Diam, L!"

"Lima persen lagi."

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hari ini darahku mendidih bukan karena Aiber. "Hei, Yang Terhormat Cendekiawan L, kau bisa seringan itu bicara karena selama ini kau hidup dengan tenang dan nyaman di istana, jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup orang kecil yang kesusahan, L."

Kutatap mata hitamnya yang tetap terlihat indah bagiku meskipun hatiku dipenuhi amarah, "Ingatkah pula pada salah satu tugas _mulia_mu bagi negara saat menjadi cendekiawan, yaitu merancang strategi perang? Bukankah kau juga menyakiti dan menghabisi orang lain dengan caramu sendiri? Dengan korban yang lebih banyak dariku?" Aku menambahkan dengan tajam dan ekspresinya berubah setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"…Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, Night God…" Ia berkata dengan suara tersendat sambil menunduk. Suaranya terdengar sangat pahit dan memilukan, menggetarkan hatiku dengan rasa bersalah dan penasaran. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah dialaminya?

Kami terdiam sesaat. Hari semakin gelap dan membuat nyala lentera nampak semakin terang. Cahayanya yang berwarna kuning jingga terbias dengan indah pada kulit pucat L. Kecantikannya membuatku sedikit melupakan amarahku. Aku pun duduk kembali.

"Ukita," cetusnya tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" _Apa maksudnya?_

"Hirokazu Ukita. Kau kenal nama itu?" tanyanya kali ini sambil menatapku. Masih tersisa kegetiran di mata hitamnya.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Anthony Rester? David Hoope? George Sairas?"

Aku makin tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Tidak satupun. Kenapa?"

"Mereka adalah beberapa dari sekian banyak pengawal yang menjaga rumah para bangsawan yang telah kau curi, Night God. Dalam hal ini, aku hanya menyebutkan kepala penjaga rumah para bangsawan saja."

Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Saat mendengar nama julukanmu, aku langsung ingat semua catatan yang telah kubaca mengenai aksimu, aku ingat semuanya dan akan kusampaikan sesuatu padamu tentang aksi heroikmu itu."

Aku mengangkat alis. _Apa?_

"Mereka semua telah kehilangan pekerjaan mereka, Night God, mereka diberhentikan dari pekerjaan oleh para pemilik rumah yang telah kau satroni karena dianggap gagal melindungi dan tidak berguna. Dengan kata lain mereka dipecat karena aksi pencurianmu. Begitu juga dengan beberapa anak buah mereka yang lain."

Aku tersentak. _Di… dipecat? Karena aku?_

"Tahukah kau, Night God, ketika kau merasakan keberhasilan dan kemenangan atas para orang kaya jahat dengan perbuatan yang katamu demi keadilan itu, banyak orang tak bersalah ikut terseret karenanya? Begitu juga dengan nasib istri, anak, dan keluarga mereka? Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kau tidak mengenal mereka, tapi kau telah ambil bagian dalam merubah hidup mereka."

Hatiku mencelos.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar mereka saat ini dan apa pekerjaan mereka sekarang. Namun, Night God, dengan catatan bahwa mereka diberhentikan dengan tidak hormat karena gagal menjaga bukanlah catatan bagus untuk melamar pekerjaan lagi di bidang keamanan. Apalagi tidak sedikit dari para bangsawan jahat itu yang amat pendendam dan mungkin menyebarluaskan kegagalan mereka ke seluruh negeri. Mereka mungkin sudah tidak punya tempat lagi sebagai pengawal, Night God. Dan bisa saja reputasi mereka yang telah dicap buruk oleh mantan majikan mereka membuat mereka sulit diterima dalam pekerjaan lain. Dan bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup? Mungkin ada yang beruntung punya kemampuan di bidang lain atau memperoleh pekerjaan lain, tapi bagi yang tidak?"

_Oh, ampun…._

"Dan apakah kau bisa menjamin mereka tidak menjadi pelaku kriminal akibat tekanan hidup, Night God? Bisa saja salah seorang penyamun di sini adalah orang yang dulunya bekerja sebagai pengawal di rumah yang kau curi."

Setiap perkataan L terasa bagaikan jarum. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Astaga…. Aku juga telah ambil bagian dalam kehancuran hidup orang lain? Orang-orang yang tidak kukenal? Bahkan… keluarga mereka?

Kami pun saling terdiam lagi. Suasana begitu hening sampai bunyi keletekan dari api unggun di luar kemah terdengar nyaring.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku, begitu banyak sampai aku hampir tidak sanggup berpikir. _Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Harus. Mungkin aku harus mencari udara segar_. Aku bangkit berdiri, meraih tas hitamku dan menyandangkannya pada bahuku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya bukan saja karena ada uang emas hasil penjualanku, tetapi tasku juga berisi berbagai senjata yang berbahaya kalau ditemukan dan dimanfaatkan L. L menatapku bingung.

"Night God, kita belum membicarakan kepastian tentang pemulanganku ke istana," tegurnya.

Aku hanya diam. Isi kepalaku terlalu berantakan saat ini untuk dipakai memutuskan sesuatu.

"Night God!" serunya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Aku melangkah ke pintu, tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menyusulku.

"Night God!"

Aku menahannya di pintu kemah. Kutatap mata besarnya dan berkata, "Kurasa aku belum bisa memutuskan untuk mengembalikanmu ke istana, L. Banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan dan ingatlah bahwa nasibmu berada di tanganku. Kau masih ancaman bagiku, dan aku bisa saja memakai cara lain untuk membungkammu, L," gertakku. Tentu itu hanya ancaman, namun aku terlihat begitu serius dan wajah L menjadi semakin pucat.

"N-Night God!" serunya.

Aku menutup tirai pintu kemah. Di luar sisi pintu kemah terdapat banyak cincin besi yang memanjang sepanjang sisi yang dibuat untuk mengunci kemah dari luar. Aku mengeluarkan tali kemah dari sakuku dan mulai memasangnya.

"Night God!" serunya lagi sambil berusaha membuka pintu kemah dari dalam namun aku menahan tirai pintu dari luar. Perbedaan bobot dan tenaga tentu menjadikan aku pemenangnya dan terus kulanjutkan pemasangan taliku sampai semua cincin besi terpasang dan akhirnya kuakhiri dengan simpul kencang. Pintu kemah terasa bergetar akibat L yang memukul-mukul dari dalam, namun aku tetap tenang karena fondasi semi-permanen kemah yang cukup kokoh dan bahannya terbuat dari banyak kulit binatang tebal yang disatukan dengan cara dijahit.

"NIGHT GOD!"

Aku sebenarnya sedikit tidak tega, namun kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi kemah. Suasana perkemahan nampak lengang dan senyap, hanya terdengar suara samar L yang masih meneriakiku. Aku memilih untuk tidak jauh-jauh dari kemah sehingga bisa mengawasi L, walaupun aku tidak yakin ia bisa keluar dari kemah. Hal yang paling mungkin kupikirkan untuk bisa menembus kemah adalah dengan membakar kemah namun aku yakin L terlalu cerdas untuk melakukan hal sebodoh dan seberbahaya itu.

Aku duduk di sebongkah batu yang menghadap kemahku dan merenung sambil memandang sekelilingku. Malam gurun yang dingin terhalau oleh banyaknya api unggun dan obor yang ditaruh di atas tiga buah batang kayu yang disusun seperti kaki tiga. Suara teriakan L mulai mereda. Apa dia sudah lelah? Aku tidak berusaha mencari tahu dan hanya menghela napas.

_Mereka semua telah kehilangan pekerjaan mereka, Night God, mereka dipecat oleh para pemilik rumah yang telah kau satroni._

_Tahukah kau, Night God, ketika kau merasakan keberhasilan dan kemenangan atas para orang kaya jahat dengan perbuatan yang katamu demi keadilan itu, banyak orang tak bersalah ikut terseret karenanya?_

_Bisa saja salah seorang penyamun di sini adalah orang yang dulunya bekerja sebagai pengawal di rumah yang kau curi._

Aku mengerang sambil menepuk keras kepalaku dengan telapak tangan kananku. _Kenapa tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya?_ Roger juga selama ini tidak menyetujui tindakanku namun aku tetap berkeras. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa perbuatanku mencari keadilan malah berbuntut buruk bagi orang lain. Aku berhenti mencuri dan merintis usaha baru? Aku tidak tahu apa aku sanggup. Pengalaman dan keahlianku selama ini adalah mencuri, bukan berdagang atau hal lain. Tidak, bukannya aku tidak tahu aku sanggup atau tidak, tapi aku jelas tidak sanggup.

_Lain halnya jika ada seseorang secerdas dan sebijak L berada di sampingku_.

A-apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin L mau mendampingi pelaku kriminal seperti aku. Mungkin memang benar, tempat yang cocok baginya hanyalah di istana dan mendampingi raja berkuasa seperti Higuchi. L terlalu… indah, brilian, begitu bersinar dan… terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertiku.

Aku terdiam. Benakku dipenuhi L. Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan marah, wajah penuh curiganya padaku, senyumannya, ekspresi garangnya ketika mendesakku dengan perkataannya, ekspresi rapuhnya….

_"…Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, Night God…."_

Aku terhenyak. Apa yang sebenarnya dialaminya di istana? Jelas ia ingin kembali ke istana bukan karena kerinduannya akan kemewahan yang selama ini didapatnya, tapi karena kekhawatirannya pada mentornya, Quillsh Wammy. Ya, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang L. _Dan aku ingin tahu_.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Aku ingin mencari tahu walaupun sedikit tentangnya. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku pada kemah sebelah kemahku yang terdapat kuda putih bersih disampingnya. Kemah Aiber.

Aiber nampak berbaring sambil berselimut di alas tidurnya, namun belum tidur. Ia agak kaget dengan kedatanganku secara mendadak dan langsung memasang tampang jengkel.

"Ada apa sekarang, Light?" tanyanya ketus. Ia pasti masih dendam atas insiden cabai di kedai Rustam.

"Mmm… aku… m…minta ma… maaf atas ulahku tadi..," ucapku dengan berat dan terbata.

Muka juteknya yang agak pucat karena sakit mendadak berubah. "Aih, aih, ada apa dengan Tuan Light Yagami yang sulit sekali minta maaf? Pasti ada tujuannya, bukan?"

Huh, tepat sekali. Wajah Aiber kembali menjadi kalem seperti biasa dan mulai mengeluarkan cengiran sok gantengnya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat pembaringannya dan memasang posisi duduk selonjoran. Ia memutar kepalanya ke arahku yang duduk bersila di sampingnya. Aku melirik ke pintu kemah yang sengaja kugantung agar tetap terbuka sehingga masih bisa memantau kemahku yang kebetulan tepat sehadapan dengan pintu. Aku masih melihat ada siluet samar L bergerak di dalam kemah yang sulit terlihat sedang apa karena tebalnya lapisan kemah.

"Oke, maafmu kuterima mengingat jarang-jarang kau mau meminta maaf, Light, sekarang katakan apa keperluanmu."

Aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulai. Semua yang ada di kepalaku hanya L, L, L, dan L.

"Apa tentang L?" tanyanya.

Aku melongo kaget sambil tetap diam dan Aiber menganggapnya sebagai pembenaran.

"Ah, ternyata memang ada yang ingin kautanyakan tentang L. Apa yang membuatmu penasaran? Apa kau ingin tahu ukuran tubuhnya?"

Aku bengong dan mukaku pasti merah. "Berhenti becanda, Aiber…,"cetusku.

"Oke, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentangnya?" Aiber bersedekap.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku ingin tahu mengenai kehidupannya di istana, hubungannya dengan raja, orang-orang lain di istana, tentang… oh, hubungannya dengan Quillsh Wammy, atau hal-hal yang kau ketahui lainnya." Aku sangat percaya akan luasnya koneksi Aiber dan pergaulannya terutama dengan para informan.

Alis Aiber berkerut untuk berpikir. "Oke, sebelumnya kuberitahu, Light, sedikit sekali informasi tentang L yang diketahui orang selain prestasi-prestasinya yang sudah umum diketahui masyarakat luas mengingat ketatnya istana menjaga informasi tentangnya. Selain orang-orang dalam istana, hanya segelintir saja dari bangsawan atau menteri yang pernah melihatnya. Ingat soal wanita bangsawan istri menteri yang kutipu? Kalau aku tidak pernah menipunya mungkin aku juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana penampilan fisik L."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah kemahku.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kutahu, L pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di istana saat berumur tujuh tahun dan tidak pernah melangkah keluar lagi, kecuali sekarang setelah kau menculiknya, Light. Tak ada informasi tentang latar belakang keluarganya, tapi aku yakin cukup terpandang sehingga ia tidak dijadikan budak dan malah dibawa ke istana menghadap raja.

"L memiliki hubungan dekat di istana hanya dengan empat orang, yaitu seperti yang kau tahu, Quillsh Wammy yang sebelumnya adalah cendekiawan negara yang mundur dari jabatannya begitu melihat potensi L agar bisa secara khusus membimbingnya; Naomi Misora, jenderal tangguh pimpinan pasukan pengawal dan pasukan perang negara yang karena tidak setuju akan tindakan serta perilaku kejam Raja Higuchi yang kemudian mengundurkan diri enam tahun lalu dan kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui."

Quillsh Wammy, Naomi Misora. Oke.

"Kemudian Selir Misa Amane yang terkenal akan kecantikannya yang telah meninggal lima tahun lalu akibat sakit; kemudian terakhir Rem, peramal wanita kerajaan yang tak pernah meleset yang telah bekerja di istana sejak raja sebelumnya dan juga telah meninggal yang katanya karena sakit empat tahun lalu."

Aku tahu kedua nama yang terakhir dan aku juga pernah mendengar berita kematian keduanya karena sakit.

"Jadi L diasuh dan dibesarkan empat orang hebat ini, Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Kebijaksanaan oleh Quillsh Wammy, Kekuatan oleh Naomi Misora, Semangat oleh Misa Amane, serta Misteri dan Keajaiban oleh Peramal Rem. Tapi kini dari kuartet itu yang tersisa hanyalah Quillsh Wammy seorang. L ditinggal semua orang yang dekat dengannya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut dimulai dari enam tahun lalu."

Astaga, itulah sebabnya ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Wammy.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa Raja Higuchi sempat tertarik akan kerupawanan L yang luar biasa dan sempat ingin 'mengambilnya', namun Peramal Rem dalam ramalannya mengatakan bahwa semua kebrilianan dan bakat menakjubkan L merupakan anugrah dewa sehingga L harus menjaga kesuciannya sebagai penghormatan akan para pemberi karunia untuk mempertahankan semua kemampuannya. Raja yang mendengar dan tahu bahwa Rem selalu tepat serta sangat membutuhkan kejeniusan L akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya."

Kelegaan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Jadi, L masih suci… Raja keparat itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya… Mendadak aku merasa sangat bersalah mengingat perkataan bodohku tadi di kemah pada L. Namun entah kenapa bahwa _L harus menjaga kesuciannya_… membuatku merasakan kekecewaan besar.

"Sejauh ini hanya itu yang kutahu. Memang sedikit informasi yang tentangnya yang beredar bahkan di kalangan informan. Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu itu, Light."

Aku mengangguk dan berpikir.

"Ehm, Light, karena perutku masih terasa tidak enak dan aku cukup lelah, aku sangat membutuhkan tidur. Kalau kau masih mau di sini silakan, tapi jangan ribut," tandas Aiber sambil menguap, dengan elegan tentunya, lalu berbaring membelakangiku.

"Hei, Aiber?"

"Hng?" ia memutar badannya.

"Terima kasih."

Aiber membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan sebelum berbaring membelakangiku kembali. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya bagiku.

Aku kembali merenung tentang aksi keadilanku selama ini dan pembebasan L. L telah berjanji akan menutup mulut kalau aku berhenti mencuri, namun aku masih belum yakin akan keputusan yang harus kuambil. Jika L kembali maka sudah pasti aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi. Jelas tidak akan pernah bisa lagi. _Aku… masih ingin L berada di sisiku… untuk seterusnya_. Aku tidak pernah merasakan keinginan dan kebutuhan yang begitu besar akan seseorang seperti ini. Sehari yang telah kulewati dengannya telah membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi. Aku makin menyadari bahwa aku menginginkannya bukan sekadar karena kecerdasan ataupun kerupawanannya. Ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuatku tak dapat berpaling.

Mendadak pikiran jahatku muncul dan membuatku memikirkan untuk melarikan L dan tidak perlu mengembalikannya ke istana. Atau… jika ramalan itu memang benar, renggut saja apa yang dikatakan sebagai kesuciannya sehingga L kehilangan kemampuannya dan membuat raja tidak membutuhkannya lagi… Jadi L tidak perlu kembali ke istana dan tetap berada di sisiku…

_ASTAGA! PIKIRAN MENJIJIKKAN APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN BARUSAN? _

_"Dan Night God, menurut pengamatanku lebih dari selapan puluh persen orang yang mulanya melakukan tindakan kriminal kecil secara terus menerus pada akhirnya akan melakukan tindakan kriminal lebih besar. Seperti kau, Night God, pada awalnya kau hanya mencuri, tapi begitu aku memergokimu dan tahu wajahmu, kau menculikku. Kau sekarang jadi penculik Night God, lalu berikutnya apa?"_

Apa L benar… aku sedikit demi sedikit telah menjadi semakin jahat dan menjadi pelaku kriminal yang lebih parah?

Aku kembali termenung. Aku belum bisa memutuskan apa-apa. Aku, Light Yagami untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku sangat ragu dan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan. Waktu terus bergulir, aku masih belum bisa memutuskan dan isi kepalaku terus berkecamuk. Aku lelah. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku harus kembali ke kemahku. Mungkin esok aku sudah bisa berpikir lebih baik.

Aku bangkit dan keluar dari kemah Aiber setelah menutup tirai pintu aku melangkah ke kemahku dan membuka ikatan simpulku di pintu kemah. Ng? Rasanya sepi… apa L sudah tidur? Aku terus melanjutkan membuka simpul tali dan setelah selesai aku mengangkat tirai kemah dan melangkah masuk.

Dan semuanya berlangsung cepat. Aku melihat L berdiri di tengah kemah sambil memandangku dan melepaskan sesuatu dari tangannya- kemudian sesuatu yang kelabu melesat dengan amat cepatnya ke arahku- aku merasa sesuatu menghantam wajahku- ada kabut putih- aku melayang sambil terbatuk- hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah langit malam sebelum aku merasakan tanah keras menghantamku- lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

*Apa yang terjadi? Bagi yang kebingungan saya beri tahu kalau L memasang jebakan sederhana yang telah direncanakannya dari chapter 2.

Saya sangat suka adu mulut antara Light dan L dalam chapter ini. Main logika dan saling serang. Light yang merasa marah saat L mengatakan bahwa aksinya salah sangat mirip dengan reaksinya di Death Note. L yang main persentase juga seperti yang ada di manga.

** Pikiran jahat Light saat memikirkan cara untuk membuat L tetap bersamanya mewakili sisi gelap berbahaya yang ada di dalam dirinya, sama seperti Light di DN yang marah ketika apa yang dilakukannya itu dikatakan salah oleh L.

*** Pilihan nama-nama yang sempat dipikirkan Light untuk L sebelum memilih nama Ryuzaki diambil dari nama pemeran L dalam film live-action, Kenichi Matsuyama dan pengisi suara L dalam anime, Kappei Yamaguchi. Tapi L dalam cerita ini tidak berpenampilan atau bersuara mirip mereka karena L di sini bertubuh lebih mungil, bermata lebih besar (mirip di manga) dan bersuara lebih lembut tetapi tetap dalam (aww...). Saya pribadi sangat menyukasi suara Kappei sebagai L.

**** Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review. Terima kasih kepada** Claire Lawliet, Sora Tsubameki,** '**Rai2-Chan**', '**Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**'. Semoga update berikutnya cepat karena yang berikut masih belum tahu harus ditulis bagaimana (ide 'sih sudah ada sampai cerita ini tamat) dan ada dua sudut pandang, L dan Light. Salam, PenWanderer.


	6. Chapter 6: Kabur

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 6: Kabur

L's POV

Berhasil. Jebakan yang kubuat dari barang-barang yang ada di sini bekerja. Aku telah mengikatkan tali pada karung berisi terigu (dengan tambahan isi berupa balok-balok kecil kayu dan barang-barang lain agar lebih berat dan keras) dan menyangkutkannya pada tiang penyangga atas kemah yang tepat berada di atas pintu sehingga tergantunglah karung (yang berat itu) dan tepat menempel pada pintu kemah bagian atas. Ujung tali yang masih panjang pada sisi satunya kuikatkan kuat-kuat pada tiang kemah yang berseberangan dengan pintu dan jadilah jebakan sederhana. Sebenarnya aku tidak usah repot-repot begini kalau saja aku sanggup mengayunkan karung ini, tapi memang berat sekali! Aku telah membuat catatan di dalam otak bahwa nantinya aku harus membagi fokus dengan pelatihan fisik seperti saat Jenderal Misora masih bersamaku dahulu.

Karung yang sudah tergantung kutarik ke tengah kemah dan saat Night God telah membuka simpul ikatan kemah kulepas dengan dorongan kuat karung dan melaju bagai peluru ketapel tepat pada wajahnya saat ia menyingkapkan tirai dan masuk. Berat karung dan gaya ayun yang dihasilkan menghempaskannya dan ia jatuh dengan kepala terbentur keras dan pingsan.

Tadinya aku sedikit takut semuanya akan gagal atau Night God tetap sanggup berdiri setelah terhantam karung sehingga aku mempersiapkan balok kayu - yang aku tidak yakin cukup kuat - untuk memukul pingsan dirinya, namun ternyata tidak perlu. Hantaman tadi sangat telak dan ia terbaring pingsan berlumur tepung putih di depan kemah setelah kepalanya terbentur tanah dengan karung terigu yang sudah pecah masih tergantung di tiang atas pintu dan masih mengeluarkan tepung isinya ke lantai. Dengan agak ragu kudekati perlahan pintu kemah (siapa tahu ia bangun) dan mengintip ke luar. Sepi. Aku lega. Memang pasti lebih dari delapan puluh lima persen orang di perkemahan ini pergi untuk bekerja pada malam hari.

Kuraih kain cokelat yang tadi siang kupakai sebagai kerudung serta mantel panjang tebal hasil temuanku di antara tumpukan barang karena aku tahu udara gurun pada malam hari begitu dingin. Setelah memakainya aku mengambil satu kantong makanan persediaan yang telah dipersiapkan pemuda berandalan ini (dengan mengurangi isinya karena agak berat bagiku dan tentu saja hanya memilih yang manis) serta sebuah kantong air minum dan dengan perlahan kulangkahi tubuh Night God dengan hati-hati karena mungkin sentuhanku bisa membangunkannya.

Ia terbaring terlentang dengan menghimpit tas hitam berisi uang di punggungnya. Aku tidak perlu mengambil uang darinya dengan resiko bisa membangunkannya saat ini karena siang tadi saat di tenda Zathir, aku sempat berpura-pura tergelincir dan saat berpegangan pada lengan kanannya aku dengan cepat mengambil dua keping emas dari tasnya yang tergantung di bahu kanannya lalu menyisipkan nya dalam lilitan kain pinggangku. Bagiku yang kulakukan bukanlah tindakan kriminal karena toh semua uang itu didapatnya dari menjual barang-barangku yang dicurinya. Makanan dan minumannya juga untuk dua orang, pasti ia menyediakannya juga untukku. Tak ada salahnya aku mengambil bagianku. Kupandangi wajah berlumur tepungnya sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi.

Ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan sebelum pergi dan aku berjalan menuju kandang para budak. Aku berhenti di kejauhan saat melihat kemah penjual budak di samping kandang tersebut masih dipenuhi para penyamun. Tanganku mengepal erat menahan kemarahan saat beberapa dari penyamun tersebut dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak mengumpankan makanan pada para budak yang kelaparan dan berusaha menggapai-gapai namun tak mampu menjangkau karena halangan jeruji kayu.

Sigh. Aku tahu hampir mustahil dan merupakan ide nekat tapi tadi seandainya hanya ada satu atau dua penyamun saja mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk membebaskan para budak tersebut. Dengan berat hati aku berbalik arah dan meneruskan langkahku. Walaupun sepi, aku tetap waspada dan melihat ke sekelilingku, siapa tahu pemuda berandalan itu telah sadar dan mencariku. Namun kalau ia mencariku, aku pasti bisa langsung melihatnya meskipun sedang gelap karena tepung telah membuat separuh pakaian serba hitamnya menjadi putih.

'Wammy… aku akan segera pulang…,' pikirku.

Aku melewati kemah Night God lagi dan ia masih terkapar di depan pintu kemah. Aku mempercepat langkahku tanpa mengeluarkan suara ribut.

Aku baru ingat aku harus mencari sarana transportasi dan yang memungkinkan adalah kuda dan unta. Jelas aku tidak akan mengambil kuda hitam besar Night God karena sepertinya kuda itu telah dilatih untuk melontarkan siapapun yang naik ke punggungnya tanpa izin tuannya. Kuda putih di kemah sebelah kanan juga tidak akan kuambil karena itu kemah itu milik Tuan Aiber - seperti penjabaran yang dikatakannya saat makan siang - yang bisa beresiko membangunkan pemiliknya kalau kuambil. Aku berjalan dan mencari kuda lainnya.

Sambil mengendap-endap aku mendekati seekor kuda cokelat yang terikat di sebuah pohon palem. Kuda itu meringkik pelan dan menjauh dariku saat aku mendekat. Dengan perlahan kudekati kuda curiga tersebut kemudian kuusap sisi wajah dan lehernya dengan lembut sampai kuda tersebut tenang lalu melepas ikatan tali kuda pada pohon.

_Oh ampun. Mau tidak mau aku harus mencuri kuda ini. Ini baru namanya tindakan kriminal_. Kutarik napas panjang dan setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarku, aku memasukkan makanan dan minuman yang telah kuambil ke kantong kiri dan kanan pada pelana kuda lalu naik ke atas kuda tersebut. Dulu Jenderal Misora pernah mengajariku cara berkuda karena yakin aku akan membutuhkannya meskipun aku belum pernah keluar istana saat itu dan memang ternyata pada akhirnya berguna sekarang.

Aku tahu aku mau ke mana. Peta wilayah kerajaan terpampang di ingatanku secara jelas dan banyak kota kecil di timur Lembah Jeter. Kupacu kuda cokelatku dan saat kuda berderap, kuraih sebuah obor di atas sebuah kaki tiga untuk penerangan. Dengan panduan rasi bintang aku mengarahkan kuda menjauhi perkemahan penyamun serta Night God yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di belakangku menuju kebebasanku.

* * *

Light's POV

Semilir angin malam membuai wajahku. Mmm… sejuknya, seolah aku sedang tidak berbaring di kemah…

NG?

Aku membuka mata dan mataku langsung kelilipan serbuk yang tak kuketahui apa itu. Kepalaku sakit dan sambil menggosok mataku aku bangkit duduk dan serbuk tersebut ternyata memenuhi wajahku sehingga jatuh ke pangkuanku. Aku kaget dan membuka mata sambil terbatuk. Warna dan bau ini… tepung terigu. Di sekitarku juga banyak balok-balok kayu kecil dan besi-besi kecil. Yah, aku memang berada di luar kemah.

Mataku terbelalak mengingat aku terlempar dari pintu saat membuka tirai. _L!_ Aku bangkit dan kaget melihat baju hitamku yang berubah jadi separuh putih bermandi tepung dan karung yang sudah pecah masih tergantung di depan pintu. Dengan cepat aku melongok ke dalam kemah dan tentu saja, L sudah tidak ada.

SIAL! Ternyata L membuat sistem jebakan dengan menggantung karung berisi tepung dengan beberapa balok kayu dan aneka besi kecil sebagai tambahan (apa dia mau membunuhku?) seperti bandul lalu mendorongnya untuk menghantam wajahku. Pantas saja aku terjungkang dan untungnya aku tidak patah hidung ataupun gigi. Cih, aku lengah. Bagaimanapun juga L adalah cendekiawan negara dan tidak sulit baginya untuk membuat jebakan dengan memanfaatkan barang-barang bekas dalam kemah. Diam-diam aku menyalahkan Kazhar dalam hati karena menyewakan kemah dengan penuh barang bekas seperti ini. Aku tak percaya, aku dihajar tiga kali oleh orang yang sama dalam tempo waktu kurang lebih satu hari.

Aku berlari keluar kemah dan celingukan mencari L yang (tentu saja) tidak kutemukan. _Oh ampun. Tentu dia sudah lari_. Berapa lama aku pingsan tadi? Sejam? Dua Jam? Lima jam?

Aku mengusir tepung dari tubuhku dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya namun sulit sekali hilang dan malah membuat pakaianku jadi abu-abu. Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali ke kemah dan memeriksa barang-barangku. Kantong airku hilang satu. Persediaan makananku hilang setengah dan tentu saja ia hanya memilih yang manis. Tas hitamku? Aku panik mencari sebelum mengingat bahwa aku masih memanggulnya di punggungku. Ugh! Bodohnya aku!

Aku terduduk lemas. L sudah lari dan ia pasti kembali ke istana kemudian melaporkanku. Aku menghantam alas lantai dengan tinjuku. SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAL! Harusnya aku ikat saja dia! Aku terus mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh amarah sebelum akhirnya aku terdiam dengan napas tersengal.

Ayo, Light, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa. Tenang. Kau masih bisa mengejar dan mencarinya. Walaupun jenius, ia tidak pernah keluar istana. Semua masih baru untuknya. Mungkin saja ia terhambat di perjalanan. Atau… mendapatkan musibah. Aku begidik membayangkan L dihadang kawanan penjahat kemudian dirampok lalu di… _Sial._ L sangatlah menarik dan bisa jadi magnet bahaya. Hei, buat apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Bukannya bagus kalau ia terhadang dan tidak bisa sampai ke istana untuk melaporkanku?

_L menjerit ketakutan saat pria-pria brutal dan kekar itu menyerangnya. L berteriak namun tidak ada seorang pun menolongnya. Para penjahat itu tertawa terbahak dan mulai menyakiti L yang sudah tidak berdaya…_

WOIII! LIGHT, APA-APAAN! Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan! Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku namun bayangan itu tidak mau hilang. Salahnya sendiri lari dariku. Kalau kejadian seperti itu terjadi semua adalah salahnya. Aku tidak usah ambil pusing. Betul. Tidak usah ambil pusing.

Aku duduk sambil bersiul senang. Si cerewet itu sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Sudah tidak ada pemuda pucat yang menceramahiku, tidak ada yang membuatku kesal. Tidak ada si cantik yang sok benar itu. Tidak ada lagi wajah tidak senangnya yang menggemaskan itu. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis itu. Tidak ada lagi tatapan mata indah yang mampu terlihat tajam itu. Tak ada lagi… L. Tidak ada lagi orang yang sangat kuinginkan untuk berada di sisiku itu. Tidak ada lagi. Tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Siaaaaal!" teriakku sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berlari keluar kemah. _Aku butuh bantuan_. Zathir langsung tidak masuk hitunganku karena tanggung jawabnya besar sekali di tempat ini sehingga tidak bisa sembarangan pergi. Aku langsung menuju kemah Aiber dan ia masih tertidur pulas membelakangi pintu.

Kulihat wajah tidurnya berekspresi aneh. Ia kemudian melenguh-lenguh aneh dan mengeluarkan senyuman cabul. Kelihatannya ia sedang bermimpi mesum.

"Oh, Tuan L…," ucapnya dengan bibir dimonyong-monyongkan.

Darahku mendidih. Dengan keki kutendang pantatnya sampai ia terlonjak bangun. Mungkin semua sikap dan tampang baiknya saat percakapan sebelum ini hanya ilusi. Aiber memang benar-benar Om-om Genit bahkan dalam mimpinya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah marah karena aku mengganggu 'mimpi indah'-nya dan sebelum mengeluarkan makian, matanya terbelalak dan wajah sok gantengnya yang marah berubah geli.

"Hoo, rupanya sekarang Night God berubah menjadi Dawn God yaah?" katanya sambil tertawa melihat keadaanku yang bermuka cemong dengan pakaian abu-abu separuh.

"Tidak lucu, Aiber! L kabur."

Tawanya berhenti dan matanya mengerjap. "Si Cantik kabur?"

Aku mengangguk lalu duduk lemas. "Ia membuat jebakan dan membuatku pingsan. Bisa kau bayangkan? Karung berisi tepung dan balok kayu dihantamkan ke kepalamu dengan kecepatan tinggi! Kurasa ia mau membunuhku! Yah, walaupun jebakan itu tidak membunuhku, tapi jika ia sampai di istana ia akan melaporkanku dan yah, aku bakal mati dengan cara lain."

Aiber memutar tubuhnya dan duduk bersila. "Lalu?"

Aku mendelik. " 'Lalu'? Aku butuh bantuan untuk mengejarnya, Aiber!"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya santai.

Aku tak percaya. Aku akan mati namun orang yang (ngakunya) adalah temanku ini tidak mau membantuku? "Kau akan membiarkan aku mati?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku, 'kan?" balasnya masih dengan santai.

"Hei, Thierry Morello, L sudah tahu wajahmu dan ia juga akan melaporkanmu. Kau juga terancam!" Aku menggunakan nama aslinya dan ia nampak terganggu.

"Light Yagami, kalau kau ingat, sebenarnya para korbanku juga tahu wajahku dan melaporkanku namun aku selalu berhasil lari. Santai saja. Kalau kau sanggup, kau pasti selamat."

Aku melotot. "Tuduhan padaku jauh lebih berat darimu karena aku dituduh mencuri di istana serta menculik cendekiawan nomor satu negara! Hadiah buruanku pasti lebih besar dan pengejarku jauh lebih banyak!"

"Terus?" tanyanya masih dengan santai. Kurang ajar. "Aku tidak berkewajiban menolongmu, Light." Makin kurang ajar.

Aku memandangnya dengan makin tak percaya. Sial. Ya sudah. Aku berdiri menahan kekesalan dan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Hei, Light, aku belum selesai. Aku memang bilang aku tidak berkewajiban menolongmu, namun kau adalah anak didik Wedy, sahabat karibku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasanku untuk wajib menolongmu. Terlebih kita adalah teman, bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Lagipula kasihan cendekiawan manis itu berkelana sendirian dan terancam bahaya."

Aku menoleh dan membalas dengan cengiran. "Oke, Aiber, kalau itu keputusanmu. Kita bersiap dan berkumpul di depan kemahku."

Tak lama kami telah siap dengan kuda masing-masing dan memakai mantel tebal. Jujur, dengan dandanannya dan kuda putihnya yang bernama Blanc, Aiber lebih kelihatan seperti pengusaha nyasar ke tempat penyamun daripada seorang penipu yang akan mengejar orang.

"Aku sudah memeriksa sekitar sini dan kuda cokelat milik Sadim hilang. L pasti menggunakannya sebagai kendaraan," kata Aiber sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon palem di ujung yang agak jauh dari kemahku.

_Dan L mengatai aku pencuri?_ Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku yakin ia pergi ke timur. Di sana banyak kota kecil dan merupakan kota terdekat dari lembah ini," tuturku.

"Amsos, Hesna, Rastarazni, Sikhabajeet, atau Kloressa?" tanyanya menyebutkan kota secara berurutan mulai dari yang terdekat.

"Kita cari satu persatu dimulai dari yang terdekat. Lelaki muda berwajah cantik yang pucat kurus tapi berambut hitam legam pasti jarang ada dan akan jadi perhatian banyak orang, bukan? Itu senjata kita saat bertanya. Belum lagi kita tahu seperti apa rupa kudanya. Ayo Aiber, kita berangkat," ujarku sambil memacu Mogi. Aiber lalu ikut memacu Blanc menyusulku. Kami mengangkat obor kami membelah gelap malam.

* * *

*Nah, permainan kucing dan tikus, 'nih. Maaf kali ini agak pendek.

**Yap, di chapter 3 L memang pura-pura tergelincir dan saat berpegangan ia mencopet Light, karena ia tahu ia akan melarikan diri dan membutuhkan bekal. Di komik L pernah mencopet handphone Misa, oleh karenanya saya pikir boleh juga dipakai sebagai elemen.

***Bagaimana nasib L? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Sudah tentu akan ada masalah dan ia akan bertemu seseorang di kota kecil tersebut (nama orang tersebut akan dipakai sebagai judul chapter).

****Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-review. Thanx to '**Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**', '**Neo Kaze-Hime**', '**Rai2-chan**', '**Sora Tsubameki**', dan '**Claire Lawliet**'. Semoga kalian tetap suka pada cerita ini. Salam, PenWanderer.


	7. Chapter 7: Near

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Warnings: violence, child abuse, sexual harassment, language.

Chapter 7: Near

L's POV

Pagi makin terang dan aku telah sampai di Kota Hesna. Ketika subuh sebenarnya aku telah sampai di Kota Amsos namun aku hanya mampir sebentar di sebuah toko kelontong untuk membeli sebuah kantong uang kecil sekaligus menukarkan dua keping koin emasku menjadi pecahan-pecahan yang lebih kecil. Setelah makan dan minum sebentar aku berkuda lagi sampai akhirnya sampai kemari. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di Kota Amsos yang merupakan kota terdekat dengan Lembah Jeter dimana ada kemungkinan Night God dapat segera menyusulku.

Aku turun dari kuda cokelatku dan berjalan sambil menuntunnya. Para penduduk kota kecil ini masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk beraktivitas. Aku menikmati tiap detiknya dan berjalan perlahan. Selama 13 tahun aku terkurung di istana dan semua ini tak pernah kulihat dan terasa baru bagiku. Aku merasa hidup dan… bebas. Memang aku bisa merasakan ini semua karena insiden penculikanku namun tentunya aku tidak berterima kasih pada pemuda berandalan itu. Seorang ibu menenteng keranjang berisi kentang melewatiku sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas dengan senang sambil terus berjalan. Agak lama, aku mulai merasa lelah dan harus menemukan penginapan untuk beristirahat karena aku nyaris tidak pernah berkuda dan langsung mengendarainya semalaman sampai pagi.

Aku melihat sebuah bangunan dengan papan 'Kedai dan Penginapan Bodam' dan melangkah masuk setelah mengikat kudaku pada balok kayu yang sudah disediakan dan mengambil sisa bekal dari kantong pelana. Aku langsung terkesan saat masuk ke dalam. Tempat makan dengan banyak meja persegi menyambutku sebelum meja kayu yang kuasumsikan sebagai meja memesan kamar ataupun makanan. Meja-meja makan dipenuhi orang-orang yang bersantap dan jauh berbeda dengan penghuni perkemahan penyamun, semuanya disini tampak beradab dan tidak berbahaya. Tidak megah dan mewah seperti di istana, tapi begitu hidup, begitu bersahaja. Kuturunkan kerudung cokelatku sambil berjalan menuju meja pemesanan kamar.

Seorang ibu separuh baya berambut perunggu keriting dan berbadan… subur menyambutku. Matanya terbelalak sejenak saat menatapku sebelum akhirnya menanyakan keperluanku.

"Permisi, selamat pagi, Bu. Mm… saya memerlukan sebuah kamar untuk satu orang serta rumput segar dan air minum untuk kuda saya yang berwarna coklat. Sudah saya ikat di halaman."

Ia menyodorkan anak kunci yang digantung sepotong papan kayu berukirkan angka 7. "Sewa kamar sehari lima keping tembaga. Tambahan biaya makanan kuda dua keping. Semuanya tujuh keping tembaga. Jika kau mau tambah hari tambah lima keping per harinya. Semuanya tidak termasuk makan. Jika ingin makan silakan memesan disini dan makan disini pula. Jamban ada di lantai ini di bagian belakang, dekat halaman. Tapi maaf, kamar mandi tidak tersedia. Kamarmu ada di atas, naik tangga sebelah kananmu."

Aku mengangguk paham kemudian membayar. Saat aku hendak naik tangga aku sempat melihat orang-orang yang sedang makan melihat ke arahku tanpa berkedip (kenapa semua orang selalu memandangku begitu? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?) namun aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Setelah melewati lorong sempit kutemukan kamarku dengan palang '7' di pintunya di daerah ujung. Kamarnya kecil, hanya satu tempat tidur untuk satu orang, sebuah meja, kursi, rak kecil, dan sebuah tempat lilin dengan sebatang lilin di atas meja. Aku melepas mantel dan kain cokelatku, melipatnya, kemudian menyimpannya di rak, begitu juga dengan kantong bekal dan kantong airku. Ada dua buah jendela, kuhampiri jendela di sebelah meja dan kubuka daun jendelanya lalu memandang keluar. Pemandangan kota Hesna di pagi hari menyambut mataku. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dan tidak pernah aku melihatnya sedemikian dekat.

Aku menikmati kebebasanku. Kutelusuri tiap bangunan dengan mataku, pemandangan gurun yang tertutup bangunan, kerumunan orang-orangnya, suara percakapannya…. Aku merasa begitu berbeda. Aku bukanlah Cendekiawan L yang terkurung di istana. Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang menginap di sebuah kota kecil. Tak ada para pengawal, tak ada pelayan-pelayan, tak ada Raja Higuchi yang mengerikan, dan tak ada… Wammy.

Kesedihan menyergapku. Betul, aku harus pulang. Mungkin raja telah menghukumnya karena hal yang bukanlah kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak mungkin ia dihukum mati, tapi mengetahui bahwa seorang yang kau sayangi menderita bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Wammy…," desahku membayangkan keadaan mentor yang sangat kuhormati itu.

Mendadak pemandangan kota tidak menarik hatiku lagi dan aku memilih berbaring di tempat tidur. Bukan kasur yang seempuk dan selembut kasurku yang di istana, tapi aku merasa nyaman. Biasanya aku sulit tidur dan terkadang dalam satu hari aku tidak tidur sama sekali, tapi rasa lelah tidak mau memberi kompromi. Mataku terpejam dan seiring berlalunya waktu, alam mimpi menyambut dan membuaiku.

* * *

Aku terbangun. Langit di luar jendela telah gelap. Astaga, aku telah tidur seharian. Perutku bernyanyi minta diisi. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai kembali mantel malamku. Kubuka pintu, keluar, menguncinya, kemudian turun tangga. Area makan ramai, namun tidak padat. Mayoritas adalah orang-orang muda dan sepertinya banyak pengelana yang mampir. Kuhampiri meja ibu pengolah penginapan dan memesan. Setelah bertanya dan menimbang-nimbang, aku memesan kue dadar satu tumpuk berlapis selai kurma dan disiram madu melimpah dengan segelas teh yang _banyaak_ gulanya.

Aku kemudian memilih-milih tempat duduk. Kurasakan mata setiap orang yang ada di sini memandangiku dan banyak yang berbisik-bisik, membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Apa aku memang seaneh itu? Selama ini banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku unik dan menarik ataupun… 'cantik'. Semua orang di istana, para bangsawan yang pernah melihatku, termasuk juga Night God dan Tuan Aiber, mengatakan demikian tapi aku merasa tak ada yang menarik dariku. Apa yang menarik dari seorang yang begitu pucat, kurus, berambut berantakan serta berkantong mata gelap? Aku tidak bilang bahwa diriku jelek, hanya terlihat aneh. Akhirnya aku memilih tempat duduk di suatu meja kosong yang terletak di sudut dan menunggu makanan. Makin banyak yang memandangiku dan berbisik-bisik saat aku duduk dengan posisi biasaku.

Para pelayan berseliweran dan tatapan mataku tiba-tiba terpancang pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira 12 tahun, bertubuh mungil dan kurus, berambut putih pendek dan berkulit hampir sepucat diriku. Pakaian yang dikenakan kebesaran dan ia nampak berantakan, tidak terawat. Anak itu berseliweran mengantarkan pesanan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Sendirian, Manis?" tanya seseorang yang membutuhkan beberapa saat bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadaku.

Aku menengadah ke arah suara dan berdirilah seorang pria berpakaian seperti preman dengan rambut agak panjang berantakan serta bertubuh gempal disampingku. Wajahnya lebar dengan kumis dan janggut yang tidak tercukur rapi. Sekilas penampilannya membuatku mengira ia adalah anggota perkemahan penyamun yang tersasar kemari.

"Namaku Shibuimaru Takuo, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Shibutaku," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum menyebalkan. Beberapa orang di belakang bersorak riuh.

"Hahaha, selalu dengan kata-kata yang sama, Shibuimaru!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang langsung disambut gemuruh tawa.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. _Manis?_ Lelaki kurus pucat duduk di kursi sambil mengangkat kaki… _manis_?

"Ya, tapi maaf, aku tidak merasa perlu ditemani," tolakku sebelum ia menawarkan diri.

Beberapa orang di belakang makin riuh. "Auwww, Shibutaku ditolaak!"

"Hei, ayolah, tidak usah sungkan…," desaknya sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Kamu bukan orang dari kota ini, 'kan? Pasti kau sangat kesepian…." Ia makin mendekat.

Cih. Orang ini menggangguku tapi kenapa orang-orang malah menyorakinya?

"Kau tahu Tuan? Kau adalah manusia paling menawan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidup…."

Orang-orang di belakang bersuit-suit.

"Kenapa orang secantik dirimu bisa sendirian begini? Kau terlalu _seksi_ untuk dibiarkan sendirian," katanya lagi dan membuatku kesal karena kata-kata tidak sopannya.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh tanganku dan aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat. Aku nyaris menjerit saat merasakan tangannya yang sebelah lagi merangkul pinggangku, menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya.

"Cium, Shibu! Cium!" sorak seseorang dan preman ini mengikuti anjuran tersebut. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Tidak!" pekikku sambil berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Ia terus berusaha menciumku namun aku selalu berhasil menghalaunya. Mataku mulai basah. Aku menerima pelecehan semacam ini namun sebagian besar orang malah bersorak dan sebagian lain memasang tampang tidak suka akan perbuatan preman ini, namun tidak ada satu pun yang menolongku.

Jari-jemarinya mulai menjelajahi pinggulku sambil wajahnya tetap berusaha mendekat padaku. Aku makin meronta dan hampir menangis, namun aku masih menahan air mataku agar preman ini tidak semakin senang.

Byur!

Tiba-tiba rangkulan kasar preman ini lepas dan wajahnya berubah merah padam sebelum akhirnya berteriak kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat anak berambut putih itu berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang cangkir berisi kopi panas yang setengahnya telah tumpah ke tubuh preman tadi dan menyadari, anak ini… menolongku. Sorak-sorai menghilang berganti hening dan kemudian berganti lagi menjadi derai tawa.

"Maaf, Tuan Takuo, saya tidak sengaja," kata anak berambut putih itu dengan pelan dan tenang.

Si preman yang kini separuh pakaiannya berwarna hitam melotot dan mencengkram kerah pakaian lusuh anak tadi dengan kasar sambil memaki, "Hei, anak bodoh! Beraninya kamu mengganggu kesenanganku!"

Anak berambut putih itu dengan tetap diam dan dengan 'tidak sengaja' menjatuhkan cangkir kayu yang masih berisi kopi panas tersebut ke atas kaki kanan si preman. Preman tersebut kembali berteriak kesakitan saat cairan panas itu meresap ke sepatu kainnya dan melompat-lompat kesakitan. Suara tawa orang-orang makin kencang.

"Ups," ucap anak itu dengan polos.

"KAMU!"

Dengan marah preman itu menerjang ke arah si anak berambut putih namun dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mendorong keras-keras si preman sampai terjungkang. Orang-orang makin terbahak.

"Pergi!" bentakku.

Si preman yang sudah berkali-kali dipermalukan akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan kabur meninggalkan penginapan. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dan anak itu bersamaan. Kami lalu saling memandang sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu berani sekali. Kalau kamu tidak menolongku…."

"Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya," katanya sambil tetap tersenyum, "Maaf, Kak, aku harus kembali ke dapur. Aku harus mengganti kopi pesanan orang yang sudah kutumpahkan."

Ia pun berlalu dan aku kembali duduk. Orang-orang berhenti tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil sesekali melirikku.

Tak lama anak itu kembali muncul dengan satu baki berisi secangkir kopi baru dan pesananku. Setelah mengantarkan keduanya ia kembali lagi dengan ember kayu dan kain pel, membereskan sisa kekacauan tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya yang masih mengelap lantai.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyebut, "Near."

Alisku berkerut. Nama macam apa itu? '_Dekat_'?.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan sesendok besar kue dadar berlapis selai kurma dan berlumur madu ke dalam mulutku. _Oh, surga._

"Di sini." Ia mendesah. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kesedihan di matanya.

"Jadi ibu berambut perunggu itu keluargamu?"

"Bukan."

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ibu itu, namanya Kasma dan suaminya bernama Bodam, adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Aku merupakan anak teman mereka yang dititipkan. Kedua orang tua asliku telah meninggal empat tahun lalu dan aku tidak punya sanak saudara," paparnya dengan tersenyum getir.

Hatiku mencelos. "Maaf, aku…."

"Tidak masalah, Kak. Kau baik sekali. Biasanya tidak ada yang mau mengajakku bicara…."

_Tidak ada? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengan anak sebaik dan seluar biasa ini?_

"L," kataku.

"Ng?"

"Namaku L."

"L seperti Cendekiawan L?" tanyanya sambil menengokku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Waaw! Kak L, aku sangat mengagumi Cendekiawan L dan Kakak bernama sama dengannya! Keren sekali!" Ia bangkit berdiri memandangku dengan mata berbinar.

Sebelum kami melanjutkan obrolan kami, seorang pria berbadan besar separuh baya dengan rambut dan jenggot hitam acak-acakan masuk. Mata Near membesar. Ia berhenti berbincang denganku dan ia mempercepat pekerjaannya.

"Hei, Near, apa kau menumpahkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil melotot pada Near. Ia berjalan mendekati kami.

"I-iya, Pak…," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Anak bodoh! Harus berapa kali kamu kuperingatkan supaya tidak ceroboh?" hardiknya dan dengan cepat ia _menyepak_ tubuh Near yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Hentikan!" pekikku saat pria besar itu hendak melancarkan sepakan kedua. Aku bangkit berdiri menghadangnya.

Pria itu terdiam saat memandangku. Dengan suara lebih pelan ia berkata, "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Tuan."

"Tentu ada. Ia menumpahkan cangkir itu demi menolongku yang diganggu oleh seorang preman. Ia menumpahkan isinya yang masih panas ke tubuh preman itu agar berhenti menggangguku." Kutatap mata cokelatnya dengan tajam.

"Apapun alasannya, Tuan, ia tetaplah menumpahkan minuman. Berikutnya ia bisa saja menumpahkan lebih banyak lagi, bukan?"

"Tapi bukan berarti Anda bisa menyakitinya seperti tadi, Tuan!" Aku akhirnya mengetahui kenapa Near bisa selusuh itu dan pria ini pastilah Bodam, pemilik penginapan ini.

"Hei, Tuan, aku berbaik hati padamu sedikit karena kau bukanlah orang sini dan juga karena kau sangat cantik. Tapi jangan membuatku marah atau aku akan mengusirmu, Tuan!"

Aku baru hendak menjawab lagi namun Near menahanku dengan perkataannya, "Tak apa, Kak L. Aku memang salah. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa." Ia kemudian menenteng ember kayunya lalu pergi ke dapur.

_Aku sudah terbiasa_. Hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya. Bodam melirikku dengan sinar mata penuh kemenangan dan ikut menyusul ke dapur. Aku kecewa dan bingung. Kenapa semua orang diam saja seperti tidak melihat apa-apa? Bahkan wanita berambut perunggu yang bernama Kasma itu diam saja melihat kelakuan suaminya. Aku kembali duduk dengan lemas. Makananku terasa berkurang kelezatannya.

Setelah aku selesai makan, Near muncul kembali dengan pakaian lebih lusuh dan sudut bibirnya biru. Aku langsung tahu, dia habis dipukuli. Wajahnya tetap tenang meskipun nampak kesakitan.

_Aku sudah terbiasa_.

Aku menggenggam serbetku dengan keras.

_Mengapa aku sedemikian tidak berdaya? Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan para budak di perkemahan dan sekarang tidak bisa menolong seorang anak kecil yang dianiaya di dekatku._

Near nampak diam saja saat mengambil piring dan cangkir bekasku lalu buru-buru pergi. Ia terus bekerja dan kelihatan jelas bahwa ia menghindariku. Aku menghela napas. _Ia tidak mau aku terlibat masalahnya. _Dengan berat aku bangkit dari kursiku lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Kutengok Near yang masih sibuk melayani tamu, dan aku pun melangkah maju, meninggalkannya beserta orang-orang yang masih memandangiku sambil berbisik-bisik di belakang sana.

* * *

*Yaaay! Near muncul! Berikutnya nanti akan ada masalah lagi. Bocoran saja, dan nantinya Near akan jadi pemicu pertemuan kembali serta kedekatan Light dan L (sayangnya belum di chapter depan).

**Shibuimaru Takuo alias Shibutaku adalah orang kedua yang dibunuh Light dengan Death Note dalam komik.

***Terima kasih telah membaca maupun me-review, Terima kasih untuk **Claire Lawliet, Orange Burst, Sora Tsubameki, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, dan **YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze**. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian karena jujur, kalau tanpa kalian aku mungkin akan malas menulis cerita karena aku moody-an. Semoga kalian tetap suka pada cerita ini. Salam, PenWanderer.


	8. Chapter 8: Lari

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Warnings: violence, child abuse, sexual harassment, language.

Chapter 8: Lari

L's POV

Hari semakin larut, namun aku belum mengantuk lagi. Selain karena aku insomnia, tidur seharianku tadi masih menyegarkan tubuhku. Aku berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang separuhnya tersembunyi oleh bayangan gelap, tidak sepenuhnya terusir oleh nyala lilin di atas meja. Benakku berkelana kepada Night God. Apakah ia sedang mengejarku? Sudah sampai sejauh mana? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah sampai di kota ini? Aku mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Kalaupun bertemu, ia tidak akan senekat itu untuk menangkapku di hadapan orang banyak. Aku teringat kembali akan peristiwa pelecehan di ruang makan tadi dan Near yang dianiaya, namun tidak ada yang menolong. Aku kesal. Kurasa sebaiknya aku tidak berharap akan ditolong jika aku bertemu Night God dan ia berusaha menculikku lagi.

Aku teringat sentuhan tangan preman mesum itu di tubuhku. Dengan jijik aku menggosok bagian yang telah ia sentuh sambil membuang jauh-jauh wajahnya dari pikiranku. Sighh. Semua orang bilang aku menarik, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa demikian. Apa aku memang tidak percaya diri atau persepsi kecantikan bagiku dan orang lain berbeda? _Oh, ya ampun. Jangan gunakan kata 'cantik'. Itu aneh._

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka daun jendela yang berbeda dari yang tadi siang dan pemandangan di sisi gedung menyambut mataku. Semilir angin malam yang dingin menyapu helai rambut berantakanku. Indah. Pemandangan kota kecil pada malam hari di mana semua bangunan menjelma menjadi bayangan berhiaskan nyala ribuan kerlip lilin dan lampu minyak, memberikan sentuhan peradaban manusia di padang gurun yang luas ini.

Aku melongok ke bawah dan di halaman penginapan, di dekat pintu belakang ada sesosok anak kecil. Near. Walaupun gelap dan hanya ada sebuah lentera digantung di tembok, aku tidak akan salah orang karena warna rambut putihnya sangat terlihat. Ia duduk di atas tumpukan jerami dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah mangkuk berisikan potongan-potongan sayuran. Astaga, ia tidak mungkin kenyang makan makanan seperti itu.

Aku berjalan menuju rakku kemudian merogoh isi kantung bekalku dan menemukan sepotong roti kismis besar yang masih utuh dan terbungkus. Aku menuju jendela, memastikan Near masih di bawah sana sebelum menutup jendela dan meninggalkan kamar. Aku menuruni tangga, mencari pintu belakang. Beberapa orang bersuit-suit padaku (lancang!) dan aku tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan pintu kayu di pojok lorong dan membukanya.

Near menoleh kaget padaku. Aku tersenyum dan setelah menutup pintu, aku menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Halo," sapaku.

Near tersenyum kemudian celingukan.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya Tuan Bodam, jadi tenanglah. Oh iya, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Aku menyodorkan roti kismis padanya dan matanya membesar melihatnya. Setelah kembali memastikan diri tidak ada yang melihat, ia berterima kasih padaku kemudian meraih roti tersebut. Ia memakannya dengan sukacita dan aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Kau hanya makan ini?" tanyaku seraya memandangi mangkok sayurannya.

Ia mengangguk. Setelah menelan ia berkata, "Biasanya aku makan makanan sisa atau potongan roti. Mm… khusus hari ini aku hanya diberi sayuran karena mm… kelalaianku tadi."

Aku merasa bersalah. Ia mengalami ini semua, mulai dari dimaki preman mesum tadi, dibentak dan ditendang di depan umum oleh pria tidak berperikemanusiaan, dipukuli, kemudian dikurangi makanannya karena menolongku. Sementara aku bebas memilih makanan yang aku mau di istana dan tidak pernah kelaparan. Perhatianku tertuju pada sudut bibirnya yang membiru. Pasti sakit sekali.

Near menyadari pandanganku. "Oh, ini?" Ia meraba luka memarnya. "Tak masalah, 'kok. Lusa pasti juga sudah menghilang." Ia lalu tersenyum.

Anak ini… kuat. Pasti butuh kebesaran hati dan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa untuk tidak memaki orang yang menyakitinya ataupun mengeluh. Rasa sayang timbul di hatiku atas anak luar biasa ini dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi. Namun apa daya, besok aku harus pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi aku memutuskan menunda keinginanku untuk menyampaikannya pada Near hingga esok pagi.

"Near? Near?" panggil seseorang dan pintu belakang pun terbuka, menyilaukan dengan sinar lilin-lilin dari dalam.

Kami terpaku. Nyonya Kasma. Ia memandangi Near dan aku, kemudian roti kismis yang masih disantap Near. _Apa ia akan memarahi Near?_

"Ya, Nyonya?" tanya Near.

Nyonya Kasma menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa, teruskan makanmu. Kalau kalian ingin berbincang, silakan, tugas Near bisa aku atau pelayan lain yang mengerjakan." Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Aku menghela napas lega. Near kemudian memandangku.

"Jangan salah paham tentang Nyonya Kasma, ia orang baik, hanya saja takut pada suaminya. Suaminya pemarah dan suka memakai kekerasan."

Aku mengangguk. Jadi, Nyonya Kasma bukannya tidak peduli. Aku bersyukur bahwa tidak semua orang memperlakukan Near dengan buruk.

"Kak L, sebaiknya Kakak berhati-hati."

"Hng?"

"Shibuimaru Takuo, meskipun penampilannya demikian, ia merupakan putra salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di kota ini."

_Glek_. Ternyata ia bukan preman mesum biasa. Aku jadi merasa semakin bersalah karena Near menempuh bahaya dengan mengganggu putra orang berpengaruh demi menolongku.

"Kakak jangan tersinggung, ya, tapi Kakak L memang sangat cantik sekali."

Mukaku panas (pasti merah). "Sungguh?"

Near mengangguk. "Paling cantik di kota ini malah. Ng… kalau Kakak tidak suka dengan kata 'cantik', aku akan bilang tampan…."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Terima kasih, aku tersanjung."

Near balas tersenyum sambil melahap potongan roti terakhir. "Cantik dan baik sekali." Matanya bercahaya polos.

Manis dan tulus sekali. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan _seseorang_ yang luar biasa kurang ajar dan mengintipku mandi bahkan menculikku serta suka cengar-cengir menyebalkan.

"Kakak mau kemana? Kenapa bisa berada di kota ini?"

"Ke ibu kota, aku tinggal di sana. Mm… ceritanya panjang, tapi yang jelas aku harus kembali ke ibu kota sesegera mungkin." Aku memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiakan identitasku serta semua kejadian yang menimpaku.

"Kakak tinggal di ibu kota? Wah, itu agak jauh… apakah istana itu besar? Megah? Apa Kakak pernah melihat Cendekiawan L?"

Aku menceritakan semampuku (dengan tidak terlalu detil agar ia tidak curiga) sambil tersenyum. Lucu juga, anak ini menanyakan soal cendekiawan negara dan bukannya raja.

"Jadi Kakak tidak pernah melihat Cendekiawan L?" Ia agak kecewa, "Yah, dia memang sangat misterius. Tapi kalau dia secantik dan sebaik Kakak, pasti sangat sempurna…."

Aku tersanjung. Meskipun secara tidak langsung, semua pujian itu ditujukan padaku, baik sebagai 'Kakak L' maupun Cendekiawan L. kami terus berbincang lama. Anak ini mengejutkanku dengan wawasannya yang luas serta kecerdasannya saat ia membicarakan hasil karyaku sebagai Cendekiawan L. Sejauh ini, baru dia dan Night God saja yang memukauku dengan kecerdasan yang tidak disangka-sangka. _Duh, kenapa aku malah mengingat-ingat pemuda berandalan itu?_

Tak lama, Near memohon diri untuk mengurusi ruang makan yang sudah waktunya tutup. Sambil tersenyum kepadaku ia melangkah dan menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Pagi tiba. Semalam aku langsung tertidur saat tiba di kamarku dan pagi sudah terang. Aku meregangkan tubuhku, membuka jendela dan menghirup udara pagi. Pemandangan pagi yang identik dengan hari kemarin menyambutku di bawah sana. Setelah puas memandang, aku mengambil kain cokelatku, mengalungkannya, lalu turun ke bawah. Aku ke meja, hendak memesan makanan. Nyonya Kasma menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat. Aku memesan roti berlapis selai buah (yang banyak) dengan secangkir susu yang _banyaak_ gulanya.

"Maafkan soal kemarin," katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Soal kau yang diganggu Tuan Takuo. Dia anak orang berkuasa di kota ini, jadi tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Jangan sampai kau mendapatkan kesan buruk tentang kota ini," katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum mengerti. "Tak masalah, itu semua sudah berlalu." Aku menelusuri segala arah. "Maaf, Near mana, Nyonya?"

"Oh, dia pergi membeli sesuatu di pasar. Nanti juga kembali." Aku berterima kasih lalu berbalik.

"Oh iya." Kata-katanya menghentikan langkahku yang hendak menuju meja.

"Terima kasih kau begitu baik kepada Near. Kasihan dia, semua orang menjauhinya karena takut pada suamiku. Suamiku juga sering sekali menyakitinya."

Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku duduk di meja kosong (lagi, semua mata memandangiku) dan aku menikmati sarapanku. Aku tahu kenapa tempat ini selalu ramai meskipun pemiliknya semengerikan itu. Makanannya enak (walaupun yang kumakan hanya yang manis-manis saja).

Setelah selesai, aku duduk sejenak, menunggu Near pulang untuk berpamitan. Sebenarnya sangat berat bagiku untuk meninggalkannya. Waktu berlalu, ia belum kunjung datang. Kemudian kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak sambil menunggunya pulang, menikmati kebebasanku sedikit lagi. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah lagi mengalami pengalaman seperti ini di kota berikutnya, terlebih kalau sudah kembali ke istana. Aku bangkit berdiri, memakai kain cokelatku seperti kerudung kemudian keluar dari penginapan.

Aku melangkah dengan santai namun waspada. Siapa tahu aku bertemu dengan Night God. Namun hanya ada kemungkinan 15% karena meskipun kota kecil, Hesna memiliki banyak jalan, gang, dan lorong. Belum lagi jika ia memastikan keberadaanku di kota Amsos terlebih dahulu. Walaupun bertemu, dia tak mungkin berani macam-macam di tengah-tengah kota yang dipenuhi orang seperti ini. Orang-orang yang telah memulai aktivitasnya semakin banyak memenuhi jalanan. Banyak yang tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas. Kedai-kedai pinggir jalan telah buka dan aneka macam gerobak mengarungi jalan.

Sambil mengamati sekelilingku, aku berpikir soal rute yang akan kutempuh berikutnya. Setelah ini aku akan menuju Kota Rastarazni kemudian mengambil rute memutar menuju Kota Obsetaru baru kemudian langsung menuju ibu kota. Aku menghela napas. Aku menatap pemandangan kota dan orang-orangnya dan menyadari kalau setelah tiga hari ke depan semua ini hanya tinggal kenangan. Berikutnya aku akan kembali mendekam di istana dan melaksanakan tugasku sebagai cendekiawan negara. Aku akan merindukan semua ini namun aku harus pulang. Harus, demi Wammy.

Aku berjalan melewati gerobak jerami besar dan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari baliknya, merengkuhku dari belakang dan membekap mulutku kemudian menarikku ke gang di balik gerobak dengan sangat cepat.

Aku memberontak dan jantungku berpacu kencang. _Siapa? Night God-kah?_ Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia berada di belakangku. Jeritanku tertahan bekapannya dan aku meronta namun tidak bisa lepas. Aku tidak yakin ada yang melihatku ditarik ke dalam gang dan gerobak jerami itu menghalangi gang, memutus pandangan mata orang. Tubuhku dengan ringannya dibawa semakin dalam dan penyerangku membelok lagi ke sebuah gang buntu yang penuh dengan peti dan balok kayu bekas.

Tubuhku dibaringkan di atas peti-peti kayu bekas dan penyerangku menunjukkan wajahnya. _Shibuimaru Takuo_. Ia menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangan kiri ke atas kepalaku sementara tangan kanannya masih membekapku.

"Halo Manis, jumpa lagi dengan Shibutaku." Ia menyeringai menampakan gigi-giginya yang kuning.

Mataku membesar. _Bahaya._

"Tidak ada yang menyoraki, tidak ada si Bocah Uban yang mengganggu, sempurna. Kita berdua memang memerlukan privasi." Ia melepaskan tangan yang membekapku dan aku langsung berteriak keras. "Ssshhh, percuma, Manis, gang ini sangat dalam dan orang-orang terlalu sibuk memulai pekerjaan mereka."

_Tidak._ Mataku mulai berair dan dia tertawa. Aku meronta, kakiku berusaha menendanginya, namun posisinya sulit kujangkau. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Kamu semakin menggemaskan jika begitu." Ia membuka kakiku, menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah sehingga kakiku semakin tidak mampu menjangkaunya. "Kau benar-benar makhluk paling cantik yang pernah kulihat, Tuan."

Aku menjerit semakin keras. Aku tahu apa yang mau ia lakukan. Cengkeraman tangannya makin keras dan matanya memancarkan… nafsu. _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Da-dahulu... hal ini juga pernah _nyaris_ terjadi. Jangan terulang lagi._ _Jangan sampai terjadi yang lebih buruk._ Aku makin meronta meskipun ia tetap tidak bergeming.

"Ow, belum pernah, ya?" Ia terkekeh. "Waw, beruntungnya aku… akan jadi yang pertama."

Aku gemetaran mendengar kata-katanya. _Belum pernah._ Tepat sekali. Ia terbahak melihat reaksiku yang dianggapnya sebagai pembenaran.

"Semalaman tadi aku tak berhenti membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuhmu jika tidak mengenakan pakaian yang mengganggu ini."

Tangan kanannya menarik lepas kerudung cokelatku lalu meraba leherku. Napasku tertahan dan aku memandangnya jijik. Aku kembali menjerit dan ia nampak menikmati jeritanku. Tangannya mulai bergerak turun, meraba dadaku. Aku gemetar hebat. Aku bahkan tidak mampu menjerit maupun meronta lagi. Air mataku mulai turun dan aku mulai terisak. Aku tidak suka disentuh. Meskipun ia menyentuh di atas pakaianku, aku tidak sanggup menahan ketakutan dan rasa jijikku yang amat sangat. Apalagi preman ini menyentuh di bagian yang tidak kuinginkan disentuh orang lain.

"Tenang, aku berjanji akan lembut. Tidak mungkin 'kan, aku menyakiti pemuda semenawan dirimu…?"

Aku meludahi wajahnya. Kukira ia akan marah, namun ia malah tersenyum lebar, mengusapnya dengan jari dan menjilatinya. Aku semakin jijik dan mau muntah.

"Baik, kalau kau ingin dikasari, aku akan memenuhinya. Tapi, kuberi tahu saja ya, kalau aku main kasar, bisa-bisa kau sekarat dan tidak bisa mengenali dirimu lagi begitu aku selesai."

Isakanku makin keras.

"Jika kau menurut, aku tidak akan mengasarimu, jadi tenang saja…." Tangannya sekarang turun ke perutku, lalu jarinya mulai merayap ke balik pakaianku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. "TIDAK!" pekikku dan aku kembali meronta dengan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Wajah cabulnya mengeras, ia mulai marah.

"BAIK! KALAU KAU MEMANG MINTA DIKASARI, AKU AKAN…."

DUUAAAKKKK!

Matanya mendadak kosong, lalu cengkramannya mengendur. Aku memekik saat tubuhnya ambruk ke arahku dan kutahan dengan kedua tangan sebelum menimpaku. _Ugh, berat_. Aku mendorong tubuh beratnya ke samping kemudian aku bangkit duduk.

Near. Ia berdiri terengah-engah sambil memegang balok kayu besar. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Aku bangkit berdiri, menghapus air mataku dan merapikan pakaianku.

"Near?" Ia tidak bergeming.

"N-Near?" Kali ini aku berlutut di hadapannya, memandang matanya yang nampak kosong.

"K-K-Kak…L…," ucapnya terbata-bata, "A-apa… aku… mmmembunuh… nya…?" Wajahnya semakin pucat, kini ia lebih pucat dariku dan hampir menyusul warna rambutnya.

Kutengok si Preman Cabul itu dan dadanya masih bergerak. Masih bernapas.

"Near, tatap aku, Near." Ia menurut. "Ia masih hidup, masih bernapas." Aku mengelus sisi tubuhnya, menenangkannya.

Warna mulai kembali memenuhi Near. "M-masih hidup…?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia bernapas lega. Tubuhnya berhenti gemetar dan ia melepaskan balok kayu itu, menaruhnya di atas tanah.

"Terima kasih, Near…. Kau menyelamatkanku dua kali…."

Wajah Near merona ringan. Ia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, sebelum dia bangun."

Near mengangguk. Aku memungut kain cokleatku lalu sambil menggandeng Near, kami berlari meninggalkan gang buntu itu.

Kami masih bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menembus kerumunan orang, menuju penginapan. Napas dan detak jantungku masih cepat, efek kejadian tadi.

"Bagaimana kau… mm… menemukanku, Near?" Aku memandangnya.

Ia menengadah dan menjawab, "Tadi ketika Kakak pergi dari penginapan, aku baru pulang ke penginapan. Saat aku mau ke dapur, dari jendela aku melihat Tuan Takuo berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Kakak tadi. Perasaanku tidak enak, aku keluar dan dia memang membuntuti Kakak. Aku menyusul, lalu sempat kehilangan kalian berdua. Aku panik dan mencari, lalu samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan Kakak dan aku masuk ke gang tadi lalu…." Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Ia jelas membenci hal yang telah ia lihat.

"Near, terima kasih… kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku, aku…." Suaraku tersendat.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana preman bajingan itu menyentuhku. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya tapi tubuhku ingat. Aku agak gemetar. Genggaman Near bertambah erat dan ia menambahkan satu tangannya di atas tanganku, menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan gemetarku memudar.

Kami hampir sampai di penginapan dan mataku menangkap sosok di jalan yang berlawanan arah. Tuan Bodam. Langkah kami terhenti dan aku yakin Near juga melihat ke arah yang sama denganku. Dari jauh pun aku bisa melihat amarah di wajah Tuan Bodam, lebih marah dari kemarin malam dan ia terlihat seperti mau membunuh orang. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Sesuatu akan terjadi. _Oh, tidak. Near_. Ia pasti mau melakukan sesuatu pada Near. Aku menarik tangan Near masuk ke dalam penginapan sebelum Tuan Bodam melihat dan menutup pintu. Area makan agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja dan Nyonya Kasma nampak terkejut melihat kami yang buru-buru masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Kasma.

"Su…suami Anda…. Dia mau kemari…." Aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata karena panik. Near memucat. Dan seperti tadi, kulitnya hampir menyusul warna rambutnya.

Nyonya Kasma berwajah paham. "Sembunyi," komandonya sambil membuka pintu lemari bambu di tembok dekat meja dapur.

Kami menurut dan tubuh kami berdua yang kurus muat di dalamnya lalu Nyonya Kasma menutupnya. Dari sela-sela bambu aku bisa melihat pemandangan dalam ruangan meskipun terbatas dan menjadi bergaris-garis. Dari dalam, kami dapat melihat area makan namun Nyonya Kasma hanya terlihat dari belakang saja. Pintu masuk terbuka dan aku nyaris dapat mendengar suara jantungku bertalu-talu keras. Near gemetar. Aku merangkulnya dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kasma, mana Near?" tanya Tuan Bodam saat ia melangkah masuk. Langsung pada sasaran. Entah apa lagi kesalahan Near baginya kali ini.

"Belum pulang dari pasar. Kenapa?" Suara Nyonya Kasma terdengar luar biasa tenang. Bahasa tubuhnya pun tidak mencurigakan dan meskipun tidak dapat kulihat dari dalam sini, wajahnya pasti juga kelihatan tenang. Aku agak khawatir dengan para pengunjung namun semuanya tak kusangka-sangka bersikap sangat koperatif. Mereka tetap makan dan mengobrol seperti tidak ada yang disembunyikan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan _sesuatu_ dengannya."

_Membicarakan sesuatu_. Near semakin gemetar dan aku merangkulnya lebih erat.

"Boleh kutahu tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu, Bocah Bodoh itu tidak henti-hentinya memberiku masalah," katanya sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja dapur, menghadap Nyonya Kasma. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Tuan Shibuitaro Takuo dan ia marah padaku atas kejadian yang menimpa putranya di sini kemarin malam. Katanya Anak Bodoh itu sengaja menumpahi putranya dengan kopi panas dan mempermalukannya di depan umum. Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku dicaci oleh orang yang berkuasa di kota ini di depan orang banyak! Anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Near meringkuk di pelukanku. Aku balas memeluknya dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahiku.

"Aku menyaksikan peristiwa itu semalam. Near melakukannya karena ingin menolong pemuda yang dilecehkan oleh Tuan Muda Takuo, menurutku itu bukanlah hal yang salah."

"Apa kau gila?" Wajah Tuan Bodam semakin garang. "Harusnya biarkan saja Tuan Muda itu berbuat semaunya. Apa kau lebih suka kalau penginapan kita ini dipaksanya tutup? Penginapan kita sudah menjadi salah satu yang paling ramai dikunjungi di kota ini! Aku tidak mau usahaku bangkrut hanya karena perbuatan bodoh sok pahlawan bocah sial bernama Near itu!"

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan? Semuanya sudah lewat dan kita tinggal minta maaf saja."

Wajah Bodam semakin mengerikan. "Minta maaf? Bukankah semua orang di kota ini tahu bahwa keluarga Takuo itu pendendam? Seribu kali pun kita minta maaf tidak ada gunanya. Akhirnya, aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan membuat Bocah Bodoh itu menderita. Sangat menderita."

Kali ini aku ikut gemetar. Near membekapkan kedua tangannya pada mulutnya, menahan suaranya.

"Aku bilang pada Tuan Takuo kalau aku akan menjual Bocah Sial itu ke pedagang budak. Kebetulan sekali, kemarin malam aku bertemu Gars, penjual budak kenalanku dan ia menginap di tempat Krusban, jadi aku tadi menemuinya dan bilang akan menjual Near. Ia pernah makan di sini jadi dia tahu yang mana Near dan kau tahu? Dia sangat antusias bahkan setuju aku menjualnya dengan tiga keping emas! Hahaha, tak kusangka, Bocah Sial itu bisa bernilai setinggi itu! Mungkin inilah jasa paling besar yang Near pernah berikan pada kita! Insiden kemarin, menginapnya Gars di kota ini, semuanya seperti sudah ditakdirkan saja!"

Near nyaris memekik, tertahan bekapan tangannya. Ia yang selama ini begitu kaku dan tenang dalam ekspresinya berubah emosional. Air mata bergulir di pipinya. _Dijadikan budak_. Hal ini jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang dipukuli dengan gagang sapu sampai tak bisa bangun. Ini bagaikan vonis mati. Aku memeluknya lebih erat dan rasanya aku juga mau menangis.

"Aku berjanji akan membawanya siang ini. Begitu dia pulang akan langsung kuseret dia ke tempat Krusban. Setelahnya akan kuambil uangnya dan meminta bukti tertulis untuk kutunjukkan pada Tuan Takuo."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Nyonya Kasma juga terdengar terpukul.

"Kau kira aku bisa menarik kembali kata-kataku? Aku akan lebih malu lagi kalau kulakukan itu! Lagipula aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Yah, sayang juga 'sih, kehilangan sansak tinju kegemaranku. Tapi tiga keping uang emas lebih dari cukup sebagai kompensasi." Ia tertawa mengejek. "Akan kutunggu dia."

Waktu terus bergulir, Tuan Bodam masih menunggu. Near menangis tanpa suara di dadaku. Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang dan sedih. Tuan Bodam menggetuk-getukan jarinya di meja dengan makin tidak sabar. _Tidak. Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menyelamatkan Near._

"Kemana Bocah Sialan itu? Apa saja yang dilakukannya di pasar sampai sesiang ini?"

"Mungkin dia kena masalah?" Nyonya Kasma mengelap piring makan dan mencuri pandang sekilas pada kami.

"Cih, kapan dia tidak buat masalah?" Tuan Bodam bangkit berdiri. "Akan kususul dia. Kalau dia pulang tahan dia, Kasma!" Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar dan membantingnya.

Orang-orang langsung berbisik heboh dan Nyonya Kasma melongok keluar jendela, memastikan suaminya benar-benar telah pergi lalu memberi tanda pada kami. Kami keluar dari lemari. Near kelihatan kacau. Ia masih menangis dan aku masih memeluknya. Diam-diam aku khawatir. Apa Nyonya Kasma juga bermaksud menjual Near setelah mendengar harga penjualan tadi?

Ia menghampiri kami, berlutut di depan Near. "Oh, Near…." Near menengok padanya sambil terisak. Ia lalu memeluk Near. Kesedihan sangat jelas mewarnai wajahnya.

"Lari," katanya pada Near. Mata Near melotot. "Selama ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Sekarang aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari neraka ini. Lari, Near. Lari dan jangan kembali."

Near terisak dalam pelukannya. Nyonya Kasma melepas pelukannya, lalu berdiri menghadapku. "Tuan, bawa anak ini. Larilah sebelum suamiku pulang. Bereskan barang-barangmu segera. Kau harus menyelamatkan anak malang ini."

"Tapi… suamimu…. Bagaimana nanti kau akan menjelaskan padanya?"

"Kau lupa? Aku aktris yang hebat. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau kalian lari tanpa sepengetahuanku setelah kalian pergi dari penginapan, Tuan. Sekarang, cepatlah pergi sebelum suamiku kembali."

Aku tersentak. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan membereskan barang-barangku lalu turun ke bawah. Semua pengunjung telah bangkit berdiri. Keharuan memenuhi wajah mereka. Near telah berhenti menangis. Aku menghampiri Near dan Nyonya Kasma, lalu meletakkan kunci kamarku di atas meja. Nyonya Kasma tersenyum dan ia beserta para pengunjung mengantarkan kami keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Kami berhenti di samping kuda cokelatku. Aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam kantong pelana sementara Near memberi Nyonya Kasma pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menjabat tangan Nyonya Kasma lalu aku naik kuda, Near menyusul lalu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Setelah lama saling menatap dalam kebisuan, aku memacu kudaku perlahan sambil menengok ke belakang. Nyonya Kasma dan para tamu nampak melambaikan tangan mereka.

Mereka menghilang dari pandanganku saat kuda berbelok. Near memberitahuku arah pasar dan aku menghindari arah tersebut. Setelahnya aku memacu kudaku ke arah Kota Rastarazni, meninggalkan semua hal mengerikan di belakang sana bersama Near, rekan seperjalanan baruku.

* * *

*L kabur dengan Near. Bagaimana berikutnya? Di chapter berikutnya, Light akan muncul lagi.

**Mungkin dua chapter berikutnya akan sedikit lebih menegangkan dan akan ada _action-_nya.

***Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun me-review. Thanks to **Claire Lawliet, Orange Burst, Sora Tsubameki, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, **YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze, Rosi-chan lelalelo, **dan** Neo Kaze-Hime**. Salam, PenWanderer.


	9. Chapter 9: Dikejar dan Mengejar

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Warnings: violence, sexual harassment, language.

Chapter 9: Dikejar dan Mengejar

L's POV

Near memandangi seporsi besar ayam bakar utuh di depan matanya dengan tatapan nyaris tidak percaya. Ia menatapku sejenak dan aku mengangguk. Dengan perlahan dicabutnya paha ayam tersebut lalu melahapnya. Matanya berbinar sukacita. Aku tersenyum dan menusukkan garpuku pada tumpukan kurma yang sudah dibuang bijinya di piring kemudian mencelupkannya pada semangkok madu, lalu memakannya.

Kami sedang menikmati makan malam di sebuah rumah makan di Kota Rastarazni. Sebenarnya kami telah tiba saat sore namun kami memakai waktu untuk mencari penginapan yang memiliki kamar mandi lalu membersihkan diri dan aku membeli pakaian, mantel malam dan sepatu baru untuk Near. Sekarang ia sangat bersih dan rapi. Wajahnya yang sudah bebas dari jelaga nampak sangat tampan dan ia terlihat seperti anak keluarga kaya. Dia memang sangat pantas mendapatkannya setelah bertahun-tahun penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Aku melirik dan mendapati seisi rumah makan memandangiku, namun kini perhatian juga tertuju pada Near. Masih ada pemuda-pemuda iseng yang bersuit-suit padaku dan… gadis-gadis yang mengedipkan mata padaku. Aku langsung memalingkan muka. Dunia ini memang aneh. Aku tidak memahami selera orang-orang lain.

Aku kembali mengisi mulutku dengan kurma bersalut madu dan menikmati pemandangan malam hari kota dari jendela. Kota Rastarazni merupakan kota yang paling besar dari lima kota yang berada paling dekat dengan Lembah Jeter. Kota ini dekat dengan aliran Sungai Kayserafin yang juga mengaliri ibu kota. Kota ini lebih megah dari Hesna dan pemandangan malam harinya juga lebih indah. Esok kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kota Obsetaru lalu memutar mengikuti aliran sungai menuju ibu kota. Kota ini juga memiliki pusat keamanan cukup besar yang membuat gerombolan penyamun malas menyerang tempat ini.

Near sudah menghabiskan tiga per empat ayamnya dan nampak masih antusias melahapnya. Aku memandanginya, membayangkan tempat yang harus kusediakan untuknya di istana. Aku akan memohon pada raja dan meyakinkannya akan potensi besar Near untuk menjadi cendekiawan kerajaan. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ia mendekam di istana sepertiku, tapi kalau raja bersedia, Near dapat menjadi cendekiawan kota atau lapangan yang lebih leluasa berpergian dibanding diriku.

Hhhh. Cendekiawan kerajaan. Bagi banyak orang itu merupakan profesi yang sangat bergengsi dan berkelas tinggi, namun semakin berhasil dan menarik perhatian raja, akan dijadikan cendekiawan khusus dan sangat sulit untuk bisa keluar istana seperti diriku. Aku sering memohon pada Raja Higuchi agar diizinkan keluar istana sejenak namun tidak berhasil. Aku sadar bahwa hanya akulah satu-satunya cendekiawan yang tidak boleh keluar istana dan terkadang diperlakukan sebagai perhiasan. Saat Raja Higuchi mengadakan pertemuan dengan raja negeri sekutu, ia memamerkanku pada mereka dan mereka pasti memuji… kecantikanku. Ia bahkan memamerkanku lebih sering ketimbang para selirnya! Aku kesal. Aku cendekiawan, orang yang berpikir, menghasilkan sesuatu, berkarya, bukannya barang pajangan.

Setelah makan malam, kami kembali ke penginapan kami dan beristirahat. Near dengan cepatnya tertidur pulas sementara aku masih terjaga. Aku mengingat kembali dahulu aku memaksa diriku terjaga untuk merawat Selir Misa Amane yang sakit. Ia menolak tapi aku berkeras untuk merawatnya, sedikit melalaikan tugasku sebagai cendekiawan. Akhirnya semua usahaku berakhir saat wanita mulia yang mengasuhku itu meninggal. Setelah itu mimpi buruk akan kematian semua orang yang kusayangi menghantuiku setiap tidurku dan aku sering terjaga. Walaupun mimpi buruk telah berhenti mengganggu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan normal lagi, menumpuk bayangan di bawah mataku.

Kupejamkan mataku, memaksa diriku tenang. Rasa kantuk perlahan datang dan membuaiku. Sinar matahari menyilaukanku saat aku terbangun. Near sudah bangun dan ia memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Akhirnya Pangeran Tidur bangun juga," godanya, membuatku kaget. _Near becanda_._ Near bisa becanda._

Aku melemparinya dengan bantal sambil tersenyum dan ia tertawa kecil sambil menghindar. Aku lega. Near menjadi lebih ceria dari yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti… anak kecil normal, yang seperti tidak pernah tersiksa. Anak hebat. Padahal baru kemarin ia menerima teror menakutkan seperti itu dan begitu cepat ia bersikap normal kembali.

Aku bangkit dan melihat ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah tinggi. Hari telah siang. Aku mengerjap. Siang? Aku tidur sampai siang?

Aku melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukaku dengan air di baskom besi. Kutatap cermin kecil yang tergantung di sana dan sedikit terkejut. Wajahku nampak lebih… segar. Tiga hari tertidur lebih cepat dan lebih lama (dengan tambahan dibius Night God) membawa perubahan. Pipiku yang biasanya hanya terlihat pucat kini bersemu segar dan bibirku lebih merekah dari biasanya. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah kantong mataku yang mengecil dan berkurang bayangannya. Tentu saja jejak yang ditinggalkan akibat sulit tidur bertahun-tahun tidak bisa dihapus sedemikian mudahnya oleh tidur tiga hari, namun jelas ada pengaruhnya dan mataku lebih berbinar.

Aku merasa diriku… cantik. _Tidak! Buang kata-kata itu!_ Tsk. Kurasa aku mulai terpengaruh kata-kata orang-orang yang mengomentariku. Setelah berkumur ringan dan mengurus keperluan kecil lainnya, aku keluar dan Near telah menungguku. Kami keluar dari kamar, turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar dari penginapan, mencari rumah makan terdekat.

Aku kembali memanjakan Near dengan menu istimewa tanpa mengkhawatirkan biaya. Ternyata dua keping emas yang telah kutukarkan menjadi pecahan-pecahan lebih kecil memang bernilai sangat besar, bahkan setengahnya pun belum habis terpakai. Aku menikmati santapanku dengan lahap. Setelah ini kami akan langsung berkemas dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Obsetaru. Saat memandang ke jendela, mataku menangkap sosok tiga orang pria berbadan kekar yang duduk-duduk di depan rumah makan. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mencurigakan seandainya mereka tidak mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kami dan langsung mengalihkan mata begitu mata kami bertemu. Perasaanku langsung tidak enak. Lagi. Ugh, rasanya aku tidak pernah merasa aman beberapa hari ini (apa aku paranoid?).

Setelah selesai kami membayar dan pergi. Masih banyak yang bersuit-suit jahil dan menggodaku terutama kaum adam (kenapa aku bisa populer di kalangan laki-laki?) namun tidak kupedulikan. Aku memasang kerudungku lalu menggandeng Near dan berjalan keluar rumah makan, menembus kerumunan orang. Aku penasaran lalu mencuri pandang sekilas ke belakang dan terkesiap karena ketiga pria tadi ikut berjalan juga meski agak jauh. Aku masih berpikir itu merupakan hal yang kebetulan saja dan terus berjalan tenang. Setelah agak jauh aku berpura-pura ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam sepatuku lalu menunduk dan mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari sepatuku yang sesungguhnya tidak ada sambil mencuri pandang dari balik poniku, dan _ketiga pria itu ikut berhenti berjalan_.

Aku bangkit, berjalan kembali sambil menggenggam tangan Near lebih erat dan meliriknya, ia sepertinya paham akan isyarat mataku. Near masih tenang dan berjalan dengan normal. Kami terus melangkah, sengaja melewati penginapan kami dan terus melangkah. Kerumunan makin banyak dan kami menyusup masuk, sengaja menyulitkan ketiga pria berbadan besar itu. Aku dan Near menengok ke belakang dari tengah kerumunan lalu menyaksikan ketiga pria yang kesulitan menyusul itu mulai tidak sabar dan menerobos paksa. _Gawat_.

Langkah kami semakin cepat. Jujur, arus kerumunan orang yang semakin padat menyulitkan kami. Suara keluhan orang-orang yang badannya diterobos terdengar makin dekat di belakang kami. _Mereka_ _semakin dekat._ Aku memandang Near, lalu tanpa menunda lagi kami mempererat gandengan kami lalu mulai berlari.

"Hei!" seru salah seorang dari mereka yang membuat kami mempercepat lari kami.

Sangat sulit berlari di tengah kerumunan. Beberapa kali aku dan Near nyaris terpisah, namun gandengan kami mencegahnya. Kerudungku mulai tersibak dan orang-orang semakin banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Kami tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi dan semakin sering melihat ke belakang. Ketiga pria itu menggunakan tenaga mereka untuk menerobos dan mereka semakin cepat memperkecil jarak. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan napasku memburu. Aku menarik Near mendekat pada tubuhku lalu kami menambah kecepatan. Kami baru mau menembus jalur kosong di tengah kerumunan sebelum akhirnya tiga sosok berbadan besar menghadang kami.

Aku dan Near langsung berhenti mendadak dan aku yakin mendengar sepatuku mengeluarkan suara 'ciiiitt' panjang. Sebelum kami sadar apa yang terjadi, aku dan Near telah ditarik ke dalam gang kosong di samping kerumunan. Aku sedikit teringat dengan pengalamanku ditarik Shibuimaru Takuo kemarin dan aku panik. Apalagi saat ketiga pria pengejar kami ikut bergabung dan menjaga kami di belakang sementara akses kami keluar gang tertutup tiga orang yang menghadang kami di depan.

Aku terkesiap saat mengenali wajah seorang di tengah depan. _Tuan Bodam_. Near memegang lengan kiriku erat dan ekspresinya mengeras. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. _Ada apa ini? Dia mengejar kami? Untuk apa?_

Bodam (tanpa 'Tuan', rasa hormatku luntur 100% kepadanya) terkekeh menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi kami. "Halo Near dan Tuan Cantik, kita bertemu lagi. Kau tentu tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkan rezeki tiga keping uang emasku lari begitu saja, bukan? Dengan bonus, tentunya."

_Bonus._ Aku.

"Bagaimana, Gars?" tanyanya pada pria bersorban juga berjubah merah serta berkumis dan berjanggut hitam di depan kiri.

Pria bernama Gars mengangguk-angguk, ia kelihatan sangat puas. Matanya menelusuri Near, kemudian aku dari atas sampai bawah. "Wuaw, Bodam, ini bukan bonus lagi! Dia istimewa! Jujur, penampilan Near yang sekarang memukau, namun, pemuda ini," katanya sambil menunjukku," Benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Kau benar tentang dia dan aku tidak menyesal kita mengejar mereka sampai kemari."

Tangan Near di lengan kiriku semakin erat dan dia lebih maju dengan protektif sambil menggeram kecil. Ia marah atas apa yang mereka katakan tentangku.

"Kau lihat? Garis pinggulnya benar-benar sempurna! Dan lihat bokongnya! Wuiih, aku tidak pernah melihat yang lebih indah! Meskipun pakaiannya selonggar itu, mataku tidak bisa tertipu…." Gars lanjut mengomentariku.

Wajahku memanas. _Beraninya_ dia memperhatikan bagian tubuh… pribadiku.

"Aku heran. Apa mata orang-orang di tempat asalmu rusak semua? Kenapa tidak ada kabar tentang dirimu sama sekali? Seharusnya kau sudah tesohor ke seluruh negeri sebagai bunga tercantik ataupun permata terindah." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku minta delapan keping emas untuk mereka berdua, Gars."

"Aku tidak menolak." Gars mengangguk sepakat.

"Kakak L tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! Jangan libatkan dia!" pekik Near.

"Waw, Ksatria Kecil masih mau sok pahlawan rupanya," ejek Bodam disambut gemuruh tawa yang lainnya.

Aku memandang Near. Ekspresinya garang dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Bodam.

"Apa sebenarnya kesalahanku padamu? Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku sedemikian buruk selama ini? Kenapa kau membenciku?" desisnya.

Bodam mengorek-ngorek telinga kirinya sambil menjawab, "Oh, mudah saja Near. Aku sangaaat membenci ayah dan ibumu. Jujur, aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka teman dan tidak pernah menyukai sikap sok manis mereka, keberhasilan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka. Nah, begitu mereka mati, bagaimana caraku untuk tetap menunjukkan kebencianku pada mereka? Dengan melampiaskan pada anak mereka tentu saja. Aku bisa menunjukkan pada mereka yang ada di alam baka sana bahwa aku juga bisa melebihi mereka dan berkuasa atas anak mereka!" Setelahnya ia terbahak.

_Astaga, dia gila. Bagaimana mungkin Nyonya Kasma yang sedemikian baik bisa sampai menikah dengan orang semengerikan ini?_

Pegangan tangan Near mengendur dan lepas. Aku kemudian merangkul kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tubuh Near bergetar menahan amarah. Kesabarannya selama bertahun-tahun telah mencapai batasnya.

Ia melirikku dan aku mengerti. Dengan cepat aku menerjang Gars dengan tendanganku pada perutnya hingga dia oleng, lalu dengan cepat aku berputar lalu menendang perut pria besar di tengah belakang sampai ia terjatuh menabrak kedua rekannya. Near juga tak kalah sigap. Ia menendang tulang kering pria di depan kiri sampai mengaduh, lalu menghajar Bodam dengan cara yang sama. Bodam mengaduh dan limbung lalu Near dengan segenap tenaga mendorong tubuh Bodam hingga terjungkang. Aku dan Near kembali bergandengan tangan lalu berlari menembus jalur yang telah terbuka dan kembali menyusup ke dalam kerumunan.

Aku menengok dan melihat mereka berenam mengejar sambil memaki serta mengelus bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit. Orang-orang mengeluh dan mengomel saat aku dan Near memaksa menerobos. Aku dan Near melihat jalan besar yang lebih kosong kemudian berlari ke sana karena kerumunan menghalangi gerak kami namun pengejar kami malah tidak kesulitan. Jalanan lebih lengang dan orang-orang memandangi kami dengan heran. Kami membelok ke gang dan menaiki tangga lorong lalu menembus ke jalan lain lagi.

Napas kami memburu. Aku tidak pernah berlari seheboh ini seumur hidupku. Suara langkah kaki pengejar kami masih terdengar namun mereka tidak terlihat karena masih tertinggal di belakang membuatku semakin tegang. Tunggu. Suara langkah kaki mereka tidak banyak. Mereka pasti berpencar. Near juga nampak menyadari dan kami memutuskan untuk membelok lagi ke jalan yang berbeda, siapa tahu sisa pengejar kami telah menunggu di ujung jalan yang tadi akan kami lewati.

Keringat bercucuran dan kakiku mulai pegal, tapi kami berdua tidak mengurangi kecepatan. Langkah kami berhenti total saat kami terhalang tembok menjulang. Buntu. Para pengejar kami mulai nampak. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang dan Bodam ada di antaranya namun Gars tidak. Tak ada jalan lain, aku dan Near memasuki bangunan bertingkat tiga kosong dan menaiki tangganya sampai loteng atap. Kami berlari sampai tepi lalu melompati sela bangunan dan tiba di loteng bangunan yang berdempet berikutnya. Para pengejar kami telah sampai di puncak loteng bangunan kosong pertama dan mengejar sambil meneriaki kami. Kami hanya berjarak tiga bangunan sehingga Near dan aku terus memacu langkah kami melewati jemuran-jemuran pakaian, lalu melompat lagi.

Langkah kami terhenti lagi karena loteng bangunan yang kami pijak saat ini berjarak cukup jauh dari loteng berikutnya. O ow. Mataku kemudian tertuju pada bilah-bilah bambu yang tersusun melintang di lantai loteng lalu memandang ke loteng seberang yang dipenuhi tumpukan jerami serta rumbia. Near dan aku saling berpandangan. Kami lalu tersenyum kemudian meraih bilah bambu masing-masing. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya aku akan menempuh hal senekat ini.

Debar jantungku semakin riuh dan keringat dingin mengalir. Kami lalu mundur sampai jarak yang telah diperkirakan dan memasang kuda-kuda sambil menghitung mundur. Kemudian dengan serempak kami berlari lalu menghantamkan ujung bambu pada tepian loteng dan tubuh kami terlontar di udara. Semua terasa berjalan lambat dan mendadak semua menjadi sunyi senyap, tidak ada suara sama sekali. Tubuh kami melewati sela bangunan dengan mulus, terus melayang sampai ke tumpukan jerami, semakin mendekat, mendekat, lalu… BRUSS!

Mendadak semua suara terdengar kembali dan waktu terasa berjalan normal lagi. Aku nyaris terbenam ke dalam tumpukan jerami. Near berada di sebelahku, matanya masih nampak tidak fokus sebelum akhirnya memandangku dan tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum. Rambut putih Near dipenuhi serpihan jerami begitu juga pakaiannya. Aku memandangi diriku dan keadaanku kurang lebih sama dengan Near. Kami tertawa kecil dan bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah karena kaki kami masih terasa lemas. Aku bersyukur kami tidak terluka. Aku terengah-engah mencari napas dan jantungku bertalu-talu. Aku kemudian mengingat kembali bahwa kami sedang dikejar dan melayangkan pandangan ke gedung seberang sambil membersihkan diri.

Wajah-wajah pengejar kami nampak melongo dari sela jemuran. Wajah Bodam benar-benar kelihatan lucu. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa mereka akan berhenti mengejar dan mencari jalan lain, namun mendadak seseorang dari mereka terlihat sedang menyeret tangga kayu panjang dari dalam pintu loteng. Kepanikan kembali menyergap. Aku dan Near saling memandang lalu kembali bergandengan tangan kemudian berlari.

Kami melompati sela-sela bangunan lagi dan aku menengok ke belakang dan menyaksikan para pengejar kami sedang menyeberang dengan menggunakan tangga kayu sebagai jembatan. Aku dan Near mempercepat langkah dan masalah datang lagi. Gedung berikut ada di seberang jalan. Aku panik mencari sesuatu namun tidak bisa kutemukan. Tak ada galah, tak ada jerami. Aku berlari ke pintu loteng dan pintu tersebut dipalang. Memutar arah hanya akan menyongsong para pengejar kami. _Apa sudah berakhir?_

"Kak L!" seru Near yang sedang melongok ke bawah.

Aku menghampirinya dan ikut melongok. Ada sebuah kios pinggir jalan tepat di bawah kami yang atapnya terbuat dari kulit binatang yang direntangkan lalu dipancangkan. Kami menengok ke belakang dan para pengejar kami semakin mendekat. Tak ada jalan lain. Ya, kenekatan lainnya.

Aku berdiri dan kembali bergandengan dengan Near. Kami menarik napas panjang, lalu pada hitungan ketiga, kami terjun bebas. Sensasi yang sama menyelubungi, semua berjalan lambat, tak ada suara. Angin berdesir kencang melewati tiap inchi tubuh kami. Aku merasakan genggaman tangan kami semakin erat seiring semakin mendekatnya atap kios di bawah kami. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat atap kios yang kami timpa roboh akibat tekanan mendadak karena bobot kami yang melompat dari ketinggian.

_Kami akan menabrak tanah batu._

Aku memejamkan mataku dan terdengar suara… BRUSSS! Aku membuka mata kaget. Tidak sakit. Waktu kembali berjalan normal, begitupun dengan suara. Aku dan Near saling berpandangan dengan syok selama beberapa detik. Aku menengok ke bawah atap yang roboh dan nampaklah tumpukan jerami yang tinggi. Ternyata ini kios kosong dan hanya jadi tempat menyimpan jerami. Hari ini kami telah dua kali diselamatkan oleh tumpukan jerami. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri. Napas, detak jantung dan tetesan keringat dinginku saling adu cepat.

Aku baru menyadari orang-orang yang berjalan berhenti untuk memandangi kami dengan takjub dan berbisik-bisik. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa pakaianku tersingkap sampai perut dan langsung kututup dengan malu. Wajah pengejar kami di atas bangunan lebih melongo dari saat kami melompat galah tadi. Kini mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menyusul dan harus mencari jalan lain. Near tergelak aneh, mungkin tidak mempercayai keberuntungan kami. Aku juga ikut tertawa ringan dan berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Setelah berdiri kami bergandengan lagi dan dengan langkah lemas kami berjalan ke dalam jalan kecil, hendak kembali ke penginapan. Baru saja aku menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi yang mengejar kami, mendadak jalan kami kembali dihadang tiga pria berbadan besar lainnya. Aku baru hendak berbalik kabur dengan Near namun tangan besar dan kuat merengkuhku dari belakang, menyebabkan putusnya gandenganku dengan Near. Near terdiam terpaku melihatku tertangkap.

"LARI, NEAR!" pekikku dan membuat Near tersentak.

Ia memandangku sedih sebelum berlari keluar jalan kecil ini dan dua orang pria berbadan besar selain pria yang menangkapku mengejarnya. Aku meronta namun karena kelelahan, rontaanku tidak ada artinya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menangkapku karena ia menahanku dari belakang.

"Perlawanan yang hebat, Tuan, aku salut. Namun semuanya berakhir sudah."

Suara Gars. Tubuhku terasa lemas. _Apa perjuangan kami tadi tidak berguna?_

Gars menjulurkan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya di sisiku, memberi isyarat pada tiga orang pengejar yang masih ada di atas gedung. Mereka kemudian mundur dan menghilang, yang aku tahu pasti akan segera bergabung dengan Gars.

_Oh Near. Tidak. Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan mereka berhasil menangkapnya._

Gars mengangkat tubuhku, menekuk dan memanggulku di atas bahu kanannya. Tangan kanannya menahan pinggangku sedang tangan kirinya menahan kedua kakiku yang berada di depannya agar tetap diam lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lorong. Aku berusaha memukuli punggungnya namun ia malah tertawa mengejek.

"Pijatan yang bagus, Cantik. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah membuang tenagamu dengan percuma." Ia terus berjalan santai.

Aku kemudian berteriak-teriak dan Gars sepertinya terganggu. Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhku, mengeluarkan tali kemudian mengikat kedua tanganku di belakang dan kemudian kakiku lalu menutup mulutku dengan kain yang ujungnya diikat ke belakang kepalaku.

Ia lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan."

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri namun sia-sia. Erangan frustasiku tersumbat kain di mulutku. Gars tertawa dan sambil membopongku, ia berjalan menuju sebuah lorong sepi dan dua orang anak buahnya beserta Bodam yang tadi mengejar telah menunggu di sana dengan sebuah gerobak berpeti. Seperti yang telah kuduga, mereka menyambutku dengan tawa kemenangan. Gars kemudian memerintahkan anak buahnya membuka peti lalu memasukkanku ke dalam. Aku meronta dengan begitu lelah dan lemahnya sampai aku mengasihani diriku sendiri. Tawa mereka semakin keras adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum kegelapan menyelubungiku saat peti ditutup.

* * *

Normal POV

Near berlari kencang menembus orang-orang yang berjalan di jalan besar. Tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan dihiasi serpihan jerami dan butiran keringat. Dua pria besar anak buah Gars masih berlari mengejar di belakangnya. Near berlari semakin kencang, berusaha memperlebar jarak.

'Kak L tertangkap! Kak L tertangkap mereka!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Kekhawatiran memenuhi hatinya. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan L ketimbang dirinya sekarang. Kilasan akan Shibuimaru Takuo yang hampir memperkosa L membuatnya semakin khawatir. Apa hal yang sama akan terjadi pada L?

Larinya makin tidak terkendali dan ia menabrak tubuh seorang pemuda. Near terkesiap dan memandangnya, mengira ia menabrak kawanan Gars atau Bodam, tapi ternyata bukan. Pemuda itu berwajah tampan dengan rambut cokelat sedikit kemerahan dan bermata cokelat cerah namun pipi kirinya sedikit memar. Ia berpakaian serba hitam namun tercemar oleh sisa tepung sehingga separuhnya nampak berwarna abu-abu. Ia bersama seorang pria dewasa tampan berpakaian bagus dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru.

"Ada apa, 'Dik? Kenapa kamu berlari begini?" tanyanya ramah.

Near tidak menjawab. Ia menengok ke arah pengejarnya yang semakin dekat saja.

"M-m-maaf!" pintanya sambil kembali berlari, meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang nampak heran tersebut.

Near terus berlari dan membelok, yang langsung ia sesali karena buntu. Ia hendak berputar arah namun kedua pengejarnya telah sampai di muka jalan. Near memaki pelan dan celingukan mencari senjata atau apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk mempertahankan diri. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh tertangkap. Ia harus menyelamatkan L.

Pengejarnya berhamburan menerjangnya dan Near berhasil menghindar meskipun tubuhnya telah lelah. Ia melihat adanya balok kayu dan maju meraihnya, namun salah seorang pengejarnya berhasil menangkap tangannya, menahan tubuhnya. Near memberontak dan menyerang tulang kering si penangkap, membuatnya memekik sakit, namun tetap tidak melepasnya. Pengejar yang satu menahannya dari belakang dan Near tak bisa bergerak lagi.

'Apa sudah berakhir?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan lemas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dengan akrobatik dan mendarat tepat di belakang salah seorang penyergap Near, membuat penyergap tersebut menengok. Mata Near terbelalak. Dia kakak berbaju hitam (separuh) tadi. Pemuda itu lalu melancarkan _upper-cut_ yang langsung membuat pria berbadan besar tersebut menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya kemudian terkapar pingsan. Belum sempat Near berseru kagum, ia merasakan pegangan tangan pria besar satu lagi mengendur karena pria tersebut juga pingsan dihajar pria pirang satunya lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja, 'Dik?"

Near melongo. Rasa lega, kaget, takjub, dan khawatir memenuhinya. Ia selamat. Tinggal L.

"To… tolong…." Near terbata. Kakinya tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya lagi dan ia jatuh terduduk.

Kedua lelaki penyelamatnya kelihatan bingung.

"Tolong… tolong Kak L…," mohon Near.

Mata kedua penyelamatnya terbelalak.

"L…?" tanya si pemuda berambut coklat.

* * *

L's POV

Aku memicingkan mata silau saat peti terbuka. Tubuhku diangkat pria berbaju hijau anak buah Gars dan aku menyadari kalau aku telah dibawa ke pinggir luar Kota Rastarazni. Wajah-wajah para penangkapku menyambutku. Aku mendesis saat memandang mereka. Ada sebuah kereta kuda dengan empat kuda menunggu didekat gerobak peti tempatku disekap tadi. Pria berbaju hijau membawaku di bahu kanannya dan aku merasakan tangan besarnya memegang pinggulku. Aku memekik tapi tertahan (oleh kain pembekapku) dan meronta namun mereka semua malah tertawa.

Aku dibawa masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dan dibaringkan di lantai yang sudah dibentangkan karpet di atasnya. Kedua anak buah Gars yang berbaju hijau dan abu-abu masuk dan duduk di kursi yang menempel pada dinding kereta, memandangiku yang terbaring menyamping (jika terlentang, tanganku yang terikat akan tertimpa) dengan tubuh sedikit tertekuk di bawah mereka. Pintu kereta tetap terbuka di hadapanku namun aku tidak bisa bangkit dan berlari dalam keadaan terikat begini. Aku memandang keluar dan melihat Gars sedang memberikan kantong (yang aku yakin isinya adalah 8 keping uang emas) beserta secarik perkamen pada Bodam kemudian mereka nampak berbincang.

"Hei, Tuan. Kau benar-benar orang paling rupawan yang pernah kami dapatkan," kata si baju abu-abu botak sambil terkekeh kepadaku.

Aku meliriknya jengkel kemudian memandang keluar lagi.

"Kau tahu Tuan? Tuan Gars berkata benar soal bokongmu," timpal si baju hijau berambut gondrong, "Terbaik yang pernah kulihat."

Mendadak tangannya meremas bokongku, membuatku memberontak panik. Jeritanku kembali tertahan oleh kain yang membekap mulutku. Aku meronta heboh, membuat tangannya tersingkir dariku. Aku langsung ingin menangis rasanya. Nyaris tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh bokongku, bahkan Wammy hanya pernah menyentuhnya waktu aku kecil saat menghukum kekeraskepalaanku dengan cara memukulnya. Tidak ada yang pernah _meremas_ bokongku. Dan sekarang seseorang yang tidak kukenal, seorang anak buah penjual budak nan mesum menyentuhnya tanpa seizinku (yang tentu tidak akan pernah kuizinkan!).

"Wah wah, jangan seperti itu, dong. 'Kan aku cuma menyentuh saja, kamu tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa," imbuhnya sambil tersenyum cabul.

Kali ini ia menyentuh paha kananku, merabanya. Aku. Sungguh. Tidak. Tahan. Lagi. Kali ini aku meronta lebih heboh dan dengan lentur aku menghantamkan kedua kakiku yang terikat pada dagunya. Ia nampak kehilangan fokus sejenak. Si baju abu-abu memegangiku agar aku berhenti meronta sedang si baju hijau terlihat marah.

"Kamu!" hardiknya sambil mengangkat tangan, hendak menamparku.

Aku menutup mata dan berjengit, bersiap untuk menghadapi rasa sakit yang akan datang.

"Hentikan Qardi!" bentak Gars.

Aku membuka mataku dan pria berbaju hijau yang bernama Qardi menghentikan aksinya. Ia masih memandangku dengan marah, namun diam saja.

"Apa kau lupa, dia barang yang sangat berharga? Sedikit luka saja akan mengurangi nilainya," bilang Gars. Ia kemudian naik ke dalam kereta. Kulihat Bodam sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Tuan, Kooresh dan Balfa belum kembali juga," kata si baju abu-abu.

"Ergh. Aku tahu, Sif. Entah apa yang dua orang bodoh itu lakukan. Masak menangkap bocah begitu saja tidak bisa?"

Aku sedikit lega. Near belum tertangkap.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, Tuan Gars?" tanya Qardi.

"Kita tunggu sebentar. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau kita akan pergi ke Juhna, menemui Sahreem. Jadi kalau mereka masih belum datang sampai setengah jam kemudian, kita berangkat dan mereka akan menyusul."

Juhna. Kota Juhna. Aku kesal. Kota itu berlawanan arah dengan tujuanku, lebih jauh lagi dari ibu kota.

"Kenapa Anda langsung membayar pada Bodam, Tuan? Bukankah yang satu lagi belum tertangkap?" tanya Sif.

"Aku tidak ingin dia berlama-lama di sini. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka padanya. Lagipula kalau misalnya ada masalah dengan bocah berambut putih itu aku sudah bilang akan menemuinya dan meminta tiga keping emasku kembali. Meskipun kita tidak dapat bocah manis itu, pemuda rupawan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberiku keuntungan. Aku akan menjualnya seharga empat puluh keping emas. Sahreem pasti bersedia membelinya. Bodohnya Bodam, dia mau saja diberi harga tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak tahu kalau aku akan dapat keuntungan berkali-kali lipat."

Rasanya jiwaku hampir meninggalkan ragaku sesaat. _Aku akan dijual_.

"Sahreem si pedagang budak sukses itu?" tanya Sif lagi.

"Ya, kita semua tahu kalau ia mengoleksi perempuan dan lelaki yang rupawan. Ia tidak akan menolak tawaranku, pemuda ini lebih menawan dibanding semua koleksinya itu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, " Harganya akan lebih tinggi jika kita menjualnya sebagai seorang perjaka. Kita tidak boleh menidurinya, bekasnya akan tersisa dengan jelas karena kita akan sampai di sana malam ini juga. Jika ketahuan, harganya akan jatuh. Ingat itu, Qardi."

Aku tidak tahu harus lega atau tambah panik. Mereka tidak akan mem… memperkosaku, namun aku akan dijual kepada seorang makelar budak mata keranjang. Sama saja. Ini hanya soal waktu.

"Tapi menyentuh tidak masalah, bukan?" kelit si gondrong cabul Qardi, membuatku gemetar.

"Dia ini," tukas Gars sambil menunjukku, "Tipe barang dagangan yang sangat tidak suka jika disentuh. Kau lihat sendiri reaksinya tadi. Bisa-bisa ia malah melukai dirinya sendiri atau kita. Jadi, tetap tidak, Qardi."

Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Cih, jadi si Sahreem yang akan menikmati semuanya," kata Qardi sambil memandangi sekujur tubuhku dengan kecewa, "Beruntung benar dia. Dia selalu dapat yang bagus-bagus dan akan dapat yang paling bagus."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan kalau kau kaya." Gars tergelak. "Setelah dapat uang dari hasil menjual pemuda ini, kita akan bersenang-senang sepuasnya. Terserah, kau mau lelaki atau perempuan. Tapi itu nanti. Kita fokus ke pekerjaan kita dulu sekarang."

Waktu berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dua orang anak buah Gars dan Near. Aku senang, itu artinya mereka kesulitan menangkapnya. Gars menemukan kantong uangku saat ia sedang memandangiku lalu mengambilnya. Kini aku sungguh tak berdaya. Tak ada uang sepeserpun. Kuda dan bekal makanan tertinggal di penginapan. Aku tidak bisa pulang.

Gars melirik matahari yang makin condong. "Kita jalan. Sif, kamu jadi kusir."

Sif mengangguk lalu keluar kereta dan muncul di kursi kusir. Pintu ditutup dan dikunci lalu dengan satu bunyi pecutan dan ringkikan pelan dari kuda, kereta mulai bergerak maju. Sungguh tidak nyaman berbaring di lantai kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan. Tubuhku bergetar-getar karena gerak kereta dan si mesum Qardi nampak menikmatinya serta terus memandangiku terutama di bagian-bagian pribadiku. Kesal sekali rasanya karena tidak bisa mencolok mata cabulnya itu.

Aku ketakutan dan menahan tangis. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tertarik oleh kegiatan seksual maupun tertarik pada lawan atau sesama jenis dan tidak pernah menginginkan untuk melakukannya. Namun mimpi buruk sudah menungguku: aku akan dijual dan akan di… disentuh oleh pria mesum yang tidak kukenal. Kenapa semua orang hanya memandangku sebagai objek keinginan mereka? Kenapa semua orang hanya menginginkan kecerdasanku, kemampuanku, atau tubuhku? Sejauh ini hanya Near yang tidak memandangku karena semua itu dan kami telah terpisah. Hatiku semakin sakit. Aku rela jika aku saja yang tertangkap namun Near selamat.

Siang berganti malam. Aku tahu kalau Rastarazni telah sangat jauh dan Juhna semakin dekat. Aku semakin dekat dengan mimpi burukku. Tangisku semakin sulit untuk ditahan namun aku terus berjuang melawan aliran air mata yang sedari tadi mau menjebol keluar. Aku tahu apa yang akan Gars dan Qardi katakan, mereka juga pasti akan menertawaiku. Mereka pasti termasuk orang-orang dangkal yang menganggap air mata sebagai lambang kelemahan.

"Hmm? Tuan Gars, sepertinya ada yang berkuda jauh belakang kita."

"Biarkan saja, Qardi. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh."

"Memang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka mengejar kita."

Gars bergerak ke jendela belakang. "Ada dua kuda, putih dan satunya lagi pasti hitam karena nyaris menyatu dengan langit malam. Mereka masih jauh sekali, aku tak bisa melihat penunggangnya. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya katamu Qardi, kita harus berjaga-jaga."

Ia lalu berpindah tempat lagi, menuju jendela depan dan membuka sekatnya. "Sif, pacu kereta makin cepat." Ia memerintahkan kemudian menutup jendela lalu duduk di tempatnya semula. Kereta pun melaju semakin cepat.

"Yah, kita bisa tenang, Tuan. Mereka mungkin berdua, tapi kudanya sendiri-sendiri sedangkan kita empat. Satu tidak bisa melawan empat." Qardi duduk santai sambil memandangiku lagi.

Tadinya aku berharap kalau misalnya dua kuda tadi ditunggangi oleh pasukan keamanan atau semacamnya, tapi hanya 9% saja kemungkinannya. Kuda hitam dan putih. Aku langsung membayangkan sosok Night God dan Tuan Aiber. Haha, bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku malah membayangkan mereka? Mereka tidak punya keperluan untuk menolongku. Kemungkinan itu adalah mereka lebih kecil lagi, hanya 1%. Night God mungkin masih sedang mencariku di lima kota tadi sedangkan Tuan Aiber masih di perkemahan penyamun.

"Kita sedikit lagi sampai di Juhna," kata Gars. Ia lalu memandangku. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon pemilikmu, Tuan Cantik."

Tubuhku gemetaran namun tertutupi oleh getaran kereta. Mimpi burukku akan dimulai.

* * *

*Bagaimana? Chapter ini benar-benar capek bikinnya. Memang sudah merencanakan kejar-kejaran sejak lama. Seru sih. Bagaimana dengan nasib L? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

**Ada yang menanyakan kenapa Mello, Matt, dan BB tidak muncul. Seperti yang dikatakan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Mello dan Matt tinggal di panti milik Roger, jadi pasti akan muncul walau porsinya tidak sebesar L dan Light. Sedang BB? Tunggu kejutannya. Jika kalian memperhatikan, nanti akan ada informasi (samar sekali) tentang BB yang jika kalian tangkap maka akan tahu latar belakangnya nanti. Kapan? Tebak dan perhatikan saja. Hehehehe.

***Semua alur dan kisah cerita sudah direncanakan dari awal sampai akhir akan bagaimana, jadi tak ada masalah dalam cerita. Yang bermasalah itu kadang-kadang susah mikirin mau nulisnya bagaimana, jadi semoga fic ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak mandeg dalam penulisan. Kadang-kadang suka nge-blank mau pakai kata-kata apa 'sih.

****Terima kasih telah membaca maupun me-review! Terimakasih pada **Claire Lawliet, Sora Tsubameki, Rai2-Chan, Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas, YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze, cuttiecatz, moeyuki flint, cassie-HAIKU dan Neo Kaze-Hime **yang bersedia me-review. Thanks berat lho. Semoga kalian yang membaca tetap suka pada cerita ini. Salam, PenWanderer.


	10. Chapter 10: Malam Pembebasan Para Budak

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Poor me.

* * *

Warnings: violence, sexual harassment, language.

Chapter 10: Malam Pembebasan Para Budak

L's POV

Kami tiba di tepi kota Juhna. Kereta berhenti di tembok luar sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah untuk orang yang bukanlah seorang bangsawan. Ikatan kaki dan kain di mulutku dilepas, namun aku dipegangi sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur. Pasukan penjaga rumah melotot saat melihatku (kenapa sih? Aku 'kan bukan hantu!) saat kami masuk ke teras. Di halaman yang luas terdapat lima buah kandang berisikan para budak yang menderita dan merana. Aku teringat akan kandang budak di perkemahan penyamun. Mungkinkah pemiliknya orang yang sama?

Kami berhenti di pintu rumah dan Gars mengetuk. Pintu dibukakan dari dalam oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam keriting panjang berpakaian penari Arab yang seluruhnya berwarna merah muda. Ia membelalakan mata saat melihatku (oke, mungkin aku akan semakin terbiasa) dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menanyakan keperluan kami.

"Kau tidak lihat pemuda ini? Tuanmu pasti mau menemui kami. Bilang Gars membawa bunga yang lebih cantik dari semua yang dia miliki," jawab Gars dengan tersenyum bangga.

Wanita itu kemudian mempersilakan kami masuk. Ia lalu berjalan di depan, memandu kami sambil meliuk-liukan pinggulnya saat berjalan yang membuatku heran, bagaimana ia bisa tahan berjalan seperti itu berlama-lama tanpa sakit pinggang?

Kami sampai di sebuah ruang tamu mewah beralaskan permadani dan wanita itu mempersilakan kami duduk di sofa sutra empuk. Aku duduk dengan gaya biasaku dan semuanya nampak terpaku memperhatikanku. Terdengar suara-suara aneh, mirip jeritan dan erangan seperti disiksa yang diiringi tawa puas. Wanita itu lalu berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga yang terdapat pintu besar di atasnya lalu masuk. Suara-suara mengerikan tersebut terdengar semakin keras saat pintu terbuka dan kembali mengecil saat pintu ditutup.

"Kelihatannya Sahreem sedang bersenang-senang," komentar Gars.

_Bersenang-senang_. Mendadak aku mengerti maksudnya dan mulai gemetaran. Sif dan Qardi yang menjagaku di samping kiri kanan terkekeh melihat reaksiku. Gars memelintir-lintir kumisnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara yang satunya mengetuk-getuk meja dengan tidak sabar.

Agak lama waktu berlalu suara jeritan berhenti dan sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang turun dengan hanya memakai selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ia berlari kecil tanpa melihat ke arah kami dan langsung menghilang ke balik tirai yang ada di pinggir ruang tamu. Seorang pria berbadan besar nan kekar (kenapa selalu pria berbadan besar?) muncul kemudian diiringi wanita tadi di sisinya. Ia mengenakan pakaian mewah namun santai dengan selop sutra. _Pasti dia Sahreem_. Wajahnya garang, kulitnya coklat, ia memiliki lima buah anting emas, tiga di telinga kiri dan dua di kanan. Dan ia memiliki jenggot seperti… kambing.

"Ada apa, Gars?" katanya jengkel karena kedatangan kami menginterupsinya, "Kalau barang tawaranmu tidak seberapa, kau…." Kata-kata dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihatku. Dengan melotot ia memandangiku dari atas ke bawah, kemudian dari bawah ke atas, kemudian dari atas ke bawah lagi.

Gars terkekeh bangga sambil menarikku ke depan agar Sahreem bisa melihatku lebih jelas. Sahreem mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga kemudian menghampiri kami. Matanya makin melotot saat melihatku dari dekat (membuatku ngeri karena matanya seperti nyaris keluar). Gars memutar-mutar tubuhku seperti gasing agar Sahreem bisa melihat tubuhku keseluruhan. Kepala Sahreem nampak ikut berputar-putar searah putaran badanku.

"Bagaimana? Lebih cantik dari semua bunga koleksimu bukan?" Gars nampak puas dengan reaksi Sahreem. "Pemuda ini kira-kira berusia dua puluh tahun, berkulit putih pucat, rambut dan mata hitam, dengan tubuh yahud."

"Berapa harganya?" Sahreem menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya dengan wajah bersemangat, membuat wajahnya semakin seram.

"Empat puluh keping emas."

Wajah Sahreem nampak tidak berubah. Ia masih memandangiku dengan antusias.

"Dia masih perjaka. Masih belum berpengalaman."

Wajahku pasti memerah.

"Setuju. Aku beli." Sahreem menjilati sudut bibirnya.

Aku tidak tahan untuk bersuara. "Apa yang kalian lakukan merupakan tindakan illegal dan merupakan kriminal tingkat tinggi! Menurut hukum pidana ketatanegaraan nomor 19 pasal 5 ayat 3, kalian telah melanggar undang-undang perlindungan kemanusiaan dengan melakukan tindakan perampasan hak kemerdekaan serta nomor 31 pasal 2 ayat1 tentang perbuatan tidak menyenangkan yang berpotensi atau akan menyebabkan luka bagi orang lain baik secara fisik dan mental. Kalian juga melanggar undang-undang hukum pidana nomor 11 tentang penculikan, nomor 23 tentang perdagangan manusia, nomor 27 tentang bisnis illegal, dan nomor 34 tentang perendahan martabat manusia! Kalian terancam hukuman penjara maksimal 80 tahun dengan tambahan hukuman 20 cambukan serta denda 500 keping emas!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka melongo.

"Burung kecil cantik yang pandai berceloteh," ujar Sahreem senang, "Suaranya pun indah."

"Dan ia pintar." Gars terus berpromosi.

Gantian aku yang melongo. Mereka sama sekali tidak takut dan peduli akan hukum. Dianggap apa isi perkataan panjang-lebarku tadi?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh yang pintar, mereka menyusahkan. Tapi harus kuakui, pemuda ini jauh lebih menarik dari siapa pun yang pernah kulihat." Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhku.

"Eit," potong Gars sambil menarik tubuhku mundur menghindari sentuhannya, "Ada uang ada barang."

Sahreem mengangguk paham. "Fatima," katanya pada wanita berpakaian merah muda tadi.

"Baik, Tuan." Wanita yang ternyata bernama Fatima itu kemudian kembali menuju ruangan di atas tangga sambil berjalan masih dengan gaya yang bisa membuat sakit pinggang tadi.

"Sekalian rapikan kamarnya, Fatima. Serta sediakan yang 'istimewa' untuk bunga cantik ini."

_Rapikan kamarnya. Sediakan yang 'istimewa'_. Aku teringat pada pemuda pirang malang tadi dan kengerian membayangiku. Ia masih mau melakukannya. Padaku.

Aku panik dan memberontak. Gars dan anak buahnya dengan sigap memegangiku dan mendudukanku di sofa (dengan posisi 'normal' bagi orang kebanyakan, membuatku tidak nyaman). Aku masih terus meronta sampai akhirnya tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ditahan ketiganya.

"Tidak heran ia masih perjaka. Ia kucing kecil yang galak." Sahreem tertawa kecil. "Aku suka perjaka pemberontak. Ada tantangannya."

Aku mau muntah. Seandainya ketiga orang ini menyingkir, sudah kutendang dagu si Jenggot Kambing ini sampai jenggotnya rata.

"Darimana asalmu, Manis? Siapa namamu?" tanya Sahreem sambil duduk di sofa kecil di seberangku.

Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan muka.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan Tuanmu!" hardik Gars.

Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Gars membalas dengan melotot.

"Hahaha!" tawa Sahreem, "Kucing cantik yang liar, permata belum diasah. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau menurut."

Aku mendengus dengan perpaduan kesal, marah, takut, panik, tegang, dan sedih bergejolak di dadaku. Aku tentu tidak rela jika si Jenggot Kambing ini menyentuhku namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin nanti jika ia membawaku ke kamarnya dan hanya ada kami berdua aku bisa mencari cara untuk kabur. Ya, aku pasti bisa. Aku adalah seorang cendikiawan nomor satu negara dan pernah kabur dari perkemahan penyamun sebelumnya. Aku pasti akan menemukan cara. Aku menghela napas panjang, menenangkan diri.

Sahreem terus memandangiku dengan mata kelaparan. Aku berusaha tidak memandangnya. Fatima belum juga kembali. Saat aku berharap ia pergi lebih lama lagi, wanita anti-sakit pinggang itu muncul setelah membuka pintu lalu turun dengan (tetap) berlenggak-lenggok sambil membawa kantong besar yang pasti berisi uang emas. Sahreem, Gars dan kedua anak buahnya terlihat gembira akan kedatangan Fatima dengan alasan yang berbeda pula.

Gars menerima kantong tersebut dengan senang dan segera menghitung isinya. Aku ditarik kedua anak buahnya sehingga berdiri sambil dipegangi sementara Sahreem menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan sambil memandangiku. Kemudian Gars menganggukan kepala pada kedua anak buahnya yang segera melepas ikatan tanganku lalu mendorongku maju ke hadapan Sahreem.

Aku menggosok-gosok kedua pergelangan tanganku sambil gemetaran dan tidak berani memandang ke arah Sahreem. Ia benar-benar tinggi menjulang, aku hanya sedadanya saja. Tanpa basa-basi, Sahreem menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, merangkul pinggangku.

"Benar-benar langsing! Memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan pun masih menyisakan banyak ruang!"

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya tapi rasanya seperti mendorong tembok saja. Sahreem kelihatannya menganggap penolakanku sebagai hal yang lucu dan memelukku lebih erat lagi sampai membuatku sulit bernapas. Ternyata tidak hanya jenggot, tapi aroma tubuhnya juga mengingatkanku pada… _ugh_.

"Ehm, Sahreem," kata Gars, "Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi anak buahku belum membawanya kemari."

"Satu lagi?" Sahreem antusias.

"Laki-laki. Masih anak-anak, manis sekali. Langka, rambutnya putih."

"Rambutnya putih?" Sahreem tambah antusias.

"Tapi entahlah, mereka belum datang juga, jadi aku tidak janji. Bolehkah kami menunggu di sini? Akan kuberitahu penjaga di luar agar jika anak buahku datang mereka mengizinkannya masuk. Lagipula mereka sudah tahu wajah anak buahku."

Sahreem menyetujui. Aku berharap agar anak buahnya gagal menangkap Near. Pikiranku langsung buyar saat tangan besar nan kasar Sahreem meremas bokongku. Aku langsung menjerit serta memberontak_. Kenapa mereka semua gemar meremas bokongku?_ Sahreem tertawa makin keras.

"Bokong yang indah dan enak disentuh," komentarnya. "Kenyal, lembut, kencang…."

Aku teringat akan 'teknik' Near lalu menendang tulang keringnya dan ia mengaduh pelan. Tangannya berhenti menyentuh bokongku, namun masih memelukku. Kukira ia akan marah, tapi ia malah tertawa keras.

"Benar-benar galak. Aku suka."

_Sinting_.

"Kalau begitu kami menunggu di sini. Dia milikmu, terserah kau mau berbuat apa padanya." Gars menyapukan lengannya ke arahku.

Sahreem tertawa sambil membopongku. Aku berteriak dan memberontak tapi (kenapa selalu) tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti. Ia naik tangga menuju ruangan atas. Pintu semakin mendekat dan semakin dekat.

"Jangan kasar-kasar, Sahreem, ingat dia belum berpengalaman," pesan Gars sambil tertawa diiringi anak buahnya yang juga tertawa dan bersuit-suit. Pintu ditendangnya terbuka dan ia membawaku masuk.

* * *

Pintu terbuka dan Sahreem membawaku masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar nan mewah. Memang tidak sebesar dan semewah kamarku di istana, tapi memang bukan kamar pengusaha biasa. Ia menurunkanku dan aku berdiri di lantai tengah ruangan. Aku ketakutan menatap matanya yang seperti mata hewan pemangsa yang sedang melihat ternak dan aku langsung memalingkan muka. Aku mencuri pandang ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari cara kabur. Ada banyak jendela yang sayangnya dipasangi teralis kayu beronamen flora dan sebuah pintu balkon yang tertutup serta pilar-pilar. Banyak tiang lilin dan lampu gantung penuh lilin di langit-langit. Tembok dihiasi lukisan serta aneka pedang yang digantung. Ada lemari besar dan sebuah pintu lagi (mungkin kamar mandi) serta meja kursi. Ada sebuah tempat tidur besar bertiang empat dengan kelambu di belakangku.

"Oho, langsung melihat ke arah ranjang. Sudah tidak sabar, ya?"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah yang malah membuatku semakin dekat dengan tempat tidur. Sahreem tersenyum cabul. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan ke arahku setelah mengantongi kuncinya. Aku menghindar saat dia datang dan ia menyusulku. Hal itu terjadi terus-menerus sampai kami berputar-putar pelan, membentuk pola lingkaran kecil.

"Lucu sekali, Cantik. Mengingat kau masih perjaka, aku memang harus perlahan padamu. Jadi, tenang saja."

_Mana bisa aku tenang? Aku tidak menginginkannya!_

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, bersiap. Kau juga bersiaplah. Fatima telah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu di atas tempat tidur." Setelah berkata begitu ia menuju pintu kamar mandi dan mengedip genit padaku sebelum masuk, membuatku semakin muak.

Ia telah pergi. Aku langsung menuju pintu balkon dan berusaha membuka, namun terkunci. Ada satu gantungan kunci dengan banyak kunci di meja, tapi mata kuncinya lebih besar dari lubang kunci balkon, berarti bukan kuncinya. Aku menggoncang-goncang teralis kayu, kokoh. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Aku menahan kepanikan yang makin menggila. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat hal 'istimewa' yang telah disiapkan untukku, siapa tahu bisa kumanfaatkan untuk kabur. Aku mendekati tempat tidur dan aku luar biasa terkejut.

Di atas seprai kuning gading terdapat satu setel pakaian penari arab berwarna merah darah. Merah darah cerah. Akan kontras sekali dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitamku. Pakaian ini potongannya… menantang, jauh lebih terbuka dari yang Fatima si anti-sakit pinggang kenakan tadi. Ukurannya pas untukku, bahannya _transparan_ sehingga seluruh tubuhku akan kelihatan jika memakainya, kecuali bagian bokong dan selangkangan (yang bahannya lebih tebal) serta dipenuhi manik-manik dan rumbai nan norak. Pakaian ini dirancang untuk dikenakan laki-laki sehingga bagian dadanya rata serta hanya akan menutupi dada dan memamerkan perut. Aku langsung merasakan gabungan dua hal: pusing dan ingin muntah. _Si Jenggot Kambing itu memintaku memakai ini?_

Aku baru mau beranjak untuk meraih pedang yang digantung di tembok sebagai senjata namun Sahreem sudah keburu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melotot. Ia memakai celana kulit panjang mengkilat yang ketat serta jas bulu binatang panjang yang berkerah bulu-bulu unggas. Ia bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tato naga China yang terpatri di dadanya dan memakai kalung rantai emas. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan gabungan beberapa hal: pusing, ingin muntah, geli, jijik, ingin tertawa, takut, serta mau pingsan.

"Ng? Kau belum memakainya, Cantik?" _Dalam mimpimu_.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi, ia kemudian tersenyum cabul lagi. "Kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya padamu?"

Aku tambah melotot. Ia kemudian mendekatiku dan aku menghindar. Tubuh kekar berototnya begitu menjijikkan bagiku apalagi dengan celana kulit ketatnya itu. Ia mendekatiku lagi dan aku mulai lari. Kami berlari berkeliling ruangan. Aku berlari ketakutan sementara ia berlari dengan penuh semangat seakan ini adalah sebuah permainan. Sahreem jelas-jelas berlari santai dan pelan, namun langkahnya yang besar-besar mampu mengimbangi lari sepenuh tenagaku. Beberapa kali aku menjerit kecil saat tangannya nyaris menggapaiku, membuatnya semakin senang.

Aku mencari tempat bersembunyi, namun tidak kutemukan. Aku terus berlari sampai terpaksa mengitari sebuah pilar selebar manusia dan akhirnya aku tersudut di pojokan, di balik pilar sementara ia ada di seberang pilar. Aku berusaha mengambil jalan di kiri namun ia telah menghadang, begitupun di kanan. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi. _Matilah aku._

"Ternyata kau suka gaya ala India, ya? Apa perlu pakaianmu kuganti pakaian penari India saja?" tanyanya dari balik pilar.

Ia menangkapku dan aku menjerit. Aku menampar pipi kanannya sekuat tenaga dan pelukannya melonggar. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk merosot sampai lepas dan kembali lari. Tanganku berdenyut-denyut nyeri dan telapak tanganku merah saat kulihat. Cih, itulah sebabnya aku lebih suka menendang daripada memukul atau menampar, keduanya hanya menyakiti tangan sendiri. Sahreem kembali mengejarku. Aku kesal melihat pipinya hanya merah sebentar dan kemudian normal kembali seperti tidak pernah ditampar sedangkan tanganku masih sakit (padahal aku yang menampar, malah aku yang sakit!).

Aku melihat botol-botol anggur kosong di meja dan berlari ke sana lalu meraih satu. Sahreem menyusulku dan tanpa pikir panjang kuhantamkan botol kosong itu ke kepalanya sampai botol tersebut pecah. Kukira Sahreem akan ambruk namun ia masih berdiri tegak (berdarah saja tidak). Ia menyingkirkan pecahan kaca dari rambutnya dan tersenyum mengerikan padaku. _Dia mungkin punya ilmu kebal_, pikirku panik.

"Ternyata kau suka main kasar, ya? Berbeda dengan penampilanmu." Senyumannya bertambah lebar. "Aku tadinya mau bersikap lembut, tapi kalau kau memang suka main kasar akan kuladeni."

Kurasa sekarang aku telah sepucat rambut Near. Tubuhku gemetaran namun aku berlari lagi. Ia berhasil menangkap ujung belakang atasanku lalu menariknya sampai robek. Suara jeritan kagetku beriringan dengan bunyi sobekan kain. Sekarang pinggang belakangku terekspos dan secara reflek aku membalikkan badanku karena malu. Aku melihat Sahreem menyusulku dengan berjalan ringan sambil menciumi sobekan pakaianku yang digenggamnya. Matanya lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya dan… (ugh) gundukan pada celananya membesar.

Aku bergerak mundur dan punggungku menabrak tembok. _Oh tidak_. Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku secara protektif. Reaksiku malah nampaknya semakin menyenangkannya. Ia mendekatiku dengan lebih cepat dan sebelum ia meraihku, aku berhasil berlari menunduk menghindarinya lalu berlari kembali. Tangan kekarnya meraih bahu kiriku dari belakang lalu dengan cepat aku membalikkan badan menghadapnya, melancarkan tendangan ke perutnya. Ternyata tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi membuat tendanganku meleset. Alih-alih menendang perutnya, telapak kakiku malah menendang pangkal pahanya, tepat di atas gundukan menjijikkan tadi.

Kami memekik bersamaan. Ia melonjak kesakitan sambil mengerang dan mengusap… bagian yang tadi kutendang sementara aku histeris karena telah menyentuh (walau secara tidak langsung)… 'anu' si Jenggot Kambing yang menjijikkan itu. Dengan super-duper jijik (sudah berapa kali aku bilang 'jijik'?) aku menggosok-gosokan telapak sepatuku pada lantai, berusaha menghilangkan bekas sentuhan tidak diinginkan tadi. Kutengok Sahreem dan ia masih sibuk mengurusi… bagian yang aku tendang tadi. Tendangan melesetku sepertinya jauh lebih ampuh efeknya ketimbang jika aku tadi menendang perutnya. Ternyata meskipun mungkin saja ia punya ilmu kebal, '_bagian itu_' tidak kebal.

Aku mengambil kesempatan dan mencari cara untuk mempertahankan diri. Aku berlari menuju pedang yang tergantung di tembok dan meraih satu. Ternyata pedang tersebut sangat berat dan terjatuh dengan kondisi aku masih memegang gagangnya. Gawat. Aku menengok ke arah Sahreem dan ia sudah berada dua meter dariku dalam kondisi berlari. Wajahnya begitu marah.

Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan tubuhku terpelanting menabrak tembok. Semuanya gelap sesaat dan aku kehilangan kemampuan indraku sebelum semuanya kembali secara perlahan namun pandangan mataku masih berputar-putar. Perlahan aku mulai bisa merasakan lagi dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut berada di bawah tubuhku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing dan semua gambar yang berputar-putar di depan mataku mulai menyatu menjadi… _wajah Sahreem_.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah dibaringkan ke tempat tidur dengan Sahreem berada di atasku. Ia menghadap tepat di atas mukaku dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi tubuhku sebagai penyangga. Aku syok dan menjerit kencang.

"Ssstt, Manis, kita belum mulai. Simpan jeritanmu untuk nanti."

Kedua tangannya meraih sisi-sisi atasanku dan dengan satu sentakan pakaianku dirobeknya menjadi dua. Kini aku bertelanjang dada dan aku semakin menjerit kencang. Wajah dan tatapan Sahreem semakin buas saat melihat tubuh atasku yang telah tersingkap. Aku berusaha menendanginya namun ia telah berada di antara bukaan kakiku, membuatku tidak bisa menendangnya. Kudorong tubuhnya namun lagi-lagi aku seperti mendorong tembok kokoh. Sambil tertawa, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher kananku, mengecupi dan menjilatinya. Panas bibir dan lidahnya yang berlumuran air liur terasa begitu menjijikkan. Jeritanku mulai putus-putus, berganti dengan isakan.

"TIDAAAAAKKK! TOLOOOOOOOONG!" _Siapa saja! Tolong aku!_

Sahreem tertawa keras mendengar jeritanku dan mulai merabaku. Sambil terisak aku kembali berusaha mendorongnya dan kurasakan tangannya meraih kain ikat pinggangku, hendak membukanya. Aku terkesiap. _Tidak_.

GUUUMPRRRAAAAAAAAANG!

Baik aku maupun Sahreem terkejut kemudian menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam (agak abu-abu, dengan sisa tepung) serta menggunakan kain hitam yang dililitkan sebagai topeng mendobrak masuk lewat pintu balkon dan ia berputar di udara sebelum mendarat dengan mulus. Poni rambut cokelatnya tersembul dari sela kain dan matanya cokelat muda cerah. _Night God_.

Sahreem bangkit dari tubuhku, turun dari ranjang dan berdiri membelakangiku, menyambut tamu tidak diundang tersebut. Night God bangkit berdiri di atas pecahan kaca dan daun pintu yang sudah roboh, menghadap Sahreem. Aku juga bangkit terduduk (selonjoran) di atas ranjang. Kakiku terasa lemas dan tubuhku masih gemetaran hebat. Kukatupkan atasanku yang telah terbelah dua seperti jaket, menutupi dada telanjangku. Kuusap air mataku dan kutarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri. Kupandang mereka berdua dengan ekspresi normalku.

"Night God," sapa Sahreem. "Boleh kutahu apa yang membuatmu mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumahku dan membuat kekacauan ini?" Bisa kudengar kemarahan dan kejengkelan yang dalam pada nada suaranya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku seorang pencuri, Sahreem," kata Night God tenang, "Jelas aku kemari untuk mencuri."

"Mencuri?"

"Ya, mencuri hal yang paling berharga yang ada di rumah ini," kata Night God lagi sambil memandangku.

_Aku?_

"Kau mau mencuri pemuda ini?" Sahreem menengok ke arahku. "Dia milikku, Night God, dan kau mengganggu momen intim kami. Enyahlah. Aku tak mau dengar omong kosongmu itu."

"Aku pencuri, Sahreem," kata Night God lagi. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena tersenyum. "Maka aku akan mencuri, bukan mengambil dengan sukarela."

Bisa kurasakan udara di sekitar Sahreem menjadi lebih berat. Ia marah. Aku beringsut mundur, takut akan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Aku sempat melihat pakaian merah darah celaka tadi telah tersebar berantakan di pinggir ranjang. Sahreem lalu berbalik dan menghampiri sisi tempat tidur, meraih sebuah pedang baja bertahtakan permata. Wajah Night God tidak telihat panik. Ia melirik ke arah pedang hiasan di tembok lalu berjalan dan memungut pedang yang kujatuhkan karena berat tadi. _Mereka mau adu pedang_.

Aku tidak tahu harus memihak Night God atau tidak, namun ia ingin membawaku lari dari si Jenggot Kambing mesum ini. Dadaku berdegup kencang karena khawatir. Aku tahu Night God kuat dan lincah, namun bagaimana kemampuan berpedangnya? Apa akan terjadi adegan berdarah di depan mataku? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah dan tidak menginginkan untuk menyaksikan orang mati di depan mataku. Tubuhku semakin gemetaran. Siapapun yang menang, kemungkinan besar akan membunuh lawannya.

Mereka saling berhadapan, memasang kuda-kuda dan memperhatikan lawannya dengan seksama. Secara bersamaan pedang berayun dan beradu, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka bertarung imbang. Di luar dugaanku, Night God mampu bertarung dengan sangat baik dan sanggup menandingi tenaga brutal Sahreem. Ayunan pedangnya halus, kelincahan tubuhnya membantunya mendesak Sahreem. Otakku kembali berpikir dan aku khawatir lagi. Kualitas pedang Sahreem jelas lebih baik daripada pedang hiasan dinding yang dipakai Night God. Bisa saja pedang Night God patah dan membuatnya terbunuh.

Perabotan berantakan, tertebas maupun terdorong mereka. Night God memotong tiang lilin di samping Sahreem sampai putus dan Sahreem membalas dengan menebas lukisan di samping Night God sampai terbelah dua. Aku berkali-kali menutup mata saat pedang nyaris mengenai satu sama lain. Diiringi suara keras, hantaman Sahreem membuat pedang Night God sedikit retak. Night God semakin cepat menyerang, mempercepat irama pertarungan. Wajah Sahreem sudah lecet tergores dan lengan kiri Night God sedikit teriris. Semakin banyak barang rusak dan mereka terus mengelilingi ruangan.

Mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya melewati ranjang tempatku terduduk lemas. Kelambu, seprai serta kasur robek disayat keduanya dan sobekan kain serta bulu angsa berhamburan. Walaupun mereka agak jauh dari posisiku, aku semakin mundur agar merasa lebih aman sampai akhirnya tersudut di bingkai ranjang. Mereka melirikku sekilas kemudian terus bertarung sambil bergeser menjauhi ranjang. Kelihatannya mereka tidak mau melibatkanku. Tentu saja. Mereka memperebutkan aku. Jika Sahreem menang ia akan me… melanjutkan yang tadi ia hendak lakukan padaku dan jika Night God menang, ia akan membawaku kabur. Aku tidak suka kedua pilihan tersebut tapi aku jelas sangat tidak menginginkan yang akan terjadi jika Sahreem menang.

Aku memekik kecil saat bahu kiri Night God terserempet pedang hingga berdarah. Sahreem kelihatan senang dan semakin membabi buta. Night God menghindar lalu bertolak lincah di tembok lalu bersalto di udara dan akhirnya mendarat di belakang Sahreem. Sebelum Sahreem sempat bereaksi, Night God menempelkan mata pedangnya pada tengkuk Sahreem, membuatnya mematung.

"Selesai," ucap Night God.

Sahreem menggeram kesal namun tetap menggenggam pedangnya. Aku menatapnya was-was, siapa tahu ia membuat gerakan tiba-tiba. Sahreem kemudian terdiam sesaat dan tangannya bergerak seperti akan menjatuhkan pedangnya, namun ternyata hanya tipuan. Ia dengan cepat merunduk lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Night God sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Night God.

"NIGHT GOD!" pekikku.

CRAS!

Tidak ada darah. Kepala Night God tetap tersambung di lehernya. Ia menunduk, lebih rendah dari tubuh Sahreem sehingga terhindar dari tebasan dan ia juga telah mengayunkan pedangnya. Ia dan Sahreem mematung. Sesuatu melayang dan mendarat di atas lantai. Aku memandang 'benda' itu dengan takut-takut dan terbelalak saat mengetahui apa itu. Seperti rambut, bukan… itu potongan jenggot. Potongan jenggot kambing Sahreem.

Sahreem melotot saat memandang potongan jenggot kesayangannya lalu berteriak kencang. Kini jenggotnya hanya tinggal setengah. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya lalu mengelus sisa jenggotnya dan meratapi kemalangan jenggot kebanggaannya. Night God tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan ia memukul keras tengkuk Sahreem dengan ujung gagang pedang, membuatnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

Aku telah mengetahui siapa pemenangnya dan lega karena tidak ada pertumpahan darah. Kulihat baki makanan perak di atas meja dan aku bergegas turun dari ranjang lalu meraihnya sebagai alat pertahanan diri. Night God menendang pedang Sahreem jauh-jauh lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Ia berhenti saat melihatku memegang baki perak dengan sebelah tangan (tangan yang satu lagi mengatupkan pakaianku) dan memasang pose mengancam. Aku tahu aku bukanlah lawan yang mampu mengimbanginya, namun aku tidak mau dibawanya dengan sukarela. Ia lalu membuka kain hitam topengnya dan memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Tenang, L. Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu."

_Oh ya, tentu saja_. Mana mungkin aku mempercayainya?

"Aku datang dengan teman kecilmu kemari."

Aku terkesiap. _Near?_ Night God mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah balkon. Aku berlari kecil menuju balkon dengan berhati-hati akan pecahan kaca yang bertebaran. Kepalaku melongok ke bawah dan nampaklah Tuan Aiber dan Near di halaman. Tuan Aiber memegang pedang dan Near memegang wajan penggorengan bertangkai satu (entah didapatnya dari mana). Para pasukan pengawal telah pingsan bertebaran di sekeliling mereka. Ternyata selagi Night God bertarung mereka juga bertarung di bawah sana.

"Kak L!" Near berteriak senang dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku mendesah lega dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Near baik-baik saja. Kuda hitam dan putih yang tadi mengikuti kereta ternyata memang kuda Night God dan Tuan Aiber. Ternyata perkiraanku yang hanya 1% malah terjadi. Keduanya mungkin bertemu dan menolong Near di Rastarazni lalu pergi menyusulku kemari untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku… selamat. Night God berkata jujur.

"Ehem," dehem Night God dan aku menoleh.

Ia memegang sebuah mantel putih berkancing yang mungkin didapatnya dari lemari Sahreem. Night God memalingkan mukanya, tidak melihat ke arah tubuhku yang tersingkap pakaianku yang sudah koyak. Aku menjatuhkan baki yang kupegang lalu meraihnya dengan malu dan memakainya. Ia kembali memasang cengiran setelah aku mengenakan mantel pemberiannya dan aku… membalasnya dengan senyum. Dia terdiam sesaat ketika menatapku.

"Kau percaya sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih telah menolongku, Night God."

Kami kemudian melangkah masuk kembali. Kami berjalan melewati Sahreem yang masih tergolek pingsan. Night God kemudian menendang pintu kamar sampai terbuka. Ia baru hendak turun namun berhenti dan memandangi dengan heran aku yang bergegas kembali menuju meja. Aku lalu meraih gantungan besi dengan banyak anak kunci. Kurasa aku tahu kunci apa itu. Aku kemudian kembali pada Night God yang menungguku.

Di lantai bawah aku melihat Gars dan kedua anak buahnya telah pingsan dalam kondisi babak belur. Fatima nampak tersenyum pada kami sambil memegang sapu ijuk. Banyak perempuan dan laki-laki berpenampilan menarik yang juga memegang peralatan rumah (di antaranya ada pemuda pirang malang tadi), membuat aku bingung.

"Nona Fatima membantu kami," kata Night God menjelaskan, "Tadi aku, Aiber serta Near bertarung dengan para pengawal dan Fatima membebaskan para simpanan Sahreem dan mempersenjatai mereka. Berkat dia kami cepat menaklukan pasukan dan Near memperoleh senjata yang sesuai."

"Yah, aku memang tidak pernah menyukai si Jenggot Kambing sialan itu," kata Fatima masih dengan senyum.

Ternyata aku telah melewatkan bagian seru lainnya. Aku ingin sekali melihat si mesum Qardi dihajar dengan peralatan rumah tangga. Kami semua kemudian melangkah keluar rumah dan Near langsung berlari lalu menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kak L!" serunya gembira. Ia lalu tersentak dan memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas setelah melihat pakaianku yang terkoyak mengintip dari balik mantel.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sahreem belum berbuat apa-apa padaku." Aku tersenyum dan ia lega lalu memelukku lagi.

"Halo, Tuan Ryuzaki… maksudku Tuan L," sapa Tuan Aiber sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya lalu teringat akan para budak yang terkurung dalam kandang-kandang di halaman. Aku bergegas menuju kandang-kandang tersebut sementara Night God, Tuan Aiber dan Near memandangiku dengan heran. Aku mengeluarkan kunci-kunci tadi dan membuka gembok-gembok kandang mereka. Para budak berlarian keluar dengan bahagia. Mereka berterima kasih padaku dan bergembira menyambut kebebasan mereka. Ratusan orang langsung memenuhi halaman, mereka bernyanyi dan menari dengan tertawa bahagia.

Aku kembali menuju tempat Night God, Tuan Aiber, Near dan Fatima. Mereka menyambutku dengan senyum. Para simpanan Sahreem juga nampak senang serta bersorak gembira. Mereka ikut bergabung dan bernyanyi juga menari dengan tertawa bahagia bersama para mantan budak yang tadinya terkurung tadi.

"Ini akan menjadi kejutan lain untuk Sahreem saat dia bangun," kata Night God padaku sambil memasang cengiran penuh kepuasan.

Sorak sorai membahana memenuhi langit malam dan aku memandangi para manusia yang kini merdeka itu dengan haru. Kini salah satu harapanku yang tertunda telah terwujud. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini dan akan mengenangnya sebagai malam pembebasan para budak.

* * *

**Parodi:**

Aku mendesah lega dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Near baik-baik saja. Kuda hitam dan putih yang tadi mengikuti kereta ternyata memang kuda Night God dan Tuan Aiber. Ternyata perkiraanku yang hanya 1% malah terjadi. Keduanya mungkin bertemu dan menolong Near di Rastarazni lalu pergi menyusulku kemari untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku… selamat. Night God berkata jujur.

"Ehem," dehem Night God dan aku menoleh.

Ia memegang pakaian merah darah mengerikan yang tadi Sahreem minta aku kenakan. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi tubuhku yang telah tersingkap pakaianku yang sudah koyak, membuatku makin menautkan atasan sobekku.

"Pakai," perintah Night God sambil tersenyum tak kalah cabul dari Sahreem tadi.

Aku melotot dan tubuhku gemetaran. "N-Night God...?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Pakai, L," katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan pakaian merah darah nan amit-amit itu ke depan mukaku, mendesakku. Air liur kini mengalir di sisi-sisi bibirnya dan seringainya semakin mesum.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" jeritku sambil melempar baki perak yang kupegang tepat pada wajahnya yang langsung menimbulkan bunyi berdentang keras.

* * *

*Bagaimana? Chapter ini juga capek bikinnya. Ada transaksi, kejar-kejaran (keliling kamar), plus adu pedang. Pusing! Sahreem sudah sempat disebut sekilas di chapter 3 dan ternyata pendapat L dan Light (waktu itu) sama tentang si Jenggot Kambing ini.

**Chapter berikutnya akan banyak perbincangan panjang tentang masa lalu L. Semoga tidak akan membosankan, entah kenapa susah sekali menyusun kata-katanya. Sumpah, aku kebingungan menulis chapter –chapter selanjutnya padahal aku tahu mau nulis apa, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku kejang-kejang. Makanya updatenya susah. Mungkin update berikutnya agak sedikit lama (tenang, masih lanjut kok!).

***Waah, ada yang bilang hubungan L dan Near agak 'menjurus', ya…. Hehe, tidak bermaksud, kok. Hubungan mereka _pure_ rasa sayang seperti adik dan kakak. Mungkin lain ceritanya kalau Near itu sudah dewasa, bisa saja ia memiliki perasaan pada L. Akankah demikian nantinya? Ya… silakan berimajinasi. Hahaha. Yang jelas, Light akan sedikit 'cemburu' pada kedekatan L dan Near.

****Soal BB, agak susah ngomongnya karena bisa-bisa membocorkan apa yang sudah direncanakan. BB akan muncul, kok. Muncul sebagai individu sendiri (bukan suami atau pacar siapa-siapa) dan BB akan jadi seperti… BB, beserta semua sifat dan kegilaannya. Tapi masih agak lama munculnya. Maaf mengecewakan.

*****Terima kasih telah membaca maupun me-review. Terima kasih banyak pada **Claire Lawliet, Orange Burst, Sora Tsubameki, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, **Neo Kaze-Hime,****YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze,**** moeyuki flint, cassie-HAIKU,**** cassie-HAIKU **dan **cassie-HAIKU **(nggak salah ketik, memang 3 kali. Trims!). Terma kasih banyaaak, loh. Kembali, semoga kalian tetap suka pada cerita ini. Salam, PenWanderer.


	11. Chapter 11: Perbincangan

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 11: Perbincangan

Light's POV

Bulan sabit muncul menerangi langit malam. Aku, L, dan bocah berambut putih bernama Near telah memasang tenda sederhana dan api unggun di tepi sebuah oasis sepi di dekat Kota Juhna. Aiber tidak ikut karena ia memohon diri untuk pergi ke kota lain karena ia telah diundang ke sebuah pesta esok hari dalam sebuah aksi penipuannya. Diam-diam aku senang si Om-Om Genit itu tidak ikut bersama kami. Aku duduk di atas sebuah batu, memandangi L dan Near yang berbincang di bawah naungan tenda. Mogi meminum air dari oasis dengan tenang.

Hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku yang mencari L di Kota Amsos dan Hesna tanpa hasil malah bertemu dengan teman baru L di Rastarazni. Yah, sudah kuduga, ia pasti akan kena masalah gara-gara kecantikannya itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka harus berhadapan dengan Sahreem si Jenggot Kambing beranting lima, bahkan sampai memangkas jenggot kambing kebanggaannya itu (yang sama sekali tidak pantas dibanggakan!). Biasanya aku pasti akan mengindari konflik dengannya, namun aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan L. Lagipula sekarang Sahreem bangkrut dan akan sulit baginya untuk membalas dendam padaku. Mau tertawa rasanya saat melihat wajah Sahreem saat ia terbangun dan melihat seluruh budak tahanannya telah lepas dan mengambil pakaian, makanan serta uangnya untuk bekal hidup merdeka mereka sebelum akhirnya Sahreem pingsan lagi karena syok.

Aku masih memandangi L dan Near. Aku agak terkejut ketika pertama kali melihat Near, dia pucat dan agak mirip L. Ia berwajah manis sekali dan saat dia besar nanti mungkin ia akan memiliki kecantikan seperti L. Aku mengarahkan pandangan pada L lalu memendam kegeramanku saat mengingat kembali Sahreem yang tertawa sedang menindih L yang telah robek pakaiannya dan menangis. Aku baru kali itu melihat L menangis. Sigh. Aku tadinya khawatir aku datang terlambat, apalagi tadi aku, Aiber dan Near sempat tertinggal dan kehilangan kereta para penculik L. Tapi aku berhasil datang _tepat waktu_ sebelum si Jenggot Kambing itu berbuat lebih jauh (seperti di buku-buku cerita saja). Aku begidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terlambat lima menit saja. Pasti aku akan melihat pemandangan yang lebih buruk dari tadi.

Kulihat Near dan ia nampak akrab dengan L. Near mulai berbaring sambil tetap mengobrol dan L masih duduk. Ya, Near pasti kelelahan. Setelah aku menyelamatkannya, ia tanpa lelah mencari cara untuk menemukan L dan mengorek informasi dari dua orang pengejarnya yang telah pingsan. Anak hebat. Dia benar-benar menyayangi dan memperhatikan L.

"Tidurlah, Near…. Kamu pasti lelah sekali, bukan?" L berkata lembut.

Near terdiam sejenak. "Kak L, karena kita sudah dekat, aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu pada Kakak."

"Hmm…?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya nama asli. Namaku Nate River."

L termenung sesaat. "Nate River…," ulangnya lembut.

"Tapi Kakak boleh tetap memanggilku Near," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Iya nih, aku mengantuk, Kak. Kita ngobrol lagi ya besok."

Tak lama Near telah terlelap. L memperbaiki letak selimut Near lalu memandangnya dengan sayang. Aku terkesiap. L nampak begitu cantik dan lembut seperti seorang… ibu. Nyala api unggun terbias dengan sempurna pada kulit putihnya, menghasilkan warna lembayung pudar nan indah. Aku tidak tahu harus memakai kata apalagi untuk menjabarkan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan mataku ini.

"Night God," katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget. Apa dia sadar aku memandanginya dan akankah ia menudingku sebagai orang mesum lagi?

Ia menatapku dengan sepasang mata jernih nan gelapnya. "Bahumu. Apakah bahumu baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengerjap. _Ia mengkhawatirkanku_. "Oh, ini?" Aku menggedikkan bahu kiriku. "Hanya luka kecil. Tak masalah bagiku." Memang begitulah adanya.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya dengan lembut. Ia melirik Near lalu beranjak dengan berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di batu besar di sebelah batu tempatku duduk dengan posisi biasanya. _Ia duduk di dekatku_. Nampaknya aksi penyelamatanku padanya dan Near telah membuatnya lebih mempercayaiku.

"Night God," katanya lagi sambil memandangku, "Terima kasih telah menolong Near dan aku. Jika tidak, mungkin Sahreem telah…." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menunduk.

Aku paham. Kesuciannya mungkin telah terenggut jika aku tidak datang dan ia tidak mau mengatakannya. "Ya, aku paham. Kau akan kehilangan kemampuanmu, bukan?" Aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan cara halus.

Ia tersentak akan perkataanku. "Kau… kau tahu soal itu…?"

Aku mengangguk.

L kemudian mengigiti pelan ibu jari kanannya lalu menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata. Ia lalu memandangku dalam-dalam dan akhirnya berkata, "Soal hubungan kecerdasanku dengan perlunya aku menjaga… mm… k-kesucianku itu… tidak benar, Night God." Kata-katanya sukses membuatku kaget. _Bukankah Peramal Rem tidak pernah salah? Pasti ada sesuatu. _ Hatiku merasa senang, kalau ia menceritakan ini padaku, artinya ia cukup percaya kalau aku tidak akan 'menyerang'nya.

L melihat reaksiku. Ia kembali menghela napas. "Itu merupakan ramalan palsu yang dibuat oleh Selir Misa Amane, Peramal Rem dan Wammy. Mereka mengarang ramalan itu untuk melindungiku dari Raja Higuchi…."

Aku menatapnya bingung. _Apa hubungannya?_ L kembali menghela napas lagi, bersiap menjawab keingintahuanku. Kedua tangannya disilangkan dan dilipat di kedua bahunya. Matanya kini menatap nyala api unggun. Aku tahu ini akan panjang.

"Aku dibesarkan oleh empat orang hebat setelah dibawa ke istana sejak aku berusia 7 tahun, Night God. Aku dibesarkan oleh mantan Jenderal Naomi Misora yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya, Selir Misa Amane, Peramal Rem, kemudian Quillsh Wammy, mentorku." Aku mengangguk. Aku telah mendengar dari Aiber sebelumnya.

"Enam tahun lalu Jenderal Naomi Misora mengundurkan diri karena berbeda pandangan dengan Raja Higuchi. Aku telah kehilangan salah satu pelindungku, Night God. Raja menyadari itu dan mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik padaku seiring aku tumbuh dewasa. Selir Misa Amane yang mengetahui itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian raja dan… ia berhasil. Ia selalu menjauhkan raja dariku jika raja mulai bertindak jauh padaku. Selir Misa meyakinkanku bahwa aku akan aman. Ya, aku memang aman namun aku merasa sangat bersalah atas pengorbanannya. Selir Misa akhirnya jatuh sakit lima tahun lalu dan tidak bisa disembuhkan sehingga tidak bisa lagi melayani raja. Aku terus merawatnya dan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya karena aku takut kehilangan orang yang kuhormati itu, namun tidak kutemukan. Saat aku terus berusaha, Raja Higuchi mulai merasa tidak puas dan bosan akan para selirnya yang lain."

Aku menenggak ludahku. Aku tahu ini tidak akan baik.

"Suatu malam, saat aku sedang berada di ruang kerjaku, Raja Higuchi mendatangiku. Aku takut, matanya terlihat begitu berbeda… sangat mengerikan. Lalu… lalu… ia berusaha… m-memperkosaku, Night God."

Kurasakan tanganku mengepal keras. Jadi bukan hanya Sahreem yang pernah memaksanya? Mata L mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Wammy datang dan berusaha menghentikannya. Wammy berhasil meskipun ia terluka parah. Raja yang kesal karena terganggu akhirnya tidak melanjutkan perbuatannya dan pergi. Aku tahu bahwa aku akan terancam dan ketiga pengasuhku menyadarinya. Mereka lalu menyepakati untuk membuat suatu ramalan palsu. Selama ini Peramal Rem tidak pernah meleset dan berhasil meyakinkan raja. Raja kecewa namun tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyentuhku seperti malam itu. Tak lama, seolah lega bahwa aku akan aman, Selir Misa akhirnya meninggal dunia. Aku merasa hancur, Night God. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang telah begitu menyayangi dan mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Aku tidak berdaya meskipun aku dijuluki sebagai cendekiawan terbaik negara! Untuk apa semua julukan itu jika aku sedemikian payah?"

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Alisnya bertaut. Ia terlihat begitu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm… L?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pada topik yang lebih ringan. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Aku ingin mendengar kisah keluargamu dan masa kecilmu."

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu mulai bercerita. "Aku berasal dari keluarga cendekiawan negara kecil yang melayani raja negeriku. Aku punya ayah, ibu, serta keluarga pamanku yang adalah kakak kembar ibuku, terdiri dari paman, istrinya, dan seorang sepupuku yang lebih tua setahun dariku. Kami sekeluarga sangat terpelajar dan aku serta sepupuku adalah calon cendekiawan juga. Aku belajar banyak dari mereka semua dan hidup tenang serta bahagia. Namun tiga belas tahun lalu pasukan Raja Higuchi datang dan membantai seisi kota. Rumahku terbakar dan mereka semua meninggal kecuali aku."

_Astaga. Aku salah bertanya_. L kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Raja Higuchi yang menaklukan negaraku, ia menyelamatkan aku dari kebrutalan pasukannya lalu mengambilku dan meminta Wammy membimbingku. Ia juga menghukum pasukan yang membantai kotaku. Saat itu raja terlihat begitu agung dan luar biasa bagiku karena telah menyelamatkanku. Aku belum mengetahui betapa kejam dan jahatnya dia. Ia melihat bakat dan kemampuanku dan menjadikanku cendekiawan saat aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Ia berhasil meyakinkanku untuk membuat banyak strategi perang dan berkata bahwa ia hanya akan menaklukkan negara lawan namun tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Diriku yang merasa berhutang budi menyanggupinya. Tapi ia mengingkari kata-katanya dan memenangkan pertempuran sambil menghabisi dan menindas lawannya. Secara tidak langsung ia telah membuat tanganku berlumuran darah. Aku terlalu bodoh dan naïf, membiarkan diriku diperdayanya. Semua kebaikannya telah direncanakannya untuk membuatku mempercayainya. Sejak saat itu aku berhenti membuat strategi perang dan untungnya beberapa tahun ini raja selalu menang mudah sehingga tidak membutuhkan strategi dariku."

Aku terkesiap. Begitu banyak peristiwa buruk yang dialaminya. Ia telah menderita bahkan sejak masa kecilnya. Kemarahanku bertambah pada Higuchi. Beraninya ia memperdaya L yang berhati emas dan begitu memperhatikan nasib budak serta anak-anak untuk membuat sesuatu yang menghancurkan kehidupan orang banyak! Aku juga memaki kebodohanku atas perkataanku pada L di kemah tentang tugasnya merancang strategi perang.

"Kau tahu, Night God? Saat aku menyelidiki latar belakang penyerangan terhadap kota keluargaku tinggal aku menemukan kenyataan pahit. Ternyata Raja Higuchi sengaja menyerang seisi kota dan membantai karena ia sedang bosan. Bisa kau bayangkan? Ia bosan. Seluruh keluargaku dibantai oleh raja yang tengah bosan. Saat itu dia baru mulai memimpin negara ini dan membutuhkan cendekiawan yang banyak namun dengan cerobohnya ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada cendekiawan dari negeri taklukannya di kotaku tinggal. Dan saat ia tahu, hanya aku yang tersisa dari keluargaku."

L mulai terisak. Hatiku sakit saat melihat air mata jernihnya bergulir menuruni pipi pualamnya.

L mengusap air matanya. "Aku membencinya, Night God. Aku begitu tidak berdaya untuk melawannya bahkan membutuhkan ramalan palsu untuk melindungi diriku! Raja Higuchi telah mengambil banyak hal dariku, merebut kebebasanku, merenggut nyawa keluargaku dan juga membuatku membunuh sedemikian banyak orang. Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak tahan namun aku harus berada di sisinya, Night God. Ia juga telah membunuh Rem. Ia tahu bahwa kini hanya Wammy yang tersisa dan memanfaatkan agar aku tetap di sisinya!"

"Higuchi… membunuh Rem? " Aku kembali terkejut, " Bukankah Peramal Rem…."

"Tidak, Night God. Kabar bahwa Rem meninggal karena sakit hanyalah kebohongan semata. Rem dibunuh karena suatu ramalan."

"R-ramalan?"

L menatapku. Mata indahnya masih berkaca-kaca. "Rem meramalkan bahwa seseorang raja baru akan muncul menggantikan Raja Higuchi. Raja itu merupakan anak raja dari negeri yang dihancurkan Raja Higuchi dan akan menjadi pemimpin baru yang jauh lebih hebat daripadanya. Raja Higuchi khawatir dan menanyakan identitas calon raja itu, tapi Rem bungkam karena tahu Raja pasti hendak membunuh calon raja itu. Raja Higuchi lalu menghukum mati Rem dengan… h-hukuman p-penggal…."

Kali ini L tidak bisa membendung emosinya dan menangis. Semua hal yang dipendam dan dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya meluap. Namun L segera menarik napas panjang dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya. L memiliki hati yang teramat lembut namun dari luar ia terus memasang sifat dingin dan menunjukkan keteguhan hatinya. Ia pasti lelah. Hatiku bergetar dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku meraih tubuh pucatnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuanku. L terkejut, namun ia tidak menolakku dan kemudian bersandar di dadaku. Rambut hitam lembutnya membelai daguku.

"…. Ada yang s-salah p-pada Rem hari i-itu…." L berusaha berkata-kata karena emosi masih menguasainya, "Ia begitu… lelah. R-Rem adalah seorang peramal dan juga penyihir, seharusnya… hh… ia bisa saja melawan. N-namun hari itu… entah kenapa…." L agak terisak. "Kenapa semuanya… hh… seperti diambil dariku? Keluargaku, Selir Misa, Rem…. Selalu s-saja ada hal yang mem-membuat m-mereka celaka!"

Aku memeluk tubuh rampingnya lebih erat. Tak ada pikiran kotor melintas di benakku saat ini. Aku merasa bersimpati atas perjuangan cendekiawan berhati lembut ini. Ia telah menderita selama lebih dari separuh usianya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan istana dan harus mendampingi Higuchi sialan itu demi menyelamatkan Wammy. Ia telah kehilangan semua yang disayanginya dan terus berjuang demi satu pengasuhnya yang tersisa. Tak lama, L telah menenangkan diri dan aku melepas pelukanku. Air matanya berhenti mengalir sama sekali dan napasnya normal kembali. Ia lalu kembali ke batu tempatnya tadi duduk. Wajahnya kembali seperti semula, seakan tangis tadi hanyalah ilusi. Kekagumanku bertambah padanya. Ia kuat dan tegar. Ia memang pantas menjadi cendikiawan nomor satu negara.

"Terima kasih, Night God…," katanya lembut.

"Tak masalah bagiku." Aku tersenyum.

Ia membalasku dengan senyum malaikat dan mata hitam yang berkilau sendu. _Astaga, bagaimana mungkin mata yang begitu hitam dan gelap bisa terlihat sedemikian hidup dan bernyawa? _Aku benar-benar mengakui kehebatan Yang Maha Kuasa yang telah menciptakan makhluk terindah dan tidak ada duanya ini. Ia telah memadukan keindahan mutiara hitam sebagai sepasang mata, hamparan putihnya kapas sebagai warna kulit, kelopak mawar sebagai bibir, serta helai-helai benang sutra hitam sebagai rambut ke dalam figur seorang manusia (tadinya aku ingin pakai kata 'salju' untuk kulitnya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat langsung bagaimana salju itu). Suara keletekan kayu yang terbakar api unggun menyadarkanku kembali dari keterpesonaanku.

"Mmm… kenapa raja begitu ngotot padamu L?" Aku mencoba mencari tahu, " Maksudku, bukankah ada banyak cendekiawan lain? Aku pernah dengar tentang cendekiawan bernama Eraldo Coil dan Deneuve yang merupakan cendekiawan nomor dua dan tiga negara, apa mereka saja tidak cukup? Untuk apa mengekangmu begitu rupa?"

Sepasang mata indah L terlihat getir. "Keduanya adalah aku, Night God."

Aku bengong. "Ha?"

L menarik napas panjang. "Keduanya, cendekiawan peringkat kedua dan ketiga negara, Eraldo Coil dan Deneuve adalah aku sendiri." L menyadari keterkejutan dan kebingunganku. "Raja Higuchi ingin menunjukkan kebesarannya dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia punya banyak cendekiawan hebat. Aku diperintahkannya membuat dua alias dan memaksaku berkarya sebagai tiga orang lalu merahasiakannya. Hasilnya aku menjadi tiga orang cendekiawan teratas dan terbaik negara sekaligus. Jika ia kehilanganku, maka ia akan kehilangan tiga cendekiawan terbaiknya."

Kekagumanku semakin bertambah padanya. Aku sedang berhadapan dengan tiga orang paling cerdas di negara ini dalam wujud satu orang. Jelas Higuchi tidak mau kehilangan satu orang yang mampu bekerja sebagai tiga orang yang kesemuanya terbaik di negara ini. L… memang terlalu berharga.

"Astaga, L… kau… memang luar biasa." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

L menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Ini pertama kalinya L tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Night God," katanya lalu menatapku kembali, "Night God, nama lengkapku L Lawliet."

Aku kembali terpesona. Nama yang unik. Law, hukum. Sangat cocok dan menggambarkan L. Tadinya kukira 'L' adalah sebuah inisial, ternyata nama aslinya memang L. _L… mempercayaiku dengan nama aslinya_. Wow.

"Namaku Light," balasku memperkenalkan diri.

"Light," ulangnya merdu. "Nama yang indah." Ia tersenyum dengan luar biasa menawan kemudian menghadap api unggun lagi.

Hatiku bergetar. L duduk di sebelahku, begitu dekat. Angin malam memainkan helai rambut hitam berkilaunya, membuatnya menari-nari membingkai paras rupawannya. Mata hitamnya memantulkan nyala api unggun dengan sempurna. Bulu mata lentik yang memayungi matanya menghalau datangnya cahaya api dan membentuk garis-garis bayangan samar di wajah porselennya, menambahkan pesona magis nan misterius. Ia begitu… indah. Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Muncullah keinginan kuat di hatiku untuk… menciumnya.

"Light," ucapnya sambil menengok ke arahku.

Pikiranku yang tadi langsung buyar. "Ya, L?" Aku agak gugup.

"Light adalah temanku yang pertama."

Aku kembali bengong sebelum akhirnya bisa berpikir lagi. "Empat pengasuhmu itu…?"

L menggeleng. "Mereka pengasuhku, orang yang merawat dan membesarkanku. Aku menghormati mereka dan menyayangi mereka, namun mereka bukanlah sosok teman bagiku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya. Teman yang sebaya, seimbang, dan memahami pola pikirku. Namun, percakapan dan adu mulut kita di kemah saat itu membuatku berpikir lain. Aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai pelaku kriminal biasa. Kini aku mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Teman yang akhirnya kutemukan."

_Teman_. Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia membalas. _Teman_. Aku memang berharap dapat dekat dan mengenalnya, dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. _Teman_. Hanya… _teman_. Rasanya seperti ada gemuruh di dadaku. Kenapa aku malah kecewa? Harusnya aku bahagia!

"Aku terkejut tadi, kau mahir berpedang," komentarnya.

"Y-yeah, Wedy, mentorku yang mengajarkan." Aku berusaha fokus kembali.

"Wedy. Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya. Ia seorang pencuri wanita legendaris. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabar tentangnya. Apa ia telah berhenti?"

Aku menggeleng. "Wedy meninggal lima tahun lalu. Ia sakit keras dan tak ada obatnya. Tadinya aku mengembara dengannya namun kini aku terkadang tinggal di panti asuhan Roger Ruvie, kenalan kami berdua."

Wajah L berubah sedih kembali. "M-maaf."

Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa. Jangan sedih begitu. Ia orang yang keras dan tidak suka akan kesedihan, jadi saat aku mengenangnya aku berusaha untuk tidak bersedih, ini caraku menghormatinya. Jadi, L jangan bersedih untuknya."

L masih nampak sedih, namun berusaha tersenyum kembali. Mungkin ia teringat akan Selir Amane yang meninggal juga karena sakit.

Kupikir tidak adil jika hanya L saja yang menceritakan masa kecilnya. Aku juga ingin ia mengenalku dan aku mulai bercerita. "L, berbeda denganmu, aku cuma anak keluarga petani. Mereka meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil dan kemudian Wedy merawatku. Wedy lalu membesarkan dan mengajarkan padaku cara bertahan hidup serta bertarung. Yah, walau bukan cara hidup yang benar, 'sih, tapi berkat dia aku bisa mandiri dan sanggup menjalani hidup. Berkat dia aku mengenal banyak orang, misalnya Aiber, Zathir, dan Roger. Setelah ia meninggal, aku lebih sering tinggal di rumah Roger."

L agak terkejut mengetahui aku yatim piatu seperti dirinya, lalu menyimak dengan penuh perhatian. Ia menghisap dan menggigiti ibu jari kanannya, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Rumah Roger ada di Kota Mashera, di dekat sini. Besok aku mau mampir ke sana. Kau mau ikut?"

L terdiam.

"Tidak lama. Mungkin hanya dua hari, lalu aku akan memulangkanmu ke istana." Aku tidak takut lagi L akan melaporkanku. Kini dia pasti akan merahasiakan identitasku.

L menengok ke arah Near yang telah tertidur. Setelah berpikir sejenak, L menyetujuinya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melompat girang. Sebenarnya aku berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Jika L telah kembali ke istana maka aku mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Hanya dua hari, tapi aku sudah cukup puas dan aku tidak akan menahannya lagi. Dua hari terakhirku dengan L, tiga cendekiawan terbaik negara sekaligus makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah kulihat. Orang yang begitu kuinginkan berada di sisiku juga… temanku. Hari esok dan lusa akan menjadi dua hari yang tidak terlupakan bagiku.

* * *

*Bukan chapter yang panjang, tapi susah loh menulisnya. Yap, chapter depan Roger, Mello, Matt akan muncul. Chapter berikutnya susaah banget menulisnya. Entah kenapa bingung sendiri. Agak kurang familiar dengan Roger, Mello dan Matt mungkin. Apakah hubungan Light dan L akan semakin mendalam? Haha. Lihat saja nanti…. Btw, chapter berikut juga agak lama sedikit updatenya, tapi pasti akan di-update. Aku akan menyelesaikan fic ini dulu baru mengarap fic panjang yang lain (kapan, coba?).

**Kok dari review sepertinya banyak yang nangkep kalo BB akan segera muncul (apa cuma perasaanku aja?). Sayangnya BB masih agak lama munculnya (ada yang kecewa? Maaf!). Soal BB dibahas di author's note chapter sebelumnya dalam rangka menjawab pertanyaan tentang BB. Maaf kalau bikin bingung. Tapi BB _pasti_ akan muncul dalam fic ini dan kalian pasti bakal langsung tahu kalau itu adalah dia begitu si Psycho itu muncul.

***Soal tata bahasa… maaf jika ada yang merasa kalau kaku yah. Hahaha, sudah terbiasa 'sih, susah banget jadinya kalau mau diubah. Lagipula zaman dahulu kan gimana gitu (alasan ^o^). Maaf kalau ada yang rada kaga mudeng. Thanx ya atas masukannya. Diusahakan agak lebih… santai. Semoga bisa. Kali. Eh, nggak tahu deh. Aduh!*disambit*

**** Terima kasih telah membaca maupun me-review. Terimakasih banyak pada **Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, **cuttiecatz, ****YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze,**** Proto beyond schiffer,**** Aoi Misora, lemon de maniak, ****One-Winged-Princess,** **cassie-HAIKU **dan **cassie-HAIKU **(lagi-lagi nggak salah ketik, emang 2 kali, trims!) yang telah bersedia me-review. Kudedikasikan karyaku ini untuk kalian semua. Kembali, semoga kalian tetap suka pada cerita ini. Salam, PenWanderer.


	12. Chapter 12: Roger's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 12: Roger's House

Light's POV

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur, sinarnya membentuk jaring-jaring cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Mogi melangkah menuju perkampungan di sudut Kota Mashera. Pepohonan makin sering terlihat karena sungai kecil yang merupakan anak Sungai Kayserafin mengalir melewati tempat ini. Irama lari Mogi yang perlahan mengguncang tubuhku, L dan Near. L duduk di belakangku, tangan dan jemari ramping indahnya memeluk pinggangku guna mengokohkan posisi duduknya. Near duduk di depanku, berpegangan pada tonjolan pelana. Dari tempatku duduk bisa kulihat helaian rambut putihnya dari puncak kepalanya.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Aku berkuda bersama L dan teman kecilnya. Hal ini tentu mustahil terjadi dua hari lalu dimana L masih tidak mempercayaiku, namun pertemanan yang terjalin di antara kami sejak kemarin telah membuat hal mustahil ini dapat terjadi. Kami semakin berjalan menjauhi perkampungan dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah satu lantai yang sederhana nan lebar yang terletak paling ujung perkampungan, berlatarkan padang pasir dan pepohonan palem. Kami tiba di rumah Roger.

Seorang anak remaja lelaki berumur 14 tahun dengan rambut pirang agak panjang nampak sedang duduk-duduk di kursi panjang teras. _Mello_. Matanya yang berkelana kemudian terpaku pada kehadiran kami. Ia kemudian terbelalak, bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak, "ROGEEEERRR! LIGHT BAWA PULANG ISTRI DAN ANAAAAAKKK!"

Aku melongo. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi L dan Near yang duduk di depan dan belakangku, tapi aku yakin mereka sama melongonya denganku. Pelukan tangan ramping L mengendur dan terlepas. Aku yakin wajahnya pasti merah padam.

Kami turun dari kuda dan aku membantu keduanya turun. L menundukkan wajah dan tidak memandangku. Namun aku masih dapat melihat rona merah cantik di wajahnya yang rupawan. Aku mengambil tas hitamku dari kantong pelana kemudian memanggulnya. Tak lama suara langkah yang banyak terdengar dari pintu rumah. Aku menengok ke pintu dan nampaklah Mello sedang menarik tangan kanan Roger, pria tua bijak kenalanku. Matt, anak lelaki 13 tahun berambut merah menyusul di belakangnya beserta… (ugh) anak-anak panti lainnya.

Sudah kuduga, mereka terbelalak saat melihat L dan Near. Mello nampak tersenyum lebar sambil menyodok-nyodok lengan Roger dengan siku kirinya. Matt, seperti biasa, hanya terdiam dan memasang tampang cuek. Anak-anak panti lainnya begitu ribut dan ramai berceloteh. Aku maju berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah mengikat Mogi di tiang disusul oleh L dan Near di kiri dan kananku.

"Roger, ini L dan ini Nate River, tapi biasa dipanggil Near," jelasku sambil menunjuk L dan Near sesuai urutan nama yang kusebut. "Mereka temanku dan akan mampir sebentar selama dua hari." L dan Near tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. Tadinya aku masih mau memakai nama'Ryuzaki', tapi kuurungkan niatku karena Near bisa bingung dan curiga.

"Teman atau pacar, Kak?" Mello berceloteh iseng.

Aku melotot padanya. Dia terkekeh sejenak lalu memasang tampang polos. Kulirik L dan wajahnya sudah merah lagi.

"L, Near, ini Roger, kenalan lamaku," kataku. L dan Near menjabat tangan Roger. "Dan ini," kataku lagi sambil menunjuk Mello dan Matt, "Namanya Mihael Keehl tapi biasa dipanggil Mello, 14 tahun dan Mail Jeevas alias Matt, 13 tahun. Mereka merupakan dua orang anak tertua di panti ini sekaligus koordinator anak-anak disini." L dan Near kemudian bergantian menjabat Mello dan Matt.

"Selamat datang, teman-teman Light. Mari masuk, kalian pasti telah menempuh perjalanan jauh." Roger kemudian memimpin jalan.

Anak-anak lain langsung mengerumuni L dan Near, berkenalan. Kami berjalan menuju ruang tamu sederhana namun dengan kursi sofa yang nyaman. Mello memberi isyarat kepada anak-anak lain untuk berkumpul di kamar untuk membiarkan aku, L, Near, Roger, Matt, dan dirinya saja yang berada di ruang tamu. Kami duduk dan L duduk dengan posisi uniknya, menyita perhatian semuanya kecuali aku dan Near (sudah terbiasa). Kemudian Matt dengan tampang datarnya menyajikan tiga cangkir kayu berisi air di atas meja lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Mello.

Mello kelihatannya menyadari pakaian L yang terkoyak sedikit keluar dari balik mantel putihnya. "Light! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pemuda ini? Ayo, tanggung jawab!"

Aku lagi-lagi melongo. L langsung menunduk, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mello," tegur Roger, "Tolong jangan keterlaluan pada tamu kita."

Mello diam lalu bersandar pada bantalan kursi sambil tersenyum jahil. Mello, Mello, Mello. Anak ini berwajah tampan manis, namun luar biasa jahil dan terkadang menyebalkan. Baru 14 tahun saja ia sudah begitu berandalan, aku yakin dia memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi ketua geng preman atau penjahat ketika dewasa nanti. Apalagi dia dan Matt dulu pernah bermasalah dengan geng preman daerah sini.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan Mello, Tuan L." Mello hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Roger.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Roger." L tersenyum hangat pada Mello dan Mello membalas dengan senyum yang _luar biasa_ manis. Cih, cari muka.

"Bisa dibilang, selain kalian berdua, Light hampir tidak pernah punya teman dan bahkan membawanya kemari. Yang ia punya selama ini hanya kenalan dan rekan," tutur Roger. "Apakah kalian mengetahui apa pekerjaan Light?" Roger menatapku sekilas dengan tajam.

L mengangguk. "Ya, saya tahu. Tadinya ada sedikit masalah di antara kami, tapi semuanya telah terselesaikan. Kami teman sekarang." L memandangku sambil tersenyum menawan. _Oh, malaikat_.

"Kalian hanya mampir 2 hari? Apakah ada tempat lain yang akan kalian tuju?"

"Kami mau ke ibu kota. Light bersedia mengantarkan, tapi ia ingin mampir dahulu kemari."

Roger menghela napas. "Rhajastaram, ya. Memang jauh. Kelihatannya kalian telah melewati perjalanan berat." Mata Roger memandangi pakaian L yang koyak serta Near yang masih sedikit berlumur jerami. "Sebagai tuan rumah, aku ingin kalian merasa nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri. Di belakang tersedia kamar mandi. Jika kalian mau, saya akan mempersilakan kalian menggunakannya." _Aku yang sudah jelas berpenampilan penuh tepung begini malah tidak ditawari?_ Ah, sudahlah. Aku bisa mandi kapanpun yang kumau disini.

L kelihatan senang. Ia jelas menyukai tubuhnya bersih, apalagi setelah disentuh-sentuh Sahreem si Jenggot Kambing mesum itu. Near nampak kikuk dan merapikan rambutnya yang masih sedikit berjerami. Roger bangkit dan mempersilakan L dan Near menuju kamar mandi di belakang yang terdapat sebuah sumur di dalamnya. L sejenak agak bingung, ia tidak memiliki pakaian ganti. Tanpa diminta, Roger mengatakan kalau ia akan menyediakannya. Roger memang terkadang misterius. Ia bisa memahami orang tanpa banyak bicara. Diam-diam aku bersyukur Roger tidak menanyakan latar belakang L. Roger lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan aku, L, Near, Mello dan Matt di depan kamar mandi.

"Kak L, kita mandi sama-sama, ya?" pinta Near.

L termenung sesaat kemudian mengiyakan dengan malu dan gugup. Pasti ini pertama kalinya ia akan mandi dengan orang lain (mungkin selain orang tuanya atau Wammy sewaktu kecil). Kurasa ia tidak mempermasalahkan Near melihat tubuhnya karena ia masih anak-anak. Aku menatap Near dengan sedikit iri. Beruntung benar dia, bisa mandi dengan manusia paling rupawan di negeri ini.

"Kenapa, Light? Iri?" sindir Mello.

Aku melotot lagi padanya. L memandangku curiga. Ia pasti teringat kembali akan 'peristiwa heboh' saat pertemuan pertama kami. Aku memasang tampang sedatar mungkin dan tersenyum padanya. L hanya tersenyum tipis. Kelihatannya kesan buruk pertemuan pertama kami masih membuatnya kesal. Aku merasa menyesal namun juga beruntung karena pernah melihat tubuh indahnya (ohoho!).

Roger kemudian datang membawa setumpuk pakaian dan handuk. Aku mengenali pakaian bekas milik Matt untuk Near serta pakaian baru untuk L yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mungkin telah dipersiapkan untuk anak-anak saat beranjak dewasa. L dan Near menerimanya sambil berterima kasih. Selembar pakaian dalam berwarna biru muda menyembul dari antara pakaian L yang langsung diselipkannya cepat-cepat di antara tumpukan pakaian. L menatap tajam padaku yang masih memandangi tempat pakaian menyembul tadi, membuatku langsung memalingkan muka.

"Hanya ada sabun dan minyak mandi biasa, maaf jika kurang berkenan," kata Roger.

L dan Near jelas tidak mempermasalahkan dan mengungkapkannya dengan santun. Ng? Hanya perasaanku saja ataukah memang Roger sekilas tadi menatap L dengan tatapan penuh perhatian?

L dan Near kemudian masuk kamar mandi dan L sempat menatap tajam lagi kepadaku sebelum menutup pintu. Iya, iya, aku tidak akan mengintip! Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pakaian dilepaskan dari dalam. Oke, aku tidak akan mengintip, aku hanya akan membayangkan saja….

"Ehem, sedang berpikir mesum, Light?" sindir Mello, lagi.

Aku membuat gerakan seperti akan memukul Mello dan ia langsung bersembunyi di belakang Matt sambil tertawa kecil. Uh. Semoga L tidak mendengarnya.

"Wah, kulit Kakak memang putih sekali, ya? Lebih pucat dariku!" ceplos Near dari dalam yang langsung membuatku berpikir macam-macam.

"N-Near…!" seru L yang jelas sekali terdengar malu.

Benakku langsung terisi L yang kulihat waktu mandi dahulu. Kurasakan ekspresiku berubah aneh.

"Kak L! Light sedang~." Mello berseru yang langsung hentikan dengan bekapan. Mello meronta dengan wajah tidak senang sementara Matt hanya tersenyum kecil.

Roger berdehem lalu menatapku tajam (kenapa Roger juga menatapku begitu?). "Light, Mello, Matt, ayo kita ke ruangan lain. Tidak sopan jika tidak memberikan tamu kita privasi."

Kami lalu kembali ke ruang tamu. Sudah kuduga, Mello langsung memberondongku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Siapa pemuda dan anak tadi? Ketemu di mana? Kenapa bisa kenal? Kok mau jadi teman orang macam kamu? Dan aneka pertanyaan lainnya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan satu kata, "Berisik, Mello." Dan ia langsung cemberut sambil merangkul Matt. Kami duduk terdiam satu sama lain, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Pandangan Roger berkelana ke luar jendela sedangkan Mello memainkan helai rambut merah Matt yang nampak termenung.

Agak lama kemudian L dan Near muncul dengan pakaian yang tadi Roger berikan. Near manis dalam pakaian serba abu-abu mudanya, tentu saja, namun L membuatku terpana. Ia mengenakan atasan katun putih yang mirip dengan pakaian katun sebelumnya, namun lengan pakaian baru ini hanya tiga perempat lengannya. Celana panjangnya dari kain tebal berwarna krem muda dan masih terlalu longgar untuknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu segar, pipinya semakin merona dan bibirnya tambah merekah sementara rambut hitam berkilaunya yang biasanya berantakan kini agak lemas karena basah hingga turun mencapai lehernya, membuatku teringat saat pertemuan pertama kami. Aku hampir lupa berkedip. L dan Near kemudian duduk bergabung dengan kami. L kembali duduk di sebelahku. Samar-samar tercium aroma buah-buahan segar darinya. Aku setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mengendus-endus tubuh L.

"Selama dua hari ini, apa rencana kalian disini?" tanya Roger.

Aku langsung menjawab, "Pertama, belanja." Aku meletakkan tas hitamku di atas meja yang langsung mengeluarkan suara berat.

"Banyak rezeki, 'nih." Mello nampak girang. Pasti ia membayangkan cokelat, cokelat, cokeat, dan cokelat.

Mata Matt juga terlihat berbinar. Entah permainan macam apa lagi yang akan dibelinya, asal jangan pipa dan tembakau untuk merokok. Sudah berkali-kali ia dimarahi Roger atas hobi buruknya itu, entah apa ia sudah berhenti atau tidak. Padahal sudah diceramahi kalau ada penelitian bahwa orang yang merokok umurnya lebih pendek dari yang tidak merokok tapi ia malah santai saja. Ia malah bilang kalau banyak hal lain yang bisa membunuh selain rokok. Yah, baik Mello dan Matt keduanya sama-sama bengal.

Roger hanya diam saja meskipun aku tahu ia masih tidak menyetujui caraku memperoleh penghasilan. Namun apa daya, selama ini akulah penyumbang tetap dan terbesar panti asuhan ini.

"Aku akan membeli persediaan untuk sebulan ke depan, pakaian baru untuk anak-anak serta beberapa tambahan lainnya." Kulirik L dan ia nampak terkesan bahwa uang hasil penjualan barangnya yang kucuri dipakai untuk membantu panti asuhan dan anak-anak.

Aku melanjutkan, "Aku mau ke pasar pagi ini juga bersama L dan Near." Mello dan Matt cemberut. "Serta Mello dan Matt. Roger, kau mau ikut?" Mello dan Matt tersenyum kembali.

Roger menggeleng. "Aku harus tetap menjaga panti ini, jadi aku tidak pergi. Light, pergilah namun perhatikan apa yang mereka beli." Roger memandang kepada Mello dan Matt. Mello langsung memasang cengiran sementara Matt nampak tidak acuh.

Mello langsung bangkit dari kursi lalu pergi menuju kamar anak-anak tadi untuk mendaftar barang permintaan mereka. Aku meminta izin ke kamarku sejenak untuk menyimpan barang yang tidak akan kubawa lalu beranjak menuju kamar tamu. Sesampainya di kamar aku mengeluarkan koin berisi 178 keping emas (hilang dua dari total 180, kurasa aku tahu siapa yang mengambilnya) yang beberapa sudah kutukarkan menjadi mata uang yang lebih kecil. Kumasukkan sejumlah uang ke dalam kantong uang kecilku lalu sisanya yang masih berada dalam kantong kusimpan di lubang rahasia buatanku di lantai bawah rak kecil.

Aku duduk sebentar di ranjang yang ukurannya lumayan besar ini. Karena tidak ada kamar lagi, maka kemungkinan besar L akan tidur disini dan seranjang bersamaku (dengan tambahan Near tentu saja). Aku tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi L saat dia tahu nanti. Kusandang tasku dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Ternyata di sana anak-anak yang telah keluar dari kamar sedang berbincang dengan L dan Near. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi lalu berdiri sebentar di pintu ruang tamu dan memperhatikan sejenak.

Ada total 15 anak termasuk Mello dan Matt sebagai dua yang tertua. Yang lainnya ada Maya, Ela, Raj, Tres, Byan, Linda, Quatermos, Hanumalik, Lien, Harun, Shiroki, Laila, dan Fong. Mereka (termasuk Mello, Matt, dan Roger) kelihatan antusias berbincang dengan L dan Near dengan begitu akrabnya seakan mereka berdua telah lama tinggal di panti ini. Aku mendesah saat memandang L. Ia nampak begitu hidup dan bahagia saat bersinggungan dengan dunia anak-anak. Ia memiliki sisi kanak-kanak dan kepolosan yang memancar dari dalam dirinya. Aku tersenyum. Bahkan si Higuchi Jahanam itu saja tidak bisa merenggut kemurnian hati L meskipun telah bersamanya selama 13 tahun. Aku jadi merasa malu dan bersalah karena telah membayangkan hal-hal mesum tentang L. Pemuda semurni dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

L menyadari kehadiranku lalu tersenyum saat memandangku, membuat dadaku terasa… hangat. Ajaib. Rasanya aku seperti dimaafkannya tanpa kata-kata dan beban di hatiku terlepas. Sambil menghela napas, aku pun beranjak masuk ke ruang tamu dan ikut bergabung dalam momen kebersamaan yang langka ini. Rasanya tidak masalah jika aku menunda rencana pergi sebentar saja demi seteguk kehangatan bagi jiwaku.

* * *

Aku berada dalam perjalanan menuju pasar bersama L, Mello, Matt, dan Near. Aku menuntun Mogi sambil berjalan kaki dengan L sementara ketiga anak itu duduk berurutan mulai dari yang tertua di atas punggung kuda hitam besar kesayanganku ini. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah L yang sedang berjalan di sebelahku. Ia memakai kerudung hitam yang kuberikan sebagai ganti kain cokelatnya yang hilang entah di mana. Walaupun bukan di perkemahan penyamun, L tetaplah terlalu mencolok dan dapat menjadi bahan perbincangan. Mello dan Near asyik mengobrol sambil sesekali mengajak Matt yang terlihat pasif. Pasar cukup jauh dari rumah Roger, namun untungnya hari ini cukup berawan sehingga kami tidak kepanasan.

Akhirnya, pasar pun nampak. Mashera memiliki pasar yang besar dan lengkap sehingga banyak orang dari kota lain juga berbelanja disini. Dari kejauhan pun bisa kulihat betapa penuhnya tempat itu. Kami tiba dan aku mengikatkan Mogi pada palang di tempat pengikatan kuda. Aku bisa tenang meninggalkan Mogi karena orang yang berusaha mencurinya berarti cari mati. Aku ingat sudah berlusin-lusin orang yang dikirim Mogi ke tabib karena kena tendangan kaki kekarnya.

Mello nampak menunjuk-nunjuk kios, memperlihatkannya pada Near sambil tetap merangkul Matt. L kelihatan antusias melihat keadaan pasar dan orang-orangnya. Yah, namanya juga dikurung di istana selama 13 tahun. Kami kemudian berjalan bersama. Tujuan pertama kami adalah pangkalan penarik gerobak untuk menyewa gerobak beserta tukang dorongnya untuk mengangkut barang belanjaan kami. Kami sudah punya langganan kepercayaan, Khumar. Aku mendatangi dan membayar uang muka padanya. Ia melotot saat melihat wajah L (kelihatannya kerudungnya kurang lebar) dan langsung salah tingkah. Ia mendorong gerobaknya dengan semangat mengikuti langkah kami. Sepanjang perjalanan sangat jelas sekali bahwa Khumar mencoba menarik perhatian L, membuatku sebal. Satu lagi orang yang dibuat jadi idiot oleh pesona L. Walau ternyata ramalan tentang L diberkati dewa itu hanya rekaan, tetap saja L dianugerahi feromon berlebihan.

Kami baru keluar dari toko pangan. Gerobak telah dipenuhi oleh karung, botol, maupun keranjang berisi terigu, gandum, minyak, gula, garam, madu, daging, telur, susu dan aneka bahan pokok lainnya. Semua bahan makanan sudah dibeli (juga pesanan para anak-anak serta cokelat kesukaan Mello). Aku juga sudah membeli pakaian untuk penghuni panti yang nanti akan diantarkan langsung ke panti. Beres. Sekarang bisa jalan-jalan. Aku meminta Khumar menunggu di bawah pohon palem dan ia kelihatan (jelas sekali) kecewa karena tahu kami akan pergi berkeliling, membuatnya tidak bisa bersama L lebih lama. _Bodo amat_. Sekarang lebih santai, bisa berbelanja sepuas hati. Hmm... apa yang mau kubeli, ya?

Mello dan Matt kelihatannya sudah tahu rencanaku dan langsung memasang wajah polos nan memelas padaku, meminta uang saku. Mata mereka seperti bersinar-sinar, membuat aku nyaris lupa dan hampir tidak percaya bahwa mereka adalah berandal-berandal cilik. Huh, trik kuno. Aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku mendengus pada mereka sambil menautkan alis pertanda menolak. Di luar perkiraanku, mereka tidak cemberut atau mengomel padaku. Mata mereka semakin besar, semakin berbinar dan bibir mungil mereka bergerak-gerak lucu. Anak anjing pun kalah _innocent_ ekspresinya dibanding mereka. Cih, sial. Tidak ya tidak. L dan Near terpengaruh ekspresi imut mereka dan terlihat iba. Keduanya lalu menatap padaku seperti meminta aku meluluskan permintaan keduanya. Sial. Sekarang aku dikeroyok empat pasang tatapan memelas nan manis. Aku tidak bisa tidak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi memohon L. _Aduh, L! Jangan memandangku dengan wajah begitu! _Mereka terus memandangku intens, membuatku semakin tidak berkutik. Cih. Baiklah, baiklah! Aku menyerah!

Kuraih kantong uangku dan mengeluarkan tiga keping koin perunggu. Aku memberikan masing-masing sekeping pada pada Mello dan Matt sambil melotot, ancaman agar tidak membeli yang macam-macam yang disambut dengan cengiran 'antara ya dan tidak' dari mereka. Keping ketiga kusodorkan pada Near yang langsung melotot mirip aku barusan. Ia lalu memandangku tak percaya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Anak baik seperti dia pantas dimanjakan. Near memandang L terlebih dahulu dan L tersenyum mengiyakan. Dengan perlahan dan penuh penghargaan, Near mengambil koin tersebut dan berterima kasih padaku.

"Yaay, Near! Ayo pergi berkeliling sama-sama!" ajak Mello riang seraya mengamit lengan Near sambil masih merangkul Matt. "Kita kumpul di sini lagi ya 'Kak!" serunya lagi padaku.

Near mengerjap kaget dan tersenyum senang. Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada aku dan L lalu bergandengan pergi. Mello sempat menengok padaku sekilas sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mendadak aku paham artinya. Mereka bertiga sudah pergi, meninggalkan aku dan L. Berdua saja. _Hore_.

Kulirik L dan ia masih memandangi kepergian mereka bertiga dengan senyum terulas di bibir kelopak mawarnya. Cantiknya. L lalu menyadari aku memandanginya dan balas menatapku dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padaku. Oh, astaga. Malaikat memang ada. Ada dan kini tengah bersamaku.

"Light? Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya lembut.

Oho. Aku dan L akan pergi bersama. Pergi berdua, seperti sedang… k-kencan saja…. _Kencan_. Dengan L. Wuow. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berjoget-joget girang. Walaupun aku yakin L tidak akan menganggap ini sebagai kencan, tapi bagiku….

"Light?" tanya L sambil mendekat padaku.

Uh. Ternyata aku sempat bengong. Wajah L yang mendekat membuatku bengong lagi. Wajahnya sangat sempurna, bahkan pori-porinya begitu halus sampai hampir tidak terlihat. Ia bagaikan pahatan pualam hidup.

"Light? Halo?" tanyanya lebih keras, membuatku tersentak sadar. Astaga, jangan sampai L mengira aku orang idiot.

Aku mengerjap dan memasang tampang normalku. "Kita akan berkeliling, L. Kau tidak pernah melihat pasar secara langsung selama 13 tahun, bukan?"

Ia kelihatan senang. _Bagus!_ Kami kemudian melangkah bersama. Suasana pasar yang cukup ramai terkadang membuatku terdesak dan terhimpit dengan L, membuat tubuh kami sering bersentuhan. L terlihat tidak nyaman namun apa boleh buat, ia terus berjalan. Diam-diam aku agak senang karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang tercipta. Toh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aahh, Dewi Fortuna memang baik.

Kami _berdua_ melangkah menuju kios pedagang aksesoris pinggir jalan. Sebagian besar tentu terbuat dari logam biasa, tapi rancangannya cukup banyak yang bagus. L jelas pernah mendapatkan yang jauh lebih bagus dan berharga di istana, namun ia nampak tertarik. L memandangi aksesoris yang dipajang di meja sementara si pedagang yang sudah cukup berumur itu nampak melotot dan mematung memandangi L dengan mulut ternganga sampai lupa menawarkan. Aku menahan keinginanku untuk tertawa. Reaksi orang-orang saat pertama kali melihat L sungguh lucu. Aku membayangkan wajah Higuchi keparat itu juga melongo seperti itu saat memandangi L ketika masih anak-anak (L saat itu pasti benar-benar menggemaskan!) dan aku semakin ingin tertawa.

"Kau suka? Kau menginginkannya?" tanyaku.

"Mmm… hanya melihat. Desain dan bentuknya unik dan berbeda dengan yang pernah kulihat di…." L terdiam sesaat sambil melirik sekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin keceplosan menyebut soal istana dan didengar orang lain. "Aku tidak berniat membelinya, kok." Ia tersenyum lalu kembali melihat-lihat sementara si pedagang masih melotot, memandangi setiap jengkal tubuh L dengan bibir gemetaran.

Aku ikut memandangi perhiasan dagangan yang ada. Iya, ya. Aku sering mencuri perhiasan namun jarang memperhatikan detilnya. Jika diperhatikan memang ada keindahan dari aksesoris seperti penempatan permata dan ukirannya yang mampu membuat orang rela mengeluarkan uang banyak. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah bros perak. Bros itu kecil dan sederhana dengan bentuk setangkai mawar yang unik dan dekoratif. Pada ujung dari tangkainya yang meliuk membentuk pusaran, terdapat sebutir kecil mutiara berwarna putih . Aku meraih benda cantik berukuran separuh ibu jari itu dan memandanginya lalu menyandingkannya dengan sosok L disampingku yang masih melihat-lihat sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

Luar biasa. Aku merasa bahwa benda ini akan cocok sekali dikenakan L. L cantik seperti mawar, murni seperti mutiara, memukau seperti kilauan perak serta… rumit seperti detil helaian kelopak mawar pada bros ini. Tambahan. L juga bisa 'menusuk' seperti duri mawar (meskipun mawar di bros ini tidak berduri). Bunga mawar memang representasi yang sangat sesuai untuk L. Aku merasa bahwa pembuat bros ini memang mendedikasikan bros ini untuk L. Timbul niatku untuk menghadiahi setangkai mawar mungil yang tidak akan pernah layu ini untuk pemuda paling rupawan yang pernah kulihat yang kini berada di sebelahku, L.

"Tuan, berapa harga bros ini?" tanyaku pada si pedagang tukang bengong itu, membuatnya tersentak sadar.

Ia sejenak memandangku dengan jengkel karena terganggu baru kemudian melihat bros cantik yang kusodorkan kepadanya. L kelihatan tertarik dengan benda pilihanku dan ikut memperhatikan bros itu.

"Bros mawar, perak asli kualitas bagus dengan sebutir mutiara putih asli. Dua keping perak. Tidak kurang," katanya dengan kelihatan sekali sangsi kalau aku sanggup membayar. Sial, mentang-mentang bajuku cemong oleh tepung begini.

Aku menjawab keraguannya itu dengan mengambil dua keping perak dari kantong uangku dan menyerahkan padanya. Ia jelas kelihatan terkejut dan sambil gelagapan berterima kasih.

"Bros yang cantik sekali. Kau beli untuk siapa, Light?" L memandangku penuh ingin tahu.

Aku menarik napas sejenak. "Untukmu, L."

L terkesiap. "U-untuk… ku?"

Aku tersenyum, puas dengan reaksi L. "Memang tidak seberapa, tapi terimalah. Anggap sebagai hadiah _pertemanan_ dariku." Aku tahu L akan terpengaruh dengan embel-embel _teman_.

L termenung sejenak. Ia jelas tidak bisa menolak niat baikku ini. Aku menyodorkan padanya dan L menerimanya dengan perlahan. "Mmm… terima kasih, Light." L tersenyum lembut padaku, membuatku serasa meleleh.

L nampak agak kebingungan sejenak kemudian memutuskan untuk memakainya di dekat kerah kiri atasannya setelah menyingkapkan kain hitamnya. Ia sepertinya kesulitan dan membuatku berinisiatif.

"Biar kubantu," tawarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Aku memasang dengan berhati-hati agar ujung jarum yang tajam tidak sampai melukai L. Proses pemasangan membuat kerah pakaiannya sedikit tertarik dan mengekspos tulang selangkanya yang indah, membuat mataku silau. _Tidak, Light. Jangan begitu. Kau sudah pernah berpikir kalau L tidak pantas dipikirkan dengan mesum, 'kan_? Kurasa malaikat baik hati di dalamku sedang menegurku. Oke, oke. _Baik_lah, diriku yang _baik_, aku akan jadi anak _baik_.

Pemasangan selesai dan bros cantik itu menghiasi dada kiri atas pemilik barunya yang sangat cantik. Sungguh perpaduan sempurna. L membelai bros itu dengan jemarinya dengan sayang. Ia terlihat gembira menerima hadiah dari teman pertamanya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Light."

"Tak masalah, L."

Kami kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pedagang-tua-tua-keladi-tukang-bengong-yang-telah-dibuat-idiot-oleh-L-yang-tadi-sangsi-aku-tidak-bisa-membayar tersebut untuk melanjutkan acara 'kencan' kami. Aku menengok ke belakang sekilas dan pedagang tadi kelihatan jelas sekali merasa kecewa serta terang-terangan melongokkan kepala untuk memandangi L. Kulihat tatapannya tertuju pada bokong L. _Kurang ajar!_ Aku segera mundur ke belakang L, memblok tatapan kurang ajar pedagang tua tak tahu diri nan genit itu. Matanya yang jengkel kini tertuju padaku dan aku membalas dengan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan (sambil memaki dalam hati).

Kami kemudian melanjutkan melihat-lihat dan akhirnya kami membeli dua buah gula-gula yang disusun dan ditusukkan pada sebatang lidi dan duduk di kursi jalanan sambil menikmatinya. L duduk dengan posisi biasanya dan aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku membuka perbincangan. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang rumah Roger?"

L menjilati gula-gulanya (yang tangkainya dipegang hanya dengan dua jari) lalu menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Rumah yang hebat. Aku menyukainya. Di istana hampir tidak ada anak-anak, jadi pengalaman luar biasa bagiku bisa bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak. Apalagi Mello dan Matt. Mereka anak-anak yang manis."

Aku nyaris melontarkan potongan gula-gula dari mulutku. _Manis? Mello dan Matt? L, kau belum tahu mereka yang sebenarnya_…. _Mereka itu setan-setan kecil!_

"Tapi, Light," katanya lagi sambil menoleh padaku, "Kenapa jumlah anak-anak hanya lima belas? Bukankah umumnya panti asuhan menampung lebih banyak anak-anak?"

"Oh, itu karena meskipun panti asuhan, Roger hanya menerima anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan dan intelejensi yang di atas rata-rata. Roger hanya menerima yang seperti itu karena ia ingin mendidik dan membentuk anak-anak asuhannya menjadi calon pengajar maupun perintis usaha yang nantinya dapat mengayomi orang-orang. Di kota ini juga ada dua panti asuhan lainnya, jadi tidak akan ada anak-anak yatim piatu yang terlantar." _Walaupun Mello dan Matt menurutku lebih cocok jadi ketua geng nantinya_.

L terkesan. "Misi yang unik dan mulia. Sulit, namun memiliki jangka panjang yang baik untuk masa depan negeri ini. Aku merasa terhormat bisa mengenal orang sehebat Roger serta para calon penggerak bangsa ini nantinya."

Bahkan L masih memikirkan kemajuan negeri ini meskipun sedang tidak menjadi cendekiawan negara. Ia dan aku... terlalu berbeda. L begitu murni dan mulia. Rasanya jarak di antara kami semakin jauh saja. _Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Aku langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perbincangan dan ia tertawa mendengar leluconku. Oh, ampun. _L tertawa_. Baru kali ini kulihat. Bahkan ia hanya tersenyum waktu mendengar lelucon Aiber (membuatku merasa bangga). Astaga, L semakin kelihatan rupawan. Ia seperti titisan dari Adonis, Ganymede, Hyacinthus, Endymion, atau siapapun tokoh manusia paling rupawan dalam mitologi yang bahkan mampu membuat para dewa jatuh cinta. Dewa? Lucu juga, aku adalah Night God Thief, si Dewa Malam. Berarti L juga telah membuat satu dewa lagi jat…. _HAH?_

Aku nyaris tersedak gula-gulaku. J-j-j-j-jat-t-tuh c-c-cin-t-t-ta…? Apa yang kupikirkan? _Aku… j-jatuh c-cinta pada L?_ Aku terdiam sesaat. Kuakui aku kecewa saat L menganggapku temannya. Aku kecewa dan aku… tidak ingin _hanya_ jadi temannya. Aku ingat kalau semalam aku bahkan sempat ingin menciumnya. Aku meneguk ludah. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Main-main saat remaja 'sih sering. Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada titisan para kekasih dewa dalam mitologi ini?

Kupandang L yang masih asyik dengan gula-gulanya. Begitu indah, begitu murni, begitu polos. Aku tidak sedang menyangkal diriku. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki (toh sudah umum di negeri ini), tapi aku bingung akan perasaanku. Ya, aku bingung. Bagaimanakah perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Apakah aku hanya tertarik pada kerupawanannya? Pada keindahan tubuhnya? Atau pada kecerdasannya? Apakah aku hanya suka? Naksir? Atau malah cuma berhasrat ingin memiliki apa yang sulit kugapai?

Aku termenung. Aku bingung.

L nampaknya menyadari perubahan ekspresi mendadakku. "Light?" tanyanya sambil memandangku. Mata hitam indahnya tertuju pada mataku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan L ikut terdiam. Kami saling berpandangan dalam kebisuan. Astaga, kami benar-benar duduk berdekatan. Wajah cantiknya hanya beberapa inchi dariku. Aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku pada bola mata kristal jernihnya. Waktu entah mengapa terasa berputar lambat. Aku lebih peka, aku bisa merasakan setiap desah napas L, melihat tiap helai rambutnya yang ditiup angin, semuanya.

"Light…," ucapnya lembut, membuat jantungku berdebar keras. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, membuatku luar biasa penasaran dan tegang, ingin mendengar apa yang mau ia katakan. _Mungkinkah…?_

"Light, ada gerombolan pasukan kerajaan di ujung pasar sana," katanya membuyarkan semua bayanganku.

Aku terkejut dan menengok ke belakangku, melihat arah pandangan L dan memang tampaklah segerombolan pasukan berseragam hitam dan biru tua dari kerajaan yang masih jauh jaraknya dari tempat kami duduk. Mereka sedang menanyai para pedagang dan orang-orang yang lewat sambil menunjukkan selembar perkamen serta menyetop orang yang mungkin terlihat mencurigakan. Perasaanku tidak enak. Seorang gadis berjalan dari arah para pengawal tersebut, melintasi kami dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Aku bergegas berdiri lalu berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, Nona, boleh kutahu ada apa? Apa tujuan para pengawal tersebut?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis padaku dengan wajahnya merona sambil menjawab, "Oh, itu. Mereka sedang mencari orang, Tuan."

Aku tegang. "Siapa?" Yang jelas bukan aku. Kalau aku yang dicari pasti gadis ini sudah heboh saat melihatku.

"Mereka menunjukkan sketsa wajah seorang pemuda yang luar biasa rupawan. Katanya dia orang kerajaan yang diculik." Perkataannya membuat tangkai gula-gulaku jatuh dari genggamanku.

_L_. Sial, mereka mencari L. Aku berterima kasih pada gadis itu lalu kembali pada L sambil memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak melihat L. Pemuda rupawan itu menatapku dengan polos dan penuh ingin tahu. Gawat. Mereka mencari dan akan membawa L ke istana. L akan kembali tanpa menunggu 2 hari untuk bersamaku. Apa pula yang harus kukatakan pada L? Mungkin ia malah minta pulang. Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan terpisah dari L untuk seterusnya tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada pemuda ini.

_Bagaimana ini?

* * *

_

*Yiha, Roger, Mello dan Matt muncul. Aku bela-belain agak cepet update-nya karena minggu ini adalah minggu bersejarah di Death Note. Tanggal 26 Januari 2010 adalah hari kematian Matt dan Mello, lalu tanggal 28 Januari 2010 merupakan hari kelahiran Light Yagami. Kebetulan ketiganya muncul dalam chapter ini dan lebih cepat update kan lebih baik.

Lucu juga, dalam fic ini yang kenal Aiber, Wedy, Roger, Mello dan Matt adalah Light, bukannya L. Mello dan Matt masih anak-anak yang sangat manis dan 'polos'. Persahabatan mereka juga agak sedikit 'mencurigakan', haha. Penasaran membayangkan bagaimana wajah L, Near, Mello, dan Matt waktu memohon pada Light? Bayangkan saja ekspresi dan mata _innocent_-nya Puss in Boots dari Shrek dalam wujud manusia.

**Sudah ada 'getaran' dalam diri Light, tapi dia belum yakin akan perasaannya. Yap, aku termasuk yang agak skeptis bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah cinta sejati. Cinta yang sesungguhnya pasti butuh proses dan pengenalan yang lebih dalam dan bukan hanya melihat luarnya saja. Itu yang kucoba terapkan dalam kisah ini agar terasa lebih _real _(walau cuma beberapa hari bersama, aku ingin memasukkan banyak momen untuk keduanya). Oh iya, cinta juga butuh 'cobaan' dan pengorbanan! Kurang afdol kalau sebuah cerita cinta nggak ada gregetnya, betul? Heheheh, aku akan membuat Light dan L tersiksa kedepannya nanti (wah, aku psycho juga).

***Selain Mello, Matt, dan Linda, anak-anak panti yang lain OC (aku nggak tahu lagi siapa sih). Untuk update berikutnya, nggak yakin juga nih. Bisa cepet, bisa lama (kemungkinan besar sih lama). Nggak bisa se-ngebut dulu (mungkin aku mulai kena writer's block).DX

****Ada yang agak bingung dengan istilah selir. Selir itu semacam 'istri' (umumnya sih istri, yah, hiks... nggak adil! Emansipasi donk!) seorang raja atau kaisar tapi bukan yang utama (permaisuri), jadi ibarat istri kedua atau ketiga dan seterusnya. Bukan berarti istri pertama pasti jadi permaisuri, sih. Yah... selir hampir bisa dibilang simpanan, tapi lebih resmi. Aduh. Yang jawab malah bingung sendiri. Maaf. +_+ Mungkin kamus lebih bisa diandalkan daripada daku ini…. *_*

***** Terima kasih bagi yang membaca maupun me-review. Terima kasih banyaaaaaaak pada **Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze, Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, **Neo Kaze-Hime, cuttiecatz, moeyuki flint, Proto beyond schiffer, **dan **cassie-HAIKU **yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberi review. Sekali lagi, salam dari PenWanderer.


	13. Chapter 13: Bersama L

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 13: Bersama L

Light's POV

L terlihat penasaran. "Ada apa, Light?"

Dilema menguasai hatiku. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kutengok para pasukan yang masih jauh di ujung pasar sana. Kutatap L kembali dan matanya menatapku heran. Kuputuskan untuk tidak membohonginya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Mereka mencarimu, L. mereka menunjukkan sketsa wajahmu dan menanyakan pada orang-orang."

Mata L membesar. "Mencariku? Hendak membawaku pulang ke istana?"

Aku mengangguk. Perasaanku bergejolak. Apa yang akan L lakukan?

L melahap potongan terakhir gula-gulanya kemudian dilemparnya tangkai lidi bekas kudapan tersebut ke keranjang sampah di samping bangku. Ia bangkit berdiri ke hadapanku.

"Light," ucapnya senang, "Berarti kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku ke istana, mereka bisa mengantarkanku hari ini juga!"

Aku tercenung. _L akan pulang_.

"Aku akan menemui mereka lalu mencari Near," katanya lagi sambil melangkah.

Tanganku segera bergerak. Kupegang siku kirinya, mencegahnya pergi. L tersentak kaget.

"L-Light…?" Ia menoleh dan memandangku heran.

"Jangan pergi…," kataku. Kegalauan memenuhi benakku, mengacaukan pikiranku. _Tahan dia! Tahan dia!_

"H-ha?" L semakin heran.

Aku berusaha mencari alasan. "M-mereka akan menangkapku, L. Mereka akan menjadikanku tersangka penculikan." _Yah, itu kenyataan_.

L tersenyum tipis lalu memutar badannya, menghadapku. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Light. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau kau adalah penculikku. Aku malah akan mengatakan kau adalah penyelamatku."

"M-m… tapi bisa saja mereka akan tetap mencurigaiku dan mungkin akan menginterogasiku, L! Jika mereka mencari informasi maka dalam waktu singkat mereka akan mengetahui profesiku yang sesungguhnya dan aku akan celaka." _Masuk akal, tapi kurang kuat untuk menahan L._

L terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, Light. Aku akan pergi pada mereka tanpamu. Berarti kita harus berpisah disini," lanjut L dengan kesedihan pada matanya.

_Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, L!_ "Kalau kau bersama mereka kemudian mencari Near, maka Matt dan Mello yang bersamanya bisa terseret masalah."

L kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kau lupa? Aku cendekiawan negara, Light," katanya lembut, "Aku punya kuasa untuk memberi perintah pada pasukan kerajaan sehingga bisa meyakinkan mereka. Lagipula mereka tidak akan mencurigai dan menyakiti anak-anak."

Sial, L benar. Anak-anak akan lebih tidak dicurigai ketimbang orang dewasa. Kutengok ke arah pasukan yang makin mendekat kemari. _Sial, sial! Ayo, Light, berpikir lagi! Apa kau ingin L pergi?_ Mendadak pikiran jahatku kembali muncul. _Aku bisa saja memaksa L dengan kekuatan fisikku. Kudesak dia ke balik pohon lalu akan kubuat pingsan. Setelahnya aku bisa melarikannya dari sini_. Betul. Pasti berhasil.

Cengkramanku pada lengan L mengencang. L mulai berjengit karena kesakitan. "L-Light…?" Terdengar rasa sakit dalam suaranya.

Suaranya membuatku terkesiap sadar dan cengkramanku melonggar. _Astaga, aku menyakiti L. Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?_ Aku memang ingin tetap bersamanya, tapi bukan dengan memaksakan kehendakku kepadanya. Apa aku memang harus berpisah dengannya hari ini? Aku tertunduk, malu pada diriku sendiri. Malu bercampur kecewa. Kecewa akan kehilangan L. _L_.

"L… jangan pergi…," gumamku. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku. Napasku menjadi terasa begitu berat.

L tambah bingung. "Ada apa, Light?"

Kutatap matanya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang. "Lusa aku pasti akan memulangkanmu, L. Kumohon, hanya hari ini dan besok. Kau temanku namun setelah kau kembali kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, L…. Aku mohon, L. Aku masih ingin sebentar lagi bersamamu…." _Aku memohon_. Aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun sebelumnya.

L terpaku. Wajahnya kini gusar. Ia memandang sekilas ke arah para pengawal sebelum akhirnya memandangku lagi dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Aku mengerti, Light."

_Ha?_

Ekspresinya semakin melunak. "Kau memang benar, Light. Memang kita mungkin tidak akan berjumpa lagi setelah aku kembali. Masak aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan teman pertamaku selagi ada kesempatan."

_Apakah…._

L tersenyum. "Baiklah, Light. Aku akan bersamamu selama dua hari ini. Aku tidak akan menemui mereka."

_YEAH!_ Aku terlonjak girang. Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau aku akan terlihat konyol. L tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Aku berhenti melonjak, menatapnya dan ia membalas tatapanku. Kami terdiam beberapa detik lalu secara bersamaan melempar pandangan ke arah pasukan yang semakin dekat saja. Kami kemudian bertemu muka lagi sambil tersenyum. Rasanya kami memikirkan hal yang sama.

Aku menyodorkan tangan kiriku dan L meraih dengan tangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya, kami berlari sambil bergandengan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan para pasukan sebelum para pasukan melihat kami. Sebelum berbelok ke blok wilayah pasar berikutnya, aku sempat melihat para pasukan telah sampai ke kios aksesoris yang tadi kami singgahi, membuatku memaki. Sial. Si tua keladi itu telah melihat L dan pasti akan memberikan petunjuk pada pengawal.

Aku tahu yang mau kulakukan. Aku akan ke tempat Mogi dan pulang bersama L lalu kembali kemari sendirian untuk menjemput anak-anak dan barang-barang belanjaan kami. Mereka pasti bingung kalau aku dan L menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu mereka.

Aku dan L berlari menembus keramaian pasar. Kulihat L melilitkan kain hitamnya ke wajahnya seperti cadar, membuat hanya matanya saja yang terlihat agar orang agak kesulitan mengenalinya. Aku menoleh dan melihat tak ada pasukan di belakang dan merasa sedikit lega. Kami menurunkan kecepatan dan mulai berjalan (agar tidak mencurigakan) lalu melangkah menuju tempat mengikat kuda di pintu pasar bagian utara. Aku dan L berhenti ketika sampai di tikungan. Ada gerombolan pasukan lain yang sedang menanyai orang, tepat di samping tempat pengikatan kuda. _Memangnya mereka ada berapa, 'sih?_ Aku bisa melihat Mogi, namun mustahil bisa mengambil dan membawanya ke sini, ke dalam wilayah pasar. Itu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk pasukan kerajaan. Jika aku ke sana dengan L maka mereka bisa-bisa meminta L melepas kerudung untuk memastikan wajahnya. Tak ada pilihan, harus mencari jalan lain. Aku dan L harus keluar dari pasar lewat jalan lain lalu menyuruh L menunggu setelah kami keluar kemudian baru aku mengambil Mogi untuk menjemputnya.

Aku memandang L sekilas dan ia mengerti. Sambil bergandengan kami berbalik arah, mencari jalan keluar dari pasar lainnya. Tangan L begitu lembut dan hangat dalam genggamanku, namun tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir macam-macam. Detak jantungku makin kencang seiring berlalunya waktu. Aku memastikan ke segala arah bahwa tidak ada pasukan yang terlihat. Tsk, kerumunan orang menyusahkan. Pandanganku terhalang oleh tubuh-tubuh manusia sehingga aku makin khawatir, siapa tahu pasukan tiba-tiba muncul di dekatku.

Jantungku serasa mau meloncat keluar dari mulutku saat aku melihat orang berpakaian hitam dan biru tua yang ternyata bukanlah pasukan kerajaan. Dan sialnya hal itu bukan hanya terjadi satu dua kali. _Kurang ajar, membuatku jantungan saja!_ Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Lebih mudah jika dikejar orang yang jelas keberadaannya daripada menghindari orang yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan bisa muncul kapan saja, dimana saja. Kemungkinan tertangkap lebih susah diperkirakan dan membuat paranoid. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat denah pasar dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang semakin sulit seiring bertambahnya ketegangan. Apalagi suara keramaian menutup suara derap langkah kaki pasukan. Aku baru hendak menuju pintu pasar sebelah timur dan beberapa orang pasukan kerajaan sudah menampakkan dirinya, keluar dari gang pasar di depanku, juga hendak menuju kesana. Sial!

Aku panik sesaat dan tidak tahu harus bertindak apa namun L dengan sigap menarikku masuk ke gang pasar dekat kami sebelum kami sempat terlihat. Kami kemudian berjalan di antara kios-kios dalam gang tersebut lalu menembus menuju jalan besar blok pasar selanjutnya. Genggaman tanganku semakin erat pada L. Aku takut. Takut akan kehilangannya.

Kami berlari kecil, menuju belokan di samping jalan besar dan… BRUKH! Aku yang berada di depan menabrak seseorang sebelum aku sempat menengok, membuatku dan L memekik pelan. Aku luar biasa kaget dan tegang bukan main. Mungkinkah pasukan kerajaan?

"Aduh!" Suara cempreng yang familiar di telingaku membuatku tersadar dari kaget akutku.

Aku menoleh ke arah korban tabrakanku dan nampaklah Mello yang terjatuh dengan pantat duluan di atas permukaan tanah. Aku lega. Yang kutabrak ternyata Mello. Matt dan Near juga ada dan mereka langsung membantu Mello bangun. Matt membantu membersihkan pakaian Mello sementara Mello melotot padaku.

"Light, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" omelnya. Tatapan kesalnya teralih dari mataku menuju tanganku yang sedang berpegangan dengan L lalu ekspresinya berubah.

"Ehm, ternyata kemajuan hubungan kalian cepat juga, ya? Tidak sampai sejam kami tinggal, lho…!" godanya. Matt bersiul pelan dan Near melongo.

Dengan spontan aku dan L melepas gandengan kami. L langsung merah mukanya dan aku salah tingkah.

"B-bukan…!" sangkalku sambil menoleh ke jalan besar dan menengok kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada pasukan kerajaan. Mello dan Matt malah bersuit-suit menggoda. Aku melotot penuh ancaman dan mereka terdiam sambil menahan senyum.

"Mmm… k-kami… sedang…," _Apa yang bisa kujadikan alasan?_ "S-sedang…."

Mendadak muncullah gerombolan pasukan kerajaan berseragam hitam-biru tua agak jauh di ujung jalan, di belakang Mello, Matt, dan Near. Kali ini asli, bukan orang berpakaian mirip pengawal. _Sial, kenapa selalu ada yang memeriahkan suasana?_

Tanpa basa-basi, kutarik tangan Mello dan Matt sementara L menarik tangan Near. Kami berlari meninggalkan jalan besar menuju gang pasar tujuan blok selatan. Mereka bertiga kelihatan jelas kaget campur heran, namun diam saja, tidak bertanya-tanya. Kami berlima masuk ke sebuah gang pasar kecil dan berhenti. Aku melongokkan kepala sejenak ke luar gang, memastikan bahwa tidak ada gerombolan pasukan lainnya. Aman.

"Light," ujar Matt sambil bersedekap, "Kenapa kau menghindari pasukan kerajaan? Memangnya apa yang telah kaulakukan?"

Mello menambahkan seraya berkacak pinggang, "Kudengar dari orang-orang kalau mereka sedang mencari orang kerajaan yang diculik. Kenapa kau malah kabur?"

"Lalu kenapa Kak L ikut kabur juga?" tanya Near.

_Mampus_. Aku dan L terdiam dikepung pertanyaan ketiga anak ini kemudian saling bertukar pandang. Tak ada jalan lain. Jika aku bohong pada mereka mungkin saja situasi bertambah runyam. Aku bertanya pada L dengan isyarat mataku dan L mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ehm, ng… kalian bertiga bisa menyimpan rahasia?" tanyaku dan mata ketiganya membesar, ingin tahu.

"Bisa!" jawab ketiganya serempak.

Aku celingukan sebentar, kembali memastikan tidak ada pasukan maupun penguping. "Begini… emm… orang kerajaan yang mereka cari adalah… L." Aku meringis dan L juga berekspresi aneh (namun imut sekali!).

Ketiga bocah berbeda warna rambut di hadapanku langsung bengong dan mengalihkan pandangan dariku menuju L. L menurunkan ujung kain kerudung yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia mengatur napas sejenak kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badan agar lebih sejajar dengan ketiga anak tersebut, yang sungguh merupakan pemandangan menakjubkan bagiku, mengingat betapa indah dan sempurnanya lekuk tubuh dan bokong L. _WOI, DIRIKU! Bukan saatnya berpikiran begitu di saat-saat seperti ini!_ Aku langsung tersadar dan mengibas-ngibaskan kepalaku seperti anjing yang sedang mengeringkan bulu dari air selama beberapa detik. Kemudian aku mengerjap-ngerjap dan berusaha untuk fokus kembali dan memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang akan L sampaikan. Namun… aku masih sedikit mencuri-curi pandang pada lekukan menawan L.

"Aku adalah L," kata L. Ketiganya bingung namun pemahaman mulai muncul di mata mereka. "Mungkin kalian lebih mengenalku sebagai Cendekiawan L."

Mello dan Matt ternganga. Near kelihatan seperti mau pingsan. Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau semakin cemas.

Near megap-megap. "K-k-ken-kenapppa K-K-Kakak L tidak pppernah billlang-bilang?"

Aku tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat wajah L yang kini menghadap mereka, namun ekspresi L sepertinya semakin aneh bin menggemaskan. Near langsung menghambur dan memeluk L. L kaget dan kembali berdiri, membuat lekukan mantapnya tadi sirna (sayang!).

"Ternyata, ternyata… orang yang kuidolakan sudah lama berada di dekatku!" pekiknya riang. "Ternyata Cendekiawan L jauh lebih mengagumkan dari yang pernah kubayangkan karena dia luar biasa baik hati!"

Aku menatap pemandangan hangat di hadapanku dengan sedikit… iri. Keduanya saling memeluk dengan sungguh erat dan sayang. Mello dan Matt melotot padaku, meminta penjelasan. Aku sekali lagi celingukan memastikan keadaan.

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya terjadi 'kesalahpahaman', namun semua sudah beres sekarang." L tersenyum simpul padaku. "Lusa aku akan memulangkan L ke istana, tapi dua hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama L. Jika pasukan tahu maka mereka akan membawa L kembali. Kalian mau itu terjadi?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng. Kelihatannya L sudah merebut hati mereka dalam waktu singkat. Aku kemudian menceritakan rencanaku beserta situasinya dengan singkat dan mereka mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tidak ada waktu. Bantu aku dan L keluar dari pasar tanpa ketahuan. Pintu utara dan timur sudah dijaga, kemungkinan pintu lain juga. Ada ide?"

Mello terdiam sejenak. Ia sepertinya mendapatkan sesuatu lalu berkata, "Light, ingat pintu di tenggara yang sekarang sudah tidak terpakai? Sekarang pintu tersebut di palang dan tidak ada orang berjualan di situ."

Pintu tenggara. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? _Astaga, aku benar-benar bod…. Tidak. Aku tidak bodoh, hanya lupa. Mana mau aku mengaku kalah dari bocah tengil ini?_

"Oke. Kita berangkat," komandoku sambil maju duluan.

Mello membisikkan sesuatu pada Matt yang mengangguk-angguk dan L menggandeng Near setelah menutup separuh wajahnya lagi, mengikuti langkahku. Kami berlari kecil menuju gang-gang dan untungnya tidak ada satupun pasukan kerajaan yang terlihat. Aku menoleh dan memastikan keadaannya yang lainnya. Matt tidak ada. Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan acara bisik-bisiknya tadi, jadi aku tidak ambil pusing. Setan kecil macam dia tidak akan celaka di tempat seperti ini.

Tinggal satu lorong dan satu belokan lagi. Kami menelusuri lorong panjang yang penuh orang dengan susah payah dan cukup memakan waktu. Aku sampai di ujung lorong duluan lalu kembali memastikan bahwa tidak ada pasukan kerajaan. Setelah kami berkumpul di ujung lorong dan hendak berbelok, nampaklah tiga orang anggota pasukan kerajaan yang mendadak muncul dari gang yang tepat menghadap gang tujuan kami dan sukses membuat kami berhenti mendadak. _Kurang ajar! Mereka punya ilmu apa, 'sih? Kenapa selalu bertepatan begini?_ Aku baru saja mau mendatangi mereka namun Mello menahanku. Ia mengulum senyum bandel sambil memberi isyarat tangan padaku bahwa ia yang akan mengurusnya.

Mello mengubah raut mukanya menjadi luar biasa _innocent_ kemudian berjalan ke arah tiga anggota pasukan kurang asem itu dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan nan centil. Sambil menandak-nandak riang (yang membuatku keki, buat apa berlebihan begitu?) ia menghampiri salah satu anggota pasukan dan bertanya dengan gaya manja. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka percakapkan karena ramainya hiruk-pikuk pasar, namun sejurus kemudian bapak-bapak kumisan anggota pasukan itu mengeluarkan lembaran perkamen yang berisikan sketsa wajah L. Mello nampak 'terkejut' lalu terlihat 'panik' dengan sangat meyakinkan. Ia lalu menuding-nuding ke arah ujung pasar yang jauh dan ketiga pasukan itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan Mello. Setelah mengelus pelan puncak kepala Mello, mereka bertiga tergopoh-gopoh pergi lalu Mello menengok ke arahku dengan seringaian licik penuh kemenangan.

_Astaga, Mello memang benar-benar setan kecil. Bisa saja ia jika dewasa nanti bakal jadi penipu seperti Aiber. Mana sama-sama berambut pirang_. Kami kemudian bergegas melintasi jalan besar lalu masuk gang kosong tersebut namun Mello mendadak berteriak, "Ada empat lagi yang datang ke arah sini!"

_Gelooo! Belum cukup apa kejutan untukku hari ini?_ Jika mereka melewati jalan besar di depan, maka kemungkinan besar mereka dapat melihat kami di dalam sini. Aku, L dan Near panik dan bergegas menuju sebuah pintu besar yang telah dipalang sementara Mello berjaga di muka gang kosong, siap memberi tanda kalau terjadi apa-apa. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, aku melancarkan tendangan pada kayu palang yang dipaku tersebut, mematahkannya menjadi dua. Bilah kayu daun pintu sedikit retak akibat aksiku, namun tidak membuatnya sulit dibuka. Hamparan padang pasir menyambut kami dari balik pintu namun aku tidak bisa langsung pergi. Mogi. Aku harus mengambilnya.

Derap kaki kuda mengagetkanku dan tiba-tiba seekor kuda hitam besar lewat ke depan pintu. _Mogi_.

"Light! Kak L!" seru penunggangnya, _Matt_.

Badan depan Mogi terangkat dan menendang-nendang udara dengan kaki depannya sambil meringkik kencang sebelum akhirnya mendarat dan diam. Ternyata Matt pergi mengambil Mogi. Sangat menghemat waktu. Tidak percuma dulu ia pernah belajar mengendarai Mogi. Tubuh Matt yang lebih mungil dariku melompat dari punggung Mogi kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Cepat naik!" seru Mello.

L memandang ketiga bocah tersebut dengan khawatir namun Near mengatakan kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Matt menambahkan dengan mengatakan Mogi akan kerepotan membawa lima orang sekaligus dan barang belanjaan masih tertinggal. L pun berjalan menuju pintu dengan berat hati. Dipandangnya ketiga anak itu sekilas lalu naik ke punggung Mogi.

Di luar dugaanku L tanpa kesulitan mampu melompat lincah dengan anggunnya ke punggung kuda sebelum akhirnya aku menyusul dan duduk di belakangnya karena posisi tubuh L terlalu ke depan. Weits, posisi yang sama seperti waktu membawanya dengan kuda saat menculiknya dulu. Ketiganya melambaikan tangan pada kami lalu Near dan Matt dengan sigap mendorong daun pintu ke tempatnya semula, menghalangi pemandangan isi gang tadi. Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna, aku sempat melihat Mello mengedip sekilas padaku dan menggumam tanpa suara 'semoga berhasil' dengan nakal. Lalu pintu tertutup dan mereka lenyap dari pandangan diiringi suara berat.

Aku dan L terdiam beberapa saat, menormalkan napas dan detak jantung kami. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia memunggungiku, namun punggungnya menyampaikan bahwa ia masih lelah dan tegang. Kain hitamnya kini hampir terlepas dan tergantung longgar di lehernya. Semilir angin gurun menyibakkan helai rambutnya, membuatku dapat melihat tenguknya yang halus dengan sangat jelas. Nampaknya alam begitu ingin mengungkapkan keindahan demi keindahan L yang tidak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Hembusan napasku membelai tengkuknya dan tubuh L sedikit menggigil, mungkin karena tidak nyaman.

"Kita pulang sekarang, L?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Mello, Matt, dan Near…?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan memutar sedikit badannya kepadaku, membuat wajah kami dapat saling memandang.

"Mereka bisa pulang bertiga dengan Khumar. Lagipula bukan kali ini saja Mello dan Matt keluyuran di pasar dan pulang tanpa aku atau Roger."

L mengangguk pelan. Mendadak Mogi bergerak tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh kami sedikit terhentak ke depan. Kini tubuhku resmi menempel pada L dan wajah kami _hampir_ saling bersentuhan, tatapan kami bertemu serta bibirku nyaris mengecup pipinya. L langsung terkesiap dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan sambil menunduk, membuat rambutnya menerpa mukaku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah merah dan ia beringsut menjauh. _Waaaw…. Yang tadi… hebat, Mogi!_ Dan Mogi seperti paham pikiranku lalu meringkik pelan yang terdengar seperti terkekeh.

"K-kau mau mengendalikan tali kekangnya…?" tanya L masih menunduk, "Kalau kuda sebesar Mogi aku…."

"Baiklah." Aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku pada kedua sisi tubuh L, meraih tali kekang.

"L-Light…? Maksudku, kau yang mengendarai dan aku dibonceng di belakangmu. Kalau posisi begini rasanya…."

Aku menyadari kealpaanku. Tentu L tidak mau kalau aku berposisi seperti hampir memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini. Tak lama kami mengubah posisi. Sekarang L duduk di belakangku dan tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Kehangatan kedua tangannya terasa menembus serat pakaianku hingga kulitku, menghangatkan desir darahku. Aku menghentak dan Mogi berderap maju. Sepanjang perjalanan kami saling diam seribu bahasa, mungkin L masih memikirkan tiga bocah itu.

Munculah sebuah ide dalam benakku untuk mencairkan suasana (dan sedikit mengerjai L). Kami mengarungi padang pasir nan sepi, lalu aku berkata pada L, "Pegangan yang kuat, L!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dari depan sini, namun pegangannya tidak mengencang. Ia pasti bingung. Aku memacu Mogi lebih kencang, memaksanya memeluk pinggangku erat. L tersentak lalu menjerit saat Mogi berlari ke antara batu-batuan besar di tengah gurun, berlompatan dari satu batu ke batu lain yang lebih besar, membuat tubuh kami berdua bergoyang liar. Tiap langkah Mogi menimbulkan bunyi ketukan nyaring. Kuarahkan Mogi menuju batu terbesar yang agak jauh, membuat tubuh Mogi dan kami melayang di udara selama beberapa detik. L memekik tertahan dan makin memeluk pinggangku erat untuk mengokohkan posisinya, membuatku semakin bersemangat. Dari atas batu besar itu, aku menjalankan Mogi pada tepi batu dan menampakkan tanah pasir yang berada agak jauh di bawah sana.

L menyadari apa yang mau kulakukan. "Tidak. Tidak, Light. Tidak."

Aku menengok padanya dan wajah cantiknya semakin pucat. Ketakutannya malah membuat wajahnya berekspresi menggemaskan, antara ngeri, tegang, memohon, kesal, dan berharap aku berhenti. Aku tersenyum jahil, membuatnya melotot.

"Tidak. Hentikan, Light. Ti… DAAAAAKK!"

Perkataannya bercampur teriakan saat aku menghentak, membuat Mogi melaju dan melompat dari puncak batu menuju tanah datar gurun pasir. Udara menerpa kencang, waktu terasa berjalan lambat dan gurun yang sepi menjadi semakin sunyi. Desiran udara menghemus di antara rambutku dan surai hitam cepak Mogi, membuat rambut kami menari. Pelukan L mengencang dan jeritannya tersumbat udara. Aku menumpangkan sebelah tanganku ke atas punggung tangan L, meyakinkan dan menenangkannya. Tanah berpasir semakin dekat, dari atas sini dapat kulihat kaki Mogi semakin mendekat ke atas pasir kekuningan, berikut bayangan gelap tubuhnya.

DRAAAAPPP!

Mogi mendarat mulus diiringi kabut debu berpasir lalu berlari kecil. Udara, suara, dan waktu mengalun seperti sedia kala. L mengeluarkan suara seperti gabungan jeritan kecil, desahan, dan erangan sementara aku tertawa kecil. Pelukan tangan halusnya tidak mengendur. Seluruh tubuhnya pasti masih tegang. Aku puas dengan reaksinya lalu memainkan tali kekangku, bersiap untuk atraksi selanjutnya.

Mogi berderap lebih kencang, lalu menghentak dan berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya sambil meringkik nyaring sementara kaki depannya menendangi udara, membuat butir-butir pasir terangkat lalu berjatuhan dan berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari seiring gerak kakinya. Tubuh kami berdua ikut terangkat dan nyaris horizontal di udara, membuat kami tertarik gravitasi, membuatku menguatkan kedua kakiku pada pijakan sementara L menjerit dan memelukku lebih erat. Tubuh kami nyaris akan lepas dari punggung Mogi namun kuda hitam kesayanganku itu segera menjatuhkan kaki depannya, membuat kami tidak jadi terjatuh. Kami mendarat sempurna. Aku dan Mogi sepertinya sangat senang dengan manuver tadi. Aku tertawa lepas dan Mogi meringkik seperti terkekeh lagi. Aku sangat menikmati ketegangan dan pengalaman mendebarkan ini. Nah, L?

Pegangan tangannya melemas dan lepas, membuatku menoleh. L menunduk, membuat wajahnya terhalang poni hitam mengkilatnya. Bahunya nampak naik turun dan gemetaran. _Gawat. Apa aku berlebihan?_

"L…?" tanyaku cemas. Apa dia syok?

"Hhh… hhh…. L-Light…."

Oke. Dia tidak syok berkepanjangan. Kini aku yang tegang. _Apa dia marah padaku…?_

Terdengar suara merdu seperti lonceng darinya, semakin keras dan baru kusadari kalau ia terkikik (suara terkikik paling indah yang pernah kudengar seumur hidup!). Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menghadapku perlahan. Wajahnya merah merona (yang terlihat segar sekali) dan dihiasi titik-titik peluh jernih, napasnya putus-putus dan ia mulai tertawa kecil. Aku takjub. L… c-cantik sekali…. Tidak pernah kulihat ekspresinya yang satu ini.

Ia terengah-engah mencari napas, memandangku sambil berkata, "T-tadi… hh… h-hebat sekali, Light."

Aku tersenyum bangga dan gembira. Ternyata L menyukai 'olahraga' jantung tadi.

Ia menjulurkan tangan ke bawah, menepuk badan Mogi pelan lalu mengelusnya. "Kuda hebat." Dan Mogi meringkik bangga. Kami lalu tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman tadi sebelumnya…. Tadinya aku takut, tapi akhirnya aku dapat menikmatinya." Mukaku terasa panas. Apa L tidak menyadari betapa ambigu perkataannya dari tadi? Malaikat baik hatiku langsung beraksi lagi. _Gweeh. Oke_. Aku berusaha tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Mendadak ia mencubit kencang lengan kanan atasku, membuatku mengaduh. Aku memandangnya dengan kaget dan bingung.

Ia menatap tajam padaku. "Itu untuk melakukan aksi berbahaya tadi tanpa memberi tahu ataupun meminta izin dariku."

Aku meringis menyesal sambil mengelus bekas cubitannya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

L lalu tersenyum kembali. "Lalu, untuk pengalaman mendebarkan namun menyenangkan tadi…."

Aku bengong sambil dag-dig-dug. _A-apakah L akan…?_ Kurasakan malaikat baik hati di dalamku ikut bengong.

L kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Aku bingung dan heran pada awalnya, namun akhirnya aku mengerti. L ingin berjabat tangan. _Oh_.

Kusambut uluran tangannya. Kelembutan dan kehangatan langsung menjalari tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berjabat tangan dengannya. Astaga. Jemari dan telapak L begitu ramping, lembut, dan sampai takut kalau tanganku dapat meremukkan tangan halus L. Aku tidak sempat merasakan sensasi ini saat bergandengan tangan tadi karena terlalu tegang.

"Terima kasih, Light. Kau bukan hanya temanku yang pertama, tetapi juga orang yang telah banyak menunjukkan hal yang tidak pernah kulihat dan alami sebelumnya."

_Teman_. Ya, aku temannya. Apakah 'pangkat'ku telah (atau akan) naik menjadi sahabatnya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu adalah aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana aku nyaris kehilangan L namun berhasil mempertahankannya di sisiku. Setidaknya untuk dua hari ke depan (juga dengan tambahan selama waktu perjalanan ke istana).

"Kita pulang, Light?" tanyanya setelah kami bersalaman.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk. "Sebelum dicubit lagi, aku ingin minta izin padamu untuk aksi berikutnya."

L mengerjap lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah."

L kemudian kembali memeluk pinggangku dan kupacu Mogi. Mogi melaju zig-zag dan berlari berputar-putar membentuk pola lingkaran kemudian menuju cabang dari sungai Kayserafin. Cipratan air laksana kristal terpercik ke segala arah, membuat kakiku dan L serta tubuh Mogi sedikit basah. L tertawa riang bersamaku dan kami pun semakin dekat menuju rumah Roger.

* * *

Agak lama kemudian kami sampai di rumah Roger dengan celana yang sudah agak mengering dari cipratan air sungai tadi. Roger menyambut kami dengan wajah heran akan absennya ketiga bocah ajaib itu namun tidak banyak bertanya. Itu yang kusukai dari Roger, ia mampu membaca situasi dan tidak begitu suka ikut campur ataupun mencari tahu. Aku tidak mengikat Mogi di tiang halaman depan lagi, tetapi menempatkannya pada kandang di halaman belakang yang penuh tumpukan jerami serta sudah diletakkan rumput dan air minum baru di dekatnya. L kelihatan khawatir memikirkan ketiga makhluk itu namun untungnya sekitar sejam kemudian Mello, Matt, dan Near muncul dengan Khumar yang mendorong gerobak berisi belanjaan kami.

Kecemasan L pudar dan ia keluar rumah, menyambut mereka dengan senang dan Khumar kelihatan sangat bersemangat saat melihat L. Aku lega. Kalau Khumar masih bertingkah seperti itu, berarti ia tidak ditanyai pasukan saat berada di pasar dan tidak mengetahui jati diri L yang sebenarnya. Kupandangi isi gerobak dan ada beberapa barang yang bertambah. Ada berkotak-kotak mainan dan banyak sekali kantung berisi cokelat (padahal tadi sudah dibelikan!) serta sebuah karung aneh mencurigakan berukuran besar. Saat aku mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih karung itu, Mello mendahuluiku dan langsung meraih karung yang mengeluarkan bunyi berkelotak saat bergoyang tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. _Apa, 'sih? Semakin mencurigakan saja._

"Apa isinya, Mello?" tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Rahasia, bwee!" balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah padaku.

Aku melirik Matt dan Near, namun mereka bertiga berlagak tidak tahu. Mereka bertiga lalu saling melempar senyum penuh konspirasi. Gawat. Aku salah membiarkan Near bergaul dengan dua berandal cilik ini. Sekarang ia ketularan Mello dan Matt. Aku bergerak maju, hendak mengambil karung itu tapi Mello keburu lari ke dalam rumah, disambut anak-anak lainnya yang riuh ingin tahu. Ugh. Biarlah. Kalau isi karung itu membuat masalah akan kujewer dia!

Aku dan Khumar memindahkan belanjaan ke dalam rumah dibantu L, Roger, serta Linda. Linda memang seumuran dengan Near, namun ia punya tenaga kuli. Mello atau Matt bahkan tidak pernah menang adu panco dengan si ahli gambar ini. Walau tenaganya semengerikan itu, Linda bilang tidak akan memukul, takut melukai tangannya yang adalah aset besarnya untuk menggambar. Namun tetap saja gadis kecil berkuncir dua ini selalu menang berkelahi tanpa perlu memukul. Aku ingat dalam suatu pertengkaran, Mello pernah dibantingnya dan Matt ditendangnya sampai terpelanting. Aku sangat yakin kalau Linda adalah orang terkuat kedua setelahku di rumah ini dan mungkin ia akan jadi sesakti Wedy waktu besar nanti. Waktu masih hidup, Wedy bilang tertarik untuk melatih Linda secara khusus. Pelukis dilatih jadi pencuri? Aku begidik membayangkan Linda malah menjadi pencuri lukisan waktu dewasa.

Bagus sekali. Ada tiga calon kriminal di panti ini. Mello, yang berbakat jadi penipu seperti Aiber, Linda yang bisa menjadi Wedy kedua, dan Matt yang mungkin bakal jadi seperti aku, mengingat kemampuan mengendarai kuda dan kemampuan bergeraknya yang cukup baik dan mungkin nanti dapat menyamaiku.

Pikiranku terusik oleh Khumar yang sok pamer kekuatan di depan L. Ingin sekali kuinjak kakinya namun takut membuatnya menjatuhkan bahan makanan yang dibawanya. Tak lama, semua belanjaan telah berpindah ke dalam rumah namun Khumar masih belum pergi juga dan mengajak L ngobrol yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Kuusir dia dengan imbalan sekeping perak dan (akhirnya) dengan berat hati ia beranjak pergi sambil mendorong gerobaknya dengan masih mencuri-curi pandang pada L.

Di ruang bebas, anak-anak panti mengerubungi barang-barang pesanan mereka dengan sukacita. Roger, aku, dan L memandang dengan senang. Near membeli mainan balok susun dan papan bongkar pasang. L pernah cerita soal masa lalu Near yang membuatku bersimpati. Mungkin mainan itu adalah mainan pertama kepunyaannya. Mello mengudap cokelat (sebelumnya, ia sempat 'puasa' cokelat karena panti sedang tidak ada dana) dan Matt asyik mengisi buku teka-teki. Sementara mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, aku sering memandang ke jalan di luar jendela besar, siapa tahu tiba-tiba pasukan datang menginspeksi. Anak-anak menghabiskan waktu dengan barang-barang baru mereka sampai akhirnya tiba waktunya makan malam.

Roger beranjak ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dan L menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Roger membuat hidangan daging sementara L membuat kue. Dengan terampil dan cekatan, jari-jemari L berpindah dari satu perkakas ke perkakas dapur lainnya (yang tentu tidak kesemuanya bisa dilakukan hanya dengan dua jari dari masing-masing tangan). Tak lama jadilah adonan kue harum yang siap dipanggang. Aku terpukau. Apa ia sering bereksperimen di dapur? Bukankah di istana ia tinggal dilayani saja? Roger beranjak keluar dapur sebentar dan aku mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau Cendekiawan L pandai memasak," tanyaku dengan suara dikecilkan, supaya tidak terdengar Roger atau anak-anak lainnya.

"Mungkin Cendekiawan L tidak, tapi Cendekiawan Deneuve telah mengeluarkan lima buku resep masakan yang mayoritas tentang makanan manis," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lucu (imutnyaaa!).

Aku terkekeh. Oh, L. Kau memang penuh kejutan. Kau memang istimewa.

Setelah Roger kembali, aktifitas dapur pun semakin ramai. Segera saja dapur dipenuhi kepulan asap dan aroma-aroma harum membangkitkan selera. Aku dan anak-anak sibuk mengambil peralatan makan dan menatanya. Meja makan yang panjang segera penuh dengan wajah-wajah lapar penuh harap nan tidak sabar. Sorak-sorai memenuhi udara saat Roger dan L datang dengan aneka hidangan. Sungguh menu makan malam yang mewah. Ada daging panggang, ayam goreng, aneka buah dan sayuran, kue kurma serta puding (terbuat dari campuran telur, gula, madu, susu, dan bubuk vanilla yang ditim sampai kaku dan mengeras) dengan siraman karamel dan ditempatkan pada mangkok-mangkok kecil. Minumannya pun jus buah segar yang tadi kubeli sebanyak dua galon di pasar. Anak-anak terpukau, apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak makan daging.

Kami segera memulai makan malam kami. Semua makan dengan penuh sukacita dan kulihat L yang duduk jongkok di kursinya hanya makan makanan manis saja (dengan gaya makan unik nan 'mengundang'-nya). Anak-anak heran dan bertanya yang kemudian dijawabnya dengan sopan agar tidak dikira hanya mau makan masakan buatannya sendiri. Ia juga sedikit mencicipi masakan Roger dan memuji kelezatannya. Memang benar. Masakan Roger luar biasa enak. Setelah selesai dengan daging aku memakan kue dan puding buatan L kemudian terpesona akan kenikmatan dan kedalaman rasanya. Semua paduan bahannya berpadu sempurna namun tidak kehilangan ciri khas masing-masing. Aku bisa merasakan keharuman vanilla di antara kelembutan telur dan gurihnya susu. L. Sungguh. Ahli. Memasak. Bertambah lagi alasan kenapa Higuchi keparat itu tidak rela kehilangan L.

Mello nampak sangat menikmati puding cokelat yang khusus dibuat seporsi untuknya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan celetukan nakal, "Wah, Kak L bisa menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga' yang baik."

Wajah L langsung memerah dan anak-anak langsung ribut. Semuanya langsung menawarkan diri untuk menikahi L saat mereka dewasa nanti. Matt terkekeh dan Near tertawa riang, bahkan Roger tersenyum dan tidak menginterupsi seperti biasanya. Wajah L semakin merona dan ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Kupandang pemandangan ceria di hadapanku ini dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah panti ini sedemikian hidup dan ceria. L sangat cocok dengan semua penghuni panti serta mampu membawa kebahagiaan bagi semuanya seolah-olah ia memang adalah bagian yang seharusnya ada namun hilang dan akhirnya ditemukan. Seandainya L menetap disini, pasti akan indah sekali. Aku mengela napas panjang saat memikirkan harapan mustahil itu lalu menambah kue ke dalam piringku yang segera habis kusantap.

"Untuk Light, Kak L dan Near!" seru Linda sambil mengangkat tinggi gelas jusnya yang langsung diikuti semuanya, termasuk L dan aku (sambil menggerutu dalam hati, mereka lebih menghormati L dan memanggilnya 'Kakak' sementara aku tidak). Setelah 'bersulang', kami pun meminum jus kami lalu bercanda tawa. Aku berusaha menghanyutkan diri dalam obrolan, mencoba melupakan pikiranku tadi. Hari sudah malam, hampir berakhir pula satu hari kebersamaanku dengan L. Sigh. Satu hari lagi. Satu hari lagi dan L harus kupulangkan. Aku menghela napas berat kemudian mengalihkan diri pada ajakan mengobrol Hanumalik.

* * *

Kami telah membereskan peralatan makan dan dapur. Beberapa anak-anak masih bermain di ruang bebas sementara yang lainnya memilih tidur di kamar yang terbagi dua, kamar perempuan dan laki-laki, termasuk Roger yang telah kembali ke kamarnya. Aku sudah mandi, memakai baju serba hitamku yang bersih (aku punya tujuh baju yang serupa). Lalu aku duduk pada bangku panjang di ruang bebas yang dekat dengan perapian, menemani L yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa beberapa buku dan duduk di sebelahku. Matt masih mengisi buku teka-tekinya sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kaki selonjoran. Near bermain-main dengan tumpukan mainan dan duduk di lantai dekat peti dan kotak-kotak mainan milik panti. Linda duduk pada kursi kecil di hadapan bangku panjang tempatku duduk sambil menggambar dengan memengang papan kayu sebagai alas kertas gambarnya. Mello? Dia baru muncul dari dapur sambil mengudap potongan cokelat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan cokelat, Mello," kataku padanya yang langsung disambutnya dengan juluran lidah.

Mello lalu menyingkapkan atasannya, memamerkan perut datarnya sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi tanpa cacat. "Aku tidak bakal gemuk, gigiku juga tidak rusak tuh."

Matt mencuri pandang sekilas lalu kembali mengisi buku teka-tekinya lagi. Aku tidak menanggapi Mello. Terserah dia. Kalau nantinya sampai kejadian, salahnya sendiri. Semakin banyak anak yang kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Kini hanya ada aku, L, Near, Mello, Matt, dan Linda.

L kelihatan serius membaca bukunya. Kupandang sampul buku tipis tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah buku tentang Misteri Bukit Batu Razmun. Bukit tersebut memang ada, sekitar 3 km dari dekat Kota Maghaleksa (yang merupakan ibukota kedua, terletak agak jauh dari Rhajastaram) dan merupakan tempat yang angker. Bukit itu terkenal akan misterinya, dimana banyak sekali orang yang hilang saat melewati ataupun pergi ke bukit itu dan tidak pernah kembali sehingga tempat itu dijauhi orang-orang dan para pengelana. Aku pernah melihatnya dari kejauhan dan sungguh bukit batu yang indah dan dikelilingi oasis, namun suasananya begitu kelam dan mencekam. Bahkan akupun yang tidak pernah takut memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko dengan lewat dekat-dekat bukit itu. Apalagi didekatnya ada jurang. Kupikir wujud ancaman sebenarnya yang membuat orang-orang celaka itu sebenarnya adalah binatang buas atau kehilangan arah hingga jatuh ke jurang. L terlihat penuh konsentrasi membacanya, sampai kedua alisnya bertaut. Ternyata Cendekiawan L yang termasyur tertarik pada kisah misteri tak terungkap seperti Bukit Razmun itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau aku terus memandangi wajah menggemaskannya saking terhanyutnya.

"Kak L!" panggil Near mendadak yang sukses membuat L tersentak kaget.

Wajah L yang sempat memucat sedetik berubah normal kembali (pasti karena terlalu terbawa buku tadi), lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiri Near. "Ada apa, Near?" tanyanya lembut.

"Lihat, Kak!" seru Near riang.

Aku penasaran dan kemudian melongokkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjukkan Near. Mataku terbelalak. Near rupanya telah membangun miniatur istana yang cukup besar dengan menggunakan mainan yang ditumpuk sedemikian rupa. Istana itu bukanlah tiruan istana Higuchi, namun tidak kalah indah. Mello, Matt, serta Linda bahkan ikut bangkit berdiri, kemudian menghampiri untuk melihat dari dekat yang kemudian membuat miniatur istana itu terhalang dari pandanganku. Akhirnya aku ikut bangkit berdiri lalu ikut mendekati.

Sungguh miniatur yang unik dan kompleks. Tersusun dari mainan-mainan, namun punya detil dan keanggunan. Dan ia bahkan membuatnya dalam waktu singkat! Ternyata bocah berambut putih ini memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Mungkin ia berbakat menjadi arsitek. L nampak takjub dan tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat.

"W-wow, Near. Ini… indah sekali…."

Near tersenyum _manis_. "Aku membuatnya khusus untuk Kakak." Matanya menatap L dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Wajah L merona senang dengan eloknya. "T-terima kasih, Near…." Ia lalu jongkok di hadapan Near kemudian menumpangkan tangannya ke atas kepala Near, mengelusnya dengan sayang sementara Near terlihat begitu bangga dan gembira karena telah mempersembahkan suatu karya pada L.

Aku melongo. Aku salah. Dulu aku pernah berpikir kalau Near mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi secantik L saat dewasa. Aku salah total. Near yang sekarang terlihat bahwa ia akan tumbuh nantinya menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang tampan (_apa akan melebihiku?_). Diam-diam aku merasa cemas. Apakah nantinya L dan Near akan saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi pasangan kekasih? _Atau malah menikah…._

_Near yang telah dewasa nan tampan mempesona kemudian berlutut di hadapan L yang tetap cantik dan muda walaupun usianya telah bertambah. Near kemudian menyodorkan kotak kecil mewah yang berisikan sebuah cincin berlian indah. L terkesiap, ia lalu memekapkan kedua tangan ke mulutnya. Matanya berbinar bahagia._

_Near kemudian menatap L dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil bertanya lembut dengan suara menawan, "L, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

HEEEIII! SADAR, LIGHT! Imajinasi apa-apaan itu? Aku kembali mengibas-ngibaskan kepalaku seperti anjing mengeringkan badan. Sial. Belakangan ini pikiranku makin suka kemana-mana. Mello, Matt dan Linda memandangku lucu sementara L dan Near tidak menyadari. Apakah aku sudah dapat rival cinta jauh sebelum menyadari apa aku sungguhan mencintai L? Dan rival yang sangat berat. _Near_. Cih, kenapa coba harus cemburu sama anak kecil? Mana Light Yagami yang biasanya?

Tak lama kemudian, kami berlima duduk di lantai dekat miniatur istana Near sambil mengobrol. Obrolan mulai beralih, tidak lagi membahas miniatur istana Near (yang membuatku lebih mudah berkonsentrasi dan melupakan imajinasi ngacoku tadi). Kami membicarakan banyak hal seperti misteri Bukit Batu Razmun dan teori tentang kenyataan sebenarnya di balik misteri itu. Matt dengan cueknya mengemukakan teori bahwa bukit itu merupakan pangkalan makhluk dari luar angkasa dan kerajaan menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut karena Raja Higuchi sendiri adalah jelmaan salah satu makhluk asing itu. Kami semua langsung tergelak, apalagi Mello mencoba menirukan muka Higuchi yang pernah ia lihat dari sebuah lukisan, namun versi makhluk angkasa luarnya.

Obrolan juga merembet pada kemungkinan alat transportasi masa depan dan kemungkinan manusia bisa terbang. Kami lalu merancang alat transportasi tersebut dan Linda membuat ilustrasinya. Hasilnya, sebuah benda aneh mirip kecebong alias berudu dengan baling-baling pada puncak kepala dan ekornya. Near memberi nama alat tersebut 'helykopta'. Percakapan seru kami berlanjut sampai malam semakin larut dan anak-anak mulai menguap. Tak lama mereka pamit ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur dan cuci muka, meninggalkan aku dan L yang masih segar.

Kutatap Mello dan Matt yang pergi berangkulan berdua sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Teman Tapi Mencurigakan itu agak aneh bagiku karena seperti kembar siam saja, bahkan sering mandi dan pipis bareng! Otak edanku mulai kumat lagi, membayangkan aku dan L juga bisa bareng saat mandi dan pi…. Guah! Aku makin mesum! Apa penyakit Aiber dan Sahreem sekarang menular padaku?

Near nampak agak bingung saat kembali dan menanyakan padaku tentang kamarnya. Aku lupa memberitahu rupanya. Aku bangkit untuk mengantarkan L dan Near setelah mematikan api perapian dan menutup jendela sementara ketiga anak lain berpamitan menuju kamar masing-masing. Miniatur istana dibiarkan begitu saja. Saat sampai, aku memberitahu L kalau kita bertiga akan sekamar dan seranjang. Wajah L langsung memerah. Near yang sudah mengantuk langsung tidur dan L membantu menyelimutinya sedang aku memperhatikan dari luar kamar sambil bersandar pada dinding. Pandanganku beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang terbuka.

Tinggal sehari lagi. Tinggal sehari lagi kebersamaanku dengan L di rumah ini. Aku menghela napas.

"Light."

Aku menoleh dan L ternyata sudah berada di sebelahku. "Ya, L?"

L kini ikut bersandar pada dinding. "Tinggal sehari lagi. Tidak terasa, ya."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Tidak terasa." Kami pun saling terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Setelah agak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Near yang terlelap. "Light, Near…. Near terlihat begitu cocok dengan tempat ini. Apa kau lihat keakrabannya dengan anak-anak lainnya? Near tidak punya teman sebaya sebelumnya dan di sini ia punya banyak teman…."

Aku mendengarkan sambil ikut melayangkan pandangan pada Near.

"Tadinya aku ingin membawanya ke istana bersamaku. Namun, sepertinya tempat ini jauh lebih baik sebagai tempat bagi Near untuk tumbuh dewasa. Ada teman-teman yang baik, ada Roger dan kamu yang bisa membimbingnya, ada tempat tinggal yang meskipun tidak serba lengkap seperti istana, tapi tempat ini dapat memberinya kebebasan, tidak mengurung seperti istana."

L kembali terdiam. Ia menatapku. "Aku ingin ia tinggal di sini, Light. Tapi itu berarti aku harus berpisah dengannya. Aku menyukai Near, ia seperti adik bagiku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya… tapi… sepertinya aku memang harus berpisah dengannya."

Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. "Tinggallah di sini, L."

L tersentak. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, Light." L memainkan ujung lengan pakaiannya. "Wammy."

_Wammy_. Lagi-lagi soal Wammy. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup menahan diriku lagi. "Ayolah, L!" Aku memutar badanku menghadapnya. "Lupakan soal Wammy. Pikirkan tentang dirimu, L! Aku tahu kau dan pengasuhmu itu saling menyayangi. Tapi, kau sadar 'kan kalau ia sudah berusia lanjut? Berapa lama lagi ia bisa bersamamu? Sepuluh tahun? Dua puluh tahun?"

"L-Light…."

"Dan jika ia telah meninggal, bagaimana denganmu? Kamu hanya sendirian, tapi tetap terkurung di istana untuk seterusnya, mendampingi raja keparat itu. Apa kau mau seperti itu, L? Tinggal seumur hidup dengan orang yang kau benci? Kini kau punya kesempatan untuk memilih kebebasanmu yang mungkin tidak pernah akan datang lagi! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakannya, L?"

"Light!"

Aku terdiam. Tatapan L berubah sedih. Sial, aku lepas kendali. Bagus sekali, sekarang aku malah menyakiti L dengan perkataanku. Oh, Light, kau memang payah.

"Mm… maafkan aku." Aku menurunkan nada suaraku lalu kembali bersandar pada dinding, dengan lebih gontai dari sebelumnya.

L menunduk. "Aku… mengerti maksudmu, Light…," katanya getir, "Memang aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama Wammy seumur hidup. Tapi ia pengasuhku sejak kecil, Light. Ia telah merawat dan menjagaku selama ini. Kini giliran aku yang merawatnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, apapun yang terjadi."

"L…."

"Aku tahu bahwa sesungguhnya maksudmu baik. Terima kasih karena telah memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Wammy, Light."

Wajah cantiknya semakin murung. Aku bisa memahami dilema yang dialaminya. Lagi-lagi kami saling terdiam.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku juga tidur, Light." Ia beranjak dari sandarannya. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar, berkumur dan mencuci muka." L tersenyum sekilas padaku, lalu pergi memunggungiku.

Kutatap punggung rampingnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Napasku semakin berat, menyadari bahwa nanti aku juga akan melihat pemandangan yang sama. Pemandangan saat ia meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke istana.

Tinggal sehari lagi.

* * *

*Fiuh, akhirnya jadi juga. Pada chapter berikut akan ada momen-momen yang diambil (dan sedikit diubah) dari kisah DN asli. Apa saja? Tunggu tanggal mainnya. Belum kesiksa? Ya jelas, wong belom mulai. Kejar-kejaran baru pemanasan. Kan siksaan itu lebih bagus kalau datang perlahan-lahan. Berbahagia dulu, baru deh derita datang. Hyahahahahahah *makin edan*. Akan ada momen yang cukup indah (menurutku) di chapter depan. Heheheheh, semakin lebih dekat menuju penyiksaan, nih. *Reader pada ngeri* Update berikut? Kayaknya agak lama (lagi).

**Ada yang bertanya, kok kayaknya L menonjol banget, 'kan Light juga tampan. Ohoho, Light masih oke, kok! Cewek yang ditanyai dia chapter lalu aja merona dibuatnya n langsung pasang senyum manis segala, dan L juga merasa Light itu tampan. Tapi, cowok-cowok (normal) ngeliat Light diumpamakan… seperti cewek ngeliat cewek cantik kan nggak ada rasa apa-apa gitu, paling mikir 'Ih, dia cantik banget'. Keduanya, Light dan L menarik baik bagi cewek atau cowok, tapi L seperti… apa yah? Magnet… seme. *dilempar L pake garpu* L juga bisa dibilang bisa membuat cowok2 normal jadi ke 'arah sana' kali yah? Wah, parah tuh (ngomong ke siapa?). Makanya cara cowok ngeliat dia juga beda, gitchu. *_^

***Ada yang iba kalau Light dan L 'disiksa'. XD 'Derita' yang mereka akan tetap alami (masing-masing) sebenarnya malah akan menguatkan perasaan satu sama lain dan membawa cerita pada suatu klimaks. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak tega (aku tega, yah) *ditonjok*. Tapi nantinya akan berujung pada akhir akan baik untuk mereka berdua. Soal chapter akan lebih dari 20-an… hmm… kemungkinan iya. Tapi tidak akan panjang-panjang juga. Ya, lihat saja nanti! ^^

****Mengenai setting tempat, semuanya fiksi. Kenapa? Karena aku agak2 malas observasi tempat. *ketahuan, deh!* Nama kota, sungai, atau sebangsanya semuanya karangan, termasuk Rhajastaram, ngarang-ngarang gitu deh. ^^ Aku juga mencampurkan budaya barat, Arab, dan Asia, jadi tidak terlalu condong ke budaya manapun (misal: pemimpinnya raja, bukan sultan). Setting sekitar awal abad 18 alias tahun 1700-an.

***** Sekali lagi, tidak bosan-bosannya aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang membaca maupun me-review. Terima kasih banyaaak pada **Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, **Orange Burst**, **YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze,**** Yo Akazuki, cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU** dan **cassie-HAIKU **(memang 4x. Sekali lagi trims)**. **Salam hangat, PenWanderer.


	14. Chapter 14: Hujan

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Chapter 14: Hujan

Light's POV

Aku terbangun sambil terbelalak. Buruk. Mimpi yang buruk sekali.

Baru saja aku memimpikan peristiwa lanjutan dari imajinasi bego-ku soal Near dewasa yang melamar L. _Mereka menikah._ Semuanya terasa begitu jelas dan nyata. Aku ingat semua detil dan urutannya. Acara diadakan di halaman depan panti yang telah ditata menjadi tempat yang indah dan elegan. Near dewasa (yang harus kuakui ia terlihat tampan sekali) dalam balutan pakaian formal serba putih nan mewah menunggu di depan Roger yang bertindak sebagai pendeta. Tak lama, L tiba di arena upacara. Ia sungguh luar biasa cuaantiik. Ia mengenakan gaun(!) putih panjang berbordir indah dengan kerudung transparan putih. Puncak kepala dan buket bunganya dipenuhi kuntum-kuntum mawar putih. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, sangat bahagia. Tidak pernah kulihat pengantin yang secantik dirinya. Ia melangkah dengan penuh keanggunan menelusuri bentangan karpet merah. Mello dan Matt bertindak sebagai pengiringnya dan menyebarkan helaian kelopak bunga ke segala arah.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan. Tinggi Near kini telah melampaui L. Mereka lalu mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan tanpa ragu ataupun melakukan kesalahan. Setelah Roger mengesahkan pernikahan mereka, Near dan L saling berhadapan dan saling berpandangan. Near tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada L yang telah memejamkan mata.

Lalu…. _Tidaaak!_ Aku menolak melihatnya! Dan begitulah. Adegan seperti melompat otomatis, aku super duper bersyukur tidak melihat adegan mesra tadi. L tertunduk malu dan Near kemudian menggandengnya sambil berlari kecil di atas karpet merah, keluar dari arena pernikahan. Anak-anak panti yang juga telah dewasa bersorak girang. Ada yang bersuit, bertepuk tangan, berseru dan beberapa menjadi pemain musik. Di manakah aku?

Dan keingintahuanku terjawab saat Near sampai di ujung karpet merah. 'Aku', dengan tampang merana dan berpakaian kumal sedang membimbing jalannya Mogi yang telah didandani menjadi kuda pernikahan. Bagus sekali. Semuanya kebagian yang bagus-bagus kecuali aku (padahal ini 'kan mimpiku sendiri?). Dengan nyengir seperti orang idiot, 'aku' mempersilakan Near dan L naik ke atas Mogi. Keidiotan 'aku' dalam mimpiku semakin bertambah, 'aku' kemudian jongkok dengan menyedihkannya di samping Mogi, menjadikan bahuku sebagai pijakan Near dan L untuk naik ke Mogi. Jika ada orang yang hampir pingsan saat sedang bermimpi maka akulah orangnya. Near kemudian duduk dengan memeluk pinggang L yang duduk menyamping di depannya. Keduanya sungguh terlihat bahagia, keberadaan 'aku' seperti luput dari pandangan mereka. L lalu melempar buket bunganya dan para tamu berebut mengambilnya. Setelah melambaikan tangan, Near memacu Mogi dan mereka menjauh dari pandangan dengan berlatarkan langit biru cerah yang dipenuhi hujan kelopak bunga dan burung merpati putih terbang, meninggalkan 'aku' yang menangis meraung-raung heboh karena patah hati sambil menyeka air mata serta leleran hidungku dengan ujung baju kumalku (kalau memang nggak rela, ngapain tadi ngebantuin, coba?).

Sempurna. Mimpi buruk yang sempurna. Setelahnya, aku langsung terbangun duduk dan… beginilah aku. Masih bengong dan syok. Aku menengok dan kedua tokoh utama mimpiku tadi versi asli sedang tertidur pulas di sampingku. Near ada di antara aku dan L tentu saja, ia berbaring menyamping menghadap L sambil memeluknya seperti guling. Kutatap wajah polos Near dengan keki (dan iri). Masih sekecil ini saja sudah bisa membuatku bermimpi sedemikian rupa, bahkan bisa tidur sambil memeluk L segala. Mataku teralih pada L yang terlelap dan aku terpesona. Ia terlihat anggun dan polos, wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai. Begitu lepas, sama sekali tidak ada kewaspadaan dan topeng tangguh yang biasa ditunjukannya. Malam sebelumnya aku tidak sempat melihat wajah tidurnya karena terlalu lelah sehingga aku tidur lebih dahulu dari L. Aku tergelak kecil saat ia menempelkan ujung jempol kanannya ke bibir kelopak mawarnya. Lucu dan polos sekali. Aku sangat menyukai sisi L yang ini.

Agak lama aku memandanginya sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Aku membetulkan letak selimutku lalu berbaring memandang langit-langit. _Tinggal satu hari_. Sial, jangan ingat! Kupejamkan mata dengan sedikit kesal sambil berharap tidak ada mimpi bodoh lainnya menungguku di balik tirai alam sadarku.

* * *

Suara petikan dawai yang mengalun indah membuaiku dengan irama surga saat aku terjaga. Jendela telah terbuka dan sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Ternyata hari sudah pagi. Agak siang tepatnya. L dan Near sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Alunan kecapi merdu masih terdengar. Iramanya manis, namun sendu dan pedih. Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang memainkannya. Aku bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur lalu merapikannya, ingin cepat-cepat melihat secara langsung.

Aku langsung terdiam terpaku saat hendak melangkah keluar kamar. Kini nyanyian juga ikut menemani irama petikan kecapi. Aku ternganga. Suara terindah yang pernah kudengar seumur hidup. Betapa menggetarkan dan tak bisa dipercaya. Aku makin bergegas keluar dari kamar. Suara-suara mempesona itu semakin terdengar jelas dan menutunku ke ruang bebas.

L. Sudah kuduga. Ia duduk di kursi dengan ujung bawah kecapi pada pangkuannya sementara Roger duduk di sampingnya dan anak-anak duduk di lantai. Jemari ramping sebelah kirinya dengan lincah memainkan kunci pada untaian dawai sedang yang kanan memetiknya. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, kelopak matanya turun memayungi matanya. Indah. Anggun. _Gorgeous._ Dan… suaranya itu! Astaga… suara malaikat. L memang benar-benar malaikat tanpa sayap. Lagu yang indah dan sungguh menyayat hati, sampai aku berkali-kali menahan napas. Menceritakan tentang harapan seekor burung yang ingin terbang bebas setelah sedemikian lama terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Representasi diri L-kah?

Aku terdiam di bingkai pintu. Sepertinya belum ada yang menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan senandung tanpa kata dan musik sendu yang semakin pelan, L mengakhiri lagunya dengan manis namun menusuk. Semua yang ada di ruangan bertepuk tangan, menyadarkanku dari keterpanaanku. L tersenyum malu sambil meletakkan kecapinya pada meja. Ia dan seisi ruangan menengok padaku saat aku bertepuk tangan (dengan terlambatnya). L tersenyum padaku.

"Pagi, Light."

"Pagi, L."

"Pagi udah mau siang, Kak," celetuk Mello.

"Diam, Mello." Mello menjulurkan lidah padaku sekilas.

Aku lalu tersenyum pada L kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, cuci muka dan berkumur. Air sumur segar menyambut wajahku di kamar mandi, membuatku lebih bisa berpikir jernih setelah mimpi edan semalam. Ternyata selain pernikahan Near dewasa dan L, berikutnya aku memimpikan pernikahan Mello dan Matt dimana Mello memakai pakaian serba kulit sedang Matt memakai pakaian bergaris dan mantel aneh dengan tambahan kacamata bermodel yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Pernikahan mereka tak kalah indah dibanding Near dan L serta buanyak mengumbar kemesraan (gila!). Tak terhitung berapa kali mereka saling main sosor dan melompat (baca: menerjang) ke arah satu sama lainnya. Setelahnya? Aku bermimpi menikah dengan Linda versi dewasa yang penuh otot. Mimpi yang sungguh buruk. Bahkan aku dipaksa mengurus rumah dalam mimpi sementara Linda bekerja sebagai tukang pukul.

Aku ke lemari makanan dapur lalu menghabiskan dua bungkus roti besar. Setelah makan, aku kembali ke kamar mandi lalu mengisi sebuah ember kayu besar dengan air dan meraih gayung, kain lap, serta sebuah sikat lembut. Waktunya membersihkan Mogi. Sambil membawa semua peralatan tersebut, aku keluar lewat pintu belakang dan berjalan menuju kandang batu batanya Mogi. Mogi sedang makan dan meringkik senang menyambutku. Kulihat air dan rumputnya sedah diganti, mungkin Roger yang menggantinya. Aku menurunkan peralatanku dan menuntun Mogi ke samping kandang, melepas pelananya, menggulung lengan bajuku, lalu mulai membersihkannya. Mogi mengeluarkan suara aneh saat aku mulai menyiraminya. Air dingin mengaliri bulu hitam berkilauannya, menambah kecemerlangan warnanya. Kugosok bulunya perlahan dengan sikat, mulai dari punggungnya. Mogi benar-benar tinggi besar sehingga aku memakai kursi kecil yang memang sudah disediakan sebagai pijakan.

Bulu hitam Mogi mengingatkanku pada rambut L. Lamunanku kembali melayang.

_L berendam dalam bak mandi besar tanpa sehelai benang pun. Aku meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan super menakjubkan ini. L menengok ke arahku (membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak) dan tak ada rasa malu ataupun khawatir tergambar di wajah rupawannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu memintaku mengeramasinya._

Malaikat baik hati di dalamku mengomel, minta aku berhenti tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Lagi seru-serunya, 'nih!

_Sambil sedikit kejang-kejang, aku maju mendekatinya. Tubuh menawannya semakin terlihat jelas di bawah golakan air jernih. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai rambut hitam basahnya dan mulai mengeramasinya. Helai rambut lembutnya melemas di bawah usapan jari-jemariku._

_ "Light, setelah ini tolong sabuni aku juga…."_

_ Aku menganga. L meminta aku…?_

"Light?"

Suara dari belakangku itu terasa bagai sebuah gamparan. _Suara L._ Aku segera tersadar dari lamunan mesumku dan baru kusadari bahwa sikatku telah terjatuh. Ternyata dari tadi aku malah membuat gerakan mengeramasi orang dengan tanganku, membuat bulu pendek Mogi yang basah carut-marut berantakan (saking terbawa lamunanku). Sesuatu yang basah terasa di daguku. Ternyata sedari tadi aku juga ngiler! _Oh, ampun._ Kuseka air liurku cepat-cepat dengan lengan baju saat kudengar suara ketukan langkah L yang ringan mendekat di belakangku.

"Tadi aku mencarimu. Sedang memandikan Mogi, rupanya."

_L mencariku? Woow. _ Setelah menormalkan ekspresiku, aku menengok padanya. L tersenyum hangat sambil melangkah anggun. Aku bergegas memungut sikatku yang terjatuh, lalu kembali berdiri.

"Iya. Ada apa mencariku? Apakah ada yang mau kau bicarakan, L?" Aku berkata setenang mungkin sambil kembali menggosok Mogi.

L lantas berdiri di sebelahku. Dengan tambahan kursi kecil, perbedaan tinggi di antara kami makin berjarak. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku cuma ingin bersamamu. Itu saja."

_L ingin bersamaku_. Tapi aku tidak berharap macam-macam. Paling L ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirnya di sini dengan lebih banyak bersamaku. L membantuku mengambil gayung air sambil tersenyum polos. Rasanya udara berubah setelah kedatangannya. Lebih ringan, lebih hangat. Duh. Aku jadi merasa bersalah (lagi) karena sudah berpikir mesum tentangnya (padahal aku sudah pernah menyesal kemarin!). Malaikat baik hati di dalamku ikut menegurku membabi-buta, membuatku makin merasa menyesal. Kenapa aku begitu mudah ditundukkan hormonku?

"Ngomong-ngomong, L… tadi… suara dan permainan kecapimu sangat mengagumkan."

Wajahnya memerah. "Terima kasih, Light."

"Lagu ciptaanmu sendiri?" tanyaku seraya menggosok surai cepaknya Mogi.

L mengangguk. "Ungkapan keinginanku untuk bisa keluar istana. Aku pernah memainkannya untuk raja, untuk sedikit menyindirnya, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak peduli. Ia malah memintaku memainkan lagu ciptaanku yang lainnya. Apa saja, asal jangan lagu tadi." Wajah L muram.

Ah, si Higuchi keparat itu lagi. Kekesalanku padanya bertambah. Ugh. Aku lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bercerita lucu sehingga L pun kembali tertawa ceria. Aku dan L terus berbincang sambil membersihkan Mogi. Tak lama, Mogi telah selesai dibersihkan dan ia terlihat lebih mengkilat dan segar. Aku kembali mengikatnya pada kandang lalu membereskan peralatan dibantu L. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sorak-sorai dari halaman belakang. Anak-anak pasti sedang bermain.

Kami kemudian masuk rumah lewat pintu belakang dan anak-anak panti terlihat sedang bermain di pekarangan belakang. L tertarik dan kami berhenti sejenak. Rupanya Mello dan Linda sedang bermain bola pukul di lapangan yang telah digarisi dengan bentuk persegi panjang dengan dibatasi jaring nelayan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Permainan ini diciptakan oleh aku, Roger, dan anak-anak panti lainnya. Alat pukul yang digunakan merupakan raket dari bambu berlubang dengan anyaman tali sementara bolanya menggunakan bola karet. Di belakang kedua sisi pendek lapangan, terdapat bentangan jaring yang berfungsi menahan bola saat gagal terpukul. Anak-anak lainnya menonton, Near ada di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat permainan ini sebelumnya. Unik dan menarik sekali," komentar L.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tawarku.

L memandangku ragu. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa."

"Cobalah. Aku akan mengajarimu dan bersedia jadi lawan mainmu."

"Sungguh? Kau mau mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja, L."

Akhirnya L setuju. Kami masuk ke rumah sebentar untuk memasukkan ember beserta peralatan tadi. Saat kami kembali, Mello sudah dikalahkan Linda dan Hercules cilik itu tertawa heboh penuh kemenangan, membuat Mello melotot kesal.

"Mello, Linda, aku dan L mau main," kataku.

Mello kaget. "Baiklah."

Raket pun berpindah tangan. Aku menggenggam bola karet seukuran kepalan tangan itu lalu mulai memberi tahu aturan permainan pada L.

"Peraturannya mudah. Kita saling memukul bola melewati jaring pembatas menuju area lawan. Aku memukul, kau boleh memukul balik bola setelah bola memantul atau tidak. Bola hanya boleh dipukul di dalam garis lapangan," kataku sambil menunjukkan garis berbentuk persegi panjang besar yang jadi arena lapangan. "Dan bola hanya boleh dipukul ke dalam garis lawan. Memukul keluar garis berarti nilai untuk lawan dan tidak bisa mengembalikan bola yang dipukul ke dalam lapangan berarti nilai untuk lawan. Gagal memukul bola melewati jaring juga dianggap gagal. Tiap kali, bola hanya boleh dipukul satu kali tiap giliran juga pada saat bola datang. Jika kita bisa membuat lawan gagal mengembalikan, nilai untuk kita. Setiap poin bernilai satu angka dan pemenangnya adalah yang lebih dulu meraih nilai 20. Tiap bola yang gagal dipukul, berarti hak orang yang gagal untuk melanjutkan permainan dengan memukul bola."

L mengangguk paham. Ia menimang-nimang raket bambunya, membiasakan diri dengan beratnya. Lalu kami mulai meregangkan tubuh dan berlari-lari di tempat sebentar. Kemudian aku dan L mengambil posisi masing-masing. Matt bertindak sebagai wasit dan duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi bertangga. L berkesempatan memukul bola pertama kali. L melempar senyum sekilas padaku sebelum akhirnya bersiap memukul bola karet.

'Aku akan perlahan pada L. Ia toh belum familiar dengan permainan ini dan….' Pikiranku langsung terhenti saat bola karet dipukul melewatiku, lalu memantul sempurna ke dalam garis lapangan areaku dengan cepatnya tanpa sempat aku bereaksi. Aku melongo. Aku yang tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan ini tak bisa melihat bola datang?

"Satu kosong untuk Kak L," ujar Matt dari tempat duduk tingginya.

Anak-anak bersorak. Mello dengan sigap memungut bola yang tertahan di jaring di belakangku lalu melemparkannya padaku. Oke. L tidak bisa kuanggap remeh. Aku tidak akan menahan-nahan diri lagi. Kugenggam bola tersebut, lalu memasang posisi bersiap memukul. Dengan satu ayunan keras, bola terpukul oleh raketku dan terlontar melewati jaring pemisah, jatuh memantul di samping L tanpa terpukul. Gantian, sekarang ia yang tidak sempat bereaksi.

Linda memungut bola lalu melemparkan pada L. Aku dan L lalu saling bertatapan. Aku tahu, kami berdua tangguh dan tidak ada di antara kami yang mau kalah. L bersiap memukul bola kembali. Kali ini aku memperhatikan dengan seksama agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang. Lalu bola terlontar ke arah kiriku. Kali ini aku mampu melihatnya dan dengan sigap dan memukul bola setelah memantul. L langsung menyambut bola yang kupukul balik tadi dan dalam waktu singkat, bola kembali terlontar ke arahku.

Waw. L hebat. Aku memukul balik bola dan L menyambutnya. Kami saling memukul bola tanpa terputus. Saat kukira aku berhasil membuat L gagal memukul, bola selalu berhasil dipukulnya kembali padaku dan setiap kali bolanya sulit kujangkau, aku mampu mengembalikannya. Napasku mulai terengah. L adalah lawan pertama yang sulit kutaklukan. Biasanya aku menang mudah, namun kini aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimalku. Kelincahan dan tenagaku diimbangi L dengan anggun, namun tidak kalah lincah. Pukulannya tidak sekeras aku, namun bola bergulir dengan cepat dan tepat. Mau tidak mau aku kagum, mengingat betapa halus dan rampingnya jari-jemari L. Dengan jemari seperti itu ia mampu mengontrol raket dan mendesakku seperti ini.

Dengan keras, bola kukirim jatuh ke dalam area L yang akhirnya tidak bisa dikembalikannya, mengakhiri saling oper panjang kami. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi terdiam lalu bersorak riuh.

"Satu sama!" kata Matt.

L terengah, bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan namun ia terlihat begitu senang dan bersemangat. Ia menerima bola yang dipungut Linda lalu mulai memasang kuda-kuda kembali. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bola dikirimnya melewati jaring ke arahku. Lalu reli panjang terulang kembali. Kusongsong tiap bola lembut namun menghentak L dengan sigap. Ayunan raket kami selalu mampu menyambut pukulan bola yang ditujukan pada kami. Cara L menggunakan raket begitu indah, ia pasti juga punya bakat berpedang. Lain kali aku akan mengajarinya. Oh. Aku lupa tidak ada lain kali. Besok aku harus mengantarnya pulang.

Wuuuuushhh! Bola pun gagal kukembalikan. Sial, aku melamun!

"Dua satu untuk keunggulan Kak L," seru Matt lagi.

Anak-anak bersorak semakin riuh dan Roger terlihat duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Mello kembali memungut bola dan aku menangkap bola lemparannya. Kulirik L dan ia nampak terengah-engah. Ia tidak terlihat senang ataupun bangga telah merebut angka dariku. Ia menungguku dengan senyum ringan. Aku balas tersenyum. L ternyata sangat hebat dan berbakat dalam permainan ini, tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Aku kembali bersiap dan bola kugiring menuju wilayah L. L berlari menyambut datangnya bola, lalu dengan sekali ayunan, raketnya menggiring bola kembali padaku.

Kami kembali saling mengirim bola. Suara bola yang dipukul, derap langkah kaki kami serta seruan anak-anak mengiringi permainan kami. Matt terus melontarkan pemberitahuan tentang skor kami. Reli panjang semakin berkurang dan nilai begitu cepatnya bergulir. Barusan aku memimpin, namun berikutnya kami seri dan L yang memimpin. Hal itu terus terjadi, kami saling bergantian memimpin dan sorak-sorai makin heboh. Matahari semakin tinggi, kami semakin lelah.

"Sembilan belas sama!" pekik Matt saat L gagal meraih bola dengan raketnya, membuat Linda kembali berlari mengambil bola.

Sembilan belas sama. Bagus sekali, semakin bikin tegang saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku seri dengan seseorang pada nilai mepet begini. Tiap kesalahan yang aku lakukan akan membuat L menang, demikian juga sebaliknya. Napas kami makin terengah dan memburu. L menghapus keringat dari dahinya dengan lengan bawah atasannya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa terlihat begitu cantik di saat-saat semendebarkan dan semelelahkan ini? Keringatku mengalir turun di dahiku, tertahan di alisku dan menimbulkan rasa menggelitik yang membuatku ikut menghapusnya juga.

Aku kembali berdiri sedikit membungkuk di tengah area lapanganku, bersiap menyambut bola yang akan datang. L memegang bola dengan tangan kiri, sementara yang kanan mengangkat raketnya, siap memukulnya kapan saja. Tiap detik terasa begitu panjang. Jantungku bertalu-talu kencang. Aku tahu bola akan datang sesaat lagi.

Benar saja. Sedetik kemudian, bola melambung. Aku langsung melontarkan tubuhku ke arah datangnya bola, lalu menangkis bola dengan sempurna, memantul kembali pada L. L berlari sigap. Sebenarnya ia nyaris gagal mengembalikan bola, namun ia berhasil. Pukulannya melebar, namun tidak keluar dari wilayahku, membuat aku harus mengembalikannya. Raketku segera menghalau bola dan bola menukik tajam di depan jaring wilayah L. Dengan anggun dan pasti, L melompat maju lalu membungkuk sambil memukul, membuat bola tadi kembali melompat ke wilayahku. Waw. Gawat. Aku meluncur, mendorong bola kembali dengan lebih keras, membuat bola melambung jauh ke atas L, hendak melewatinya.

L melompat meraih bola dengan raket sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, namun bola dapat dipukulnya kembali. Kini bola menukik ke samping kiriku dengan cepat dan keras. Ini merupakan pukulan L yang paling keras. Kujulurkan tubuhku dan raketku, berhasil menyentuh bola. Ternyata aku terlalu memaksa gerakku, sehingga pukulan bola melenceng dan kehilangan kontrol sehingga gagal menyeberang, lalu menabrak jaring wilayahku sendiri.

Bola menggelinding jatuh dengan L yang masih terduduk di balik sela-sela jaring sebagai latarnya. Sial. Aku gagal. Kalah.

"Dua puluh lawan sembilan belas untuk kemenangan Kak L! Akhirnya Light berhasil dikalahkan!" seru Matt sambil melompat turun dari kursi tingginya yang langsung disambut anak-anak dengan gegap gempita. Mello bersorak paling heboh dan Near terlihat gembira.

Aku mendelik sewot pada Matt. _Tidak usah dengan embel-embel 'Light akhirnya kalah' dong!_ L bangkit perlahan. Aku segera berlari melintasi jaring untuk menghampirinya. L tersenyum padaku. Ia sungguh terlihat luar biasa lelah. Pukulan dan tenaganya memang tidak sekuat aku, tapi ia memaksa staminanya sampai pada batasnya. Dan tadi, seandainya bola berhasil melewati jaring, L pasti sudah tidak sanggup mengembalikan dan akulah yang akan menang. Aku memang benci kalah, tapi kini aku mengesampingkannya. Aku langsung melepas raketku, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah berpasir dan memegangi tangan L, membantunya berdiri. Aku kembali terpukau. Tangan seramping dan selembut ini telah mengayunkan raket dengan demikian luar biasa dan mengalahkanku.

"Kau luar biasa, L," kataku. Kutatap sepasang bola mata indahnya dalam-dalam, menegaskan kesungguhanku.

L hanya tersenyum malu dan gugup. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, sibuk mengambil napas. Anak-anak bersorak sorai memanggil nama kami berdua. Aku tahu bahwa aku dan L telah menyajikan permainan terbaik yang pernah mereka lihat. Aku dan L berjalan beriringan menuju bangku panjang di samping pintu belakang untuk duduk. Kami langsung disambut Roger yang telah menyediakan dua gelas limun segar. L dan aku meraih dan meneguknya sampai habis. Kelenyar kesegaran segera menjalari kerongkongan dan menuruni tubuhku, membantuku pulih kembali. L minum perlahan sambil tersenyum pada anak-anak yang mengucapkan selamat dan memuji permainannya. Ia sungguh terlihat cantik dan begitu murni. Rasanya kekalahanku ini bisa dibilang secara tidak langsung sebagai pembalasan darinya atas ulahku yang suka berpikir mesum padanya, meskipun pikiranku itu tidak pernah diketahui maupun disadarinya. Sebuah hukuman untukku. Juga atas insiden kamar mandi pada pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku terkekeh kecil dan L memandangku bingung, membuat wajahnya semakin polos. Aku tergelak semakin kencang. Ya, pembalasan. Rasanya aku memang pantas menerima kekalahanku ini. Aku bersandar pada tembok. Matahari yang semakin terik terhalau oleh atap teras belakang rumah. Namun dari kejauhan, kulihat awan mendung yang jarang sekali terlihat mulai berarak kemari.

* * *

Aku, L, beserta anak-anak lain duduk di ruang bebas. Kelelahan telah sepenuhnya sirna dari L dan aku. Kini aku beserta semua anak-anak (minus Roger, ia sepertinya tidur siang) mengobrol seru. Topik mengenai permainan aku dan L tadi telah beralih, kini kami membicarakan soal cita-cita masing-masing. Awan mendung kini telah meliputi sejauh mata memandang, membuat cakrawala menjadi kelabu pekat menakutkan. Pasti akan hujan.

JELEGEEEEEER!

Petir menggelegar dan mayoritas anak-anak menjerit. Dari kejauhan, dapat kulihat garis sinar kebiruan nan patah-patah tersebut menyambar tempat yang jauh. Pasti akan hujan besar. Maya menuju jendela lalu menutupnya. Benar saja, bulir tetesan air hujan yang mulai turun menggetuk-getuk atap rumah, menimbulkan suara renyah nan nyaring. Frekuensi suara ketukan makin kencang, hujan makin lebat.

Aku duduk santai. Aku tidak takut pada suara petir maupun hujan badai. Rumah ini juga kokoh dan tidak pernah bocor. Aku juga tidak mengkhawatirkan Mogi. Kandangnya dibangun di atas batu-batu besar dan dikelilingi tembok bata, jadi ia tidak akan kehujanan. L juga terlihat tenang sementara anak-anak banyak yang menutup telinga saat petir bergemuruh, termasuk Near. Kami semua terdiam, tidak mengobrol kembali. Kami hanya menunggu hujan berhenti. Petir sudah tidak lagi terdengar, namun hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya.

Mello yang telah menghabiskan batang cokelat ketiganya kelihatannya bosan. Ia lalu beranjak menuju jendela dan mengintip keluar. Ia lalu berputar ke arah kami sambil tersenyum jahil. "Sudah tidak ada petir lagi. Main hujan, yuk?"

Kulihat banyak anak-anak yang bengong. Ekspresi riang memenuhi wajah mereka, pertanda setuju.

Aku menggeleng pada Mello. "Na-ha. Tidak, Mello. Roger akan marah."

Mello cemberut. "Roger sedang tidur siang! Lagipula kalau kita ramai-ramai ia pasti tidak akan marah. Toh ini peristiwa langka di gurun pasir begini."

Matt mengatakan setuju. Near diam saja, namun kelihatannya ia juga penasaran, ingin mencoba. Linda yang biasanya tidak sependapat dengan Mello tidak menginterupsi. L? Ia terlihat netral, tidak menolak tetapi juga tidak menyetujui. Yah, aku juga setuju kalau hujan merupakan peristiwa langka. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kalian sakit, kalian tanggung sendiri ya."

Mello melonjak girang. "Tidak bakal, Light!" Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Matt. Anak-anak ikut berdiri. Maya, Ela, Raj, Tres, Byan, Quatermos, Hanumalik, Lien, Harun, Shiroki, Laila, Fong, bahkan Linda dan Near ikut berdiri alias semuanya.

"Kak L! Ayo ikut," ajak Matt yang langsung disetujui anak-anak lain.

L terdiam sesaat lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, ah. Terima kasih."

"Ayolah!" bujuk Mello sambil diikuti anak-anak lain yang langsung menarik aku dan L yang bangkit tergopoh dari kursi, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau dan malas, tapi aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan anak-anak. Akhirnya kami tiba di pintu depan dan desauan air hujan menyambut kami saat pintu terbuka. Butiran air hujan langsung diserap butiran tanah gurun yang kehausan, namun beberapa bagian tanah memiliki ceruk berbatu, menampung air dan membentuk genangan. Suhu udara langsung jatuh. Dingin sekali.

Mello yang pertama berlari keluar kemudian disusul Matt yang sedang digandengnya. Linda kemudian mendorongku dan L dengan pelan, membuat tubuh kami berdua langsung basah di bawah pancuran hujan deras. Rasa dingin dan basah langsung menyergap. L terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman, namun ia tertawa kecil. Pasti mandi hujan merupakan hal baru baginya. Near dan anak-anak lain segera berlari-lari riang. L menengokku sekilas, lalu menggandeng tanganku, mengajak berlari menembus hujan. _L menggandengku?_ Perasaanku bergejolak. Cipratan air hujan yang tercipta oleh langkah-langkah kami menimbulkan suara gemericik kencang. Air hujan begitu dingin, namun tangan L terasa begitu hangat.

Anak-anak tertawa riang dan berlari berkejar-kejaran, membuat suasana semakin menyenangkan. Aku dan L berhenti berlari. Kami saling berpandangan dan mulai tertawa melihat keadaan basah kuyup kami. Kusepak genangan air, membuat air tersiram ke arah L. Ia memekik kecil dan aku tertawa. Yah, kepalang tanggung, toh kami sudah basah semua ini. L cemberut dengan imutnya lalu balas mencipratkan air padaku dengan kaki telanjangnya. Aksi kami ditiru anak-anak lain, membuat pecahnya perang siram air. Ada yang menyepak air, ada yang menyiram dengan tangan (padahal percuma juga, sedang berhujan-hujanan ini). L menjerit senang saat aku, Near dan Linda mencipratinya dengan air lalu berlari menghindar. Aku bergegas mengejarnya. Air hujan dan cipratan air (dari anak-anak) menyambut tiap langkah kami. Aku berhasil menangkap L dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya terhenti. Tubuh ringan lembut dan hangatnya terasa begitu… menakjubkan. L tertawa ringan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dariku yang tentunya tidak kubiarkan dengan mudah. Akhirnya kami berdua jatuh terduduk ke dalam genangan air sambil berhadapan. Kami bertatapan sejenak lalu tawa kami pun meledak.

Kami saling membantu berdiri dan aku terkesiap saat melihat keadaan L sekarang. Ia basah kuyup total, membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya berkerut basah dan melekat ketat pada tubuhnya. Serat kain menjadi tembus pandang sehingga lekuk tubuhnya… terlihat jelas. Rambutnya telah bertambah bobotnya oleh air, membuatnya melemas lalu turun, menciptakan kekontrasan sempurna dengan kulit putih pucatnya. L sepertinya tidak menyadari keadaan pakaiannya dan tersenyum padaku dengan polos dan menawan. Ia terlihat begitu… indah. Begitu cantik. Aku menganga. Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya lewat pikiran mesumku. Kali ini aku murni mengagumi dan memuji kecantikannya. Tuhan memang… aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Air hujan kini terlihat bagaikan berlian cair yang berkilauan, membingkai wajah dan tubuhnya. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang bisa terlihat begitu sempurna. Rapuh namun kuat, lembut namun keras. Indah sekali. Sepasang mata gelap jernih nan cemerlangnya memantulkan sosokku bagaikan cermin kecil dengan sempurna. Sebuah cermin yang tidak basah diterpa oleh bulir-bulir hujan. Ya, aku ada di dalam matanya. Tapi apakah aku juga berada di dalam benaknya?

"Light…." Suara lembutnya terdengar bagaikan nyanyian. Bergetar merdu, menghanyutkan. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil meraih kedua tanganku, membuat kehangatan kembali menyelimuti sepasang tangan kerasku. Ia bergerak mundur sambil menarikku bersamanya, membuat kami seolah sedang menari berdua.

Dan benar. Kami menari. Menari di bawah siraman hujan. L tertawa kecil, membuat gigi-gigi mutiaranya berkilauan di balik tirai hujan. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya dan mulai menariknya mendekat pada tubuhku, membuat wajah cantiknya mendekat, agar aku bisa menyaksikan ekspresinya lebih jelas. Tangan kami saling bertaut, berbagi kehangatan. Aku menggerakan badanku membentuk suatu irama tari dan L mengikutinya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah kami, kami terus menari berputar-putar sambil berjalan. Terkadang kami melewati anak-anak yang juga sedang menari berbasah-basahan. Aku sempat melihat Mello berdansa dengan Matt dan Linda menggandeng Near sambil berlari-lari. Atmosfir kebersamaan menyeruak, air hujan terasa lebih hangat.

Aku tidak menahan-nahan diriku lagi. Aku menarik tubuh L lebih dekat dan mendekapnya, mengajaknya berdansa. L tersentak namun tidak menolak ajakan dansaku.

Hangat. Lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil tetap berdansa, merasakan tanganku memeluk pinggang ramping L dan kedua tangannya di pundakku. Hidungku rasanya mampu membaui suatu aroma yang berbeda dari air hujan maupun wewangian alam lainnya. Keharuman yang ringan, hangat, manis, menyenangkan. Aroma L. Rasa hangat tubuhnya kini menjalari tubuhku dan berpusat di dadaku. Hangat sekali. Detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat, berkali lipat dari irama dansa kami. Perasaan apakah ini?

_Perasaan apakah ini?_

Rasa bergejolak di dalam hatiku yang membuat semua pencapaianku selama ini terasa lebih kecil? Perasaan ingin selalu seperti ini, apapun yang terjadi? Perasaan yang seolah tidak dapat tersentuh oleh waktu? Perasaan yang ingin selalu bersama dengan pemuda pucat menawan ini? Rasa ketidakpedulian bahwa suatu saat nanti semua kecantikan dan kemudaannya akan menghilang, dibawa, ditiup, dan dicuri oleh pencuri yang lebih hebat dariku yang bernama waktu?

Aku sedikit memundurkan badanku dan memandang L yang terdiam dan menatap padaku. Kupandangi ekspresinya, menatap matanya, berusaha mencari jawaban disana. Kulihat kembali pantulan diriku pada bola mata berlapis kristalnya dan kembali bertanya, apakah aku juga berada di dalam benaknya?

_Perasaan apakah ini?_

Aku membongkar kamus aneka perasaan di dalam ingatanku, membongkar gudang kenanganku, mencari-cari di perpustakaan pengetahuan otakku tentang perasaan ini. Aku tidak menemukannya. Kurasa aku punya suatu jawaban, namun aku tidak yakin. Perasaan sebesar dan seluar biasa itu rasanya tidak mungkin akan pernah kurasakan, meskipun selama ini aku berusaha mencari tahu apakah perasaan itu yang benar kurasakan terhadap L. _Tidak mungkin_. Selama ini aku punya banyak sekali penafsiran tentang bagaimanakah rasanya perasaan ini, namun… kenyataannya begitu jauh berbeda. Jauh lebih hebat dari yang pernah kubayangkan. _Tidak mungkin_. Namun aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain itu.

L lalu menarik diri dari dekapanku kemudian mengajakku melangkah menuju kumpulan anak-anak lainnya. Ia tersenyum padaku seolah mengatakan ingin berbagi dengan yang lainnya. Anak-anak menyambut kami hangat dan tak lama, kami berdelapan belas saling bergandengan tangan membentuk formasi lingkaran. Kami bernyanyi-nyanyi tentang hujan sambil berjalan bergandengan sambil berputar, menelusuri bentuk formasi lingkaran kami. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah L, meyakinkan diri akan perasaan ini.

Hujan mulai mereda, tetesan air curahan langit semakin berkurang. Semua pemandangan yang tadinya buram tertutup tirai hujan kembali nampak dengan jelas. Alam terlihat lebih segar, lebih hidup setelah bermandikan air anugrah dari langit. Hujan telah meniupkan suatu napas baru yang menyegarkan bagi kehidupan gurun ini. Matahari mulai mengintip dari balik awan, menyebarkan cahayanya.

"Pelangi!" seru Near sambil menuding langit.

Yap, benar. Lengkungan busur tujuh warna itu berpendar samar di langit. Anak-anak mulai berhamburan menuju tanah yang lebih lapang, ingin menyaksikan tanda mata yang tersisa dari peristiwa langka di gurun pasir tadi dengan lebih jelas. Kapankah aku terakhir kali melihat pelangi? Sudah lama sekali.

L melangkah dengan anggun, menyusul anak-anak. Namun sebelum ia menyongsong mereka, ia berhenti lalu berputar menghadapku perlahan, mengajakku bergabung dengan senyum terulas.

Kurasakan mataku membesar. Aku ternganga tidak percaya. Pelangi yang tadinya hanya samar kini semakin menukik jelas di langit, memamerkan warnanya seiring berkembangnya senyum L, seolah pelangi muncul karena L tersenyum. Senyum di langit dan senyum di daratan berkembang bersamaan. Indahnya….

Aku semakin terbelalak. Apakah ini semua benar? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat pepohonan begini hijau? Kenapa langit terlihat lebih biru, awan lebih putih, pasir gurun bersinar keemasan? Karena hujankah? Tidak! Aku pernah melihat keadaan alam setelah hujan sebelumnya, namun tidak seindah dan sepenuh warna begini.

Hanya satu yang terpikirkan olehku.

L.

Semua karena L.

Kehadirannya-lah yang membuat hidupku terasa lebih berwarna. Keberadaannya seperti menambah pasokan tinta dari semua hal yang pernah dan sedang kulihat. Rasanya aku seperti gurun pasir yang haus dan kering kerontang, namun kehadiran L terasa bagaikan hujan, memenuhi dan menyegarkan jiwaku. Aku haus, dan L memuaskannya. Aku butuh seseorang mendampingiku, dan L yang kubutuhkan.

O-oh. Alam tidak hanya pernah mengungkapkan keindahan L padaku. Alam kini juga telah menunjukkan arti keberadaan L bagiku. Alam kini telah menyajikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku atas perasaan ini. Suatu perasaan yang tak kusangka akan benar-benar kurasakan. Suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah kuduga akhirnya akan datang kepadaku.

_Cinta._

Perasaan ini memang cinta. Semua keraguanku kini pupuslah sudah. Suatu perasaan yang tak kusangka akan benar-benar kurasakan. Suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah kuduga akhirnya _telah_ datang kepadaku. Ternyata perasaan itu sedemikian besar, seolah dadaku penuh sesak dan mau pecah karena tidak kuasa menampungnya.

_Aku mencintai L._

Aku mencintainya. Arti kehadirannya terasa begitu besar bagiku. Kehadirannya-lah yang kuharapkan, yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak peduli kalau ia menjadi tua dan renta, atau tubuhnya jadi kurus kerempeng ataupun menjadi gemuk. Itu hanya luarnya. Ia cantik dan akan tetap cantik bagiku apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ia memang cantik, namun perasaan yang baru kukenal ini membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik lagi di mataku. Yang kuinginkan adalah kehadirannya, sifatnya, pemikirannya, segala yang ada padanya. Esensi L adalah pribadi dan pemikirannya. Tanpa itu, L hanyalah sesosok tubuh cantik belaka yang akan pupus dimangsa oleh waktu.

Kehadiran L membuat hidupku terasa lebih sempurna. Kehadiran L-lah yang kubutuhkan untuk mengisi tempat kosong di hatiku. Perasaan ini begitu luar biasa, seolah kau telah menemukan bagian dirimu yang menghilang. Yang hilang dan akhirnya kini ditemukan. Sukacitanya, rindunya…, bahagianya….

Aku dahulu selalu menertawakan dan menyepelekan perasaan ini serta orang yang dimabuk asmara dan rasanya aku kena karmanya. Semua cemoohan yang pernah kulontarkan kini berbalik kepadaku. Ternyata cinta juga punya sisi ironi. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tahu satu hal.

Aku jatuh cinta pada L.

L masih terdiam menungguku. Pelangi kini seolah telah mencapai puncak kecemerlangannya. Aku balas tersenyum. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kuukir tiap detiknya ke dalam benakku, merekamnya ke dalam keabadian.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-paruku yang terasa kosong. Aneh, udara terasa hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan. Aku balas tersenyum lalu mengayunkan langkahku dengan yakin. Senyum L semakin lebar saat aku telah berada di sampingnya. Kami lalu saling bertatapan. Ya, aku sedang memandang L, seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Kembali, kulihat pantulan diriku pada sepasang bola mata indahnya dan kembali bertanya-tanya, apakah aku juga berada di dalam benaknya?

Aku tidak tahu.

L lantas meraih tanganku, mengajakku berkumpul kembali dengan anak-anak yang masih menyaksikan lengkungan senyum alam (meskipun terbalik) tersebut. Kugenggam tangan halusnya dengan lebih erat, meresapi kehangatannya. Tak lama, aku dan L bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Dan sungguh, aku tidak pernah melihat pelangi yang lebih indah maupun mengalami hari yang lebih indah. Hari ini akan kuingat sebagai hari di mana aku menemukan cintaku. Cintaku pada seseorang bernama L.

* * *

Kami telah kembali ke dalam rumah. Roger terbelalak saat melihat kami semua basah kuyup. Ia tidak marah, hanya mengeleng-geleng. Akhirnya kami semua berganti pakaian (aku tentu pakai baju serba hitam lagi) dan mencuci pakaian kami lalu menaruhnya pada bilah-bilah bambu dan menjemurnya di loteng. Mayoritas anak-anak tertidur karena kelelahan, termasuk Near. Linda menggambar di meja ruang makan sedang Matt dan Mello bercengkrama di teras depan, sedang Roger mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

Aku dan L duduk di ruang bebas dengan jendela yang telah kembali dibuka lebar-lebar. L mengenakan pakaian yang identik dengan sebelumnya (Roger sepertinya membeli satu lusin) dan selembar handuk masih tergantung di lehernya dan di leherku. Rambutnya masih basah dan sedikit bergelombang. Wajahnya begitu segar, merona dan bibirnya memerah. Aku kembali terpesona akan kerupawanan L. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengaguminya.

"Tadi menyenangkan sekali, Light," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Mandi hujan paling hebat seumur hidupku."

L tertawa kecil. "Bagiku tadi yang pertama kali. Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

Aku ikut tertawa. Pandangan kakiku tertuju pada kaki telanjang L yang masih sedikit basah dan teringat bahwa tadi ia berhujan-hujanan sambil bertelanjang kaki. Pasti kakinya kedinginan. Jangan sampai kakinya kram. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjongkok sambil meraih kakinya.

"L-Light?"

"Aku mau mengeringkan sekaligus memijat kakimu. Pasti kau kedinginan, kan? Nanti kakimu kram, lho." Aku mulai mengeringkan kaki L yang lembut (bahkan telapak kakinya pun sangat lembut!) dengan perlahan.

"T-tapi…." L terdengar malu. "Kakiku…. Nanti tanganmu…."

Aku menengadah, menatapnya. "Tidak masalah, L. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau sakit. Bagiku kakimu indah dan bersih, kok. Tidak masalah bagiku menyentuhnya, jangan malu begitu."

Wajah L memerah, namun akhirnya ia setuju (dengan pasrah). Aku mulai memijat kakinya, berusaha melancarkan peredaran darahnya. L sempat meringis dan aku minta maaf lalu memijat dengan lebih lembut. Tetesan air menetes dari rambutku, jatuh ke tulang kering kaki pucatnya. Ternyata rambutku masih basah. L kemudian menyorongkan handuk dan mengusap poni basahku, mengeringkannya.

"Rambutmu masih basah."

Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "Maaf." Lalu kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan pijatanku.

Tak lama, pijatanku selesai. L mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menekuk-nekukan telapak kakinya. Aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya, mengamati L dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Light. Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya...?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ah, sudahlah. Bayar saja di kehidupan lain," candaku. Kami berdua lalu tertawa.

Mendadak L terpaku. Aku memandanginya dengan heran. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, membuatku semakin bingung. Ada apa?

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya L sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela.

Aku mencoba menangkap suara yang dimaksud L, namun tidak terdengar apapun. Bahkan suara Matt dan Mello saja tidak terdengar. "Dengar apa, L?" tanyaku.

"Suara loceng. Nyaring sekali. Mungkin lonceng pernikahan, atau… pemakaman…."

Aku kembali memasang telingaku. Hening. Sama sekali tidak ada bunyi lonceng. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun, L."

L terdiam sejenak, kemudian menoleh padaku. "Entahlah. Tapi tadi aku mendengarnya." Ia lalu menunduk. "Berdentang dengan keras sekali." L terlihat demikian sedih.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tahu bahwa kami akan berpisah segera, namun… entah kenapa perasaanku terasa berbeda. Firasatkah?

L tersenyum lemah padaku. "Lupakan. Lupakan saja."

Aku mengangguk lalu kami mulai berbincang. Suasana perbincangan kami terasa sedikit tidak enak. Bunyi lonceng magis yang hanya didengar oleh L seorang terus terbayang dan L sepertinya juga masih memikirkannya.

Saat aku kembali sebentar dari pergi ke belakang untuk menggantung handuk kami, L telah terlelap dengan posisi terduduk di kursi. Wajah cantiknya kini begitu damai dan tenang. Aku kemudian duduk kembali di tempatku tadi tanpa bersuara. Dari sebelahnya, wajah tidur nan polosnya terlihat semakin jelas. Aku terkikik kecil saat ia kembali menempelkan ibu jari pada bibirnya. Ia lalu meringkuk dan melipat kakinya, membuat tubuhnya terlipat dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia jatuh ke bahuku sambil masih tertidur.

Aku tersentak. Tubuh ramping ringannya kini bersandar padaku. Wajah tidurnya begitu dekat dan keharuman manis tubuhnya kembali menyapa hidungku. Tanpa sadar, tanganku telah kulingkarkan, menyangga tubuhnya sambil separuh memeluknya. L terlihat nyaman lalu menggeliat sejenak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Aku terkesiap. Diriku yang dulu pasti akan langsung 'menyerang' L, namun diriku kini yang diliputi perasaan cinta berkata lain. Untuk pertama kalinya, malaikat baik hati di dalamku memujiku.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku, kini benar-benar memeluknya. Aku menikmati kehangatannya, keharumannya, kelembutannya. Setiap detik terasa begitu berharga dan aku kembali merekam tiap detiknya ke dalam ingatanku. Rasanya aku ingin terus merasakan sensasi ini untuk seterusnya. Aku membenamkan hidungku ke dalam helaian rambut lembabnya, menghisap aroma manisnya yang terasa bagaikan candu bagiku. Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan candu, namun aku sangat menyukai aroma L dan ingin terus menciumnya.

Rasanya aku tidak mau melepasnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam sangkar emas Higuchi keparat itu. Tidak. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Tidak setelah aku tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Matahari mulai turun, siang mulai beranjak sore. L masih terlelap di dalam dekapanku dan aku masih dilanda kegalauan. Mataku yang berkelana ke luar jendela menangkap adanya kabut pasir dari kejauhan. Badai pasir? Rasanya bukan.

Aku melotot. Itu deru pasir dari pasukan berkuda. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat mereka berpakaian biru tua dan hitam. _Pasukan kerajaan_. Mereka pasti melakukan inspeksi keliling. Mencari L.

_Mati aku._

Aku panik dan tubuh L terguncang, membuatnya terbangun. Ia terlonjak malu dan kaget saat tahu ia sedari tadi tidur dalam pelukanku. Aku memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran dan ia paham saat menengok ke luar jendela. Ia balas menatapku dengan tak kalah panik dan kami berdua bangkit berdiri. Mello dan Matt menghambur masuk juga dengan panik.

"Light, Kak L! M-mereka kemari!" pekik Mello heboh.

_Aku tahu! Aku sedang berpikir, nih! _

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Roger yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. _Bagus, tambah ramai._

Kami berempat terdiam. Gawat. Roger belum tahu. Tapi mana sempat menjelaskan padanya sekarang? Aku menengok ke luar jendela dan para pasukan semakin terlihat jelas. Aku meraih tangan L, menggenggamnya erat. _Tidak. Jangan sekarang_.

"Pasukan kerajaan?" tanya Roger. Ia lalu menyapukan pandangan pada Mello, Matt, aku, dan akhirnya L. "Aku mengerti," katanya lagi.

Kami berempat kaget. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat hal ini mungkin akan terjadi dan akhirnya memang terjadi juga," kata Roger lagi.

Kami berempat makin bingung. Kini, suara derap kuda pasukan mulai terdengar.

"Bersembunyilah. Ikut aku, Cendekiawan L." Roger berkata pada L sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

Mataku pun terbelalak.

* * *

*Yaay, jadi juga! Ada adegan main 'tenis' (tadi itu cuma tenis jadi-jadian, loh! Tenis asli mah peraturannya beda), hujan-hujanan dan pijat kaki seperti di DN asli, tapi peranannya kutukar. Aku juga memasukkan sedikit ironi saat Light bilang "Bayar saja di kehidupan lain." Karena itulah yang terjadi. Tapi pijat kaki dalam fic ini _pure_ pijat kaki belaka, tidak seperti di DN dimana aku memandang adegan pijat kaki sehabis hujan itu seperti sebuah perumpamaan Yang Dikhianati 'membasuh kaki' Yang Mengkhianati. Adegan itu seperti memiliki makna tersembunyi bahwa L telah memaafkan Light atas apa yang nantinya akan terjadi. Indah sekali sekaligus mengiris hati. D: Hiks. Aku juga banyak mendengarkan lagu _oldies_ tentang hujan untuk membantu mood. Dan _of course_, lagu' What a Wonderful World'-nya Louis Armstrong (meski bukan tentang hujan). Bikin aku terharu waktu nulis, bo! Apa perasaan yang sama sampai pada kalian? Semoga.

Berasa _full of love_ banget yah? Sengaja, abis lagi deket-deket Valentine, sih. Semoga fic ini menambah semarak bagi kalian yang sedang jatuh cinta. ^^

**Cliffhanger? Yeah, biar tegang gitu loh. Tapi kuberi bocoran saja kalau penderitaan belum datang di chapter depan. Trus pengawal tadi bagaimana? Lihat saja. Trus suara lonceng tadi apa? Hiehiehiehieheheh…. Lihat saja nanti.

***L's POV? Tenang saja, ia masih salah satu tokoh utama jadi pasti akan ada L's POV ke depannya nanti. Kapan? Lihat saja dan nantikan! ^^

****Beyond? Pasti akan muncul. Tenang saja, memang agak lama (kemunculan mayornya) tapi nanti dia akan membuat sedikit 'penampakan', haha. Soal penampilan BB nantinya? Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali. Memang banyak sekali fanart maupun fanfic yang menggambarkan kalau ia itu seperti kembaran L tapi hanya berbeda warna mata. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Aku memang tidak pernah baca DN Another Note tapi aku cari di Wikipedia tentang BB. Disebutkan bahwa BB mengelabui Naomi Misora dengan 'bertingkah laku dan berpakaian seperti L', tapi ia memakai make-up tebal, jadi bagaimana wajah aslinya tidak diketahui. Jika ia memang berwajah seperti L seharusnya ia tidak usah begitu, 'kan (meskipun tidak ngaruh, toh Naomi tidak tahu bagaimana muka L). Secara pribadi aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan BB berpenampilan seperti kembaran L.

Lalu mata. Mata shinigami mungkin memang merah, tapi dalam manga disebut bahwa manusia tidak dapat melihatnya jadi seharusnya matanya terlihat normal (dikutip dari Death Note Wiki). Kalau selai strawberry… Naomi hanya pernah melihat BB sekali memakannya setoples, berikutnya tidak pernah lihat lagi BB memakannya. Jadi, BB bisa dibilang merupakan karakter paling misterius di Death Note karena tidak punya gambaran visual yang tepat (selain A, tentunya).

Aku tertarik pada BB bukan karena penampilannya yang (konon katanya) mirip L, tapi karena sifat dan kegilaannya. Jadi, aku memutuskan tidak akan membuat tentang BB yang seperti kembaran L karena memang penampilan aslinya sendiri tidak diketahui (tunggu novelnya dijadiin film kali yah? :D). BB yang akan kubuat dalam fic ini akan berpenampilan baru yang namun biar tidak terlalu ekstrim bagi yang sudah biasa membayangkan BB mirip L, masih akan kubuat ada unsur L. Mata? Terpaksa, mungkin tetap akan merah (belum keputusan final sih). Selai? Kuputuskan untuk tetap memakainya. Tapi tetap, yang terutama aku akan menggambarkannya seorang psikopat gila nan liar. Maaf kalau misalnya ada yang kecewa. -.-

***** Terima kasih bagi semua yang menyempatkan untuk membaca maupun me-review. Thanks banget pada **Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**, **Neo Kaze-Hime,****YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze,**** ZheeSuripFan, Hatakari Hitaraku, Proto beyond schiffer, Proto beyond schiffer, cassie-HAIKU** dan **cassie-HAIKU **(memang masing-masing dua kali. Thanks a lot!)**. **Salam, PenWanderer.


	15. Chapter 15: Tinggal dan Perayaan

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang lama.

* * *

Chapter 15: Tinggal dan Perayaan

Light's POV

Aku hanya bisa memandangi Roger yang membimbing L untuk bersembunyi. _Bagaimana Roger bisa tahu…? _Ugh. Soal itu nanti dulu. Memang bersembunyi adalah pilihan tepat daripada lari lewat pintu belakang dan kabur naik kuda yang akan cepat ketahuan. Roger terlihat membawa L menuju kamarnya sendiri, yang membuatku bingung. _Memangnya di kamar Roger ada tempat bersembunyi?_ Mello berlari menuju kamar, membangunkan serta memberi tahu anak-anak lainnya untuk bekerja sama sementara Matt memberi penjelasan pada Linda yang menganga tidak percaya. Pasukan kini bisa dengan jelas kulihat dari luar jendela dan mereka berhenti, memarkirkan kudanya dan mengikatkan tali pada tiang. Deretan pria berseragam biru tua, celana panjang hitam, dan sorban putih terhampar di halaman depan. Mata beberapa dari mereka tertuju padaku lewat jendela dan memberi isyarat untukku keluar menemui mereka.

Mereka berjumlah enam belas orang, _sial_. Sekuat apapun diriku, aku tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka semua sekaligus. Apalagi mereka semua bersenjatakan pedang baja. Aku tahu mereka hanya akan meminta izin untuk memeriksa, bukannya datang untuk menangkapku. _Tapi bagaimana kalau L sampai mereka temukan?_

Aku melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan tegang. Matt dan Linda menyusul di belakangku. Wajah Matt yang biasanya cuek kini luntur, ia terlihat sama tegangnya denganku sementara Linda memegang erat buku gambarnya. Mello dan Roger masih belum muncul. Kuraih gagang pintu dan berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya membukanya. Seorang pria besar nan kekar dengan kumis dan jenggot tebal serta berwajah keras berdiri menyambut di ambang pintu saat kubuka. Emblem rajawali gurun, lambang kerajaan berlapis perak terlihat mengkilat di dada kirinya. Kubaca namanya yang tertera yaitu Isak Gathane dan pangkatnya adalah mayor.

"Selamat sore, Tuan…." Ia memberi nada menggantung, meminta namaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Raito," jawabku dengan memainkan pelafalan nama asliku. Aku kemudian sedikit menunduk tanda sapaan hormat padanya dan ia membalasnya.

"Saya Mayor Isak Gathane dari pasukan kerajaan. Kami sedang melakukan inspeksi keliling atas perintah Yang Mulia Raja Higuchi. Kami hendak memeriksa rumah Anda, Tuan Raito."

_Yang Mulia Raja Higuchi_. Huh. Kebagusan.

"Boleh saya tahu dalam rangka apa?" Tentu aku sudah tahu, tapi aku berbasa-basi sedikit agar tidak mencurigakan.

"Pernahkah Anda melihat pemuda ini?" Ia memampangkan secarik perkamen dengan sketsa wajah L. Ya ampun, mirip sekali. Cantik seperti aslinya.

Aku memasang wajah terkejut campur terpesona seperti reaksi orang-orang pada umumnya saat pertama kali melihat L. "S-siapakah pemuda ini?" Aku tidak lepas memandangi sketsa tersebut sambil berpura-pura terbata. "Buronan kerajaan-kah? C-cantiknya…."

Isak nampak terpengaruh aktingku dan wajah curiganya sedikit melunak. "Dia orang kerajaan yang sangat penting. Dia diculik."

"Anda mencurigai kami? Panti asuhan begini?"

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi."

_Bagaimana sekarang? Mereka pasti segera meminta masuk. Bagaimana dengan Roger dan L?_

"Harap permisi, Tuan Raito. Saya dan anak buah saya mau memeriksa."

"Sayangnya saya bukanlah pemilik rumah ini. Sebaiknya Anda meminta izin dari pemilik sebenarnya."

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Roger terdengar dari belakangku.

Aku menengok dan Roger berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri kami dengan Mello. Mello langsung berdiri di sebelah Matt dan keduanya sudah terlihat tenang, tidak seperti menyembunyikan apapun. Linda masih menggenggam erat buku gambarnya dan wajahnya tidak kalah tenang dibanding dua berandal cilik itu. Kuakui kehebatan tiga bocah ini.

"Maaf, permisi Tuan…."

"Ruvie. Roger Ruvie."

"Baik, Tuan Roger. Saya yakin Anda adalah pemilik rumah ini. Tadi saya telah berbicara dengan Tuan Raito tentang keperluan kami dan kami hendak melakukan inspeksi, mencari orang kerajaan yang diculik."

Roger dan Mello tidak mengubah ekspresi saat mendengar nama 'Raito'. Roger kemudian mempersilahkan pasukan masuk, membuat aku dan ketiga bocah menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Jantungku berdebar sedemikian kencang sehingga aku merasa bisa mendengar suara detaknya di telingaku.

Pasukan menyebar, ada yang masuk ke ruang tamu, memeriksa lemari, dapur, halaman belakang, kamar mandi (ngapain, coba? Memangnya kami menyembunyikan orang di dalam sumur?), dan ruang bebas. Aku menyusul Isak yang ke ruang bebas dan melihat anak-anak telah terbangun termasuk Near. Mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan, lebih banyak yang berwajah tegang daripada yang tenang. Near terlihat sedikit tegang dan kulitnya memucat, membuatnya lebih pucat dari L sekarang, bahkan… hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Aku lega karena mereka masih anak-anak sehingga mereka akan disangka tegang dan takut karena keberadaan para pengawal yang berbadan besar-besar.

Isak menunggu di ruang bebas, berdiri menunggu pemeriksaan anak buahnya sambil mengawasi kami. Barang-barang banyak yang berantakan karena dibongkar pasukan dan pintu-pintu lemari terbuka. Pasukan yang telah memeriksa ruangan sebelumnya masuk ke ruang bebas dan memeriksa ruang perpustakaan.

Tatapanku mendadak terpaku pada seorang pasukan berkumis yang nampak familiar. Dia pasukan yang ditipu Mello saat di pasar. Sial, kenapa aku baru lihat? Ia nampak memandangi Mello dan terlihat seperti mencoba meyakinkan diri. _Mampus_. Mello juga kelihatan baru menyadari dan ia nampak tegang sesaat lalu memalingkan muka, membelakangi si kumis itu dan menghadapku.

"Hei, kau, yang pirang," tegurnya. "Kau anak yang di pasar yang bilang melihat pemuda yang kami cari, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Mello berubah menjadi wajah 'sial!' selama sedetik sebelum akhirnya ia mengubahnya menjadi wajah 'ha, apa maksudmu?' nan polos, lalu memutar badannya menghadap si kumis tersebut. Detak jantungku semakin dahsyat. Perhatian Isak kini tertuju pada Mello dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. _Gawat!_ Matt yang tidak melihat langsung kejadian di pasar tersebut juga terlihat tegang dan memandangi Teman Tapi Mencurigakan-nya dengan khawatir sementara Near semakin pucat. Roger juga ikut menengok pada Mello namun ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Apa maksudmu, Kholi?" tanyanya. Wajah garangnya menelusuri sosok Mello dan dari belakang pun aku yakin Mello sedang menguatkan diri.

"Mayor, bocah pirang ini," kata si kumis yang bernama Kholi tersebut sambil mendekati dan menunjuk Mello, "Pernah bertemu denganku dan dua rekanku saat menginspeksi pasar lalu mengatakan ia telah melihat Tuan Cendekiawan L dan menunjukkan arah pada kami. Dan kami tidak menemukannya di tempat yang ditunjuk bocah ini."

Wajah Isak makin garang dan ia memelototi Mello. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "C-Cendikiawan L kau bilang?" tanyaku dengan (pura-pura) terkejut.

Isak lalu mengalihkan tatapan padaku. "Ya, pemuda yang kami cari memang Cendekiawan L." Ia lalu kembali memandangi Mello. "Benarkah kau pernah melihat pemuda yang kami cari, Nak Pirang?"

"Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang aku lihat, 'kok," suara Mello terdengar santai dan polos, "Kalau tidak ketemu memangnya itu salahku?"

Isak terlihat mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum. "Oh ya, kami sempat bertemu dengan seorang pedagang perhiasan di pasar yang mengaku melihat pemuda yang kami cari." Tatapannya lalu tertuju padaku, membuatku tertegun. "Dan ia bilang bahwa Cendekiawan L sedang bersama seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut coklat berponi."

Aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melotot kaget. Detak jantungku semakin cepat dan tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin. _Si Pedagang Tua Mesum tidak tahu diri itu...!_

"Sebuah kebetulan besar, bukan? Bocah pirang yang mengaku melihat Cendekiawan L tinggal serumah dengan pemuda yang ciri-cirinya sesuai dengan kesaksian pedagang tua tersebut." Wajah dan nada suaranya seperti puas karena telah menemukan suatu penemuan besar dan senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Aku mematung. _B-bagaimana ini?_ "Tapi pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut coklat berponi bukan hanya saya seorang," kelitku.

"Sekebetulan ini?"

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi," jawabku dengan mengulang perkataan yang pernah dilontarkan olehnya.

Isak kemudian berbicara sedikit pada anak-anak buahnya yang telah selesai memeriksa ruangan lain lalu menatapku kembali. "Jika Anda tidak keberatan Tuan Raito, saya ingin Anda mendampingi kami untuk memeriksa ruangan yang tersisa."

_Agar jika ia menemukan L, ia bisa langsung menahanku._ Aku meneguk ludah dengan perlahan agar tidak disadarinya lalu mengiyakan. Mello memandangku cemas dan Roger masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Yah, semoga kalau ia setenang itu, tempat persembunyian yang diberitahukannya pada L memang aman. Isak memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya dan aku menurut.

Aku, Isak, dan lima anak buahnya pergi menuju kamar anak-anak sementara sisa pasukan menjaga Roger dan yang lainnya. Dengan cepat mereka menelusuri tiap sudut kamar, membongkar lemari, serta memeriksa kolong tempat tidur. Aku tidak khawatir karena L memang tidak disembunyikan di sini, namun pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan memeriksa kamar Roger. Setelah memastikan tidak ada L di kamar anak-anak, rombongan pun hijrah menuju kamar lain dengan melewati ruang bebas. Mello berdiri di samping Matt dan keduanya memperhatikan kami dengan serius saat keluar dari kamar. Tadinya kukira kamarku yang akan diperiksa terlebih dahulu, namun ternyata bukan. Isak berjalan menuju kamar Roger. _Kenapa tidak kamarku duluan saja?_ Aku tegang tetapi berusaha agar tidak terlihat panik.

Tak lama, kami pun tiba di kamar Roger. Pintu kamar terbuka dan suasana kamar begitu sepi. Kamar Roger tidak sebesar kamar anak-anak namun ia punya lemari lebih banyak untuk menampung pakaian bekas maupun yang baru untuk anak-anak. Aku bingung. Di mana Roger menyembunyikan L? Kelima pasukan mulai menggeledah. Keteganganku meningkat saat seiring dibukanya pintu lemari satu persatu. Lemari pertama terbuka dan hanya menampakkan pakaian yang bergantungan. Pakaian yang tergantung disibakkan dan diturunkan agar menyingkapkan sesuatu yang mungkin tersembunyi di sana, namun tak ada L di dalamnya. Jelas. Tak mungkin Roger menyembunyikan L di dalam lemari yang jelas gampang ketahuan. Aku tahu itu, namun detak jantungku tidak mau berkompromi. Pasukan lalu membuka pintu lemari kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya yang hanya disambut oleh pakaian yang digantung maupun ditumpuk.

Seorang pasukan melongok ke bawah kolong tempat tidur dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Pintu lemari terakhir dibuka dan… nihil. Tak ada L. Aku makin penasaran. Di mana sebenarnya Roger menyembunyikan L? Jelas-jelas ia membawa L ke kamarnya ini. Apa diam-diam Roger punya 'ilmu'? Isak kemudian memberi komando untuk pindah ke kamar berikutnya setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar. Aku lega luar biasa, namun tidak kuperlihatkan pada Isak dan anak buahnya.

Berikutnya yang terakhir adalah kamarku dan aku lebih santai, hanya mencemaskan uang hasil curian seta tas hitam berisi aneka senjataku ditemukan dan bisa membuatku dicurigai karenanya. Ternyata ketakutanku tidak terjadi. Tas hitam dan rak tempat menyembunyikan lubang rahasia bawah tanahku tidak mereka usik. Jelas, mereka sedang mencari manusia, bukan barang. Setelah mengobrak-abrik kamarku, Isak dan lima anak buahnya kembali tidak menemukan L, membuat Isak berekspresi aneh, campuran antara kecewa, kesal, dan tidak percaya. Aku lega karena baik L, senjata, maupun uang hasil mencuriku tidak ditemukan. Rombongan pun kembali berpindah ke ruang bebas. Wajah Mello, Matt, Linda, dan Near menunjukan kelegaan walaupun hanya sekejap.

Isak lalu menatapku dengan tajam. "Memang dari penggeledahan kami tidak menemukan apapun, Tuan Raito."

"Jadi…?"

Isak menghela napas pendek. "Saya dan para pasukan akan pergi. Maaf atas keributan yang telah terjadi." Ia mengangkat topi sorbannya lalu menempelkan di dada dan sedikit menunduk padaku, kemudian pada Roger dan anak-anak.

Isak lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang bebas, diikuti anak buahnya. Kholi masih memandang Mello selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul keluar. Mello langsung menjulurkan lidah dan mengacung-acungkan jari tengahnya saat Kholi membalikkan badan. Sikap dan tampang manis _innocent_-nya luruh sudah. Aku dan Roger, yang kemudian disusul Mello dan Matt mengikuti pasukan untuk mengantar mereka ke pintu depan (yang jelas cuma sekedar basa-basi).

Kami berdiri di ambang pintu setelah Isak memohon diri, menyaksikan rombongan pasukan melepas ikatan kuda mereka lalu naik satu persatu. Isak memandang ke arah kami sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kudanya untuk berbalik dan mulai melaju, diikuti para anak buahnya.

"Roger…," kataku.

"Belum, Light. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Mereka makin menjauh dari panti.

"Roger…?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Rasanya kesabaranku benar-benar diuji saat menunggu pasukan benar-benar menjauh. Akhirnya, mereka benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan. Langsung saja, aku, Mello, dan Matt berlari menghambur ke dalam, menuju kamar Roger. Anak-anak yang terlihat lega di ruang bebas memandangi kami dengan bingung saat kami melewati mereka begitu saja.

Ketika kami sampai, kamar Roger masih seperti sebelumnya dan berantakan setelah digeledah, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan L. Di mana sebenarnya dia?

"L…?" panggilku cemas.

"…igh... t…."

Aku melotot. Suara L. Dariman… eh? Suara L nan sayup itu terdengar dari sebuah lemari hitam di pojok kamar. _Bukankah lemari itu tadi juga sudah diperiksa?_ Aku mendekati lemari tersebut, meninggalkan Mello dan Matt yang terdiam di ambang pintu kamar.

"…ight…," suara sayup-sayup L makin terdengar jelas seiring mendekatnya langkahku ke lemari.

Aku menyentuh pintu lemari, hendak membukanya, namun aku tersadar akan satu hal. Suara L tidak berasal dari _dalam_ lemari, tetapi dari _balik _lemari. Apa mungkin Roger…? Aku langsung berpindah ke sisi lemari lalu mendorongnya ke samping, menimbulkan suara berdecit.

Sebuah pintu kayu berukuran separuh ukuran pintu normal dengan sebuah lubang udara besar terpampang di tembok setelah lemari tersingkir, membuatku terbelalak. _Ruang rahasia?_ Sungguh tidak terduga. Pantas saja pasukan tidak menemukan L. Ada ruang rahasia? Aku yang sudah sering tinggal di panti ini selama lima tahun tidak pernah tahu ada hal seperti ini?

Kubuka pintu yang rupanya juga dibuka L dari dalam secara bersamaan. Di balik pintu, pemuda pucat cantik itu sedang meringkuk di dalamnya dengan tubuh penuh peluh yang pasti karena kegerahan. Ternyata 'ruang rahasia' tersebut bukanlah benar-benar sebuah ruangan, melainkan sebuah tempat kecil yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan seorang manusia. Tempat tersebut digali ke dalam tembok yang ternyata memiliki ketebalan di luar perkiraanku, pasti telah direncanakan saat membangun rumah. Aku ingat pernah mendengar bahwa enam tahun lalu panti sempat mengalami perombakan dan mengganti beberapa bagian yang sebelumnya terbuat dari kayu. Pada saat itu pasti Roger membuatnya, tapi untuk apa? Kuraih tangan L, membantunya keluar dan L terhuyung saat bangun. Ia sedikit terengah, mungkin karena sulit bernapas saat bersembunyi di dalam sana yang disebabkan oleh kurangnya sirkulasi udara.

Lagi-lagi aneka pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran melandaku. _Bagaimana Roger bisa tahu identitas L? Kenapa ia sampai punya ruang rahasia seperti ini di kamarnya? Untuk apa?_

Terdengar suara langkah khas menuju pintu kamar yang membuatku dan L menengok. Roger.

"Light, Tuan L, kurasa kita harus membicarakan sesuatu," katanya seolah mengetahui yang kuinginkan. Mata tuanya manatap mataku dan L dengan dalam, lalu membalik badan sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke belakang.

Nah, ini dia. Rasa ingin tahuku akan segera terjawab.

* * *

Roger baru saja duduk di sofa tunggal di hadapan aku dan L yang duduk di sofa panjang. Kami bertiga berada di ruang tamu dengan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan anak-anak di ruang bebas. Ruangan masih berantakan, kami menunda untuk membereskannya dan memprioritaskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. L terlihat penasaran dan duduk dengan agak gelisah. Roger menyesap cangkir tehnya lalu meneguknya dan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu identitas Cendekiawan L, bukan?"

Aku dan L mengangguk bersamaan. Roger lalu memejamkan mata seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyampaikan suatu untaian kisah panjang. Kami makin memperhatikan Roger dengan seksama.

"Dahulu, aku membangun panti ini atas gagasan dan idealisme bersama seorang kawan lama sekaligus sahabat baikku. Kami sama-sama terpelajar dan mencintai anak-anak. Suatu hari kami berpisah jalan, ia pergi menuntut ilmu sesuai cita-citanya sedangkan aku mengelola panti ini. Meskipun jalan yang kami tempuh berbeda, kami tetap saling berkomunikasi melalui surat dan tetap bersahabat baik.

"Bertahun-tahun kemudian, ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat dan kedudukan di istana. Saat itu Raja Higuchi masih belum memerintah. Sejak saat itu ia mengirimkan bantuan dana dan peralatan untuk panti ini dengan rutin. Lalu pecahlah perang pemberontakan yang dipimpin oleh Kosuke Higuchi yang kemudian berhasil membunuh raja terdahulu dan merebut tahta. Sejak saat itu bantuan dan surat tidak pernah datang lagi."

Aku belum mengerti arah cerita Roger, namun aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Aku tidak tahu siapa kawan lamanya tersebut dan aku sedikit cemas, apa kawannya tersebut meninggal? Apa Higuchi keparat itu telah membunuhnya?

Roger memandangi kami dengan senyum, menyadari perubahan ekspresi kami. "Tidak. Dia masih hidup. Memang butuh waktu lama, tetapi kami akhirnya bisa saling menyurati melalui perantara dan ia menjelaskan lewat surat bahwa Raja tidak mengizinkan pegawai istana bersuratan ke luar istana karena mengkhawatirkan adanya konspirasi maupun kemungkinan pengkhianatan. Tentu kau ingat Letnan Dua Touta Matsuda, Light?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingat Matsuda, seorang anggota pasukan kerajaan berambut hitam tebal yang selalu terlihat ramah dan bersemangat, tidak kelihatan seperti orang berpangkat militer. Dia merupakan satu-satunya anggota pasukan yang kukenal dan tidak kubenci, benar-benar orang baik. Dan, ya. Aku ingat, ia terkadang mampir kemari sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, beberapa kali saat aku kebetulan sedang menginap. Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia punya hutang budi pada Roger di masa lalu dan sering berbicara empat mata dengan Roger. Ternyata dia perantara surat antara Roger dan kawan lamanya. Yah, memang ia terlihat seperti punya jiwa dan aura seorang pesuruh.

"Sebenarnya, tempat persembunyian tadi kubuat untuknya, kalau-kalau pasukan kerajaan lain datang menginspeksi karena mencurigai kedatangannya kemari. Jika terjadi, maka bukan hanya aku maupun Matsuda yang akan terkena masalah, tetapi juga kawan lamaku itu. Kami bisa dicurigai berkomplot dan melakukan gerakan pemberontakan. Raja Higuchi amat sensitif akan hal itu dan tidak akan segan-segan menghukum mati meskipun bukti yang ada kurang kuat."

Ternyata Matsuda malah bawa hoki, tempat persembunyian yang disiapkan untuknya malah jadi tempat L bersembunyi. Aku jadi makin penasaran, siapa sebenarnya kawan lama Roger itu?

"Kami selama ini memakai kode dalam surat meskipun yang kami bicarakan bukanlah mengenai usaha permberontakan. Kami saling berbagi kabar, pengalaman, dan ilmu pengetahuan. Dan kami memakai nama julukan. Aku memakai nama Riekman, dan kawan lamaku itu Watari."

Terdengar suara terkesiap dari L yang membuatku menengok padanya. L mematung dan matanya membesar. L kenal?

"W-Wammy…," ucapnya perlahan, membuatku ikut terkesiap kaget. Ja-jadi Roger adalah kawan lama mentornya L yang sekaligus merupakan mantan cendekiawan nomor satu negara sebelum L?

Roger tersenyum. "Ya, Tuan L. Quillsh Wammy adalah kawan lamaku, jauh sebelum ia menjadi cendekiawan kerajaan dan dia juga salah satu pendiri panti asuhan ini."

Aku dan L semakin memperhatikan Roger.

"Di dalam suratnya, ia menceritakan banyak hal. Pengalamannya, penemuannya, ide dan gagasannya, serta… Anda, Tuan L. Quillsh menceritakan tentang Anda dalam porsi besar dalam tiap suratnya. Tentang pertemuan pertama kalian, ditunjuknya dia menjadi mentormu, bagaimana deskripsi rupa dan penampilanmu, rasa sayang, bangga, dan betapa berharganya dirimu di matanya. Semuanya dengan detil."

Reaksi L yang tadi kembali terulang. Ia menjelma menjadi patung sesaat dan mata indahnya membesar. Aku ingat Roger sesaat pernah memandang L dengan penuh perhatian ketika hari pertama L tiba kemari. Ternyata itu alasannya. Aku sedikit cemas. Jangan-jangan setelah diceritakan seperti ini L langsung minta pulang karena merindukan mentornya itu.

"Quillsh menceritakan tentang dirinya dan tiga rekan hebatnya yang mengasuh dan membesarkanmu. Tentang dirimu yang tumbuh dari anak kecil manis penuh bakat menjadi pemuda rupawan yang luar biasa cerdas. Ia juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia kehilangan rekannya satu persatu, betapa menderitanya dirimu, serta kekejaman Raja Higuchi dan… apa yang pernah hendak ia lakukan padamu."

Wajah L berubah menjadi sedih dan memerah. Sebagian mungkin karena teringat tiga pengasuhnya yang lain dan juga malu bercampur takut mengingat malam saat Higuchi mencoba memaksanya. Aku takjub pada Roger. Diam-diam pria lanjut nan bijak ini menyimpan banyak hal dan pengetahuan yang tidak pernah kuduga. Selama ini aku beruntung bisa tinggal dan mengenal orang-orang yang hebat. Dulu Wedy, kini Roger.

"Ia tahu bahwa ramalan palsu itu tidak bisa menjamin keamananmu seumur hidup, oleh karena itu, ia mencari cara membebaskanmu. Ia telah mengerahkan segala upaya, namun penjagaan dan segala hal di istana tidak memungkinkannya melaksanakan rencananya. Ia menceritakan padaku lewat surat tentang betapa menderitanya dia karena tidak bisa membebaskanmu. Harapan terbesarnya adalah melihatmu hidup bebas dan bahagia."

L kembali mematung. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kurasa ia mengucapkan 'Wammy', namun nyaris tanpa suara. Jelas ia sangat merindukan dan menyayangi pengasuhnya yang satu itu. Aku kembali takjub serta iri, bahkan Roger tahu banyak tentang L jauh lebih dahulu dari aku!

"Kemudian, tiba-tiba kemarin Light datang dengan membawamu yang langsung kukenali sebagai Cendekiawan L. Meskipun aku hanya mengenalmu dalam kurun waktu dua hari saja, namun aku bisa melihat alasan mengapa Quillsh begitu menyayangi dan membanggakanmu maupun alasan raja menahanmu di sisinya. Semua hal yang diceritakannya padaku tentang dirimu memang benar adanya. Sungguh tidak disangka pula, kau malah akhirnya datang kemari. Suatu keajaiban, kamu yang tidak bisa dibebaskan Quillsh malah dilarikan oleh Light, yang notabene adalah kenalanku, seolah Light adalah jawaban dari harapan dan doa Quillsh selama ini."

Ya, benar. Suatu keajaiban dan kebetulan besar. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut… _takdir_? Apakah ini pertanda sesuatu?

"Tuan L, tinggallah di sini," imbau Roger yang langsung membuatku dan L terlonjak kaget bersamaan.

"T-tapi Wammy…," tukas L cepat.

"Tuan L, bukankah telah kuceritakan bahwa mengeluarkanmu dari istana adalah keinginan terbesar dari Quillsh? Kini kau telah keluar dari 'penjara'mu itu dan Quillsh pasti tidak ingin kau kembali mendekam di istana. Saat ini Quillsh memang belum mengetahui keberadaanmu, namun aku akan mengirimi Matsuda surat sehingga ia bisa mengabari Quillsh."

"Tapi Wammy akan dihukum karenaku…!"

Roger menghela napas. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Quillsh akan menerimanya dengan senang hati jika ia tahu kau telah memperoleh kebebasanmu. Dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya, kita semua tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dihukum mati karenamu. Dia sahabatku, dan siapakah yang menginginkan sahabatnya menderita? Namun, harus kukatakan satu hal, aku tahu ia sangat ingin kau bebas. Ia telah tahu dan siap menghadapi semua resikonya sejak dahulu, saat ia masih merencanakan pembebasanmu. Yang ia inginkan adalah hal semulia itu dan aku sebagai sahabatnya akan mendukungnya."

L terdiam. Ia melirikku sekilas, membuat tatapan kami bertemu. Lagi, kulihat pantulan diriku pada mata jernihnya dan ia lalu menunduk, nampak berpikir keras.

"Dan Tuan L," kata Roger lagi, membuat L mengangkat wajah padanya. "Kukatakan saja, aku akan berkeras dan berusaha agar membuat dirimu tinggal di sini dan tidak kembali ke istana. Aku akan berusaha memenuhi harapan sahabatku, Quillsh Wammy, yang ingin melihatmu bebas."

Aku memandang Roger dengan tidak percaya. Tidak kusangka Roger akan berkata begitu. Tapi aku juga senang, berarti Roger setuju jika L tinggal di sini dan aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak rela L kembali ke istana. Namun… hatiku sedikit terusik. Wammy, pria tua yang adalah pengasuh L yang tidak pernah kulihat bagaimana rupanya telah memberikan kasih sayang dan pengorbanan sedemikian besar demi L. Aku? Bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku mampu memberikan hal yang serupa bahkan lebih dari yang telah Wammy berikan pada L? Kepada orang yang paling kucintai?

L menarik napas dalam nan panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menggigiti ibu jari kanannya dengan wajah bingung. Pasti ini sulit sekali baginya untuk memutuskan.

"Aku juga ingin kau tinggal di sini, L. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu," tambahku pelan.

L menoleh dan mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku menatapnya dengan dalam, meyakinkannya. _Kumohon, L!_ Tidak disadarinyakah tentang perasaanku padanya? Betapa inginnya diriku untuk terus bersamanya? Dan betapa berartinya dirinya bagiku? Kemudian, L kembali menunduk. Kedua alis L naik, membentuk lengkungan sedih yang tidak kuketahui karena memikirkan apa.

"Namun… bagaimana jika pasukan datang kembali? Raja masih mencariku dan keberadaanku disini hanya akan membawa ketidakamanan dan bahaya bagi kalian semua…. Tempat persembunyian tadi juga mungkin akan terungkap suatu hari nanti."

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu, L…," tukasku sambil meraih kedua pundaknya, membuatnya menghadapku. "Semua ada jalan keluarnya. Kita bisa saja merancang tempat persembunyian lain atau melakukan apapun agar mereka tidak merebutmu dari kami, L. Tidak merebutmu dari kebebasanmu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan dari Higuchi, yang sekaligus merebutnya darimu bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan… aku tidak mau berpisah darimu, L…." Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan kata-kata tadi keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

L makin terpaku. Matanya masih memandangku tapi kosong. Pikirannya pasti berkelana ke tempat lain. Kini ia mengggigiti bibir bawahnya dan garis wajah cantiknya semakin serius. Cukup lama kami bertiga hanya membisu dan nyaris tidak bergerak seperti kena sihir.

"A-apakah aku… bisa ikut menyurati Wammy…?" tanya L halus pada Roger, memecahkan kebisuan kami. "Memberi kabar padanya secara rutin?"

Aku terbelalak. _Apakah L…._

"Ya, Tuan L. Akan kita bicarakan dengan Matsuda nantinya."

_L…?_

L tersenyum lembut nan lemah. "Kurasa… aku… memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, Tuan Roger, Light."

Aku kembali tidak percaya dan terbengong di sofa, masih dalam kondisi memegangi pundak L.

L tersenyum dan memandangku dalam, balas menaruh tangan pada kedua pundakku. "Ya, Light. Aku memutuskan tinggal di sini. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu dan kita tidak jadi berpisah," tambahnya, meyakinkanku.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku berteriak gembira dengan heboh sambil menghambur maju, memeluk L dengan erat sampai L nyaris terjungkang karena kaget. L menjerit kaget bercampur senang dan malu sementara Roger tertawa ringan melihat aksiku. L memintaku melepasnya namun tak kugubris. Ia akhirnya berhenti protes, mungkin ia tahu percuma saja meminta padaku di saat seperti ini.

"HOORRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mendadak pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan anak-anak menghambur masuk. Aku dan L terkejut, apalagi mereka berlari ke arah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung melompat untuk memeluk kami. Rupanya mereka ikut menguping di luar, yang langsung bisa kutebak siapa pelopornya. Mello serta Matt, dua tersangka utama tersebut sedang memeluk L dari belakang dengan erat, diikuti Near dan Linda yang memeluk aku dan L sekaligus. Rengkuhan Linda terasa sangat keras dan aku melenguh pelan karena sakit. Aku dan L makin kelimpungan dipeluk enam belas orang sekaligus dan kami semua nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Tawa Roger makin keras, unik sekali kedengarannya karena Roger jarang tertawa.

Aku makin memeluk tubuh ramping nan ringan L dengan erat. Rasanya kebahagiaan hari ini semakin terasa lengkap bagiku. Bukan hanya aku menyadari perasaanku pada L, tetapi juga L akhirnya memutuskan tinggal. Kami tidak jadi terpisah dan aku berharap kami tidak akan terpisahkan.

* * *

Makan malam bagaikan perayaan. Roger dan L kembali berkolaborasi di dapur dan makanan yang disajikan lebih bervariasi dari hari kemarin dan terasa lebih lezat. Suasana sangat menyenangkan dan penuh tawa, sangat berbeda dari yang kubayangkan akan terjadi jika L tidak memutuskan tinggal dan akan pergi besok. L duduk di sebelah kananku, tetap dengan gaya duduk dan makan uniknya. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri, menambah kecantikannya dan membuat mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Lidah dan mataku dimanjakan sekaligus. Waow.

Setelah makan malam dan membereskan perlengkapan makan, Linda memberikan pada L gambar tangan buatannya sebagai hadiah. Rupanya siang tadi ia menggambar potret diri L (pantas saja ia terus memegangi buku gambarnya saat pasukan datang). Gambar tersebut melukiskan L yang sedang duduk sambil membaca. Wajahnya luar biasa cantik dan teduh, sangat mirip dan memancarkan keanggunan seperti sosok aslinya. L nampak terkesima dan tersanjung lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Linda yang tersenyum bangga. Setelahnya Mello langsung berlari ke kamar dan membawa keluar karung mencurigakannya. Karung tersebut kembali mengeluarkan bunyi berkelotak saat dibawanya lari. Aku kembali penasaran akan isinya.

"Semua! Ke halaman depan!" serunya dan anak-anak berlarian mengikutinya sambil berteriak girang, seolah sudah tahu apa isinya sedang Matt berlari sambil membawa obor kecil dan beberapa batang lilin.

Aku dan L tidak beranjak dari ruang bebas dan menyaksikan mereka dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Di halaman depan, Mello membuka karung dan menampakan isinya berupa bilah-bilah bambu kecil yang cukup banyak. Tadinya aku bingung dan tidak tahu apa itu, namun keingintahuanku terjawab saat salah satu bilah bambu tersebut disangga di atas permukaan tanah dan sumbu di bagian belakangnya disulut obor. _Kembang api!_ Dan benar saja, setelah sumbu terbakar, moncong bambu tersebut langsung memuntahkan pijar api yang terlontar ke angkasa dan mengeluarkan aneka bunga api berwarna merah di tengah langit malam.

Aku ingat bahwa di pasar ada pedagang dari negeri China yang menjual benda-benda seperti ini dan Mello mungkin membelinya untuk dipersiapkan sebagai acara perpisahan, namun kini berganti menjadi acara perayaan. Sebuah ide brilian. Mungkin ini kali pertama Mello memberi sesuatu yang tidak seaneh biasanya. Terdengar suara letusan lagi dan kali ini pijar api cantik berwarna biru yang mewarnai langit gelap malam. Anak-anak kembali bersorak dan kulihat Roger ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Indahnya…," tutur L sambil menengadah, memandang ke langit. Aku yakin ia pernah melihat yang lebih indah di istana, namun kembang api ini pasti terasa istimewa karena merayakan kebebasannya.

"Ya," sahutku meyetujui. Tapi, rasanya aku tahu apa yang lebih indah dari kembang api.

Aku menengok, memandangi pemuda cantik di sebelahku ini dan kembali terkesima. Wajah pucat pahatan pualamnya membiaskan pijar cahaya kembang api, memberi rona warna yang berbeda dari tiap kembang api membumbung di langit. Matanya jauh lebih menakjubkan, memantulkan langit malam bertabur bintang dan pijar api warna-warni dengan sempurna, bahkan lebih sempurna lagi karena matanya sendiri lebih gelap dan dalam dibanding langit malam. Benar, langit malam terlihat pucat jika dibandingkan mata L yang bagaikan pintu menuju lorong tanpa ujung. Kerlip warna hijau kembang api kini mewarnai matanya, menggantikan warna kuning tua dari kembang api sebelumnya.

Detak jantungku semakin cepat. Ia terasa begitu dekat, begitu hidup. Aku dan L menyaksikan kembang api dengan cara yang berbeda. L menyaksikan dengan konvensional, matanya tidak lepas dari kembang api yang menari di angkasa sementara aku menikmatinya lewat pantulan mata dan warna cahaya yang terbias pada kulit marmer L.

"Light," ujar L mengagetkanku.

"Y-ya, L?"

"Hari ini sungguh luar biasa…. Main pukul bola, mandi hujan, 'petak umpet', dan… akhirnya aku tinggal di tempat sehebat dan semenakjubkan ini dengan orang-orang yang tak kalah hebat di dalamnya." L memandangi potret dirinya yang dibuat Linda sambil tersenyum tulus. "Aku akhirnya memperoleh kebebasanku dan… merasa diterima, tanpa memandang kedudukan maupun kemampuanku…."

"Kau layak mendapatkan kebebasan, L. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang berhak mengekang hidup orang lain, meskipun dia adalah seorang raja seperti Higuchi," cetusku.

"Terima kasih, Light…." L tersenyum padaku. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya perkataanmu tadi bagiku. Juga hari ini bagiku." Bibirnya kini sangat merekah, melengkung membentuk senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis seolah bibir kelopak mawar itu berlumur madu.

L, orang yang kucintai dan akhirnya menetap bersamaku, kini berada di hadapanku. Berdiri dengan senyum terulas. Tersenyum dengan indahnya padaku. Begitu dekat, begitu terjangkau…. Bibir merahnya seolah memanggil-manggilku.

Rasanya aku kehilangan kendali diriku.

Tanpa kusadari, wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku karena aku bergerak menghampirinya dan L terbelalak karena terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, bibir manisnya kusentuh dengan bibirku dan kelembutan yang menyatu dengan kehangatan terasa melebur di antara pertemuan bibir kami.

Hangat. Lembut. Harum. Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku saat ini. Kurasakan L terpaku namun tidak kuketahui ekspresinya karena aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa terasa begitu berbeda seperti ini, tidak seperti yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku semakin mengecupnya dalam dan mendadak kurasakan kedua telapak tangan ramping L berada di dadaku, lalu mendorongku mundur perlahan. Pertemuan bibir kami segera terhenti dan aku langsung kembali tersadar, begitu juga dengan kendali diriku.

Mataku terbuka dan wajah syok L yang sangat merah ronanya menyambut. Matanya tidak berani memandangku. Ia lalu menunduk sambil tangannya tetap berada di depan dadaku. Kurasa aku pasti telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. _Oh. Apa. Yang. Kulakukan. _Detak jantungku bergulir cepat.

L tercekat. "L-L-Light…. Apa yang…," ucapannya dengan terbata, suaranya tergetar. Wajahnya semakin merah seolah menelan persediaan darahnya.

"L… a-a-aku…." Aku juga ikut terbata. _B-o-d-o-h. Aku bodoh_. Harusnya aku ingat bahwa aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan L padaku. Bagaimana kalau ia membenciku setelah ini? Aku bingung harus berkata apa namun lega L tidak menamparku atau semacamnya. Detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan.

"Tadi… tadi…. Kau…. Ap… apa maks…." Bahkan L yang cendekiawan negara saja kehilangan kontrol dan akal sehatnya. "Salah, Light. Yang tadi itu salah… astaga, kita… teman...!"

_Teman_. Lagi-lagi soal _teman_. Apakah memang aku hanya _teman _baginya?

"L, aku melakukan tadi karena…."

"Tidak, Light…," lirih L sambil memandangku. "Kita... teman…."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan ekspresi L. Malu, bingung, takut, syok, panik, tidak percaya, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hatiku terasa tidak menentu saat kulihat rasa kecewa seolah aku _mengkhianatinya_ muncul di matanya. Mengkhianatinya sebagai seorang _teman_. Lidahku terasa kelu, ada rasa perih menjalari dadaku. _Apakah L…?_

"_Teman_…. " Aku meraih kedua pundak L, memandang kedua bola matanya dalam-dalam. "Apakah hanya itu arti diriku bagimu, L?"

L terdiam. Matanya membesar saat memandangku, memantulkan wajahku yang berekspresi aneh. Ekspresi wajahku yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia lalu menunduk.

"… aku tidak tahu, Light…." L kemudian meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku… tidak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya, Light…. Aku juga tidak pernah merasakan banyak hal sebelumnya…. Semuanya terlalu baru untukku…. Jika kau bertanya seperti itu… aku… aku tidak tahu, Light…." Wajah cantik L berkerut panik dan galau.

Aku mematung. Rasanya racun perih bernama kekecewaan melanda rongga dadaku. "L…." Suaraku tergetar, terpengaruh emosiku.

"Tidak, Light… j-jangan bilang kalau kau marah dan membenciku…." Kini L menatapku dengan mimik yang tidak bisa kugambarkan. Bisa kurasakan bahwa ia _takut_. Takut aku akan membencinya karena perkataannya barusan. Takut karena ia tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Light… aku butuh waktu…." L mulai gemetaran. "Kumohon, jangan membenciku…." Suaranya mulai goyah, ia menahan isakan. "Jangan…. Aku tidak mau… kehilanganmu…."

Hatiku tergetar. _L memohon padaku. _Membencinya? Mana mungkin! Kupandangi pemuda murni nan polos di hadapanku ini dengan sesal dan sayang. Bukan salahnya sama sekali. L terkurung di istana lebih dari separuh hidupnya dan masih terlalu naïf untuk mengenali perasaan seperti itu. 'Cinta' masih tidak terdapat di dalam kamus perasaannya. Tentu ia bingung. Betul. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang meminta lebih darinya. Aku yang tidak memahami posisi dan perasaannya. Aku yang memaksakan diri pada L. Aku egois. Bodoh dan egois.

Terlalu egois. L bahkan masih memandang dan membutuhkanku, tidak ingin kehilangan dan dibenci olehku... setidaknya sebagai teman. Harusnya aku yang takut dibenci L, bukan sebaliknya! Aku tidak membenci L. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk membencinya. Aku harus memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak membencinya dan aku-lah yang tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku pun rela menunggu. Menunggu dan membiarkan ia berpikir.

Aku menariknya ke dalam dekapanku, menenangkannya. L masih gemetaran lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Napasnya berat, ketakutan masih memancar dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku…. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, L…." Ia masih gemetaran. "Jika waktu yang kau butuhkan, maka aku akan memberikannya. Kita kini bersama, tidak terpisahkan. Jika kau butuh waktu untuk mengetahui isi hatimu yang sebenarnya, maka akan aku berikan…. Maafkan aku…."

L terdiam. Aku pun terdiam. Hanya ada suara letusan kembang api dan sinar samar aneka warnanya menerpa kami. Hidungku terbenam di antara helai rambut hitamnya yang kembali mengobarkan aroma khas L. Kekecewaanku menjadi lebih ringan. Biarkan L berpikir. Waktu. Waktu yang akan menjawabnya dan aku harus belajar bersikap lebih dewasa dan bersabar. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya tahu akan satu hal: hubungan pertemanan kami tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

* Pertama-tama, minta maaf dahulu atas updatenya yang terlambat. Berhubung saya kena WB, sudah mulai masuk kuliah lagi (dan sempet sakit 2x) dan mulai sibuk, maka dengan sangat menyesal (ce ileh) saya mengumumkan bahwa update chapter-chapter berikutnya akan semakin ajeb-ajeb alias tidak menentu (kaget? Dikira saya mau bilang hiatus? ^^). Bisa cepat, bisa lambat (kayak Speedy aja), tergantung ketersediaan waktu. DX Maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang (atau sangat tidak) maksimal. Untuk update berikutnya saya akan usahakan cepat karena ada libur.

Saya juga hendak berkonsentrasi mengembalikan skill saya yang terlupakan cukup lama yaitu menggambar. =) Sebenarnya basic dan hobi utama saya menggambar, bukan menulis. Namun saya terkena apa yah? Semacam kebosanan akan hobi saya dan hijrah ke hobi yang lain yaitu menulis. ^^ Jadi saya ingin melenturkan kembali tangan saya yang kaku saking kelamaan tidak menggambar. Tenang, cerita ini akan tetap lanjut dan saya akan berusaha untuk tidak hiatus. Yeah!

Yah, kok makin lama rasanya L-ku makin OOC. ^^ Tapi semoga kalian bisa merasakan bagaimana posisinya dan kegalauan yang ia rasakan.

Saya juga telah menambahkan sedikit parodi chapter pada akhir cerita chapter 10 sebagai 'hiburan'.

** Ini pasti mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Pasti mim…. *digeplak* Aw. Awawawawaw. Sakit. Berarti bukan mimpi. Tak kusangka, cerita ini dapat lebih dari 100 reviews dalam waktu satu setengah bulan. Asli, kaget dan kagak nyangka banget. Terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang telah memberi review. ^^ Kalian membuat saya tetap berniat melanjutkan fic ini.

*** Memang adegan hujan-hujanan tidak ada di komik, tapi ada di anime dan eksekusinya berbeda jauh dari yang saya buat, tapi banyak mengambil unsur dari sana. Saya juga dulunya tidak tahu ada adegan begitu namun banyak fic Bahasa Inggris yang memakainya di dalam cerita, membuat saya mencari tahu. Jika tidak pernah lihat, silakan search di You Tube (saya juga dulu cari disini) dengan mengetik 'Death Note Rain Scene'. Ada yang versi pendek dan panjang, dan saya pakai unsur di adegan panjang (mulai dari hujan sampai pijat kaki).

Dan ya, Matsuda, Ryuk, dan beberapa karakter lain akan muncul. Porsi kemunculan beberapa dari mereka tidak besar, tapi bukan berarti cuma jadi 'penggembira' saja. ^^

Tempat angker? Tenang, walau tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, tempat itu akan jadi latar suatu peristiwa besar.

L udah di-gi-tu-in ama B? Belom! L belum pernah diapa-apain sama siapapun. Hampir sih sering ^^. Tunggu saja, suatu saat BB pasti muncul.

**** Walau minggu lalu sempat tidak update, akhirnya setelah mengeluarkan ajian-kebut-dan-cari-kesempatan, saya bisa meng-update fic ini tepat pada tanggal 24 Februari, sesuai permintaan Saudara **cassie-HAIKU**. XD To Cassie-san, I don't know anything about the meaning of 24 February for you, but I hope that you have a nice and happy day! (Sok Inggris, padahal kaga begitu lancar :p). ^^

***** Sekali lagi, aku kembali mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun me-review. Terima kasih banyaaaaaaak pada **Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas **(sekarang **Hitsugaya Kuroyuki**), **Orange Burst**, **Neo Kaze-Hime** (bener, 'kan? Tidak pakai nama tapi saya tebak2 ^^)**,**** Hatakari Hitaraku, ****YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze,**** Raeru Nikaido, cassie-HAIKU**, **cassie-HAIKU **dan **cassie-HAIKU **(memang 3x. Sekali lagi trims dan maaf juga)**. **Salam super hangat, PenWanderer.


	16. Ch16: Kenyataan yang Tidak Disangka

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Maaf , ternyata tetap lama. Memang benar, terkadang keinginan untuk update tidak sejalan dengan mood dan tugas-tugas lainnya.

* * *

Warnings: language, long-conversation

Chapter 16: Kenyataan yang Tidak Disangka

Light's POV

Lama sekali kami berpelukan. Suara menghentak dari kembang api telah berakhir dan kini kami telah melepas pelukan kami dan berdiri berdampingan seperti sebelumnya, memandang ke luar jendela. Anak-anak kini bermain kembang api batang. Laila berteriak dan mengajak kami berdua dari kejauhan untuk bergabung namun kami berdua menggeleng bersamaan. Mulut kami berdua terasa terkunci rapat dan kebisuan menyertai detik-detik yang bergulir. Insiden tadi masih teringat dengan jelas di benakku dan membuat suasana terasa kaku.

Kami terus saling membisu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi keceriaan anak-anak di luar sana. Mereka kelihatan begitu ceria dan tanpa beban, membuatku iri luar biasa. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Kekecewaanku yang sempat mereda tadi akhirnya kembali membuncah. Dadaku terus bergemuruh, aku sangat menyesal dan ingin sekali rasanya memutar mundur waktu, mengulang kejadian sebelum perbuatan bodohku tadi. Kepalan tanganku sedari tadi terasa gatal ingin memukul diri sendiri, namun kutahan sekuat tenaga. Tidak, jangan di depan L.

Kutarik napas dalam lalu memberanikan diri untuk melirik L. L berdiri di sebelahku dengan wajah cantik yang terlihat sedikit sedih dan lemas. Pasti tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa aku akan menciumnya tadi dan ia pasti sedang berusaha melupakannya demi menyelamatkan pertemanan kami. Wajahnya terlihat begitu rapuh dan lelah, membuatku semakin menyesali tindakan kurang ajarku.

L lalu mendesah, dilipatnya kedua tangan rampingnya untuk memangku kepalanya. Diselimuti cahaya api yang menerangi ruangan, kulit pucatnya nampak bercahaya. Kecantikan unik nan magisnya tak membosankanku, malah membuatku ingin terus memandangnya. Astaga, L makin terlihat seperti malaikat. Anggun, murni, polos, indah. Di antara kekagumanku, rasa sesak menyeruak di dadaku. Aku jadi jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku telah menyentuh L tanpa keinginannya tadi, membuatku seperti meneteskan tinta hitam di atas bentangan sutra putih, membuat suatu perbuatan tercela yang kotor dan merusak. Walaupun hanya sebuah ciuman, L masih belum siap untuk mengalaminya dan aku malah memaksakan diri padanya. Aku jahat. Apanya yang cinta? Jika aku memang mencintai L, harusnya aku lebih mampu mengendalikan diri.

Kutelan kefrustasianku dengan pahit. Ini merupakan suatu pelajaran berharga agar aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatku menyesal di masa depan. Yang terpenting saat ini bagiku adalah bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan L. Aku tahu tidak mungkin mengembalikan hubungan pertemanan kami seperti semula, namun setidaknya L akan tetap jadi temanku dengan tambahan ia mengetahui perasaanku padanya.

Tak lama, batangan kembang api terakhir berhenti berpijar dan bunga api lenyap ditelan udara, meninggalkan jejak asap kelabu yang meliuk pelan. Anak-anak dan Roger merasa sudah waktunya kembali ke dalam rumah dan Matt mematikan lilin dan obor penyulutnya. Mereka lalu mengumpulkan bilah-bilah bambu ke dalam karung lalu membuangnya di bak penampungan sampah di halaman depan. Segera, rombongan berpindah ke lorong dalam diiringi suara ribut dan tawa riang. Aku keki mendengarnya dan berharap mereka diam. Bukan salah mereka memang, tapi mendengar orang tertawa lepas dan gembira di saat kau sedang dilanda kesulitan dan dilema bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Walaupun tidak bisa dibenarkan, rasanya ingin sekali membuat semua orang ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan agar tahu bahwa kita tidak kesusahan seorang diri.

Suara ribut itu beriringan menuju kamar mandi lalu suara kecipak air ikut menyemarakkan tawa mereka. Mereka pasti mencuci muka dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tak lama, Near muncul di muka pintu ruang bebas dengan wajah segar dan senang karena puas bermain. Saat ia baru membuka mulutnya (yang aku yakin bahwa dia hendak menyapa L dan aku), ia langsung terhenti dan diam saat melihat wajahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku kelihatannya, tapi jelas suasana jadi berubah tegang. Mello, Matt, dan anak-anak lain menyusul dan muncul di belakang Near dan ikut terdiam saat melihat kami berdua. Roger berdehem lalu meminta anak-anak masuk ke kamar untuk segera tidur karena menyadari terjadi sesuatu di antara aku dan L.

Suasana hening segera menelan suara-suara lainnya saat anak-anak dan Roger beranjak ke kamar. Hanya ada aku dan L. Berdua saja.

L masih terdiam dan bersandar pada bingkai jendela, memandang ke luar sementara aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi panjang untuk duduk dengan gontai. L terlihat memandang ke arahku. Sosok indahnya yang bermandi cahaya samar bulan tak urung membuatku kembali terpesona. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Dan matanya… aku mengerti kenapa sepasang bola mata hitam itu bisa terlihat begitu indah. Bukan hanya matanya memberi kesan kecantikan yang misterius, namun juga memantulkan segala hal yang dilihat L. Warna hitam pada matanya itu lebih indah dari warna biru ataupun hijau karena merupakan warna latar yang paling tepat untuk memproyeksikan apa yang L pandangi. Matanya dapat begitu berbinar dengan merefleksikan cahaya di sekitarnya, berubah warna seiring berbedanya pemandangan yang dilihatnya, juga memantulkan sosok manusia yang berada di hadapannya. Mata yang seolah begitu jujur karena memantulkan semua yang terlihat di dunia ini dengan apa adanya. Dan sepasang berlian hitam itu sekarang sedang memantulkan bulan separuh di langit malam, membuatnya terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Indah. Teramat indah. Perasaan cinta ternyata memang menjadikan sosok orang yang kau cintai menjadi lebih sempurna seolah tak bercacat. Perasaan ini juga yang mampu membuat diri menemukan hal-hal indah yang baru yang tak pernah kau sadari sebelumnya dari orang yang kau cintai tersebut dan membuatmu sanggup menenunnya menjadi untaian puisi. Entah berapa kali perasaan yang baru saja kukenal ini membuatku takjub. Akankah perasaan seperti ini sanggup bertahan untuk seterusnya?

Tapi tidak, aku harus berhenti. Aku harus berhenti memandangi L. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, membuat sosok L terhalang poniku. Aku tidak pantas memandanginya. Tidak setelah perbuatan bodohku tadi. Siapa tahu aku malah berbuat hal bodoh lainnya. Sigh. Tubuhku makin terasa lemas.

Mendadak kudengar ketukan langkah ringan khas L mendekatiku. Aku kaget dan mendongak. Tanpa kuduga, ia melangkah menghampiri kursiku lalu dengan sedikit canggung duduk di sebelahku. Kami masih saling tak bersuara selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya L memecahkan keheningan. Terdengar nada-nada indah mengalun menelusuri telingaku, membuatku terbelalak.

L _bernyanyi_.

Suara merdu L meluncur dari bibir mawarnya, mengalun lembut dan begitu membuai. Tak ada musik pengiring, namun begitu jernih dan menggema di telinga dan dadaku. Ia menyanyikan irama sebuah lagu asing yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya yang kuduga sebagai ciptaannya sendiri. Lagu itu mengisahkan tentang alam, betapa semua hal saling terkait dan tak dapat terpisahkan, saling membutuhkan. Pepohonan yang membutuhkan belaian sinar mentari, tanah yang mencintai tetesan air hujan, serta manusia yang membutuhkan manusia lainnya. Aku sangat terkejut saat ia menyebut namaku dalam liriknya, menceritakan betapa ia membutuhkanku. Betapa dunia terlihat begitu berbeda baginya setelah kehadiranku di dalam hidupnya. Betapa… ia mengharapkan kehadiranku di dalam hidupnya untuk seterusnya.

Aku melongo. Melongo se-melongonya. Selama ini dirikulah yang menganggap L demikian. Dan L juga menganggapku sedemikian berarti baginya? Menganggapku, pemuda berandalan yang juga pencuri dan penculik ini sebagai seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya?

L mengakhiri nyanyian berimprovisasi liriknya tersebut dengan senandung pendek lalu menghela napas. Kami saling terdiam lagi namun kembali diakhiri oleh L.

"Light," ujarnya pelan, membuatku memasang telinga baik-baik. Jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan, penasaran dengan apa yang akan L katakan. Ia memutar wajahnya menghadapku, memandang mataku dan kini tak ada rasa takut, malu, maupun kecewa tersirat di dalam sepasang permata hitam itu seolah ia telah melupakan peristiwa tadi.

"Apapun yang telah terjadi tidak akan mengubah bagaimana caraku memandangmu, Light. Apapun yang telah terjadi tidak akan mengubah arti dirimu bagiku serta kenyataan bagaimana kau telah merubah hidupku. Bagiku, kau tetaplah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Arti dirimu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan… peristiwa tadi. Biarlah hal yang telah lewat terjadi, Light. Kita masih punya hari esok untuk kita jalani bersama." L kemudian memasang senyum yang luar biasa menyejukkan.

Kali ini aku melongo campur menganga. L memahami apa yang kurasakan, mengajakku melupakan peristiwa tadi dan masih menganggap besar arti kehadiranku. Bahkan L yang berinisiatif lebih dulu! Ia sama sekali tidak marah atau jijik padaku atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Rongga dadaku kembali bergolak. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas menerimanya. Memangnya apa yang pernah kuberikan pada L yang membuatku pantas menerima semua kehangatan ini? Aku memang pernah menyelamatkannya dari Sahreem, tapi yang tadi kuperbuat bukankah tak ubahnya seperti si Jenggot Kambing itu?

"Tapi… L…."

"Light, hari ini akan menjadi hari kemarin. Apakah kau akan terus menerus menyesali hari ini saat kau berusia lanjut nanti?" potong L dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

Perkataannya menusuk tepat sasaran. Benar. Sampai kapan aku mau menyesalinya? Sama sekali bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya. Tapi tetap saja…. Semua tidak akan sama lagi. "L, aku…."

"Light," potong L. "Terkurung di istana bagaikan kegelapan tanpa akhir bagiku, tapi kau datang dan membebaskan aku dari kegelapan itu. Kau yang telah menunjukkan sisi lain dunia yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan membuatku mengenal banyak orang-orang baru yang istimewa. Kau cahayaku, Light, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

Mataku tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi dari sekarang. Aku cahaya baginya? Belum pernah aku mendengar ada yang berkata demikian bagiku! Tapi… _cahaya_? Aku yang adalah pencuri berotak kotor begini? Cahaya adalah namaku namun diriku sama sekali tidak mencerminkannya.

"L, kau terlalu tinggi menilaiku. Aku…."

"Light," selanya. Aku tahu L keras kepala dan aku pun demikian. Aku langsung memotongnya sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata.

"L, aku…."

"Light!" potong L sekali lagi sambil bersedekap kesal. L jelas berusaha memasang tampang tidak senang, namun sayangnya gagal. Ekspresinya malah terlihat begitu imut nan menggemaskan, berbeda jauh dari wajahnya saat kami bertengkar di dalam kemah dulu. Dalam kegalauan hati dan pikiranku pun aku tidak bisa tidak terpengaruh ekspresinya. Kontan saja aku langsung tertawa, membuat L heran.

"Ada apa, Light?" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah polosnya yang membuatku tertawa semakin keras.

L sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku tertawa karena melihat mimik wajahnya. Ia kemudian semakin cemberut lucu (yang aku yakin sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud demikian) sambil bergumam, "Jahat." Lalu ia membuang muka.

Tawa masih memenuhi mulutku. Tiap gelakku membuat dadaku terasa semakin ringan. Sungguh aneh sekali dan aku takjub. Tidak sampai semenit lalu aku frustasi luar biasa namun kini aku malah tertawa heboh yang semoga saja tidak membangunkan anak-anak. Kegelisahan hatiku menjadi terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. L, L. Kenapa 'sih, kau bisa membuatku jadi tidak menentu begini? Kenapa kau bisa sedemikian mudah mendinginkan pikiran dan hatiku, membuatku mampu melemparkan bebanku? Kenapa kau bisa sedemikian cepatnya memulihkan hatiku? Apakah karena perasaan cintaku padamu? Ataukah memang kau memiliki karunia seluar biasa itu? Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku masih belum mampu untuk memahamimu. Belum.

L melirik sebal padaku yang masih menertawainya namun ekspresinya makin lama makin melunak. Ia mulai tersenyum geli dan akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamaku. Kami berdua tertawa dengan begitu lepas, membuat kami bersandar pada kursi dengan napas terengah dan dada sesak setelah tertawa cukup lama. Kesunyian kembali menggema di telinga kami. Kali ini akulah yang berinisiatif untuk mengakhirinya. Kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan apa yang telah kupikirkan cukup masak setelah L memutuskan tinggal.

"L, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencuri."

L menengok lalu menatapku kaget. "A-apa…?"

"Benar katamu, L. Aku tidak akan bisa merubah apapun dengan jadi pencuri. Aku akan menjadikan uang yang kudapat dari hasil mencuri terakhirku di istana sebagai modal usaha dan harapanku adalah mampu membangun banyak lapangan pekerjaan. Banyak sekali pengangguran di negeri ini dan sebelum mereka jadi penjahat, mereka akan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Cara lainku untuk balas dendam pada orang-orang kaya jahat terutama si setan Higuchi."

L tersenyum mendengar perkataan terakhirku. Kami lalu tertawa bersama dan kekakuan pun semakin mencair.

"Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, L. Maukah kau mendampingiku? Aku butuh dirimu, L."

L menatapku bingung.

"Aku butuh seseorang yang mendampingiku. Seseorang yang bukan hanya cerdas namun juga bisa kupercaya dan kuandalkan. Seseorang yang akan bersama-sama denganku menjalani langkah baru yang tidak pernah kuambil sebelumnya. Dan orang itu adalah kau, L."

L terhenyak sesaat, namun segera memasang senyum ringan. "Tentu aku bersedia, Light," jawabnya dengan cepat dan pasti, membuat senyum kembali tersungging di bibirku.

"Terima kasih, L." Kami kembali terdiam. Oke, sepertinya kekakuan belum sirna sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku mampu atau tidak untuk memulai suatu usaha baru, L." Aku menghela napas. "Kira-kira berapa persen kemungkinan aku mampu dan akan berhasil?" tanyaku dengan sedikit becanda, ingin mengingatkan L tentang persentase yang sebelumnya sering diucapkannya.

L terkikik sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawabku, "Menurutku lebih dari 90%, Light."

"Jika maksud sebenarnya perkataanmu tadi adalah untuk menyemangatiku, kau berhasil L."

L menggeleng. "Tidak, Light, aku sangat yakin. Apa kau meragukan kapasitasku dalam menilai kemampuan dan kecerdasan orang?"

Aku tidak berani membantah L sekaligus luar biasa tersanjung. Dengan kata lain L mengakui dan memuji kemampuan dan kecerdasanku serta meyakini bahwa aku akan berhasil. Pikiranku kembali berkelana sejenak sebeum akhirnya kata-kata kembali meluncur dari bibirku, "Aku masih belum tahu jenis usaha yang akan kita rintis nantinya, tapi aku ingin memakai namamu sebagai nama perusahaanku yang akan kudirikan nanti, L."

"Tapi Light, itu hanya akan membuatku ketahuan sedang bersamamu," tolaknya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku sadar akan hal itu sehingga aku berpikir soal penulisan nama yang berbeda. Aku akan memakai nama 'Law-Light'. Nama itu merupakan gabungan nama kita berdua," kataku lagi dengan mengambil pelafalan nama Lawliet sebagai dasar. "Artinya diriku, Light yang mematuhi hukum. Ada dua unsur di dalamnya yaitu 'cahaya' dan 'hukum', dimana usaha baru yang kita jalankan diharapkan akan menjadi cahaya bagi orang-orang namun akan tetap berpegangan pada hukum. Anggap juga sebagai pernyataan tegasku untuk bertobat dari perbuatanku dulu."

L terlihat terpana. "Astaga, Light… itu…."

"Kau setuju?"

L mengangguk. "Ya, Light. Aku setuju. Itu indah sekali."

Kami berdua lalu saling melempar senyum. Bagus. Keadaan sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku tidak menyangkanya dan tadinya kukira suasana tidak enak akan terus berlangsung lama sekali sampai beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Mm… Light…."

Aku menoleh padanya. "Ya, L?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai nama keluargamu saja? Maksudku, sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan menunjukkan penghargaan pada mereka. Maaf kalau perkataanku menyinggung atau membuatmu sedih."

Aku mendesah namun tidak ada rasa sedih menggelegak di hatiku. Rasa sedih ditinggal keluargaku telah bertahun-tahun lalu mereda. "Wedy."

"Ng…?"

"Wedy tidak ingin aku memberitahu nama keluargaku pada orang-orang. Katanya dulu ayah dan ibuku ikut bergabung dalam gerakan perlawanan saat mempertahankan negaraku dari serangan pasukan Higuchi. Mereka tewas dalam pertempuran saat aku masih berusia tiga tahun kemudian Wedy yang juga anggota perlawanan melarikanku dan merawatku. Pihak kerajaan sampai saat ini masih mencari dan menghabisi tiap orang yang memiliki hubungan relasi dengan anggota perlawanan sehingga bisa membahayakan diriku jika sampai namaku dan orang tuaku diketahui orang kerajaan. Yang tahu nama lengkapku hanya Wedy, Aiber, dan Roger saja. Bahkan Zathir tidak tahu."

L kelihatan sangat terkejut. Memang aku belum pernah memberitahunya bahwa kedua orangtuaku tewas dalam peperangan. Wajah rupawannya berkerut sedih dan dipenuhi simpati.

"Light, ma~…."

Aku memotong perkataannya sebelum kata maaf meluncur dari bibirnya. "Semuanya telah berlalu, L. Aku memang tidak bisa mengenal mereka seutuhnya, namun aku hidup dan mereka tetap hidup di dalamku. Aku merupakan bukti nyata bahwa mereka pernah ada, bukti eksistensi mereka. Itulah yang kucamkan dalam kehidupanku, dalam tiap tarikan napasku. Jadi L, mereka tetap hidup dan akan tetap hidup selama jantungku masih berdetak."

L terdiam lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum padaku. Sebuah senyum penuh dukungan yang menguatkanku. _Oh Aphrodite, seandainya orang ini memang ditakdirkan bersamaku…._

"Yagami."

L tersentak. "Hmm?"

"Itu margaku. Nama asliku Light Yagami." Aku mempercayai L. Memberitahu jati diriku merupakan salah satu langkah untuk mendekatkan kami. Kini kami bukan orang asing yang belum lama saling mengenal lagi.

L terpana sesaat seolah sedang mencerna namaku. Tak lama kemudian matanya mendadak terbelalak. Lebar. "L-Light… Y-Yagami…?"

"Ya, Light Yagami. Ada apa, L?" Aku membalasnya tatapan dengan heran. Memang ini kali pertama aku menyebutkan nama lengkapku pada L. Seaneh itukah namaku?

"L-Light Yagami putra Soichiro dan Sachiko Yagami dari negeri Salhalla?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku kaget. L tahu nama ayah, ibu, dan negeri asalku. Kenapa mendadak L bisa meramal begini? "Ya, benar. Itu nama kedua orangtuaku." Apa L kenal?

"Light Yagami… Yagami… dewa malam…. Night God Thief…. Astaga…." Mata L mencapai besar maksimalnya. "Kau… astaga… ternyata sedekat ini…. Dan selama ini aku sedang bersamamu! Ya ampun…. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" L gelagapan.

_L gelagapan? _Aku makin bingung. "A-ada apa, L?"

"K_-_kau orangnya Light…."

Kedua alisku terangkat penuh bingung dan tanya. Sejak kapan L kehilangan kemampuan berbicara lancarnya begini?

L memandangiku dengan tidak percaya. "K-kau adalah orang dalam ramalan Rem…."

Kurasakan kembang api seolah meledak di dalam kepalaku. "Ha?" _Ramalan Rem? Aku?_

"Apa kau ingat tentang ramalan Rem yang kuceritakan padamu? Tentang anak raja negeri taklukan Raja Higuchi yang akan merebut tahtanya? Aku terus mencari informasi tentang identitas calon raja tersebut dan mencari berbagai kemungkinan dan memeriksa silsilah para keluarga kerajaan yang ditaklukan Raja. Semua, hampir semua anak-anak para raja tersebut telah tewas langsung di tangan Raja Higuchi baik perempuan maupun lelaki. Hampir semuanya kecuali satu. Satu-satunya yang selamat dan dinyatakan menghilang adalah putra tunggal Raja Soichiro Yagami dari Kerajaan Salhalla yang sekaligus adalah saudara jauh dari raja negeri ini yang sebelumnya dibunuh oleh Raja Higuchi. Ia hilang sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu."

Aku pasti menganga. Tujuh belas tahun… bertepatan saat aku yatim piatu saat berusia tiga tahun. Lalu… semua perkataan L tadi….

"Kau adalah putra raja yang akan menggantikan Raja Higuchi!"

Dan aku pun melotot. Apa yang L katakan? "Jangan becanda, L." Aku tidak menyangka kalau L bisa jadi sedemikian meyakinkan jika becanda.

"Apa bagimu aku terlihat sedang becanda, Light?" Kini wajah cantik L tertekuk kesal nan masam, tidak seimut tadi.

L serius? Kucari tanda-tanda sebaliknya di wajahnya namun tidak kutemukan. "Darimana kesimpulan itu? Kita berdua tahu bahwa keluargaku petani, L."

"Apa kau yakin? Kukembalikan pertanyaanmu, Light. Darimana kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Bukankah kau sendiri tidak pernah mengenal mereka, kedua orang tuamu sendiri? Selama ini kau hanya mendengar apa yang Wedy katakan padamu, bukan?"

Kenapa L sedemikian ngotot begini? Namun memang benar. Aku tidak pernah ingat bagaimana keluargaku karena mereka semua telah meninggal saat aku masih berusia tiga tahun. Semua hal yang kuketahui tentang orang tuaku kuketahui dari cerita Wedy. Aku sedikit bimbang. Apa L jangan-jangan benar? _Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mustahil._

"Nama Yagami bukan hanya aku, L," elakku.

"Yah, mungkin memang benar. Namun memangnya ada berapa Yagami yang memiliki orangtua bernama Soichiro dan Sachiko Yagami? Dan dari negeri yang sama pula? Sebuah kebetulan yang terlalu luar biasa untuk disebut kebetulan."

Aku bangkit dari kursi. "Itu tidak benar, L. Semua hanya kebetulan belaka." Aku berkeras, kengerian mulai menelusupi dadaku. _Tidak mungkin aku._

L ikut beranjak dari kursi dan langsung menghadapku. "Light, aku tahu pasti sulit bagimu untuk percaya dan menerima kenyataan ini, namun… semua bukti yang ada mengatakan demikian."

"Tidak, L! Apa kau bermaksud kalau selama ini aku hidup dalam kebohongan? Wedy, mentor dan orang yang membesarkanku selama ini bohong padaku?"

"Aku yakin kalau ia melakukan semua itu untuk menjamin keselamatanmu, Light."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mempercayai semua itu, L. Persetan dengan ramalan konyol itu!" seruku.

L terlihat tersentak sedikit mendengar seruan kerasku. _Bagus. Aku baru saja meneriaki L. Aku hilang kendali lagi._ Kami kemudian saling terdiam lagi. Aku agak khawatir suaraku tadi membangunkan anak-anak, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada anak yang terjaga. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah bermain kembang api dan tertidur pulas.

"Light…." L berkata lebih pelan dan lebih halus, "Memang pasti sangat sulit bagimu…"

"Roger," potongku. L memandangku heran. "Roger. Ya, Roger pasti tahu sesuatu."

Tanpa menunda-nunda, aku bergegas melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Roger dengan L mengikuti di belakangku. Hanya Roger yang bisa kupikirkan untuk menjawab semuanya ini. Roger adalah kawan lama Wedy, pasti Wedy pernah memberitahunya sesuatu. Aku sebenarnya tidak enak hati mengusik tidur Roger, namun masalah mendesak ini harus diperjelas.

Hatiku tambah galau sekarang dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan seiring mendekatnya langkahku menuju pintu kamar tidur Roger. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan kalau perkataan L soal identitasku tadi benar. Tidak. Pasti salah. Tekanan di hatiku bertambah besar saat aku berpikir tentang betapa tepat dan akuratnya semua kebetulan tadi sampai otakku yang biasanya cerdik bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan kemungkinan sebaliknya. Aku… takut.

_Takut._

Takut akan takdir yang mungkin menungguku jika semua itu memang benar.

Langkahku berhenti di depan pintu kamar Roger yang langsung kuketuk-ketuk dengan tidak sabar. L berhenti di belakangku. Dari bayangannya yang jatuh di dekat kakiku bisa kulihat bahwa bahasa tubuh L menunjukkan kegelisahan besar sama sepertiku.

_Ayo Roger, bangun! Buka pintunya! Bangun!_

Ketukkanku di pintu tak lama terdengar suara decitan ranjang dan langkah mendekati pintu dari dalam. Pintu pun bergetar sejenak karena kunci dibuka kemudian sosok Roger terlihat dari sela pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa menunda, aku langsung berkata, "Roger, kita harus bicara. Tolong. Tolong jangan rahasiakan apapun dariku."

Wajah tuanya terlihat heran. Ia bergantian menatapku dan L.

"Soal ayah dan ibuku… apa Wedy pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Roger terlihat bingung.

"L mengatakan sesuatu tentang identitasku…. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, Roger! Tolong katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu bukan?"

Ekspresi Roger pun beralih menjadi penuh pemahaman. Wajah tuanya menjadi terlihat semakin lelah dan ia menghela napas dalam. "Rupanya terlalu banyak yang harus diungkapkan dalam satu hari, ya?" Ia pun tersenyum penuh ironi dan getir.

Mataku nyaris keluar.

* * *

"Minumlah…," tawar Roger saat menyodorkan cangkir kayu berisi teh hangat kepadaku yang kuterima dengan malas.

Setelah menyesap isinya sedikit, cangkir tersebut kuletakkan di meja. Roger duduk di sofa tunggal di sisi sebelah sofaku duduk lalu meminum cangkirnya sendiri. L duduk di sebelahku namun masih belum menyentuh cangkir teh dengan _banyaak_ gulanya yang juga ditaruh di meja.

Kami berada di ruang tamu sekarang. Roger menaruh cangkirnya di meja namun belum mengatakan apa-apa. Aku meremas ujung atasanku dengan tidak sabar. Jantungku bertalu-talu. Apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Roger bisa saja mengubah kehidupanku setelah ini.

Roger mendesah. "Light, kurasa sudah saatnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Sesuatu yang aku dan Wedy sembunyikan selama ini darimu."

_Tidak. Apapun asal jangan itu._

"Jika kau bertanya dengan wajah seperti tadi, maka kau mungkin sudah punya gambaran tentang hal yang sebenarnya, Light."

"M-maksudmu… orangtuaku…." Aku bergumam penuh kengerian.

Sekali lagi Roger mendesah. "Light, kedua orangtuamu, Soichiro dan Sachiko Yagami adalah Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Salhalla yang adalah kerajaan kecil jauh di timur yang tujuh belas tahun lalu ditaklukan oleh Raja Higuchi."

_A-apa…. Oh._ Bahuku terasa lemas, membuat kedua tanganku jatuh menjuntai dengan lunglai.

"Tujuh belas tahun lalu, terjadi invasi penaklukan secara tiba-tiba oleh Raja Higuchi dari negeri ini yang juga telah berhasil ditaklukannya. Negara sekecil Salhalla tentu saja luluh lantak karena betapa jauhnya perbedaan kekuatan. Kedua orang tuamu tewas dan negeri Salhalla pun berhasil ditaklukan dan kini menjadi negeri mati dan tempat buangan. Namun, sebelum meninggal, kedua orang tuamu telah menitipkanmu yang masih berusia tiga tahun pada Wedy untuk diselamatkan karena tahu bahwa Raja Higuchi akan menghabisi semua anggota kerajaan agar bisa menguasai sepenuhnya. Dan begitulah, Wedy berhasil kabur untuk membawamu dan akhirnya membesarkanmu."

Aku menganga syok. _Orang tuaku memanglah raja dan ratu?_ "W-Wedy… bagaimana Wedy bisa…. Lalu kau…." Aku terbata-bata.

Roger menyadari lubang pada ceritanya lalu melanjutkannya. "Kau pasti tahu nama asli Wedy yaitu Mary Kenwood. Tapi kau pasti tidak pernah mengetahui latar belakangnya. Wedy atau Lady Mary Kenwood adalah putri keluarga bangsawan Kenwood yang terkenal akan kekuatan dan sifat memberontaknya. Ayahmu tertarik pada kemampuannya lalu menjadikannya ksatria kerajaan. Wedy menjadi salah satu yang terbaik, paling setia, loyal dan sangat dipercaya raja. Itulah sebabnya ia menjadi pilihan utama sebagai penyelamatmu, Light. Sebuah pilihan yang tepat karena Wedy rela membuang segalanya, keluarganya, menanggalkan, gelar bangsawan dan ksatrianya serta beralih menjadi pencuri demi bertahan hidup untuk merawat dan membesarkanmu. Ia bahkan mewariskan segala kemampuannya sebagai ksatria dan pencuri kepadamu agar kau dapat mandiri dan melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Roger berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Sebelum pindah ke Kota Mashera ini dan mendirikan panti asuhan bersama Quillsh yang sudah kukenal sejak dahulu, aku tinggal di Salhalla dan bekerja di kementrian selama beberapa tahun. Dari sana, aku mengenal Wedy dan menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Aku berhenti dari kementrian untuk mewujudkan idealismeku dengan Quillsh. Saat itu semua masih dalam keadaan damai dan negeri ini masih diperintah raja terdahulu yang juga saudara jauh ayahmu, sehingga kami memutuskan untuk memulai di sini. Namun setelah Raja Higuchi memerintah dan Salhalla hancur lebur, hanya aku yang bisa menjadi tempat Wedy mencari bantuan. Ia sering kemari bersamamu dan akhirnya menitipkanmu di sini lima tahun lalu, saat sakit keras dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertahan."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi Wedy, mentor dan pengasuhku adalah putri bangsawan dan ksatria…. Pendidikan darinya, teknik bertarung, kemampuan mencuri, cara berkuda, ilmu berpedang darinya…Wedy…. Berbuat lebih banyak untukku daripada yang selama ini aku tahu. Mendadak dadaku terasa amat sesak karena menyadari betapa sesungguhnya aku sangat merindukannya. Astaga… begitu banyak yang telah ia lakukan demi aku. Mungkin beginilah perasaan L kepada Wammy.

"S-siapa lagi yang tahu identitasku? Adakah yang lain selain kau dan Wedy?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, selain aku dan Wedy ada juga Aiber."

_Bahkan Aiber si Om-Om Genit juga tahu? _Aku tak percaya ini, kukira ia hanya tahu nama asliku saja. Ia memang sahabat Wedy, tapi tak mungkin Wedy membuka rahasia tentangku kepada penipu macam Aiber. Bagaimana….

Roger melihat reaksiku lalu kembali menyeruput tehnya sebentar sebelum kembali bercerita. "Light, Aiber tahu karena ia dulunya juga adalah bangsawan dan ksatria kerajaan Salhalla."

Mataku terbelalak.

"Aiber atau Thierry Morello adalah sahabat Wedy sejak dahulu dan juga salah satu ksatria terbaik Salhalla dan ikut dalam pertempuran melawan pasukan Raja Higuchi. Ia dan pasukannya berhasil dikalahkan dan ia menyaksikan langsung kejatuhan Salhalla sebelum akhirnya menjadi tawanan. Tapi ia berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara dan beralih menjadi penipu untuk bertahan hidup. Tadinya ia mengira semua anggota kerajaan serta Wedy tewas, namun kami bertiga bereuni lima belas tahun yang lalu dan pada saat itu barulah ia mengetahui bahwa Wedy serta dirimu masih hidup."

_Bagus._ Wuoow, rasanya aku ingin bertepuk tangan sekarang. Tak bisa kupercaya, ternyata Aiber si Pirang Edan pun bangsawan. Sekarang aku tahu darimana asal sikap elegan dan sok _gentleman_-nya itu. Dan itulah alasan ia tidak suka nama aslinya disebutkan, ia buronan tawanan perang. Aku, Wedy, dan Aiber punya darah biru. Hebat sekali. Rasanya aku tidak akan kaget lagi jika seandainya anak-anak penghuni panti ini ternyata juga anak-anak bangsawan yang dibuang.

Pikiranku akhirnya kembali bergulir pada fakta lainnya, fakta yang paling besar. Aku… adalah anak raja, bukannya anak petani. Aku bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal siapa diriku sendiri.

"B-berarti selama ini aku hidup dalam kebohongan, ha?" Aku tertawa getir. _Hebat. Hebat sekali._

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa semua ini dilakukan demi keselamatanmu, Light," ujar Roger.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi…." Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tetap saja. Semua yang kukenal dan kupercayai selama ini bohong padaku.

Kami bertiga terdiam. Aku menunduk dan makin terhanyut dalam pikiranku.

Kedua orang tuaku, ayah dan ibuku yang tidak pernah kukenal, tidak terbunuh dalam pertempuran sebagai rakyat, tetapi sebagai anggota kerajaan yang merupakan sasaran paling utama. Oleh Higuchi.

"_Semua, hampir semua anak-anak para raja tersebut telah tewas langsung di tangan Raja Higuchi."_

"_Kedua orang tuamu telah menitipkanmu yang masih berusia tiga tahun pada Wedy untuk diselamatkan karena tahu bahwa Raja Higuchi akan menghabisi semua anggota kerajaan agar bisa menguasai sepenuhnya."_

Oh.

Apakah….

"Roger," tuturku dengan suara bergetar, "Apakah Higuchi membunuh kedua orangtuaku langsung dengan tangannya sendiri?"

Roger hanya diam. Matanya tidak lari dari tatapanku, namun ia tetap membisu.

"Jawab, Roger…!"

Lagi, Roger menghela napas, namun kali ini lebih panjang dan dalam dari sebelumnya. "Ya, Light."

Kedua tanganku mengepal keras. Keras sekali. _Si. Bajingan. Brengsek. Keparat. Nan. Biadab. Itu._ Amarah bergolak di batinku. Amarah terbesar yang pernah kurasakan.

"Light….," ucap L dengan halus sambil menumpangkan tangan kirinya di atas tanganku, berusaha menenangkanku.

Kehangatan tangan lembutnya menyelubungi kepalan marahku, sebuah kelembutan yang menentramkan. Aku pun mengendurkan kepalan tanganku. _Tidak. Kendalikan dirimu. Kendalikan dirimu, Light._ _Kendalikan emosimu. _Aku langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menekan emosiku. Pelan-pelan kurasakan gemuruh dan panas di dadaku berkurang.

"Kenapa," tanyaku pahit, "Kalian merahasiakannya sampai selama ini? Kenapa setelah Wedy meninggal dan aku mulai jarang berada di panti ini?"

Roger menumpangkan kaki kanannya ke atas paha kirinya lalu memejamkan mata. "Karena kami mengenalmu, Light. Kau pasti akan menuntut balas jika kami memberitahumu dari dahulu. Kau mungkin akan mengambil keputusan bodoh dalam kemarahanmu dan mati konyol saat hendak membalas dendam."

_Jleb._ Aku kembali lemas. Roger benar. Jika aku diberitahu bertahun-tahun lalu mungkin aku sudah mati konyol karena berusaha menuntut balas.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Wedy ingin merahasiakan semua ini selama mungkin, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Apa boleh buat, lagipula dirimu yang sekarang cukup dewasa untuk berpikir dan tidak akan segegabah itu bukan?" Roger menambahkan dengan tajam namun aku tidak menjawab.

Ya, aku yang sekarang tidak akan main serang dan bunuh begitu saja. Kemarahanku memang belum mereda, namun aku masih mampu berpikir cukup jernih.

L lalu menarik tangannya dari tanganku, membuat kehangatan tadi lenyap. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tadi, namun aku menahan diri untuk tidak meraih dan menggenggam tangan L.

"Tuan Roger, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi," tutur L.

_Tidak. Jangan soal ramalan lagi._

"Salah seorang pengasuhku, Peramal Rem empat tahun lalu pernah meramalkan akan adanya raja yang muncul dan menggantikan Raja Higuchi, dan calon raja itu merupakan putra raja dari negeri taklukan Raja Higuchi. Aku telah mencari informasi dan hanya satu anak raja yang selamat dari perang dan anak raja itu…." Ia menoleh padaku. "Adalah Light."

"L, bukan berarti karena aku adalah anak raja yang selamat dari pembantaian Higuchi maka akulah orang yang dimaksud," protesku.

"Tapi tak ada yang lain, Light. Hanya kau yang selamat dan bertahan hidup. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang tetap hidup, Light."

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan aku? Bagaimana kalau yang dimaksudkan Rem adalah anak raja lain yang mungkin saja ada di negeri yang saat ini masih merdeka dan belum ditaklukan Higuchi? Bagaimana kau yakin kalau anak itu adalah aku dan bukanlah anak yang akan muncul di masa depan, L?"

L terdiam. Tentu saja perkataanku tadi benar. Tak ada kepastian bahwa akulah calon raja dari ramalan sialan itu! Ha!

"Sayangnya, hal tersebut benar, Light," kata Roger pelan. Perkataannya membuat kami berdua berhenti beragumen lalu memperhatikan Roger.

Aku melotot untuk kesekian kalinya. "H-h-ha?" tanyaku ngeri. Jantungku berdetak semakin heboh.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin._

Roger melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut. "Empat tahun lalu, saat kau sedang tidur siang di kamarmu setelah tiga hari kurang tidur karena pergi mencuri, sesuatu terjadi.

"Aku baru keluar dari perpustakaan saat itu dan melihat ada cahaya aneh dari sela pintu kamarmu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Aku menghampiri kamarmu dan saat aku melihat dari sela pintu, ada seorang wanita pucat bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut putih keunguan serta jubah putih panjang berdiri di samping tempat tidurmu. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya ke atas tubuhmu yang sedang tidur. Cahaya itu berwarna putih kebiruan indah dan melihat ekspresi tidurmu yang begitu damai, aku tahu wanita itu tidak sedang menyakitimu."

"R-Rem…," ucap L, membuatku menengok kaget. "Light, itu Rem!"

_R-Rem…? Oh, tidak…._

"Benar, Tuan L. Wanita itu adalah Rem, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai peramal kerajaan. Dia menyadari kehadiranku lalu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku setelah selesai menyinarimu, Light. Ia bahkan mengetahui namaku sebelum aku menyebutkannya. Ia memberiku namanya yaitu Rem dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya namun ia memintaku merahasiakannya. Ia menceritakan padaku tentang calon raja dalam ramalannya dan orang itu adalah kau, Light."

Aku tambah melotot. _J-jadi… aku m-memanglah calon raja yang dimaksud..?_

"Kemudian ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga adalah seorang penyihir yang kuat dan memberitahuku bahwa yang tadi ia lakukan adalah memasang sihir pelindung padamu. Ia bilang sihir itu akan melindungi dirimu dari segala sihir hitam maupun sihir negatif yang ditujukan padamu dan akan melindungimu untuk seterusnya. Dengan begitu, keselamatanmu akan lebih terjamin dan kau tidak bisa disakiti maupun dibunuh dengan sihir."

Aku menganga. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tatapanku tidak lepas dari Roger dan aku tidak bisa berpaling saking kagetnya, namun aku bisa memastikan bahwa L sama kaget denganku.

Sihir…? Aku dilindungi sihir Rem?

"Rem lalu memberitahu kenyataan mengejutkan. Ia telah melakukan sihir teleportasi (1, _lihat footnote_) dari istana kemari lalu memasang sihir pelindung yang kuat padamu dan itu menghabiskan energi sihirnya. Sihir pelindung merupakan sihir yang sangat berbahaya bagi yang memasangnya, dengan kata lain ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungimu. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa jika ia melakukan sihir teleportasi kembali ke istana, maka energi sihirnya akan habis dan tak bisa menggunakannya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang dan benar-benar menjadikan dirinya tidak berdaya. Namun ia mengatakan tidak akan menyesal karena ia telah melakukan yang seharusnya. Setelahnya ia mengucapkan pamit, namun ada yang aneh dalam senyum dan ucapan selamat tinggalnya, penuh kesedihan dan kegetiran. Lalu ia menghilang dalam tirai cahaya yang kuyakini sebagai perwujudan sihir teleportasinya."

Roger terbatuk dua kali lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Beberapa minggu kemudian, tersiar kabar bahwa satu hari setelah tanggal ketika Rem mengunjungi tempat ini, ia meninggal karena sakit yang langsung kucurigai bahwa itu adalah kebohongan dan Raja Higuchi-lah yang mengambil andil dalam kematian wanita luar biasa itu. Ternyata itulah arti dari senyum terakhirnya. Wanita itu telah tahu bahwa ajalnya akan tiba."

Aku tercengang. Pikiranku kembali berkelana pada malam perbincangan antara aku dan L di tepi oasis tentang hari kematian Rem.

"…_. Ada yang s-salah p-pada Rem hari i-itu…."_

"_Ia begitu… lelah. R-Rem adalah seorang peramal dan juga penyihir, seharusnya… hh… ia bisa saja melawan. N-namun hari itu… entah kenapa…."_

As. Ta. Ga. Dengan kata lain, Rem telah mengorbankan nyawanya dengan cara pergi dari istana dan memasang sihir itu demi aku. Demi keselamatanku. Seseorang yang tidak kukenal mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku. Ada orang yang mati demi aku. Ada orang yang mati _karena_ aku.

Tubuhku terasa makin lemas. Aku tidak berani memandang L. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat tahu salah seorang pengasuh yang disayanginya meninggal karena aku.

Ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. "Roger, kenapa ia kembali?" tanyaku getir, "Jika ia tahu ia akan dibunuh kenapa ia malah kembali?"

Roger menghela napas lagi lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Light. Mungkin ia tahu hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika ia tidak kembali atau melarikan diri. Bisa saja ia dituduh pengkhianat dan bisa berimbas pada rekannya yang lain atau semacamnya. Ia… seseorang yang sangat setia, tidak meninggalkan dan rela berkorban demi orang yang disayanginya."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Dan ayahmu masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan raja negeri ini sebelumnya, jadi memang secara hukum ketatanegaraan, kaulah yang paling pantas untuk memegang tahta mengingat semua pewaris telah meninggal."

Gigitanku semakin keras.

Tidak. Semua hal ini terlalu mengejutkan. Aku… calon raja yang akan menggantikan Higuchi keparat itu?

Beban ini terlalu besar. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Higuchi, heh?" ucapku sarkastik, "Jadi hidupku sudah ditakdirkan dari dulu? Masa depanku sudah ditentukan?"

Baik Roger dan L hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak pernah hidup normal dan tentram! Dari kecil aku sudah diincar untuk dibunuh, masa anak-anak dan remajaku dihabiskan dengan jadi pencuri dan dikejar-kejar pasukan keamanan, lalu saat aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari semua itu untuk memulai hidup yang baru, aku DIHARUSKAN untuk menendang Higuchi sialan itu dari tahtanya! Wuaow, betapa indah dan damainya hidupku!"

"Light," tutur L lembut. Aku tahu ia ingin menenangkanku, namun isi hatiku terlanjur mau meluap. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, terbawa emosiku.

"Kau tidak mengerti, L! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika di posisiku? Banyak orang yang akan berharap padaku jika mereka tahu tentang ramalan itu! Aku sekarang harus menanggung nyawa dan hidup jutaan orang! Aku, entah bagaimana caranya, DIWAJIBKAN untuk mengalahkan si bedebah Higuchi dan pasukan-pasukan brengseknya!"

L terdiam. Wajah pucat cantiknya terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku yang seorang pencuri ini harus melakukan apa? Haruskah aku menyelinap ke dalam istana dan membunuh Higuchi setan itu saat ia sedang tidur? Haruskah aku mengotori tanganku dengan darah?"

Wajah Roger semakin berkerut. Ia kelihatan mengerti namun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa mendadak semuanya begini dan aku tidak bisa menentukan hidupku sendiri? Kenapa harus aku yang harus menanggung beban tidak masuk akal ini? Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung hidup jutaan nyawa itu? Kenapa harus aku?" Aku menepuk dadaku keras-keras, menegaskan protes dan kemarahanku.

"Kenapa?" Rasanya aku ingin memukul tembok sekarang.

"KENAPA?"

"Light!" pekik L.

Aku terdiam saat mendengarnya. Napasku terengah dan jantungku berdebar keras karena masih terpengaruh oleh marah dan emosi. Aku menengok L dan pemuda pucat itu memandangiku dengan mata sedikit basah dan tubuh gemetar. Posisi duduk khasnya semakin meringkuk seolah ingin melindungi diri. Kulihat wajah pemuda luar biasa mengerikan nan penuh amarah yang tidak kukenal di pantulan mata jernih itu. _Wajahku._

_Oh._

_Tidak._

Barusan aku kehilangan kontrol lagi. Aku betindak di luar batas dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Aku… membuat L takut.

Rasa menyesal menggelegak di jantungku, membuat tubuhku terasa semakin melemas. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk duduk kembali. Tidak. Aku tidak pantas untuk duduk kembali di samping L. Tidak setelah semua yang kukatakan dan berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Tidak setelah membuatnya takut.

"L-Light," ucap L dengan suara nyaris pecah, "Aku tahu pasti semuanya terlalu berat bagimu untuk kau tanggung sendiri…. Tapi… kita bisa membicarakan semuanya…. Tidak akan ada yang akan memaksamu, Light…."

Aku tetap diam. L benar. Tubuhku semakin terasa lemas hingga akhirnya tidak sanggup ditopang kedua kakiku, membuatku jatuh terduduk ke sofa dengan gontainya.

L tidak menjauhiku atau memancarkan ketakutan saat aku kembali duduk di sisinya. Ia malah memandangiku sambil memegang tanganku untuk menenangkanku lagi. Kehangatan yang lembut dan ringan kembali menyelubungi. Kini wajah dalam pantulan matanya telah kembali menjadi wajah yang kukenal.

Oh, L…. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa besar keinginanku saat ini untuk merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku, wahai Malaikat Manisku?

Kami bertiga masih membisu. Rasanya kebisuan menjadi tema utama hari ini.

Roger beranjak bangkit dari sofanya. "Aku akan melihat anak-anak sebentar. Mungkin ada yang terbangun karena mendengar keributan tadi."

Tak lama ia pun lenyap ke balik daun pintu, meninggalkan aku dan L. Berdua saja.

Aku dan L tidak berani saling memandang. Aku menunduk, memandangi tangan seputih kertasnya yang masih memegangi tangan kokohku.

Kami masih saling terdiam dan tidak mengubah posisi. Kupejamkan mata, meresapi kehangatan dan kelembutan tangan ringannya. Setetes kedamaian terasa menyejukkan hatiku, mengusir semua amarah dan emosi luar biasa yang tadi kurasakan. Aroma manis khas tubuhnya kembali hinggap di indra penciumanku, membuatku semakin merasa tenang.

Sekarang aku baru menyadari mengapa sesuatu yang bernama kelembutan bisa menaklukan sesuatu yang lain yang bernama kekuatan. Mengapa kekuatan juga membutuhkan kelembutan, mengapa mereka saling bertolak belakang sekaligus saling melengkapi. Ada kuasa dan energi besar di balik sebuah kelembutan.

L salah akan sesuatu. Bukannya diriku yang luar biasa karena telah menunjukkan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat kepadanya. Dirinya-lah yang telah menunjukkan banyak hal yang tidak pernah kulihat dan alami. Dialah yang begitu luar biasa, bukan aku.

Mungkin aku adalah cahaya bagimu, namun bagiku… L, kau adalah malaikat. Malaikat yang begitu murni dan terang benderang, yang cahayanya melebihi cahaya yang kubawa bagimu.

Kaulah yang mengubah hidupku.

L lalu menarik tangannya, mungkin mengira aku telah kembali tenang, membuatku merasakan kehampaan melanda tanganku. Namun, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dengan cepat aku raih tangannya kembali, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, tidak ingin membiarkan kehangatan tadi pergi. L nampak sedikit terkejut namun ia diam saja dan sedikit menunduk. Kuberanikan diri untuk menumpangkan tanganku yang satu lagi ke atas jemari lembutnya dan L tidak bergeming, tetap terdiam dan tidak menarik tangannya. Kurasa ia mengira bahwa aku masih ingin ditenangkan, namun tentu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Entah berapa lama kami saling terdiam sambil berpegangan begini, tapi aku tidak ingin peristiwa ini berakhir segera.

Baru saja permohonan tadi terlontar di batinku, mendadak pintu kembali terbuka, membuat kami berdua tersentak dan aku secara reflek melepaskan sentuhanku. Ternyata Roger telah kembali. _Bagus, Roger. Tepat sekali waktu kedatanganmu._

"Tak ada anak-anak yang terbangun. Mereka masih tidur seluruhnya, termasuk Near yang ada di kamarmu, Light. Kelihatannya telinga sensitif mereka, terutama milik Matt dan Mello sedang tidak aktif malam ini."

Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali menunduk untuk menata kembali isi kepalaku. L meminum tehnya dan Roger kembali duduk.

"Kurasa aku sudah menceritakan semua yang kuketahui. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau ketahui, Light?" tanya Roger.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," tandasku sambil menatapnya.

Roger mengangguk. "Baiklah, jika memang begitu kuanggap pembicaraan kita selesai, Light. Sekarang sudah tak ada yang menjadi rahasia lagi." Setelah berkata demikian ia bangkit berdiri sambil membawa baki kayu berisi cangkir bekas minum kami.

Ia berhenti sekilas saat berada di ambang pintu. "Huh, lega sekali rasanya sekarang. Kau harusnya sedikit lebih berterima kasih padaku, Light. Tidak mudah lho bagi orang tua sepertiku membawa beban seperti tadi selama 17 tahun."

Cengiran kembali muncul di wajahku meskipun tidak selebar biasanya karena aku masih sedikit stres. Roger membalas dengan senyum lembut lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

Lagi, kini hanya ada aku dan L.

Kutengok L dan ia juga sedang menengokku. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya. "Dunia memang aneh, eh?"

L balas tersenyum lalu menggeser duduknya menjadi sedikit lebih dekat denganku. "Pasti sulit sekali bagimu, Light," ujarnya lembut, "Tapi tidak akan ada yang akan memaksamu untuk memilih jalan apa yang harus kau tempuh. Semua ada di tanganmu, Light."

Aku mengangguk. L memang benar. Yang tahu identitas dan kenyataan tentang ramalan itu hanya aku, L, Roger, dan Aiber. Tak akan ada yang akan memintaku berbuat sesuai ramalan itu kecuali sampai semua itu bocor dan kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Roger dan L jelas bisa dipercaya bahkan aku yakin si Om-Om Kecentilan, Aiber juga tidak akan macam-macam.

Aku sedikit merasa lega, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal hatiku. Bagaimanapun juga, ramalan Rem tidak pernah salah. Apakah suatu hari nanti, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menghindar dan mengingkari ramalan itu, masa depanku memang tidak akan berubah dan aku memang tetap harus menghadapi Higuchi nantinya?

Aku mulai menggigiti bibirku lagi. Masa depanku masih belum pasti. Beban yang kupikul… jutaan nyawa yang akan kutanggung…. Dan juga kemungkinan aku akan menggantikan Higuchi sebagai raja….

_Raja._

Aku begidik membayangkannya.

Diriku yang cuma bisa mencuri, berkelahi, serta jadi penculik ini anak raja dan akan jadi raja…? Untuk memulai suatu usaha baru saja aku tertatih-tatih, dan mendadak aku….

Tidak. Aku sangat tidak sanggup.

L kelihatannya menyadari kegelisahanku. "Light, ingat, semua keputusan ada padamu. Jalani saja apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Light."

Mana bisa setelah tahu semua kenyataan ini? Tidak mudah untuk mengembalikan semua seperti semula lagi karena memang semuanya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Light, sehebat apapun Rem, ramalan tetaplah ramalan. Ramalan tidak menentukan takdir hidup manusia, Light. Ada kuasa lain yang lebih besar, kekuasaan yang Maha Besar yang menentukan semuanya."

Aku kembali menatap L.

"Rem pernah bilang padaku tentang kenyataan di balik ramalan. Rem mengatakan bahwa ramalan hanyalah salah satu kemungkinan dari banyak hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan berdasarkan keputusan yang manusia buat pada saat itu. Jika manusia mau merubah keputusan yang diambilnya, maka putaran roda takdirnya akan berubah dan mungkin saja ramalan tersebut tidak akan terjadi.

"Itulah sebabnya Rem memberitahu Raja Higuchi tentang ramalan calon penggantinya, Light. Itu bisa dikatakan sebagai peringatan akan perbuatan raja selama ini yang semena-mena akan mengakibatkan masa depan yang buruk baginya. Rem ingin agar raja berubah karena ramalan bukanlah sesuatu yang 100% pasti akan terjadi. Namun Raja Higuchi malah berkeras dan mengambil keputusan yang keliru. Ia membuat keputusan yang salah serta tidak mau berubah dari perangainya bahkan… m-membunuh Rem dan berusaha mencari calon raja itu. Itu bukan salah Rem sama sekali. Raja telah mengambil keputusannya dan masa depan seperti itulah yang akan diterimanya, Light."

Aku tercengang. Tidak pernah kupikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Jadi Light, ramalan ini bukanlah vonis pasti. Masa depan masih bisa berubah, Light. Suatu saat, mungkin saja kenyataan berbicara lain. Saat ini jalani yang terbaik menurutmu. Keputusan yang baik akan lebih besar kemungkinannya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang baik pula. Aku percaya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir baik untukmu."

L tersenyum lucu. "Ambil saja hikmah dari peristiwa ini, Light. Jika bukan karena ramalan Rem tadi, maka mungkin kau tidak akan pernah tahu identitasmu yang sesungguhnya, bukan?"

Mulutku ternganga dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. L… kau… benar-benar malaikatku! Tekanan di dadaku sekarang jauh lebih berkurang.

"Terima kasih, L. Bebanku jadi terasa lebih ringan sekarang." Aku tersenyum padanya dan kurasa akhirnya senyumanku bisa selepas biasanya.

L tersenyum lebih manis. "Aku senang jika memang perkataanku bisa membantumu, Light."

_Light, tahan. Tahan dirimu. Jangan berbuat hal bodoh lagi. Mungkin L tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi._ Kuucapkan kata-kata tadi di benakku berulang-ulang seperti mantra agar aku bisa menahan keinginanku yang amat sangat untuk memeluk L erat-erat. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain kami sekarang, jadi mungkin saja nanti L bisa salah paham dan mengira bahwa aku bermaksud mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerangnya jika hal bodoh di benakku itu kulakukan. Malaikat baik hatiku pun ikut bersorak-sorak mendukung pertahanan moralku.

"Mm… Light, apa kau ingin tidur sekarang? Malam sudah cukup larut."

"Ng? Kau mengantuk?"

L mengangguk pelan. "Ya, belakangan ini aku jadi terbiasa tidur lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Rasanya tubuhku membutuhkan dan menyukainya, apalagi selama ini aku memang kurang tidur dalam keseharianku."

Tentu saja aku ingin menemaninya, namun aku masih ingin berpikir sejenak tentang hal-hal tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lebih dahulu, tidak usah menungguku. Masih ada hal yang ingin kupikirkan. Soal usaha baruku itu akan kita bicarakan besok."

"Baiklah, Light." Setelah menyetujui ia bangkit dan melenggang dengan anggun menuju pintu ruang tamu dan meraih gagangnya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu yang terbuka sambil sedikit menoleh kepadaku.

"Light."

"Hmm?"

"Mm… soal tadi… aku masih akan terus memikirkannya sampai kutemukan jawabannya. Jika aku telah mengetahui jawabannya, maka aku pasti akan memberitahumu, Light." Dan setelah berkata demikian, L bergegas menghilang ke balik pintu. Sekilas sempat kulihat warna rona merah pada paras rupawannya.

_Oh_. Campuran perasaan tegang, cemas, serta penuh harapan berjumpalitan di rongga dadaku. Ternyata L masih memikirkan hal tadi. Lagi-lagi aku kagum pada L mengingat sedari tadi ia bersikap sangat normal dan terkendali saat berbincang denganku setelah insiden ciuman tadi. Kini, aku harus menanti sampai L menetapkan hatinya. Tapi sampai kapan? Aku tidak suka menunggu dan aku harus menunggu sampai batas waktu yang tidak pasti.

Sosok L kembali melintas di kepalaku dengan segala kenangan yang telah terjadi di antara kami, membuatku berpikir bahwa sebuah penantian panjang memang pantas diberikan pada pemuda istimewa itu apapun hasilnya nanti. Mungkin aku akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin dan mengisinya dengan banyak momen berharga dan kebersamaan yang mungkin akan membantu L memutuskan dan sekaligus memperbesar kemungkinan ia akan menerima perasaanku.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada sofa dengan gontai disusul helaan napas panjang yang lari dari bibirku. Hari ini begitu… kompleks. Terjaga saat hampir subuh karena mimpi bego, bangun tidur dengan disambut irama surgawi, kalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam permainan pukul bola, bermain dan berdansa di tengah siraman hujan, sadar akan perasaan cintaku pada L, pasukan datang mencari L, L memutuskan tinggal, makan malam terbaik, pesta kembang api, mencium L, tahu identitasku yang sesungguhnya….

Helaan napas kedua ikut meluncur keluar. Hari ini telah terjadi peristiwa yang terlalu banyak untuk satu hari. Kepalaku kini mendarat pelan pada puncak sandaran sofa, membuatku menengadah menghadap langit-langit.

Kenapa? Baru saja aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang kuanggap paling benar sepanjang hidupku dengan meninggalkan profesiku sebagai pencuri untuk memulai usaha baru, kenyataan semacam itu malah menghadang?

Aku teringat lagi akan almarhum kedua orang tuaku yang tidak pernah kukenal ternyata adalah raja dan ratu negeri asalku. Mereka telah kehilangan nyawa mereka karena hal yang bukanlah kesalahan mereka dan aku terpisah dari mereka juga karena hal yang bukanlah kesalahanku. Mereka bahkan lebih mementingkan keselamatanku daripada nyawa mereka dengan mengutus Wedy untuk melarikanku. Wedy… ia juga telah membuang segalanya dan rela meninggalkan segala miliknya sebagai bangsawan beserta keluarganya demi menyelamatkan dan membesarkanku. Ia menjadi mentor dan pelatihku serta akhirnya meninggal dunia setelah berhasil menjalankan misinya.

Terlalu banyak kehilangan. Seharusnya semuanya tidak terjadi. Semuanya karena perang. Perang yang dikobarkan oleh Higuchi jahanam itu.

Kepalan tanganku kembali mengeras saat membayangkan Higuchi yang tertawa dan bahagia dalam kejayaan dan kemewahannya sementara orang tuaku meregang nyawa dan banyak sekali orang yang menderita serta hidup dalam ketakutan. Seandainya ia tidak ada maka hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya hal tersebut tidak terjadi maka aku sekarang pasti sedang hidup di tanah kelahiranku, di negeriku dengan kedua orang tuaku mendampingiku. Wedy juga pasti masih hidup dan saat ini pasti masih sedang melatihku dan L… mungkin masih hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya yang masih lengkap dan mungkin telah menjadi cendekiawan negaranya. Dan kami mungkin dapat bertemu dalam kondisi yang berbeda, dalam situasi yang berbeda, dalam segala hal yang lebih baik dan mungkin saja kami menjadi sahabat baik atau… menjalin hubungan cinta.

Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi tidaklah demikian.

Dadaku kembali bergejolak dan terasa sesak. Semuanya karena Higuchi. Bagaimana mungkin manusia yang diciptakan dengan memiliki hati bisa menjadi sedemikian tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti dirinya? Aku tahu pasti Higuchi telah melewati banyak hal dan kesulitan untuk bisa menjadi yang seperti sekarang namun semua itu tidak bisa menjadi pembenaran atas seluruh tindakannya.

Menjadi raja…. Sebesar itukah pesona dan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh kedudukan itu?

Kuakui, aku takut.

Takut jika seandainya ramalan itu jadi kenyataan ataupun jika seandainya negeriku masih berdiri dan aku menjadi calon rajanya.

Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Aku, sekeras apapun aku mengelak, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku tahu kalau aku memiliki sebuah sisi. Sisi yang amat menyukai kekuasaan dan kemenangan. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terdepan, menjadi lebih kuat lagi, lebih hebat lagi dari diriku yang sekarang. Tidak pernah puas, tidak mau tunduk maupun didominasi orang lain serta ingin selalu dan terus menang.

Sisi yang sangat gelap. Gelap dan tidak bisa kutanggalkan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku memperoleh kekuasaan besar? Bagaimana kalau aku terlena? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat sisi itu bangkit dan mengambil alih hatiku? Akankah aku menjadi sama seperti Higuchi keparat tersebut dan akhirnya kata 'keparat' tersebut nantinya malah akan dialamatkan orang lain kepadaku? Akankah aku menjadi gila kekuasaan dan bahkan tega menyakiti orang-orang yang kukenal, kusayangi dan kucintai demi kekuasaan itu?

Menyakiti Roger? Menyakiti Mello? Menyakiti Matt? Menyakiti Zathir? Menyakiti Aiber, menyakiti Linda, menyakiti Maya, Ela, Lien, Raj, Tres, Byan, Quatermos, Hanumalik, Harun, Shiroki, Laila, maupun Fong? Menyakiti… L.

L.

_Tidak._ Kengerian menyelubungiku dan aku sedikit gemetaran.

Aku telah beberapa kali kehilangan kontrol dan menyakitinya bahkan memaksakan diriku padanya. Dengan diriku yang sekarang saja aku sudah begini apalagi jika aku telah dikuasai sisi gelapku? Apakah nantinya aku akan menyakiti L terus-menerus tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun? Menyakitinya demi kepuasan dan kesenanganku? Menyakiti orang yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai? Menyakiti malaikat manis pembawa cahayaku?

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Meskipun aku adalah anak dalam ramalan yang dikatakan akan menyingkirkan Higuchi dan menggantikannya menjadi raja, aku tidak boleh menjadi raja. Aku tidak boleh menduduki jabatan itu. Sebesar apapun kemarahan dan dendam yang kurasakan pada Higuchi bajingan itu, aku tidak boleh maju dan menghadapinya. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap diriku kuat dan tangguh namun sebenarnya tidak. Aku bisa dikalahkan oleh diriku sendiri yaitu bagian tergelapku. Aku harus menjauhi kekuasaan dan hal semacam itu karena itu adalah kelemahan terbesarku.

Tapi, aku harus tenang. Aku terlalu berpikiran jauh. Bukankah menjadi raja sebenarnya begitu mustahil bagiku? Apalagi yang harus kuhadapi adalah Higuchi dan pasukan-pasukannya sementara aku… bagaimana caranya?

Aku terkekeh. Benar juga, bodohnya aku tadi sempat berpikir aku mampu menjadi raja padahal Higuchi saja masih berkuasa dengan begitu perkasanya. Siapa yang ada di pihakku? Maju sendiri untuk mati konyol? Apalagi aku bukan saja menanggung nyawaku seorang diri, tapi juga jutaan rakyat lain. Bebannya terlalu besar dan terlalu mustahil. Memang benar kata L, semuanya hanya ramalan. Setepat apapun Rem, ramalan tidak akan 100% terjadi. Aku kini cukup berkonsentrasi pada apa yang hendak kulakukan saja.

Aku lelah berpikir. Aku lalu berhenti berpikir dan mencari posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman. Kunaikan dan kulipat kedua lututku ke dada, meniru L namun aku duduk bersandar pada sofa, bukan jongkok seperti L yang akan membuat capek kakiku. Tenyata, posisi ini sangat nyaman dan membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Kupejamkan mataku dan membayangkan usaha apa yang akan kujalankan nantinya. Semua hal berkelebatan di otakku namun yang paling kusukai adalah saat membayangkan papan nama "Law-Light" berdiri besar-besar dengan aku dan L yang sedang berangkulan di depannya.

* * *

Aku terjaga.

Ya ampun, rupanya aku sempat ketiduran. Dengan lemas dan sedikit malas aku kembali duduk normal dan meregangkan badanku. Lalu sambil menguap, aku bangkit berdiri dengan gontai. Kumatikan lentera ruang tamu, membuat ruangan gelap gulita dan membiasakan mataku sejenak agar bisa melihat dalam kegelapan. Setelahnya aku keluar menuju lorong (di luar juga sama gelapnya) dan masuk melewati ruang bebas untuk menuju kamarku. Perapian telah dimatikan dan hanya ada cahaya sebatang lilin di atas meja yang memudahkan langkahku saat menelusuri ruang bebas, mencegahku menabrak peti-peti mainan anak-anak yang terkadang tidak tersusun rapi di tempatnya (seperti sekarang ini!).

Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara ringkikan kuda dan membuatku berhenti melangkah. Bukan suara Mogi. Tubuhku menegang saat suara ketukan derap kuda yang banyak silih berganti datang dari luar seluruh penjuru rumah. Naluriku langsung mengatakan satu hal.

_Rumah ini dikepung._

Siapa? Penyamunkah? Gerombolan pengacau? Kenapa masalah terus datang seolah tidak ada habisnya?

Bergegas aku berlari dengan tidak menimbulkan suara menuju jendela ruang bebas, ingin mengintip ke luar. Baru saja aku bersiap untuk menyorongkan kepala pada sela pertemuan daun jendela, gedoran keras menerjang jendela, berusaha mendobraknya dan membuatku melompat mundur karena kaget. Baru aku hendak memulihkan diri dari kekagetanku, gedoran kedua kembali menerjang daun jendela yang untungnya masih belum roboh. Keteganganku semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar suara gedoran serupa terdengar bertalu-talu dari seluruh penjuru rumah, pertanda bahwa seluruh pintu dan jendela ikut digedor dari luar.

Keringat dingin meluncur turun dari dahiku. Gawat. Mereka berusaha mendobrak masuk. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Jelas ini panti asuhan yang tidak punya apa-apa untuk dirampas. Apakah mereka mengincar anak-anak dan ingin menculik mereka untuk dijadikan budak atau semacamnya?

Tidak.

Pikiranku langsung berkelana pada L. Jika mereka melihat L, mereka pasti akan mengambilnya untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka… pasti akan menyakiti L. Tidak. Aku harus menyembunyikan L. Langsung aku berlari menuju kamarku. Derap langkah kakiku bersahut-sahutan dengan suara gedoran dan dobrakan. Suara jeritan kaget anak-anak yang terbangun mulai terdengar dan mereka berlarian keluar kamar, membuatku berhenti berlari. Roger ikut keluar dan bergabung dengan anak-anak kemudian disusul L yang bergandengan dengan Near.

Kami berkumpul dengan panik di tengah ruangan dan banyak di antara anak-anak yang mulai menangis ketakutan. Aku menghampiri L dan ia menatapku yang bahkan dalam penerangan sedemikian samar pun aku bisa melihat wajahnya memucat dan dipenuhi kecemasan serta kebingungan. Roger berusaha menenangkan anak-anak dan kulihat Mello dan Matt saling berangkulan erat dengan wajah penuh kengerian. Aku ikut bingung dan panik. Aku tentu tidak bisa menyelamatkan L seorang. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?

Kulirik jendela dan daun jendela semakin rusak, mulai berubah bentuk dan berkurang kekokohannya. Mereka, siapapun itu, akan segera masuk. Sial. Tak ada waktu menyembunyikan L, apalagi kamar Roger juga pasti sedang didobrak jendelanya. Aku harus melindungi anak-anak, Roger dan L. Aku mengambil sapu yang tersandar di dinding lalu maju ke depan kerumunan anak-anak dan L, bersiap untuk menghadapi orang-orang asing yang akan masuk tersebut. Tapi dari sebelah mana yang akan masuk lebih dulu? Dari jendela ruang bebas? Dari pintu depan? Dari jendela kamar?

Semuanya langsung terjawab saat daun jendela ruang bebas terpental roboh dan orang-orang mulai menghambur masuk, membuat anak-anak makin menjerit histeris. Penerangan yang samar membuatku tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas namun tidak mengurangi niat dan tekadku. Aku langsung melompat maju sambil berseru dengan sapu sebagai senjata.

Kuputar gagang sapu dan kuhantamkan pada orang-orang asing tersebut yang langsung membuat mereka berjatuhan. Kuhajar siapapun yang mencoba mendekati anak-anak, Roger, dan L. Seperti kesetanan, aku mengayunkan gagang sapu dengan cepat dan bertenaga, menyandung langkah mereka, menghadang pukulan yang dilancarkan padaku serta memukuli dan menendangi mereka. Tak jarang aku bersalto dan melompat-lompat sambil menebas-nebaskan gagang sapuku. Barang-barang berjatuhan dan ikut terkena serangan, membuat ruangan kacau balau. Jeritan anak-anak ikut mengiringi konfrontasi yang terjadi, di tiap pukulan dan ayunan yang dikeluarkan, bercampur dengan teriakan sakit dari orang-orang yang terkena hajaran.

Makin banyak di antara mereka yang roboh namun orang-orang makin bertambah dan mulai berdatangan dari jendela dan pintu lain yang berhasil didobrak. Aku makin kewalahan meskipun mataku semakin terbiasa dengan penerangan yang samar. Fokusku menjadi terbagi-bagi dan seranganku mulai kurang terarah dan aku terkena pukulan dua kali.

Sring!

Jantungku makin berdebar keras. Aku amat mengenali bunyi nyaring nan menusuk itu. Suara pedang yang dicabut dari sarungnya. Mereka mulai ingin memakai kekerasan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Suara itu memekik dari semua orang asing yang datang dan kilauan bilah pedang memantulkan cahaya lilin, membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit lebih terang.

Gawat.

Tapi aku tidak boleh mundur. Pertarungan ini memang tidak adil namun aku harus mempertahankan semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku harus mempertahankan L. Mereka lalu maju sambil berseru dan mengayunkan pedang mereka dan aku ikut melompat maju. Anak-anak semakin berteriak heboh dan L yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai ikut berteriak.

Meskipun cukup gelap, aku berhasil menghindari tiap tebasan karena pedang mereka berkilau memantulkan nyala api lilin. Dengan memaksimalkan kelincahan dan kelenturanku, aku menghindari tiap tebasan dan berhasil memukul jatuh lima orang. Aku berhenti bertarung sambil menyorongkan sapu dengan penuh ancaman sambil membelakangi tembok untuk mencari napas sejenak dan lawan-lawanku ikut berhenti menyerang namun tetap waspada. Orang-orang makin banyak yang datang dan beberapa di antara mereka menyarungkan senjata lalu menghampiri kumpulan anak-anak. Near memberontak sambil memekik saat seseorang menangkap lengannya yang langsung ditendang L sampai terjatuh. Matt dan Mello ikut memukuli tiga orang sementara Linda menendang dua orang sekaligus. Anak-anak yang lain mulai ikut melawan dan Roger tanpa diduga-duga melancarkan sikutan telak dan membuat yang disikutnya tersungkur dengan hidung mengucurkan darah.

Para penyerang mereka mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan pedang kembali dihunuskan, membuat L, Roger dan anak-anak terpaksa berhenti melawan. Seorang penyerang memandangi L dengan seksama lalu mencengkram tangannya. L berteriak kaget dan memberontak, namun dua orang yang lain ikut memeganginya.

_Tidak!_ L!

Aku kembali maju dan menyerang. Aku berlari ke arah L dan kupukul orang-orang yang menghadangku. Aku terkena tiga luka ringan karena terserempet pedang namun aku tidak menurunkan kecepatanku. Seseorang melompat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah samping kananku yang tidak kuantisipasi namun langsung kutahan dengan sapu yang akhirnya terpotong menjadi dua oleh hantaman pedang. Badanku sedikit limbung saat menghindari tebasan dan orang tersebut lalu menendang perutku dengan keras, membuatku tersungkur jatuh. Baru aku mau bangkit kembali, dua bilah pedang diarahkan ke leherku, membuatku terhenti.

Tidak. _Sudah selesaikah?_

"Light!" pekik L penuh kekhawatiran saat melihatku berhasil dikalahkan. Ia sendiri dipegangi tiga orang dan anak-anak serta Roger juga masing-masing dipegangi satu orang.

Tadinya aku mengira bahwa leherku akan ditebas namun ternyata tidak. Mereka kemudian menarik pedang mereka dari leherku dan tubuhku ditarik paksa sampai berdiri lalu tanganku dipiting ke belakang badan, membuatku tak bisa melawan lagi. Aku meringis saat merasakan perutku berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Cahaya terang menerangi ruangan saat beberapa orang yang baru datang membawa obor bersama mereka dan aku terbelalak.

Para penyerang kami memakai seragam biru tua dan hitam yang sangat kukenal dan pada dada mereka tersemat emblem rajawali gurun. _Mereka __pasukan__ kerajaan._ Kulihat wajah L menjadi semakin pucat dan ia terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku.

Oh. Tidak. Bagaimana mereka….

Pikiranku terhenti saat aku dan yang lainnya digiring paksa menuju pintu keluar. Kurasa aku akan mati karena tegang sekarang. Kulihat L dan ia digiring dengan lebih pelan dan lembut daripada diriku. Wajah cantiknya penuh ketakutan setelah tahu siapa yang menyerang kami. Kugemeletukkan gigiku keras-keras, marah akan ketidakberdayaaanku karena tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku khawatir saat pintu semakin dekat dan detak jantungku luar biasa cepat. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Pemandangan di luar pintu mengejutkanku. Para pasukan yang aku yakin jumlahnya lebih dari seratus orang menyambut kami. Mereka mengepung rumah dan kuda-kuda mereka amatlah banyak dan bahkan mereka membawa banyak kereta. Namun, ratusan pasukan tidak seberapa mengejutkanku. Ada satu hal yang membuat mataku melotot penuh keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan.

Di tengah-tengah kumpulan pasukan, berdirilah seseorang berpakaian luar biasa mewah dan berwajah licik.

Dia Higuchi.

* * *

(1) Catatan. Sihir teleportasi (berpindah tempat) yang dimaksud dalam fic ini adalah sihir perorangan yang memakan energi cukup besar sehingga hanya bisa memindahkan diri si penyihir (beserta apa yang melekat) saja dan tidak bisa membawa orang lain ikut serta ke tempat yang dituju. Sihir ini juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk menteleportasikan objek lain. Jika bisa, maka Rem pasti sudah membuang Higuchi ke tengah-tengah laut dari dulu. ^^

* * *

* Fiuh. Chapter ini paling panjang, paling susah dibuat dan paling malas bikinnya dari chapter-chapter yang pernah kubuat. Ribet banget. Ngebosenin tidak ya? Yak, Higuchi nongol (apa ada yang pernah menduganya?). ^^ Penderitaan untuk Light akan dimulai di chapter depan namun masih belum dalam kadar berat dan akan ada dua POV, Light dan L.

Pasti sudah banyak yang menduga kalau Light adalah anak raja yang dimaksud. ^^ Tapi ingat soal Mikami yang tidak bisa melihat keberadaan L dan penculiknya di bola kristal? Saat itu L sedang bersama Light dan itu adalah efek dari sihir pelindung dari Rem. Tapi kenapa Higuchi masih bisa tahu? Akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

Tambahan. Soal Light dan kekuasaan itu saya buat berdasarkan manganya. Light punya semua kualitas seorang pemimpin, juga tidak mau kalah dan selalu mau mendominasi, tapi kekuasaan bisa membuatnya lupa diri. Ia memiliki kekuasaan yang diberikan oleh Death Note dan dari pemuda berkualitas raja, dia menjelma menjadi seorang diktator yang mengorbankan siapa saja - termasuk pengikut dan keluarganya - demi tujuannya.

Update berikut… eng… kaga tahu pasti deh. *ditendang* Karena saat ini keadaan sedang tidak menentu, jadi… keep stay tuned on Death Note fandom! Karena kita kaga bakal tahu kapan update pastinya! *dikeroyok*

** Saya pernah baca di profile author luar (sayang lupa namanya! DX) kalau TO kuadrat memaksudkan nama belakang asli L yaitu Lawliet dibaca Law-light agar memiliki unsur nama Light, tapi berpegangan dengan hukum, seolah berarti sisi lain yang benar dari Light. Duh, padahal selama ini saya melafalkannya Law-lit. Harus membiasakan diri nih.

*** Adegan kiss-nya memang saya rencanakan pas chapter belasan agar lebih bermakna dan mereka berdua perlu pengenalan dulu sebelum main sosor (ah, tapi Light tetap main sosor juga kok). Saya tidak ingin menulis hal yang terlalu 'terburu-buru' dan 'terlalu dewasa' o.O ^^ (fic ini T-rated), tapi saya tetap ingin menulis hal yang romantiiis dan mesraaa. ^_*

BB? Sabar dan tunggu. Ia bakal masih lama munculnya tapi perannya vital dan ia tidak akan jadi sekedar pembunuh gila saja.

**** Happy birthday untuk **YuuRi** **Uchiha-Namikaze** (18 Feb.) dan **cassie-HAIKU** (24 Feb.) (maaf telat! Maaf pula bagi yang lain jika berulang tahun dan tidak diselamati karena aku nggak tahu). Good luck dan semoga menjadi lebih baik di semua bidang yang kalian geluti (sekolah, ffn, hobi, dsb). *(^0^)*

***** Kembali aku mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun me-review, kalian penyulut semangatku. Terima kasih kepada **Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **Hitsugaya Kuroyuki **(dulunya **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**)**,** **Orange Burst**, **Neo Kaze-Hime,**** Hatakari Hitaraku, ****YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze** (Happy birthday, maaf lewat banget!)**,**** cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU **(Happy birthday ke 16 yak! ^^)**, Li Chylee, Li Chylee, Li Chylee, Li Chylee, Li Chylee, Li Chylee, Li Chylee, Sweet lolipop, Sweet lolipop, lightAGITO, lightAGITO, Aira Chaterine Keehl, Aira Chaterine Keehl, Aira Chaterine Keehl,** **Aira Chaterine Keehl,** **Aira Chaterine Keehl,** **Aira Chaterine Keehl,** **Aira Chaterine Keehl, Aira Chaterine Keehl,** **Aira Chaterine Keehl,** **Aira Chaterine Keehl **(memang 7, 2, 2, dan 10x. Wew, thanks loh!)**. **Salam, PenWanderer.


	17. Chapter 17: Terpisah dan Terbuang

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang lamaaa. Sebagai gantinya saya beri chapter puanjaang. Impas. ^^

* * *

Warnings: violence, language

Chapter 17: Terpisah dan Terbuang

Light's POV

Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengusap-usap mataku untuk memastikan penglihatanku seandainya tanganku tidak dipegangi dari belakang. _Higuchi?_ Mustahil. Tapi sosok di depanku ini begitu nyata, begitu asli. Aku sering melihat lukisan potret dirinya dengan segala atribut kemewahan dan kebesarannya, namun ternyata sosok aslinya (walaupun aku benci mengakuinya) memiliki aura dan karisma yang luar biasa dan begitu mengintimindasi. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih tegap dari yang pernah kubayangkan dan wajahnya terlihat lebih licik dan angkuh. Inikah sosok asli Higuchi, si raja kejam yang selalu kumaki-maki itu? Bisa kubayangkan betapa besar beban yang dirasakan L karena harus mendampingi makhluk mengerikan ini setiap hari saat di istana.

Tanganku mengepal keras dan bahuku menegang. Aku sedang melihat sosok asli sang pembunuh orang tua dan penghancur negeriku dalam jarak kurang dari dua puluh meter namun aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku dipegangi dan dijaga, benar-benar mati kutu. Sialan! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kondisi ketidakberdayaanku di depan setan ini. Para pasukan berbaris memanjang dengan rapi di kiri dan kanan Higuchi, menciptakan pagar betis di jalan antara aku dan raja setan itu. Aku, L, Roger dan anak-anak yang masih dipegangi di halaman depan rumah pun akhirnya ditarik menuju tengah-tengah jalan yang terbuka tersebut dan berdiri di sana.

Aku pun meneguk ludahku dan jantungku bertalu-talu keras. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Aku melirik L yang dipegangi di sebelahku dan ia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni sekaligus menghindari tatapan Higuchi. L ikut melirik padaku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kugambarkan dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Pasti ia sama kaget dan ngerinya denganku karena tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Higuchi sendiri akan ikut campur dan datang kemari. Ototku semakin menegang. Seandainya aku tidak sedang dipegangi pasti aku akan menghampiri dan menenangkan L. Pasti.

"L, mengapa kau menunduk seperti itu? Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu di hadapan tuanmu?" tanya Higuchi dengan nada dan tipe suara yang sangat tidak kusukai, menambah daftar panjang hal yang tidak kusukai dari bajingan ini. Suaranya begitu tenang namun seolah menyimpan duri. Tipe suara yang sangat merepresentasikan rupa pemiliknya dan sanggup membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

L terhenyak namun masih menunduk. Kulihat wajahnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya makin gemetaran. Kulihat sebenarnya L ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya seolah lenyap ditelan udara, menyisakan bibirnya yang bergetar sunyi.

Kupandang Higuchi dan ia memberi isyarat tangan kepada tiga orang pasukan yang memegangi L, minta L dibawa mendekat padanya. Aku langsung melotot. _Tidak!_

L mendongak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya digiring maju mendekat menuju tempat Higuchi. Ia lalu menjejakkan kakinya pada tanah sekuat tenaga sambil menahan jeritannya, berusaha agar menyulitkan penggiringnya namun perlawanannya tidak berarti banyak. Ia tetap dapat digiring maju meskipun dengan susah payah.

"L!" pekikku.

Melihat L yang baru saja menghirup kebebasan kini dipaksa kembali pada orang yang menjadi sumber semua mimpi buruk dan penderitaannya membuatku tidak mau tinggal diam. Energiku yang masih tersisa seolah meledak. Kuhentakkan tangan dan otot-ototku sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri dari para pencengkramku dan aku berhasil. Tidak kusia-siakan kesempatan, segera aku menghambur ke arah L yang masih melawan.

"Hei!" Kudengar seruan empat orang pasukan yang tadi memegangiku dan kudengar suara derap langkah mereka yang mengejarku. Namun aku tidak menengok ke belakang untuk melihat mereka. Mataku hanya tertuju pada L.

Kurasakan seseorang di antara mereka melompat dan berhasil merengkuh badanku untuk mencoba menahanku, membuat langkahku menjadi terhambat. Kudengar suara anak-anak yang berteriak-teriak saat melihat aksi nekatku. Tapi aku tidak peduli akan semua itu. Kukerahkan tenagaku sambil terus berusaha menghampiri L dan ia terlihat sangat kaget akan tindakanku. Jarak di antara kami semakin mendekat namun bebanku semakin bertambah dan langkahku semakin berat saat satu orang lagi pasukan menahan tubuhku. Usahaku tidak terhenti. Aku tetap ngotot berlari maju sambil menyeret kedua penahanku. Aku tahu sebenarnya aku hanya berbuat hal yang gila dan bodoh tapi melihat L diambil dariku membuatku mengesampingkan semua logikaku. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. _L_. Hanya L. Kuulurkan tanganku sambil menggapai-gapai, mencoba meraih dan menahannya.

"L!" seruku dengan napas tertahan akibat dadaku yang terhimpit tangan-tangan pasukan penangkapku dari belakang yang kini bertambah jumlahnya.

"Light!" pekiknya sambil meronta lebih kuat dan menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyambut uluran tanganku.

Dan tangan kami bertemu. Kelembutan dan kehangatan jemari ramping pucatnya membelai telapak tanganku lalu kami akhirnya saling berpegangan. Kugenggam tangan halus malaikat manisku erat-erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya. Wajah kami saling berhadapan dan tatapan kami bertemu. Kutatap mata permata malamnya dalam-dalam dan menyaksikan refleksi wajahku yang luar biasa cemas dan berkerut-kerut panik, tidak mau kehilangan L. Sepasang mata indah L kini mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat pantulan wajahku itu kini mulai bergoyang dan terbias oleh kristal cair dan titik-titik cahaya yang mulai bermunculan di sana.

Kurasakan cengkraman para penangkapku bertambah kuat dan mereka berusaha menarikku ke belakang. Aku mengerang frustasi dan terus menggenggam erat tangan L. Tangan L balas memegang tanganku erat dan ia juga terus berjuang, bertahan dari tarikan pasukan penariknya.

Para penarik kami berseru riuh sambil memaki dan menarik lebih keras. Tubuhku dan L semakin tertarik berlawanan arah, membuat tangan kami makin sulit bertautan. Secara perlahan namun pasti, tangan pualam L mulai tergelincir lepas, begitupun juga dengan kehangatan dan kelembutannya.

_Tidak._

Telapak tangan L kini sudah terlepas, hanya menyisakan jemari rampingnya.

_Tidak..._

Jemari L makin meluncur dari genggamanku, hanya ujung jemarinya yang tersisa.

_Tidak...!_

Dan sebuah sentuhan ringan menjadi akhir dari genggaman tangan kami. Kehangatan dan kelembutan itu hilang. Sekarang tanganku kosong, hanya membelai udara dan menyisakan kehampaan yang teramat besar.

"Light!" jerit L saat tangan kami terlepas.

"L!" _Tidak!_

Aku berusaha maju dan kembali menggapainya tetapi tubuhku diraih dan ditahan kembali oleh empat orang tadi. Kusaksikan L yang ditarik pasukan semakin menjauh dariku. Malaikat manisku ditarik menjauh dariku. _Malaikatku direbut dariku_. Waktu seolah melambat sesaat. Semua yang kulihat terasa mengabur, hanya menyisakan sosok L yang meneriakkan namaku dan tangannya yang tadi kugenggam masih terjulur kepadaku. Bisa kulihat deraian tiap helai rambutnya, paras pucatnya yang terlihat begitu sedih dan juga diriku yang terlihat semakin menjauh di dalam pantulan matanya, nyaris menjadi sebuah titik kecil.

Tentu aku tidak tinggal diam. Diiringi teriakan keras, kuhentakkan badanku maju lebih kuat lagi, berusaha menghempaskan para pasukan brengsek yang menahanku. L sudah digiring ke hadapan Higuchi keparat dan dipaksa menghadapnya, membuatku makin meronta heboh. Kuinjak-injak kaki para pemegangku dan kusikut mereka, membuat pegangan tangan mereka mengendur sehingga tubuhku bisa merosot lepas. Segera saja aku berlari maju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah L dan Higuchi. Semua pasukan dan anak-anak langsung ribut saat melihat aksiku. L menengok ke arahku, matanya membesar penuh keterkejutan.

Mendadak seseorang melompat maju dan menerjangku. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun mendadak bumi terasa berputar dan aku menabrak tanah dengan keras. Aku melotot kaget saat menyadari aku telah jatuh menghadap tanah lalu mendongak. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang agak panjang berdiri dengan tegap di antara aku yang kini terbaring di tanah dengan L serta Higuchi. Ia menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan. Aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa wanita ini tadi menerjang dan membantingku, ia pasti pengawal pribadi Higuchi. Aku langsung ditarik berdiri dengan kasar oleh empat pasukan yang tadi memegangiku. Wanita pirang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku itu masih menatapku penuh kewaspadaan. Cih, kini aku kembali tidak berdaya. Sialan!

"Lidner, kembalilah. Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik," perintah Higuchi dan wanita pirang jangkung yang ternyata bernama Lidner itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke samping kanan Higuchi.

Aku memaki dalam hati. Aku sungguh-sungguh ceroboh. Dari tadi perhatianku hanya tertuju pada L dan Higuchi saja, tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sehingga tidak melihat adanya pengawal pribadi atau semacamnya. Bola mataku berputar dan pandanganku mulai menjelajah. Kulihat seorang (yang kuyakin pasti pria) bertubuh tinggi memakai jubah panjang bertudung berwarna hitam berada di sisi Higuchi yang lain. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, terhalang bayangan bagian depan tudungnya dan ia memegang tongkat kayu hitam mengkilat panjang berbentuk dan bercorak aneh. Dari penampilannya, aku sangat yakin bahwa pria ini adalah penyihir dan meskipun tak bisa kulihat, kurasakan tatapannya tertuju padaku.

Aku nyaris terbelalak saat melihat Matsuda berdiri di antara kerumunan pengawal. Ia berdiri di samping seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang juga berambut tinggi nan bergelombang. Ia menatapku cemas bercampur tegang lalu pandangan matanya kemudian terlontar ke belakangku yang kuyakin menuju Roger dan anak-anak. Ia jelas-jelas terlihat khawatir yang malah membuatku balik mengkhawatirkan kalau dirinya bisa dicurigai. Namun kulihat nyaris semua perhatian pasukan lainnya tertuju pada sosok rupawan L. Mereka terlalu terkesima karena mungkin banyak yang baru kali ini melihat L secara langsung sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan Matsuda, membuatku sedikit lega.

Perhatianku kembali menyapu L yang kini sedang ditatap Higuchi. Si setan itu kemudian memberi tanda agar pasukannya melepaskan L. L terus menunduk, menghindari tatapan Higuchi dan kaki jenjangnya terlihat gemetaran. Higuchi _tersenyum lembut_ dan ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai dagu L dan mengangkat wajah pucatnya. Senyumnya bertambah lembut saat mata mereka bertemu sementara L terlihat kikuk dan ngeri. Aku sangat yakin bahwa L sebenarnya tidak ingin terlihat sedemikian rapuh namun ia tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Kepanikan benar-benar telah mengambil alih ketenangannya. Higuchi tiba-tiba maju dan memeluk L, membuat L terlonjak kaget.

"Aku senang melihatmu selamat, Cendekiawan Manisku…," ucapnya dan pelukannya pada L bertambah erat.

Kaki L melemas dan bisa kulihat bahwa L nyaris tidak sanggup berdiri dan akan jatuh seandainya tidak ditopang pelukan Higuchi. Wajah rupawan L dipenuhi horor dan ketakutan yang amat sangat, membuat amarah membuncah di dadaku. Pemandangan ini membuatku muak. Geraman keluar dari mulutku dan tinjuku mengepal erat. _Ya ampun, apa setan itu tidak bisa melihat bahwa L takut padanya? Lepaskan! Jauhi dia!_

Higuchi kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memegangi kedua pundak L. "Aku senang kau kembali."

L hanya menunduk dan terdiam tetapi sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ia gemetaran. Higuchi masih memandang sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus pundak L. Mata tajamnya tak berhenti memandangi L dan wajahnya seperti menikmati ketakutan yang dipancarkan L. Oh. Baru kusadari satu hal. Aku mengerti. Si keparat itu bukannya tidak tahu bahwa L takut padanya. _Ia tahu_, namun bersikap seolah tidak tahu. Ia senang jika ada yang takut padanya.

Higuchi lalu menoleh padaku dan untuk pertama kalinya mata kami saling bertemu. Kini aku sedang bertatapan dengan musuh besar negeriku sekaligus pembunuh orang tuaku. Kepalan tinjuku semakin erat dan tubuhku bergetar menahan amarah yang menggelegak. Si keparat itu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak L, membuat L sedikit terhuyung lemas. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadapku yang kuyakin ia mau menghampiriku. Seperti dugaanku, ia lalu melangkah ke arahku, membuat L melotot panik.

"Hmm, jadi engkaulah penculik L, wahai Anak Muda?" tanyanya, "Kuakui keberanianmu. Butuh nyali yang teramat besar untuk semua tindakanmu itu."

"Y-yang Mulia! Tidak! Ia sesungguhnya bukanlah penculik saya!" seru L membelaku.

Higuchi tidak bergeming. Ia terus saja melangkah maju dan akhirnya benar-benar berada di hadapanku. Matanya bertatapan dengan mataku. Kutatap matanya dengan garang dan marah. Bisa kulihat ia sedikit terkejut, mungkin akulah orang pertama yang berani memandangnya seperti ini.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kau benar-benar bocah bernyali besar, ya?" Higuchi terkekeh.

"Yang Mulia! Ini semua hanya salah paham!" seru L lagi dan ia ikut beranjak maju namun wanita pirang bernama Lidner tadi menahannya.

Higuchi kemudian tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang benar-benar memuakkan untuk dilihat. Semua emosi yang kurasakan saat Roger menceritakan identitas dan latar belakangku yang sebenarnya kembali tersulut. Tatapanku semakin nyalang dan geraman keras meluncur dari bibirku. Mendadak kaki kananku ditendang dari belakang oleh salah satu pemegangku, membuat tubuhku sedikit oleng.

"Beraninya kau bertindak tidak sopan pada Yang Mulia Raja Higuchi!" seru penendangku yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya.

_Brengsek! Seandainya saja tanganku bebas, sudah kucekik orang yang menendangku tadi!_

Segera kutegapkan kembali tubuhku, berdiri lebih tegak seolah menantang Higuchi. Aku tidak peduli, toh apapun yang akan terjadi aku pasti akan tetap dihukumnya.

Higuchi lalu bertepuk tangan pelan. "Ck ck ck. Hebat! Aku benar-benar salut!"

Aku masih menggeram. Otot-otot tubuhku menengang seolah siap menyereduk maju kapan saja, membuat para penahanku semakin memegangku erat.

"Hmm… namamu Light, benar?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menggubris.

"Kurasa kau pasti mengerti bagaimana caranya bertindak sopan pada seorang raja, bukan? Atau kau tidak pernah diajari orang tuamu?"

Kemarahanku pun meluap. _Beraninya dia menyebut orang tuaku dengan mulut kotornya itu!_

"Diam, keparat!" makiku.

Semua pasukan terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi lebih hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai banyak yang berbisik-bisik riuh. Higuchi terpaku sebentar kemudian bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Sangaaat hangat.

BUUAAAKK!

Tba-tiba kepalaku terlempar ke samping kanan dan mulutku berdarah. Pikiranku kosong sesaat dan aku nyaris jatuh sebelum akhirnya kukuasai lagi keseimbanganku. Kudengar L dan anak-anak memekik. Kutengok Higuchi dan kepalan tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan. Rupanya tadi ia memukulku.

"Anak muda, kau telah menyia-nyiakan sikap baikku dan malah bertindak kurang ajar padaku. Aku pun memiliki batas kesabaran," katanya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tenang.

Rahangku berdenyut-denyut nyeri dan tetesan darah segar menuruni daguku, namun tidak membuatku melunakkan ekspresiku.

"Keras kepala, eh?" Higuchi terkekeh. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya kembali namun tidak membentuk kepalan untuk memukul lagi. Jarinya kemudian bergerak yang langsung kusadari sebagai isyarat pada para pasukan pemegangku.

Dan… BUUUGHH!

Udara dan darah lukaku tadi melompat keluar dari mulutku saat seorang penangkapku memutar badanku dan menghajar perutku dengan tinjunya, membuat isi perutku bergolak. Tubuhku tertekuk ke depan akibat efek pukulan barusan dan pipi kiriku yang tadi dipukul Higuchi dihantam lagi dengan sebuah pukulan keras, membuat darah segar kembali terlontar dari mulutku serta menyebabkan tubuhku terdorong lepas dari pemegangku. Dari sela kesadaranku, terdengar suara L menjerit ngeri dan anak-anak berteriak-teriak nyaring.

Tubuhku oleng karena tiga hajaran tadi dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menggelegak, namun aku menolak untuk jatuh. Segera kujejakkan kakiku yang melemah kuat-kuat, berusaha menopang tubuhku. Higuchi melihatku sambil bersedekap, wajah garang liciknya terlihat tidak puas. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan langsung kutahu apa artinya itu. Aku segera berputar dan dengan sigap aku menghindar dari pukulan yang dilayangkan seorang pasukan yang malah kupukul balik sampai ia jatuh pingsan dengan suara bedebam keras. Tiga pasukan yang lain terlihat sangat marah dan langsung menghambur ke arahku. Dua orang pasukan yang lain yang tidak kuduga kemunculannya menangkapku dari belakang, membuatku tak bisa menghindar maupun bergerak bebas. Kupandang ketiga pasukan marah di depanku dengan bingung dan akhirnya kukertakkan gigiku kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mataku dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk semua hal yang kutahu akan menimpaku.

Tinju pun kembali menerjang perutku. Punggungku yang sedikit membungkuk karena menahan sakit langsung menegak saat sebuah tendangan seorang pemegangku dari belakang mendera punggungku. Erangan kesakitan lari dari mulutku namun terpotong saat pinggangku di serang dengan hantaman lutut disusul dengan kepalan tangan lain yang bersarang di dada kananku. Teriakan dari anak-anak dan L menyeruak di tiap pukulan yang kuterima. Sejurus kemudian sebuah pukulan kembali mengenai kening kananku, membuat luka robek dan darah pun mengucur menuruni wajahku.

Kepalaku terasa pusing dan kosong. _Oh. _Sialan.

"Light! Tidak! Yang Mulia, hentikan!" L menjerit-jerit histeris, sempat kulihat sekilas dirinya yang memberontak dari kuncian Lidner.

Sebuah sepakan menerjang belakang lututku, merobohkan pertahanan kakiku dan membuat badanku ambruk tepat dalam posisi berlutut. Higuchi yang sempat menyingkir selama kejadian tadi menghampiriku lagi dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat dan pening. Kutelusuri tubuh keparat di depanku ini secara perlahan, mulai dari kakinya hingga bermuara pada wajahnya dan ia tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mampu belajar dengan cepat, ya? Sekarang kau tahu caranya berlutut di hadapan seorang raja. Aku tersanjung," tandasnya dengan wajah terkejut bercampur kagum yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan, Yang Mulia! Ini semua murni kesalahpahaman!" L masih memekik dan Higuchi terlihat tidak terpengaruh.

"Oh, lihat wajah tampanmu… sayang sekali sekarang sudah babak belur dihiasi luka."

Si setan ini tiba-tiba menghempaskan juntaian jubah hitam bagian kanannya, menyingkapkan kaki kanan berbalut celana dan sepatu mewah yang juga hitam kemudian melontarkan kakinya tersebut ke udara, tepat di atas kepalaku lalu menjatuhkan tumitnya ke belakang kepalaku. Hantamannya membuatku tubuhku roboh ke depan, tepat di depan kaki Higuchi satunya dengan pipi kiri terlukaku menabrak tanah berpasir lebih dahulu dan menimbulkan kabut pasir. Kaki kanannya yang masih berada di atas kepalaku lalu menginjak keras, menggencet wajahku ke tanah, membuat butiran pasir nan kasar menggerus kulit terlukaku dan membuat mulutku kembali mencipratkan darah kental bercampur liur yang langsung diserap tanah gurun yang selalu kehausan. Aku mengerang tertahan, napasku tersedak oleh darah yang tertelan dan butiran pasir yang masuk ke rongga mulutku.

"Dan kau telah belajar bagaimana cara menyembah seorang raja sekarang," ujar Higuchi lagi sambil menekankan injakannya pada kepalaku di tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Bisa kubayangkan senyum busuknya meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Astaga, LIGHT! Yang Mulia! Hentikaaan!"

Kali ini Higuchi sepertinya mendengarkan permintaan L. Ia mengangkat kakinya dari kepalaku dan berbalik. Kunaikkan wajahku sedikit dan dari balik poniku, aku melihatnya memanggil seorang pasukan yang bergegas datang sambil membawa selembar kain putih. Walaupun sudut pandangku terasa aneh karena aku melihat dari posisi tubuh teramat rendah dan sedikit terhalang poni, aku masih mampu menyaksikan hal yang terjadi dengan cukup baik. Anggota pasukan tersebut lalu berlutut dengan sebelah kaki sementara yang kaki satunya lagi membentuk sudut siku-siku, menjadikan lututnya sebagai penopang kaki kanan Higuchi yang berposisi menyamping dariku. Kemudian anggota pasukan tersebut menggunakan kain putih tadi untuk menyeka kaki kanan Higuchi dan bisa kulihat noda darah terulas di lembaran kain itu. Darahku.

"Bersihkan dengan benar," perintahnya angkuh, "Aku tidak mau tikus kampung itu mengotori kaki seorang raja sepertiku dengan darah amis rendahannya!"

_SI-A-LAN._ Meskipun tubuhku kini melemah tapi tanganku masih sanggup mengepal dan mataku melotot marah. Sosok L ikut tertangkap mataku dan pemuda cantik itu terlihat lemas dalam rengkuhan Lidner, mungkin akibat tadi berteriak-teriak keras dan meronta tanpa henti. Mata indahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan sepertinya helaian poniku yang menghalangi membuatnya tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sedang melihatnya juga. Jangan-jangan ia mengira aku telah pingsan dan sekarat. Ingin sekali aku bangkit untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku masih bisa bertahan sehingga ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku tapi aku tidak bisa bangun dari posisiku sekarang. Badanku sakit sekali dan bagian-bagian yang tadi dipukul berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Kurasakan rasa sakit yang sangat pada salah satu tulang rusuk di bawah dada kananku, mungkin retak atau semacamnya, namun tidak patah. Diam-diam aku bersyukur Higuchi berhenti menyiksaku dan tak ada tulangku yang patah atau gigi yang tanggal.

Setelah beberapa saat, Higuchi terlihat puas dan menyuruh anggota pasukan itu pergi. Dengan gagahnya ia melenggang menuju seseorang berbadan tinggi besar nan kekar (kenapa selalu berbadan besar-besar?) berkepala botak yang pakaiannya lebih mewah dan garang dari pasukan lainnya. Dia sungguh terlihat berbahaya dan mematikan, seolah bisa dengan mudahnya mencabut kepala orang dengan tangan kosong. Setiap jengkal tubuh si botak itu meneriakkan ancaman, bahkan diriku yang biasanya percaya diri dalam bertarung merasa bahwa kemungkinan menangku kecil jika melawannya secara fisik, apalagi dengan keadaanku sekarang. Si botak itu membungkuk penuh hormat sekilas sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak kembali.

"Rod Ross, jenderalku, bereskan semua kekacauan ini."

Si botak yang ternyata jenderal itu kemudian menyeringai seram lalu memanggil beberapa orang pengawal untuk membawa obor. _Oh. Apa mereka mau membakarku hidup-hidup?_

Ternyata kekhawatiranku tidak terbukti. Alih-alih menghampiriku, mereka berjalan keluar jangkauan pandangku yang kuasumsikan sedang menuju rumah. Aku sadar sekarang. Mereka mau membakar panti! Anak-anak yang tadinya mulai diam sekarang kembali ribut. Kugerakkan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Anak-anak memberontak heboh dan banyak yang menangis, membuat pasukan yang memegangi mereka bertambah jumlahnya. Mataku membesar saat melihat mata Mello ikut memerah dan Matt yang meneriak-neriakkan makian. _Mello mau menangis dan Matt berteriak-teriak?_ Tak pernah kulihat dua berandalan kecil itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Linda menjerit marah dan salah seorang pasukan yang memegangnya ditinjunya sampai terpelanting. _Linda memukul_. Bahkan Linda yang sangat amat melindungi tangannya demi menjaga kemampuan menggambarnya pun lepas kontrol. Tapi, tak ada yang melebihi reaksi Roger. Ia… terlihat mematung dengan ekspresi mengiris hati yang tak mampu kuungkapkan. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana perasaannya yang harus menyaksikan apa yang dicita-citakannya selama ini akan segera dimusnahkan menjadi abu.

Kukepalkan tanganku keras-keras. Ingin sekali aku bangun dan menghentikan para pasukan itu namun aku tidak mampu bangkit. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan panti yang menjadi tempat naungan hidup anak-anak dan diriku selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini dibakar? Semua kenangan di rumah itu berseliweran di benakku terutama kenangan tentang L. Tidur seranjang di kamarku, berbincang di ruang tamu, makan malam bersama di ruang makan, tidur di pelukanku di kursi ruang bebas…. Tempat yang menjadi latar semua kenangan berharga itu akan musnah. Tak akan kembali lagi.

"Yang Mulia! Jangan!" L memekik lagi. "Hentikan!"

Higuchi tetap membisu. Dia terus menyaksikan sambil bersedekap santai. Nyala obor yang berwarna jingga kemerahan dari para pasukan yang berjalan terpantul di matanya dan membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti setan. Tanpa sempat kusaksikan bagaimana caranya, saat mataku teralih padanya, L mendadak sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Lidner dan tergopoh maju menghampiri Higuchi. Mungkin Lidner sempat lengah sesaat dan L memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Higuchi menoleh saat tangan ramping L memegangi lengan kiri jubahnya untuk meminta perhatian.

"Yang Mulia, _hamba mohon_ hentikan! Panti itu tempat tinggal anak-anak dan mereka tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan semua ini!" mohon L.

Tak bisa kupercayai indra pendengaran dan penglihatanku. _L memohon_. L yang selalu berusaha menunjukkan sisi tangguh dan tegarnya _memohon _dan menyebut dirinya _hamba_. Bahkan lebih dari itu, L memohon pada Higuchi, orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, yang amat dibenci sekaligus ditakutinya. Higuchi lalu memberi tanda agar pasukannya berhenti dengan telapak tangannya. Kucuri pandang sebentar ke arah pasukan dan menyaksikan mereka berhenti saat baru saja hendak menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah untuk bersiap. Saat aku menengok lagi, kulihat tatapan Higuchi dan L saling bertemu dan L seperti menelan ludahnya sesaat.

"Tidak, L. Mereka semua tentu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan semua ini bahkan ikut bekerja sama untuk menyembunyikanmu. Inilah hukuman untuk mereka dan aku hanya akan membakar rumah mereka." Higuchi kemudian memasang senyum lembut nan menusuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada L. "Atau kau lebih suka jika melihat mereka ikut dibakar hidup-hidup di dalam rumah itu? Sesungguhnya itulah rencana awalku."

L langsung gemetaran saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Higuchi. Aku pun ikut gemetar. _Dibakar hidup-hidup?_ Mello, Matt, Linda, Near, Quatermos, Ela, Lien, Harun, Hanumalik, Maya, Raj, Tres, Fong, Byan, Shiroki, dan Laila? _Semua _anak-anak_ akan dibakar hidup-hidup?_

Tanpa kuduga-duga L langsung berlutut di samping tubuh Higuchi."Y-Yang Mulia… hamba mohon jangan…. Hamba, L, sebagai cendekiawan nomor satu negara memohon belas kasihan dan kebijaksananan Yang Mulia Raja. Ingatlah segala hal yang telah hamba lakukan atas nama kebaikan negara sebagai bahan pertimbangan Yang Mulia…."

Hatiku luar biasa sakit rasanya melebihi rasa terhina saat diriku dihajar tadi. L, orang yang amat kucintai memohon keselamatan kami dengan cara merendahkan dirinya sedemikian rupa di depan keparat brengsek itu sedangkan aku malah tertelungkup tidak berdaya, tak bisa menolong dirinya dan yang lainnya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri! Si setan biadab itu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan permohonan dan penghormatan sebegitu besarnya dari orang berhati semurni L!

Higuchi kemudian tersenyum lembut pada L. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Cendekiawan Manisku. Aku tidak akan membakar panti tersebut maupun membakar mereka. Anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah dariku atas kembalinya dirimu ke sisiku setelah peristiwa penculikan yang menimpamu."

L mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur gembira namun berganti kembali menjadi ngeri saat Higuchi memegang kedua lengan atasnya, membimbingnya bangkit berdiri. Sebelum mata mereka bertatapan kembali, L segera menunduk sambil melayangkan pandangan padaku, berusaha menganalisis keadaanku. Manik mata hitamnya bertemu dengan bola mataku yang mengintai dari balik poni dan wajahnya langsung dipenuhi kelegaan.

Tubuh L sedikit terlonjak saat telapak tangan kiri Higuchi membelai puncak kepalanya, menelusup di antara helaian rambut sutra hitamnya sementara tangan kanan Higuchi mengusap lengan kirinya. L hanya diam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan kulihat tangannya mengepal keras. Dari bawah sini bisa kulihat wajah menunduknya dengan jelas. Alis dan dahinya berkerut, ia pasti ingin sekali semua sentuhan itu segera berakhir. Sungguh pemandangan memuakkan. Entah kenapa aku melihat Higuchi seolah memandang dan memperlakukan L seperti hewan peliharaan kesayangan yang kembali kepada tuannya.

"L, kita akan segera kembali pulang ke ibu kota."

Akhirnya L menguatkan diri untuk menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Higuchi. "B-bagaimana dengan…." L melirikku. "...Light dan yang lainnya?"

Higuchi menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Tentu saja mereka akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan mereka."

"A-ap-apa…?" L tercekat.

"Mereka akan dibawa ke ibu kota untuk diadili dan menerima ganjarannya." Higuchi kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi kiri L dengan jemarinya. "Hal itu pantas mereka dapatkan sebagai ganjaran atas apa yang mereka lakukan padamu."

Wajah L memucat. "T-tapi Y-Yang Mulia… mereka tidak bersalah! Baik Light, Tuan Roger, dan anak-anak, mereka semua tidak terlibat!"

"Pssst, tenanglah L. Aku tahu kau masih bingung atas kejahatan yang menimpamu dan tak bisa berpikir jernih dan mungkin kau juga telah dipengaruhi mereka…."

"Tapi mereka benar-benar tidak bersalah! Bukankah Yang Mulia telah menyetujui permohonan hamba tadi?" L makin berani berkata lebih keras.

Higuchi tersenyum lebih hangat. "Yang kukabulkan dari permohonanmu adalah tentang tidak membakar rumah mereka ataupun diri mereka. Sama sekali tidak pernah kukatakan bahwa aku akan mengampuni mereka, bukan?"

L terlihat syok.

Si keparat itu kemudian melirik si Jenderal Botak. "Bawa mereka."

Maka teriakan anak-anak kembali mengudara dan kulihat pasukan menyeret mereka menuju sebuah kereta kuda besar. Jerit ketakutan mereka terdengar begitu memilukan, menyayat selaput hatiku. L segera bertindak dengan mencoba berlari menyongsong mereka untuk menghentikan namun Higuchi menahannya terlebih dahulu, memeluknya erat dari belakang dan membuat kaki L sempat tergantung di udara selama beberapa detik.

"Yang Mulia, hentikan!"

Kulemparkan arah pandanganku kembali pada Higuchi dan L. Higuchi hanya diam sementara L meronta-ronta, seakan tidak peduli bahwa yang memeganginya adalah seorang raja. Pelukannya di tubuh L semakin erat seiring semakin gigihnya L berusaha memberontak lepas.

"Astaga, Yang Mulia! Mereka masih anak-anak!" pekik L makin histeris.

Higuchi keparat itu masih tidak menjawab dan satu persatu anak-anak yang terus memberontak mulai dimasukkan ke dalam kereta begitupun juga dengan Roger. Near tidak mau menurut sehingga seorang pasukan menggotongnya paksa. Wajah Near menunjukkan kesedihan bercampur ketakutan yang luar biasa dan tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah L terlihat sesaat sebelum ia dibawa masuk.

"Tidak! Tuan Roger! Anak-anak!"

L terus meneriakkan nama Roger dan anak-anak satu persatu dengan kepedihan dan keputusasaan dan anak-anak membalas meneriakkan namanya dan nama_ku_.

Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light.

_Cukup. SUDAH CUKUP_. Aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja dan menjadikan rasa sakit sebagai alasan ketidakberdayaanku. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, aku menopang tubuhku dengan tangan lalu bangkit dan menguatkan kakiku agar dapat menyangga tubuhku. Rasa sakit dan nyeri menampar-nampar sekujur tubuhku namun aku tidak peduli. L, Roger dan anak-anak membutuhkan pertolongan sekarang meskipun aku tahu aku hanya seperti pahlawan kesiangan saja dan sesungguhnya tak ada hal yang mampu kulakukan untuk menghentikan ini semua tapi aku menolak untuk hanya tinggal diam saja. Setidaknya bangkit berdiri jauh lebih baik daripada tertelungkup diam bak pecundang. Kepalaku terasa berkunang-kunang dan mataku seperti dihantam kilauan cahaya yang banyak sekali, membuatku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri meskipun dengan tidak tegak ataupun kokoh. Tiap tarikan napasku terasa amat berat dan pedih akibat cedera tulang rusukku. Aku mengerjap sesaat, berusaha membiasakan diri kembali dengan sudut pandang tinggi.

Perhatian Higuchi segera terhujam padaku. Wajahnya terlihat jengkel sedetik sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi wajah keparat sok tenangnya. L ikut memandangku dengan mata basahnya. Tidak pernah kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lebih rapuh dan lebih sedih dari ini, baik ketika ia dipaksa Sahreem ataupun saat ia menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Light…," tuturnya lemah, membuat suaranya nyaris menjadi sebuah bisikan.

Higuchi terkekeh. "Masih sadar rupanya. Tikus kecil yang gigih," kata Higuchi seolah ingin memuji dan mengolokku di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada dada dan pinggang ramping L lebih erat, menunjukkan keposesifan yang amat besar dan senyum kemenangan terkembang di wajah liciknya. Semua gerak-geriknya, baik mata, ekspresi, maupun bahasa tubuhnya meneriakkan '_L milikku_. _Milikku_. _Milikku_._ Milikku_. Enyah dan matilah' kepadaku. Isakan L tertahan saat merasakan hembusan napas Higuchi mendera lehernya dari belakang.

Tiga orang pasukan segera mendatangiku dan langsung memegangi tubuh babak belurku, hal yang sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Kali ini aku memilih kooperatif dan tidak melawan mengingat semua resiko yang ada dan keadaanku yang memang mustahil untuk menang sekarang ini. Toh cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan ikut dibawa juga. Wajah L terlihat sangat tersiksa, pasti ia menyalahkan dirinya atas segala hal yang terjadi sekarang maupun ketidakberdayaannya.

Salah. Semua itu keliru dan semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya sama sekali. Keinginan terbesarku saat ini adalah menendang muka setan Higuchi sampai dia terjungkang dan melepaskan L lalu memeluk pemuda pucat itu, menenangkannya, meyakinkan bahwa semua ini bukan kesalahannya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kutelan semua keinginan mustahil tadi juga beserta keinginanku untuk kembali tampil menjadi pahlawan kesiangan dan aku pun tahu kalau memang semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Lidner, tolong antarkan Cendekiawan L menuju kereta kudaku," perintah Higuchi dan wanita pirang itu segera menghampiri Higuchi.

L menoleh kaget dan mata indahnya tidak mungkin bisa melotot lebih besar dari sekarang. "Yang… Mulia…."

Lidner telah memegang sebelah lengannya sekarang dan L mencoba meronta. "Tidak, Yang Mulia...!"

Si keparat itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum angkuh. Tatapan dinginnya terhujam pada bola mata L, membuatnya terpaku. "Tidak ada yang boleh berkata 'tidak' padaku, L." wajahnya mendekat pada L. "Dan mungkin saja sifat kooperatifmu bisa membuatku mempertimbangkan _apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka_ dengan lebih baik."

L terdiam. Kulitnya sungguh terlihat pucat. Hanya butuh sedetik bagi L untuk berpikir dan ia menunduk lemah seakan mengiyakan perintah Higuchi.

Senyum puas terkembang pada bibir Higuchi. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Lidner dan berkata, "Tolong antarkan dia."

Maka L pun dibimbing Lidner dengan perlahan. L berjalan pelan dan tidak berusaha kabur. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh padaku sekilas, membuat wajah pucat cantiknya menghadap wajahku sejenak. Ada rasa sesal dan pilu yang meluap dari bola mata kristal hitamnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan mendesahkan napas panjang nan berat. "Light…," bisiknya lirih dan sangat pelan namun terdengar bagaikan jeritan di telingaku. Ia lalu membalikkan badan sehingga pandanganku hanya dapat menyapa punggungnya saja dan kembali berjalan bersama Lidner. Terus berjalan, tanpa berbalik maupun menoleh lagi.

Semua gerak-geriknya seperti… mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku pun tidak bisa tidak untuk diam seperti patung dan mencoba melepaskan diri namun badanku tetap tidak bergeming. Seluruh cederaku berteriak protes saat otot-ototku kupaksa bergerak, membuat tenagaku sulit keluar. Padahal aku tadi sudah memutuskan untuk diam namun ternyata aku tidak mampu. Apalagi saat melihat bagaimana L mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandanganku di antara kerumunan pasukan yang masih memandanginya dengan terpesona. Samar-samar di dalam kepalaku masih kudengar suaranya terakhirnya tadi yang menyebutkan namaku sebelum akhirnya menghilang, menyisakan kesunyian di dalam rongga kepalaku.

_Sunyi. _

Kini duniaku sunyi. Suara-suara sebenarnya masih ada dan terdengar di telingaku, tapi semuanya terasa begitu kosong. Yang kucari adalah suara L, bukannya suara-suara itu dan kini suara itu lenyap. Suara malaikatku tak lagi terdengar. Mungkin itu adalah suara terakhir yang kudengar darinya. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi. Begitupun wajah cantiknya yang mungkin juga tidak dapat kulihat lagi. Demikian juga dengan senyumnya, tawanya, kecemerlangan pikirannya, tak akan pernah ada lagi. _Selamanya._ Tubuhku bereaksi keras atas kenyataan tersebut. Hantaman keras menyeruduk dadaku dan paru-paruku terasa begitu dingin seolah diterpa angin malam gurun secara langsung.

"Hmm, kenapa mendadak diam, Tikus Kampung?"

_Deg_. Suara sialan itu menyadarkanku dari pikiran kosongku. Betul. Tak ada waktu untuk bermelankolis-ria. Aku harus menghadapi kenyataan lainnya dan berkonsentrasi pada keadaan anak-anak dan Roger. Merekalah yang harus lebih kupikirkan saat ini. L mungkin dibawa pergi, tapi ia pasti akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan menyonsong masa depan tidak pasti nan penuh kengerian seperti anak-anak dan Roger. Begitu juga dengan apa yang mungkin akan menimpaku.

Kukeraskan ekspresiku dan kutusukkan tatapanku ke mata jahanamnya. Mungkin aku tak bisa melawan saat ini, tapi bukan berarti aku kalah. Higuchi terkekeh jelek dan melangkah mendekatiku.

"Baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengan orang yang sedemikian keras kepala dan seperti tidak kenal takut, apalagi seorang bocah seperti dirimu."

Bagus. Dia cukup dekat. Jika aku meludahinya pasti akan tepat mengenai wajah brengseknya. Namun, sedetik kemudian aku menahan keinginanku tersebut. Pasti aku akan dihajar lebih parah atau mungkin langsung dieksekusi di tempat ini jika aku sampai meludahinya. Betul, jangan berpikir pendek dan berbuat kegegabahan yang bisa merugikanku. Aku harus sadar situasi.

"Muda, tampan, penuh semangat dan energi, tetapi sedemikian keras dan pemberontak. Tipe orang yang mengganggu, menyusahkan. Kau sungguh merupakan tipe orang yang benar-benar tidak kusukai."

Si setan itu kemudian berhenti berjalan ke arahku lalu mengambil langkah pelan ke samping. Tubuhku ikut diputar para pemegangku mengikuti arah jalan Higuchi.

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku menghadapi orang yang sedemikian nekat dan berani untuk mencuri di istanaku bahkan sekaligus menculik cendekiawan kesayanganku. Terlebih lagi orang tersebut berani menentangku terang-terangan."

Sebenarnya aku ingin membantah tuduhan (yang memang benar) tersebut mengingat L telah membelaku tadi tapi aku yakin Higuchi tidak akan mau mendengar. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, apalagi L sudah tidak ada lagi di sini untuk menyaksikan semuanya.

Sambil mengambil jalan memutar menuju tempat awal langkahnya tadi, ia terus tak berhenti bicara. "Hukuman apa kira-kira yang tepat untukmu? Dulu ada seorang mata-mata menyusup ke istana. Saat ketahuan, karena ia merupakan 'kaki tangan' orang lain, maka ia dihukum dengan cara tangan serta kakinya diikat dan ditarik kuda ke empat arah yang berbeda sampai tercerabut putus."

Aku meneguk ludahku dan keringat dingin turun menelusuri pelipisku. Dahiku juga penuh keringat dingin sehingga membuat luka robekku pedih.

"Saat perang ada seorang wanita tua bodoh yang berhasil melempariku dengan batu di depan orang-orang taklukanku. Sebagai gantinya, kucabut jantung anaknya dan balas kulempari dia dengan jantung tersebut."

Aku melotot.

"Tapi tentu itu belum cukup. Wanita itu kemudian dilempari dengan puing-puing rumahnya sampai ia terkubur hidup-hidup. Itulah yang didapatnya karena berani menentang dan menghinaku di depan umum."

Ia lalu berhenti melangkah dan dengan satu gerakan dramatis nan menyeramkan ia memutar badannya menghadapku. "Nah, hukuman apa yang sebaiknya kujatuhkan padamu, Anak Muda?"

Jantungku terasa mencelos. Selama sesaat semua rasa sakitku sempat terlupakan. _Dia. Memang. Gila._

Higuchi kemudian tersenyum _bijak_. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Anak Muda." Raja setan itu lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dan menuju tempat di mana si Jenderal Botak masih berdiri. Mereka lalu nampak berbincang yang sayangnya karena jarak yang cukup jauh, pembicaraan mereka tidak bisa kudengar. Si Jenderal Botak itu terlihat mengangguk paham, membuat kengerian berjumpalitan di dadaku. _Apakah mereka sedang mendiskusikan hukuman untukku?_

Tak lama, si raja keparat itu beranjak dari hadapan sang jenderal dan si botak itu pun ikut beranjak pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Jenderal Botak itu terlihat mengumpulkan beberapa baris pasukan._ Apa aku akan dikeroyok beramai-ramai?_

Tapi alih-alih menghampiriku, rombongan pasukan itu pergi menuju salah satu kereta besar lalu muncul dengan papan-papan kayu beserta palu dan paku. Aku mengangkat alis bingung sesaat sebelum aku mengerti. Ternyata aku berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Mereka akan memalang dan menyegel panti.

Suara ketukan palu mulai terdengar dan memenuhi udara saat mereka beraksi. Pintu, jendela, semua celah masuk ke panti tak ada satu pun yang luput. Tarikan napasku terasa semakin berat saat melihat satu per satu papan mulai memalang jendela ruang bebas yang membingkai peristiwa saat aku menyaksikan kembang api dengan L lalu menciumnya. Suara nyaring nan riuh dari proses pemalangan pasti terdengar sampai ke kereta. Entah bagaimana reaksi Roger dan anak-anak sekarang. Apakah L mendengarnya juga?

Kutatap tiap jengkal bangunan sederhana tersebut lekat-lekat. Terlalu banyak kenangan di rumah ini. Rumah ini satu-satunya tempat yang kuanggap rumah selama ini dan bisa dibilang rumah ini telah menjadi saksi bisu momen-momen terpenting hidupku meskipun hanya beberapa tahun belakangan aku lebih sering kemari. Perkenalanku dengan Roger; kedatangan Mello dan Matt yang merupakan anak jalanan yang akhirnya dirawat Roger; kematian Wedy; dan perkembangan keakrabanku dengan L beserta momen kebersamaan kami. Apakah mungkin kami semua nanti dapat kembali ke rumah ini?

Aku menghela napas. Satu lagi kehilangan. Kenapa aku terus menerus mengalami kehilangan seperti ini sepanjang hidupku? Akankah suatu hari nanti semua derita ini akan berakhir? Akankah semuanya kembali seperti sediakala? Masih adakah hari esok untukku dan yang lainnya?

Tak lama rombongan pasukan telah selesai memalang kemudian dengan tangkai besi berujung stempel yang membara karena dibakar, papan kayu yang memalang pintu masuk dicap dengan lambang kerajaan, menunjukkan bahwa panti ini ditutup di bawah otoritas Higuchi. Kutengok Higuchi yang sudah kembali ke tempat awal saat aku melihatnya tadi dengan si penyihir di sampingnya. Ia sedang memandangi bangunan yang kini telah selesai dipalang sambil bersedekap.

Badanku kemudian ditarik paksa menuju hadapannya lagi. Para penarikku bahkan tidak peduli aku ikut berjalan atau tidak sehingga kakiku terseret-seret dan terinjak. Aku mendesis saat gerakan kasar tiga orang pasukan pemegangku ini makin kasar dan membuat cedera tulang punggungku menjerit-jerit tapi jelas aku tidak bisa protes. Setan gila itu kembali memasang senyum jelek saat aku sampai ke hadapannya. Nah, apa lagi sekarang?

"Mikami," tukas setan itu kepada si pria berjubah hitam yang langsung maju mendekatiku.

A-apa aku akan dibunuh dengan sihir? Aku teringat akan perkataan Roger tentang sihir pelindung Rem namun hal itu tidak membuatku lega. Oke, kalau memang begitu aku mungkin tidak akan mati disihir tapi bagaimana kalau setan itu tahu aku tidak mempan diserang dengan sihir lalu menyelidiki latar belakangku? Kalau ketahuan siapa aku sebenarnya maka aku sudah dipastikan akan langsung dieksekusi dan kemungkinan Roger dan anak-anak bebas tuduhan akan menjadi nol. Lalu bisa saja L juga ikut terseret lalu mengalami hal yang sama lalu….

Semua pikiranku terhenti saat tangan si penyihir yang telah berjalan maju tersebut terjulur padaku, tepat di depan keningku. _Mau apa…?_

Kurasakan getaran hangat memancar dari tangan itu namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah penyihir yang bernama Mikami ini memang sedang menyerangku atau sekadar menggertak. Tapi mengingat tidak ada gelombang energi keras keluar darinya atau hal semacam itu kurasa penyihir ini sedang melakukan hal yang lain. Aku yang penasaran mencoba memperhatikan wajahnya yang tersembunyi bayangan tudung dengan seksama (dan sedikit ngeri, siapa tahu wajahnya ajaib) namun yang terlihat hanya kegelapan.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya lalu kembali menghampiri Higuchi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Higuchi dengan sikap tubuh berwibawanya sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Penyihir itu kemudian membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya, Tuanku, ada sihir dalam dirinya namun sihir tersebut adalah sihir yang tidak berbahaya dan hanya berfungsi untuk menghilangkan jejak."

Tadinya kukira suara penyihir itu akan cempreng nan mengerikan seperti nenek-nenek atau kakek-kakek sihir dalam dongeng atau cerita rakyat tapi ternyata tidak. Suaranya berat, tenang, dan jelas sekali dimiliki oleh orang yang masih cukup muda. Aku lega, sepertinya penyihir ini tidak cukup hebat untuk bisa membaca sihir Rem. Sihir tidak berbahaya untuk menghilangkan jejak? Baguslah, itu jauh lebih baik daripada jika aku ketahuan dilindungi sihir Rem yang bisa saja mengungkap identitas asliku sekaligus memperunyam keadaan. Tapi sebenarnya keadaan sudah terlalu buruk untukku, apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa si penyihir merasakan sihir dariku.

Higuchi mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa kulihat, ternyata itulah sebabnya L dan bocah berandalan ini tidak bisa kau temukan lewat bola kristalmu."

Oh. Ternyata mereka pernah mencariku lewat bola kristal. Ternyata sihir Rem juga mampu melindungiku dari sihir pengintai atau pencari. Untung saja sihir Rem melindungiku, yah, walau toh akhirnya aku tertangkap juga. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan keberadaanku jika sihir pencari tidak mempan untukku? Pasukan yang datang tadi saja bisa dikelabui. Entah cara apa yang setan licik ini pakai untuk menemukan kami.

"Waw, sungguh paket lengkap. Pencuri, penculik, berandalan pemberontak dan juga belajar sihir. Semakin banyak saja alasan yang akan memperberat hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padamu, Anak Muda." Higuchi memasang seringai bajingan. Pasti otaknya sibuk berpikir tentang aneka hukuman untukku.

"Kurasa cukup, aku tak ingin memandang wajah bocah tengik memuakkan sepertimu berlama-lama. Bawa dia. Kita berangkat sekarang dan kembali ke ibu kota."

"Di belakang rumah ada sebuah kandang kuda dengan seekor kuda di dalamnya. Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?" tanya seorang pengawal.

_Mogi._

"Biarkan saja. Toh tak ada gunanya membawa serta seekor kuda. Sekarang, bubar."

Seluruh pasukan mulai bubar dalam barisan rapi dan tiga orang penahanku segera menyeretku menuju kereta panjang besar tempat Roger dan anak-anak dibawa tadi. Kelihatannya aku juga akan dibawa ke ibu kota dan tidak akan dieksekusi di tempat ini. _Memuakkan?_ Yah, terserah apa kata raja sialan itu tentang wajahku, tapi yang jelas aku tahu pasti bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan darinya. Lalu Mogi… ia akan ditinggal? Ia bukan kuda jinak yang mudah patuh dan didekati orang lain. Siapa yang akan merawatnya? Siapa yang akan memberinya makan dan minum?

Sambil tetap berjalan, kutengok ke arah raja setan itu dan dia masih belum pergi namun hanya beranjak ke tempat lain, sedang berbincang dengan Jenderal Botaknya. Firasatku buruk. Pasti mereka sedang berkolaborasi untuk membuat suatu rencana licik.

Ketika aku menoleh ke depan lagi pintu kereta sudah dekat dan seorang pasukan membukakan pintu kereta yang juga sedang dimasuki beberapa pasukan yang telah bubar barusan. Lagi, para penahanku tidak peduli akan kakiku dan menyeret tubuhku dengan kasar hingga membuat kakiku membentur-bentur anak-anak tangga kereta. Wajah anak-anak yang ketakutan segera menyambutku dan kulihat tubuh mereka diikat tali jerami. Mereka segera memanggilku ketika melihatku digiring (diseret) masuk.

"Light!"

Kulihat Matt dan Mello nyaris terlonjak berdiri karena ingin menghampiriku namun pasukan di sebelah mereka menahan dan memaksa mereka duduk kembali. Oh, aku kenal pasukan yang duduk di samping Mello itu. Dia Kholi si kumis. Roger dan anak-anak, semuanya dalam keadaan terikat. Sebelum sempat aku mengamati isi kereta lebih seksama, aku didorong ke bangku dalam kondisi terduduk dan langsung membuatku meringis karena seluruh lukaku mendapat hentakan mendadak, membuat semua lukaku memekik bawel. Dua orang pasukan segera mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakiku dengan tali jerami. Mataku melotot saat melihat pasukan yang duduk di bangku hadapanku, Mayor Isak Gathane.

"Kita bertemu kembali, Tuan 'Raito'," katanya dengan wajah garang.

Ia terlihat kesal dan marah, pasti karena tahu bahwa aku tadi menipunya. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa dan aku memilih diam. Sebaiknya jangan mengambil resiko yang bisa membuatnya marah. Keringat dingin mengalir saat kulihat Matsuda juga berada di kereta ini. Memang ia tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, tapi itu tidak menghentikan rasa cemas akan kemungkinan Matsuda juga ketahuan sebagai teman kami.

Tak lama, gemuruh kereta kuda yang mulai berjalan terdengar dari sekeliling kereta kuda yang kunaiki, pertanda bahwa kereta-kereta yang lain mulai berangkat dan perjalanan akan dimulai. Sial. Bagaimana nantinya nasibku, Roger, dan anak-anak? Lalu… bagaimana dengan L? Kuarahkan mataku ke luar jendela kaca pada pintu kereta namun hanya kabut pasir dan sosok-sosok kereta kuda berseliweran saja yang sanggup kulihat.

* * *

L's POV

Nona Halle Lidner mengantarkanku menuju sebuah kereta yang sangat kukenali sebagai kereta milik Raja Higuchi. Sebuah kereta kayu hitam besar nan megah dengan dipenuhi ornamen emas dan kayu cendana. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu kereta dan mempersilakanku masuk. Aku melangkah gontai menaiki tangga kereta. Sebelum masuk, aku berhenti sebentar sambil mencuri pandang ke belakang, mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Light. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat sosok Light maupun Raja Higuchi. Barisan pasukan dan kereta menghalangi pandanganku, menyisakan sekelumit bagian dari bangunan panti saja.

Aku mendesah pelan kemudian memasuki kereta. Aroma khas cendana dan aneka wewangian serta hawa hangat dari bara api di tungku baja kecil menyambut kedatanganku, mengusir udara dingin malam padang gurun. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa beludru merah tua di dalam kereta lalu memasang posisi biasaku setelah melepas sepatu. Kelembutan beludru yang luar biasa segera melingkupi telapak kakiku, membuatku merasa aneh. Semuanya terasa terlalu nyaman. Baru beberapa hari saja aku tidak merasakan kemewahan seperti ini, rasanya semua ini sudah terlalu asing bagiku. Nona Lidner menyusul masuk kemudian menutup pintu kereta dengan pelan kemudian duduk di sofa beludru merah di hadapanku. Kutengok jendela pada pintu, kembali mencoba mencuri pandang namun pemandangan yang tersaji identik dengan saat aku mencuri pandang sebelum masuk kereta. Hanya ada barisan pasukan dan kereta, begitu juga dengan pemandangan jendela di sebelahku.

Aku memeluk kedua kakiku dan bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Pikiranku melayang pada Light, Tuan Roger, Near, Matt, Mello, Linda, Ela, Lien, Harun, Hanumalik, Laila, Maya, Raj, Quatermos, Tres, Fong, Byan, dan Shiroki. Akhirnya, hal yang paling kutakutkan terjadi. Bahkan, hal yang paling buruk yang mungkin bisa kubayangkan. Aku ditemukan pasukan kerajaan dan mereka semua celaka. Bahkan bukan hanya oleh para pasukan, tapi Raja Higuchi pun ikut ambil bagian serta datang langsung kemari. Aku tahu bahwa raja menganggapku penting dan berharga tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan turun tangan sendiri untuk mencariku.

Kugigiti ibu jariku dengan penuh kerisauan dan segenap pikiranku kukerahkan untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan mereka semua. Bagaimana ini? Memang ada pasal dalam hukum ketatanegaraan tentang vonis maupun hukuman yang tidak bisa dijatuhkan pada terdakwa jika bukti yang ada kurang mendukung serta tidak ada saksi maupun tuntutan korban tapi itu semua hanyalah apa yang tertulis di kitab hukum saja. Pada kenyataannya, semua hukum di negara ini tidak ada pengaruh dan artinya di hadapan raja. Raja Higuchi menjalankan sistem pemerintahan absolut di mana semua hal diputuskan olehnya, jadi tidak ada satupun hukum yang kebal atas kuasa raja. Cih, buat apa ada hukum jika semuanya akhirnya tergantung pada keinginan raja?

Apa Light dan yang lainnya akan dihukum berat? Entah bagaimana dengan Tuan Roger dan anak-anak, tapi Light kemungkinan besar akan dihukum… mati.

_Mati._

Keringat dingin mengucur dan menuruni pelipisku. Light, teman pertama dan orang yang memberiku kesempatan menghirup kebebasan akan… _mati_?

Dan terlebih semua itu terjadi bukanlah karena kesalahannya? Semuanya kesalahanku. Light… akan mati karena aku. Semuanya akan celaka karena _aku_.

Tidak.

_Tidak._

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa harus mereka? Padahal semua peristiwa ini terjadi karena aku. Benar. Kenapa aku memutuskan tinggal? Bukankah aku tahu bahwa kemungkinan seperti ini akan terjadi jika aku tinggal? Bukankah aku sadar bahwa diriku adalah sumber semua bahaya dan malapetaka yang bisa saja terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak menolak? Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, kenapa aku tidak menolak saat Light mengajakku ke Kota Mashera menemui Tuan Roger? Jika aku menolak maka dapat dipastikan Light akan aman tak terjangkau di tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh para pasukan, demikian pula Tuan Roger dan anak-anak, mereka sama sekali tidak akan terlibat. Juga Near… jika aku tidak memutuskan ikut Light kemari maka ia pasti sudah berada di istana bersamaku sekarang dan selangkah lebih dekat menjadi cendekiawan negara.

Semua karena aku.

Semua karena keegoisanku. Betul, aku egois. Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisanku yang ingin merasakan kebebasanku lebih lama dan ingin melihat lebih banyak hal yang tidak pernah kulihat saat aku terkurung di istana. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang…! Semua hal ini tidak akan bisa ditebus maupun dikembalikan dengan terkurungnya diriku di istana kembali. Tidak dengan satu dasawarsa maupun satu abad sekalipun.

Aku bahkan tidak berani berlama-lama memandang wajah Light tadi. Aku tidak pantas memandangnya setelah semua masalah yang kuberikan padanya. Aku juga takut bahwa aku mungkin akan menemukan kemarahan di dalam matanya yang ditujukan padaku. Aku takut… Light akan membenciku. Aku takut meskipun memang aku pantas dibencinya atas semua malapetaka yang menimpanya kini. Apalagi meskipun ia temanku, aku tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu yang baik untuknya, selalu Light-lah yang memberikan terlalu banyak padaku. Ia begitu sabar menjagaku dan benar-benar menginginkan kebebasanku. Kenapa yang bisa kuberikan padanya hanyalah musibah? Kenapa keberadaanku justru mencelakakan semua orang yang kusayangi?

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan yang bertalu-talu terdengar dari luar kereta, tepatnya dari arah panti. Aku melotot. Meskipun dinding kereta ini meredam dan mengurangi besar dari bunyi-bunyian itu, aku tahu bahwa itu berasal dari suara kayu yang dipaku ke tembok dan ke kayu lainnya. Bangunan panti asuhan sedang dipalang. Oh, tidak. Satu hal buruk lagi yang terjadi. Lagi, kugigiti ibu jariku dengan resah sambil memejamkan mata, berharap bunyi-bunyi itu segera selesai.

Akhirnya malam kembali tenang. Walaupun suara-suara tersebut telah mereda, pikiranku terus berkecamuk dan semakin menumpuk rasa sesal yang amat sangat menggerogoti dadaku. Napasku berubah berat dan sesak. Tubuhku tergetar dan air mataku yang tadi sempat meluap dan mengering kini kembali menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Waw. Lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan. Light dan yang lainnya terancam hukuman mati dan aku hanya bisa menangis. Hebat sekali diriku. Hebat sekali cendikiawan negara yang satu ini.

Mati-matian kutahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh, apalagi ada Nona Lidner di sini. Belakangan ini emosi semakin mudah menguasaiku. Aku sudah pernah menangis di depan Light dan bahkan tadi adi aku telah memperlihatkan sisi lemahku di hadapan ratusan pasukan. Tak boleh terulang lagi. Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan sisi rapuhku pada siapapun, aku harus tenang. Emosi akan mempengaruhi logikaku sementara otakku saat ini harus bekerja mencari cara yang mungkin bisa menolong Light dan yang lainnya.

Rasa asin yang asing mendadak menyentuh lidahku. Darah. Rupanya aku terlalu keras menggigiti ibu jariku sehingga sedikit lecet. Saat hendak kuseka dengan ujung lengan pakaianku, Nona Lidner membuka lemari kecil pada dinding kereta lalu mengambil secarik saputangan putih yang kemudian disodorkannya padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan sedikit sungkan. "Terima kasih."

"Kembali, Cendekiawan L," balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar Nona Lidner bicara langsung padaku. Aku jarang bertemu dengan Nona Lidner yang walaupun memang selalu mendampingi Raja Higuchi namun ia lebih sering diam dan jikalau ia bicara, itupun langsung pada raja dan dengan suara yang dikecilkan. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, namun kemampuan fisiknya sangat hebat sehingga Raja Higuchi lebih memilih mengangkatnya menjadi pengawal pribadi ketimbang sebagai selir atau semacamnya. Ia juga telah membuktikan kemampuannya dengan menahan terjangan Light lalu membantingnya seperti yang kusaksikan tadi.

Lagi-lagi kelembutan saputangan yang terbuat dari sutra terasa begitu asing bagiku. Kuusap luka lecetku dengan pelan. Titik-titik noda darah yang teresap oleh serat kain sutra putih mengingatkanku pada noda darah Light yang dibersihkan dari sepatu raja. Bahuku terasa lemas saat mengingat kembali siksaan fisik yang diterima Light tadi. Ia bertarung dengan puluhan pasukan berpedang dengan hanya bersenjatakan sebatang sapu dan akhirnya kalah. Wajah dan perutnya ditinju, punggungnya ditendang, dadanya dipukul, kepalanya diinjak, serta aneka deraan lain yang mungkin tidak kulihat karena aku sempat berkali-kali menutup mataku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Orang normal biasanya sudah sekarat dan tidak bisa bangun lagi setelah dihajar sedemikian rupa namun Light tetap berusaha berdiri setelah semua perlakuan kejam itu. Entah hal-hal apa yang telah ia alami di masa lalu, namun pasti ia telah melewati sedemikian banyak kesulitan hidup yang tak bisa kubayangkan betapa beratnya sehingga mampu membentuk ketangguhan dan kegigihannya yang sekarang.

Kuusapkan saputangan pada dahi dan pelipisku untuk menyeka keringat dinginku sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menghapus genangan air mataku yang nyaris saja turun. Dadaku terasa sesak oleh isakan yang tak kuizinkan keluar dan tubuhku mulai kembali tergetar.

"Cendekiawan L," panggil Nona Lidner yang langsung membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menengok.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah botol kristal berisi air berwarna kuning tua jernih yang langsung kukenali sebagai air madu. Baru kusadari betapa haus dan keringnya kerongkonganku karena sedari tadi aku tidak berhenti menjerit dan berteriak-teriak. Kuterima botol kristal itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih lalu membuka sumbat botol dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Rasa sejuk manis menghapus rasa hausku dan menyegarkan tubuhku. Rasanya aku lebih rileks sekarang. Nona Lidner kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kembali botol yang kini sudah kosong sambil tersenyum hangat.

Aku tak bisa tidak membalas untuk tersenyum padanya meskipun hanya dengan senyuman lemah. Kurasakan bahwa Nona Lidner bukanlah orang jahat. Tadi saat ia menahanku, entah sengaja atau tidak, ia seperti melonggarkan kuncian tangannya sehingga aku bisa melepaskan diri dan menghentikan raja sebelum panti dibakar.

Tubuhku terlonjak saat kudengar suara pintu kereta terbuka. Tanganku meremas saputangan dengan gugup saat sosok Raja Higuchi dengan jubah hitam penuh perhiasan mewahnya muncul kemudian disusul oleh sang penyihir kerajaan. Cepat-cepat aku menurunkan kakiku dan memasang posisi duduk normal bagi orang kebanyakan. Aku tidak mau duduk dengan posisi biasaku di depan raja bukan hanya karena etika atau tidak sopan namun karena jika aku duduk seperti biasa maka umumnya perhatian raja akan sebagian besar tersita untuk memandangi… bagian… bawah tubuhku dan aku sangat amat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku menelan ludahku yang masih pekat dipenuhi rasa manis madu dan keringat dingin kembali menuruni pelipisku. Nona Lidner kemudian berpindah duduk ke sebelah kananku sementara raja duduk tepat di hadapanku dengan sang penyihir di sebelahnya. Udara seakan berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan mencekam dengan drastis.

Aku tegang, apalagi adanya kehadiran penyihir kerajaan itu. Aku tahu ia bernama Mikami Teru tapi tak pernah kulihat bagaimana rupanya yang selalu tersembunyi di balik tudung hitam. Mengingat Raja Higuchi mengangkatnya menjadi penyihir kerajaan hanya setelah beberapa bulan kematian Rem, ia pasti memiliki kemampuan yang hebat sehingga ia bisa secepat itu meyakinkan raja. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya tiga kali dan selebihnya ia mengurung diri di dalam ruangannya yang selalu berpenerangan samar. Aku tidak pernah bicara padanya ataupun mencari masalah dengannya namun entah kenapa kurasakan bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku. Sangat.

Kereta pun mulai bergerak maju. Bunyi gemuruh dari kereta-kereta lain segera menyusul. Kami mulai berangkat. Bisa kurasakan kereta mulai melaju dalam suatu barisan dan kereta yang kunaiki ini merupakan salah satu yang paling depan jika diperkirakan dari perbedaan jumlah derap kaki kuda dari depan dan belakang kereta.

Mata tajam raja menatapku dan senyuman dingin terulas di wajah kerasnya. Aku takut namun aku tak boleh kalah duluan sebelum berperang. Kupaksakan diriku memandangnya sambil menyiapkan argumen yang akan kulontarkan untuk membela Light dan teman-temanku yang lainnya meskipun kemampuan berpikirku sudah turun 40% sekarang.

"Senang melihat wajah rupawanmu lagi, Cendekiawan Manisku," ujarnya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

Aku sedikit ciut melihat senyuman mengerikan itu. Aku juga teringat kembali akan semua sentuhan dan pelukannya tadi yang sangat memuakkanku. Aku tidak membalas perkataannya ataupun memasang senyum, malahan ekspresiku semakin keras. Rasanya aku jadi semakin berani terang-terangan menantangnya.

Raja terkekeh melihat responku. "Kau benar-benar sudah dipengaruhi oleh penculikmu itu, ya."

Baik, sekaranglah saatnya. "Yang Mulia, kembali saya tegaskan bahwa Light bukanlah penculik saya. Tuan Roger dan anak-anak juga tidak terlibat. Jadi, mereka harus dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan, Yang Mulia."

Raja kembali terkekeh. "Oh, jadi sudah bukan 'hamba' lagi ya?"

Mukaku terasa panas. Aku sangat malu mengingat bahwa aku tadi sempat memakai kosakata yang sangat merendahkan diri sendiri itu untuk memohon padanya, tapi apa boleh buat. Semakin aku merendahkan diri maka semakin besar kemungkinan raja akan meluluskan permintaanku, apalagi keadaan tadi sangatlah mendesak.

Raja kemudian menopangkan sisi pergelangan kaki kanannya ke atas paha kirinya, membentuk pose duduk yang angkuh. "Sayangnya kali ini, sebanyak apapun kata 'hamba mohon' kau lontarkan, tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusanku, L."

"Tapi mereka…."

"Aku tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, L," potongnya, "Mikami telah menunjukkan padaku lewat bola kristalnya."

Aku terbelalak. _Bola kristal?_ Ternyata raja mencari keberadaanku lewat sihir. _Tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? _Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang.

"Pada malam hilangnya dirimu, aku memanggil Mikami untuk melacak keberadaanmu. Ia lalu melakukan ritual dan menggunakan sehelai rambutmu yang diambil dari sisir sebagai media pelacak keberadaan dirimu lalu mentransfer energi ke bola kristalnya.

"Tadinya tidak terlihat apa-apa di bola kristal Mikami tapi satu malam setelah peristiwa raibnya dirimu, bola kristal Mikami menunjukkan dirimu berkuda di padang gurun tengah malam menuju kota yang kukenali sebagai Kota Amsos. Kusimpulkan bahwa kau berhasil melarikan diri dari penculikmu. Segera saja kukirim pasukan ke sana yang tentunya memakan waktu cukup lama. Namun, kamu telah berpindah lagi menuju kota lainnya."

Oh. Aku mengerti kenapa bola kristal sempat tidak bisa menampilkan diriku. Saat itu aku sedang bersama Light yang diselubungi sihir pelindung Rem. Pada malam harinya aku bisa terpampang di bola kristal karena aku sudah melarikan diri dan tidak bersama Light.

"Lalu kamu menuju Kota Hesna. Kulihat kamu mendapatkan beberapa kesulitan di sana."

Mukaku makin panas (semoga jangan sampai terlihat merah!). B-berarti raja dan Penyihir Mikami juga menyaksikan peristiwa pelecehan dan percobaan pe… pemerkosaan oleh Shibuimaru Takuo yang hampir menimpaku. _Astaga…._

"Dan kamu lari bersama teman kecilmu yang berambut putih itu pergi menuju Kota Rastarazni. Lagi-lagi kau mendapatkan masalah, L. Kau dan teman kecilmu itu berkonfrontasi dengan enam orang pria dan kau tertangkap. Lalu, kau dibawa menuju Kota Juhna dan kau kembali menghilang dari bola kristal. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kukirim pasukan lebih banyak menuju Juhna dan sekitarnya untuk mencarimu lalu aku menyusul kemudian."

Ya, Light pada saat itu tiba dan menyelamatkanku. Itu juga sebabnya pasukan datang mencariku sampai ke Kota Mashera yang tidak jauh dari Kota Juhna. Aku sedikit lega, jika Raja Higuchi tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal Sahreem maka ia tidak menyaksikan percobaan pe… pemerkosaan lainnya yang kembali ditujukan padaku. Diam-diam aku merasa sangat khawatir. Apakah raja juga sempat melihatku mandi atau dalam kegiatan pribadi lainnya lewat bola kristal? Remasan tanganku pada sapu tangan semakin kencang.

_Tunggu! Fokus, L! Bukan hal seperti itu yang harus kukhawatirkan sekarang! Ingat Light dan yang lainnya! _Ekspresi wajahku pun kembali mengeras dan kurasakan panas di wajahku berkurang.

"Kemudian bola kristal tidak kunjung menampakkan dirimu lagi. Akhirnya kusimpulkan bahwa kamu kembali bertemu dan bersama dengan orang yang sama yang telah menculikmu dari istana. Tadi ia telah diperiksa Mikami dan memang ditemukan sihir kecil untuk menghilangkan jejak padanya. Tak bisa tidak, memang dialah orang yang menculikmu dari istana, L."

Aku tercekat. _Raja tahu ada sihir pada Light?_ Oh tidak….

Tapi segera kuturunkan kecemasanku. Tadi yang disebutkan raja adalah 'sihir kecil penghilang jejak' sedangkan menurut penuturan Tuan Roger, sihir yang dikerahkan Rem adalah sebuah sihir berbahaya yang menguras energi, sama sekali bukan sihir kecil. Raja juga tidak menyebut-nyebut soal Rem. Apakah itu artinya Penyihir Mikami tidak bisa mendeteksi sihir Rem? Tapi… jika memang sihir Rem mampu menyembunyikan keberadaan Light, bagaimana caranya sampai raja dan pasukan-pasukan bisa menemukan kami?

Raja terlihat senang melihat kebingunganku. "Bola kristal memang tidak bisa menunjukkan apa-apa, tapi Mikami punya kemampuan hebat yang lainnya. Seperti Rem, ia juga bisa meramal. Dari situlah ia mendapatkan penglihatan akan tempat ini dan berdasarkan itu aku dan pasukanku mendatangi tempat ini."

Napasku tertahan. Meramal? Penyihir Mikami juga bisa meramal? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Otakku berpikir cepat. Ramalan…. Apa berarti sihir Rem tidak bisa menghalau ramalan? Apakah ramalan bukan termasuk sihir ilmu hitam? Ataukah… karena ramalan itu tidak hanya terfokus pada satu orang saja karena masa depan manusia saling berkaitan satu dengan yang lainnya? Apapun itu, berarti sihir Rem hanya bisa melindungi keberadaan fisik tetapi tidak bisa menjangkau masa depan.

Tunggu. Raja tidak bilang apa-apa soal identitas Light. Berarti raja masih belum mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku agak sedikit resah, apakah si penyihir ini juga bisa membaca pikiran? Bagaimana kalau isi pikiranku sampai diketahuinya? Jangan sampai rahasia Light terbongkar karena aku. Tapi rasanya tidak. Jikalaupun ia memiliki sihir pembaca pikiran, raja tidak akan berkenan Penyihir Mikami menggunakannya. Tidak pada saat ada dirinya. Raja Higuchi tentu tidak ingin isi pikirannya diketahui orang lain.

"Dan ramalan yang tepat sekali," cetus raja seraya tersenyum. "Semua bukti sudah cukup kuat, L. Memang Bocah Kampung bernama Light itulah penculikmu. Sebelumnya ada laporan dari seorang mayor bernama Isak Gathane yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan anak buahnya telah menginspeksi panti itu namun tidak menemukan keberadaanmu. Jelas sekali seisi panti itu ikut berkomplot dengan bocah penculik itu untuk menyembunyikanmu. Mereka semua bersalah dan mereka semua akan mendapatkan ganjarannya."

Aku kembali tercekat. "Tapi, Yang Mulia…."

"Cukup, L. Ingatlah akan kedudukanmu. Ini adalah keputusanku sebagai seorang raja dan kau yang hanyalah seorang cendekiawan tidak berhak ikut campur. Lagipula ini semua adalah salah bocah itu sendiri yang berani mencuri di istanaku dan menculikmu. Ia berani menantangku dan tentunya ada ganjaran atas perbuatannya tersebut."

"Yang Mu…."

"Sshhh, tenanglah L. Hhh.., sudah kuduga bahwa kau akan membela mereka. Kau memang terlalu baik."

Kata-kataku kemudian dipotong kembali sebelum sempat keluar dari mulutku.

"Itulah sebabnya aku melarangmu keluar istana, L. Kau telah lihat dan mengalami sendiri bahaya yang mengincar dan menimpamu bukan? Kau terlalu rawan untuk menjadi korban kejahatan, apalagi dunia di luar istana adalah dunia keras dan penuh dengan manusia-manusia liar dan para pelaku kejahatan. Kau memang luar biasa cerdas namun masih sangat naïf. Kau mudah sekali bersimpati dan mempercayai orang. Lihat saja, kau bahkan membela penculikmu mati-matian! Entah apa yang bocah bernama Light itu lakukan dan bagaimana caranya sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan darimu yang pernah melarikan diri darinya. Kepercayaan darimu sungguh sama sekali tidak pantas didapatkan orang seperti itu. Kau jelas telah dipengaruhi olehnya dan termakan tipuannya. Sekarang kau mungkin masih bingung dan tidak mampu berpikir jernih, tapi L, kuyakinkan dirimu bahwa pasti nantinya kau akan mengerti bahwa perkataankulah yang benar."

_Tidak. Itu salah!_ Aku sangat tahu dan yakin bahwa semua tindakan baik Light kepadaku bukanlah tipuan. Light sungguh-sungguh mempedulikan dan memperhatikanku. Ingin sekali kukatakan itu pada Raja Higuchi tapi aku menahannya. Aku tahu pasti bahwa ia tidak akan mau mendengar. Tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jelas raja tidak akan mempedulikan apapun yang akan kukatakan dan aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menentang. Memang benar walaupun aku adalah cendekiawan nomor satu negara tetap saja kekuasaan tertinggi ada pada Raja Higuchi. _Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Light, Tuan Roger, dan anak-anak? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

"L, berhentilah berpikir tentang Bocah Kampung itu dan rekan-rekannya itu. Sebagai cendekiawan, kau punya lebih banyak hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan. Lagipula kau akan kembali ke rumahmu, istana. Apakah kau tidak merindukan Quillsh Wammy, mentormu? Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku tetap diam. Tentu saja aku merindukan Wammy, tapi bukan itu prioritasku saat ini.

"Amresha membutuhkanmu, L."

Kedua tanganku langsung mengepal keras. Amresha. Negeri ini. Secara otomatis pikiranku langsung berkelana pada lima puluh juta penduduk resmi dan dua puluh satu propinsi yang dimiliki penduduk ini. Ugh. Ia tahu kalau nama negara ini sedikit banyak akan membuatku terpengaruh dan mengingatkanku akan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang cendekiawan negara. Tapi sepercik amarah lain muncul di dadaku. Beraninya dia, raja yang telah menyebabkan kebobrokan negeri ini dengan tidak tahu malu membawa-bawa nama negara untuk meyakinkanku kembali padanya.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka, L? Apa ada masalah jika aku menyebutkan nama negaraku?"

_Glek._ Dia sadar akan reaksiku. Jantungku mulai berdebar keras, apa ia akan marah? Aku tegang tapi kuusahakan ekspresiku tetap setenang biasanya. Raja Higuchi lalu memandangiku tajam dengan dagu tertopang tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, kau pasti masih lelah atas semua yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak seharusnya mendesakmu seperti ini. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti, L."

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan desah napas legaku. Aku memang terlalu lelah. Kulihat raja masih memandangiku dengan tersenyum menakutkan dan aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian, tidak mau menatap matanya. Aku takut. Kali ini aku seorang diri berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat tidak kusukai dan pernah hampir me... memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku yaitu raja, tanpa Wammy yang biasanya mendampingiku. Apalagi tubuhku berhadapan langsung dengan raja yang duduk di hadapanku tanpa kedua kakiku yang biasanya berada di depan dadaku untuk membuatku merasa lebih defensif. Aku benar-benar merasa rapuh. Gagal dan rapuh. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Roger, anak-anak, dan Light. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku.

Bunyi derap kuda dan decitan kereta terus terdengar di mana-mana, bersahut-sahutan tanpa henti.

"Boleh kutahu bros apa itu, L?" tanya raja tiba-tiba.

Secara reflek aku langsung melongok ke bagian atas dada kiriku dan menemukan sekuntum mawar perak mungil tersemat di sana. Bros pemberian Light. Rupanya aku tadi terlalu terburu-buru pergi ke kamar setelah mengatakan kesediaanku untuk berpikir pada Light lalu bergegas tidur tanpa sempat melepas bros ini. Secercah kehangatan timbul di dadaku. Rupanya aku masih membawa pemberian Light. Pemberian dari teman pertamaku. Aku… tidak seutuhnya 'terpisah' dengan Light.

"Apa _benda itu_ pemberian dari Bocah Kampung itu?" Raja menyebutkan kata 'benda itu' seolah bros ini adalah benda yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Bukan, ada orang lain yang memberikannya pada saya," cetusku. Tentu saja aku berbohong tapi sepertinya kontrol diriku mulai kembali sehingga suaraku terdengar begitu tenang. Hanya alasan itu yang bisa kupikirkan, jelas aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku membelinya karena raja tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah suka memakai perhiasan.

"Benda jelek itu tidak pantas kau kenakan. Benda itu sebaiknya kau buang."

Aku hanya diam, tidak menolak ataupun menyetujui perkataan raja dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Raja tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ataupun marah karena aku mendiamkannya dan itu membuatku lega. Terkadang bisa kulihat kereta kuda panjang yang membawa anak-anak (dan kuyakin Light juga di sana) saat barisan kereta-kereta berbelok.

Matahari mulai muncul dan dari jendela kereta secercah cahaya di ufuk timur mulai menampakkan kepingan sinarnya. Pemandangan di luar jendela pun berubah, dari permukiman penduduk dengan orang-orang yang memandangi iring-iringan kami dengan takjub menjadi hamparan pasir padang gurun. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus mencari cara yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menolong teman-temanku namun intinya tetap saja raja yang berhak memutuskan semuanya.

Aku kesal dan ingin sekali mengangkat kakiku agar performa otakku kembali menjadi 100% agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mata jahat raja akan berkelana ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya, apalagi ia duduk tepat di hadapanku. Tapi keinginanku menolong Light dan yang lainnya lebih besar dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa maluku dan menaikkan kaki ke depan dadaku. Benar saja, mata Raja Higuchi langsung mengarah ke sela di antara kedua kakiku, menatap ke arah selangkangan dan bokongku. Cepat-cepat aku merapatkan kedua kakiku, berusaha tidak meninggalkan celah yang memberi kesempatan bagi pandangan raja dan sepertinya aku berhasil. Tapi rasa tenangku hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Mata raja tidak menyerah dan kini ia memandangi garis pinggul, paha, betis, hingga leher dan wajahku.

Saputangan pemberian Nona Lidner semakin tidak karuan bentuknya dalam remasanku. Aku kesal dan merasa jijik. Mengapa di mana pun aku berada selalu saja ada orang yang bersikap kurang ajar padaku? Bahkan raja yang sudah punya banyak selir yang kesemuanya rupawan masih juga menggerayangi tubuh kurus yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya milikku ini dengan tatapan kelaparan. Apakah mentang-mentang ia adalah seorang raja jadi ia bisa bersikap semaunya dan bebas menginvasi wilayah pribadi orang lain tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun dipersalahkan?

Sebuah napas panjang segera kuhela dalam-dalam untuk meredam emosiku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga tidak perlu melihat raja cabul itu sekaligus tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi malu dan kesalku. Prioritasku saat ini adalah mencari rencana menyelamatkan teman-temanku, hal-hal selain itu tidak usah kupedulikan dahulu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Walau dengan posisi normal dan dengan daya pikir primaku, semua hal yang kupikirkan tetap saja buntu. Lagi-lagi raja menjadi penghalang terbesar. Sekali lagi, kuumpat sistem pemerintahan sewenang-wenang yang dicanangkan raja di dalam hatiku.

Matahari semakin tinggi sehingga tungku pemanas dimatikan. Pagi telah berlalu dan kini siang mulai menjelang namun tetap tak kutemukan caranya. Tidak…. Near. Tuan Roger. Matt. Mello. Linda. Harun. Hanumalik. Laila. Maya. Raj. Quatermos. Tres. Fong. Byan. Shiroki. Lien. Ela.

_Light._

Mataku mulai kembali basah dan aku makin menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana ini? Apakah mereka semua akan benar-benar celaka karena aku?

"Lidner, matahari mulai terik. Tolong tutup jendelanya," perintah Raja Higuchi yang segera dilaksanakan Lidner.

Tirai merah anggur mulai ditarik menutupi kaca jendela dan aku mengintip sedikit dari sela poniku ke arah wajah raja dan kulihat ia sempat _tersenyum licik_ saat memandang keluar jendela yang sedang ditutup. Mengerikan sekali, apalagi penerangan kini lebih samar dengan mengandalkan cahaya matahari yang terbias dari kaca buram di langit-langit kereta. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu? Aku cemas. Saat ini hanya satu nama yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Light…," bisikku dengan begitu pelannya hingga hanya aku sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

Light's POV

Kereta yang membawa kami bergoyang-goyang pelan seiring derap kuda penarik. Pagi tiba dan matahari semakin tinggi namun aku masih terjaga, tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali dan perutku mulai keroncongan. Cih, bukan saatnya memikirkan makanan. Kulihat sekelilingku dan banyak di antara anak-anak yang tertidur. Roger, Mello, Linda, Near, dan Matt masih terjaga dan mereka bergantian membalas tatapanku. Tak ada rasa marah dan kesal yang ditujukan padaku dari mata mereka bahkan Mello tersenyum lemah. Aku merasa sangat lega dan berterima kasih, mereka tidak menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi sekarang.

Si Mayor Isak sudah mulai tidak terfokus untuk memelototiku lagi dan memandangi luar jendela tapi jelas, ia selalu kelihatan kesal saat memandangku. Aku masih tidak mau menantangnya dengan balas melotot. Saat ini aku tidak ingin 'koleksi' lukaku bertambah.

Kuusap perut dan dada kananku yang terasa sangat sakit akibat ditinju semalam dengan tangan terikatku dan kurasakan daerah yang dipukul membengkak. Bukan hanya perut dan dada, wajahku juga membengkak dan ngilu bukan main. Luka-lukaku seolah hidup, berdenyut-denyut layaknya urat nadi. Darah dari luka di kening kananku juga sudah mengering namun terasa lengket luar biasa. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke dinding kereta dan memejamkan mataku. Pening di kepalaku sudah hampir menghilang namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku.

L.

Apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? Ia pasti sedang bersama si setan Higuchi... Bersama orang yang ditakuti dan dibencinya… bagaimana perasaannya? Apa ia takut? Pasti. Apalagi tadinya ia telah mengira bahwa ia akhirnya telah memperoleh kebebasannya dan tidak akan pernah bertemu keparat itu lagi.

Kukepalkan tanganku keras-keras. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi L, melindungi orang yang sangat kucintai? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memberikan kebebasan yang sangat didambakannya? Kenapa aku sedemikian lemah dan tidak berdaya, tak bisa mempertahankan malaikat manisku saat ia direbut dariku? Hanya bisa terdiam saat menyaksikannya diambil dari sisiku?

Aku teringat kembali akan wajah brengsek Higuchi dan semua perkataan serta hinaan busuk yang diucapkannya. _Aku penculik? _Lalu bagaimana dengan Higuchi si brengsek itu? Bukankah dia yang mengambil paksa L, berlawanan dengan keinginan L yang sebenarnya? Bukankah dia juga penculik? Apa mentang-mentang dia raja jadi semua yang diinginkannya harus dia dapatkan dan semua tindakan jahatnya menjadi sesuatu yang legal?

Saat aku bergumul dengan pikiran-pikiranku, kurasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Kulihat ke jendela luar pintu dan menyaksikan kereta yang kami naiki mulai keluar dari barisan kereta lainnya. Aku melotot. Kami akan dibawa ke tempat yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kami tidak akan dibawa ke istana. Anak-anak yang masih terjaga serta Roger sepertinya juga sadar. Beberapa ribut dan panik sehingga membangunkan anak-anak lainnya yang tadinya tertidur. Aku memandang ke arah Matsuda dan ia juga terlihat sama bingungnya denganku. Kutengok Isak dan ia juga seperti tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kulihat lagi jendela kaca pada pintu dan satu kereta besar yang cukup mewah menyusul. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku yakin kereta itu adalah kereta si Jenderal Botak.

Kilasan akan si keparat dan si botak yang sedang berbincang menampar kepalaku. Ini rencana mereka. Apa kami akan dieksekusi? Tidak. _Tidak_.

Jantungku mulai bertalu-talu kencang. Kulihat lagi ke arah jendela kaca pada pintu kereta dan jendela milik kereta paling mewah yang pasti ditumpangi Higuchi tertutup tirai. Si bajingan itu! Dia pasti menutup jendela agar L tidak melihat kereta kami keluar dari barisan. Berarti benar, kami akan… _dieksekusi_. Anak-anak saling berangkulan. Mello dan Matt saling bergandengan erat dengan tangan terikat sedangkan Linda dan Near memeluk Roger. Astaga, mereka semua, anak-anak juga akan…? Si bedebah itu memang biadab!

L. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak tahu kami sedang dibawa ke tempat yang berbeda sekarang. Apakah ekspresi penuh kesedihan semalam yang akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kulihat darinya? Aku teringat kembali akan ramalan Rem. Apa ramalan tersebut salah? Apa yang seperti L pernah bilang, roda takdir manusia bisa berubah? Apa aku tidak jadi menggantikan Higuchi? Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Kulewati tiap detik paling menegangkan dalam hidupku ini dengan perasaan yang sulit kuungkapkan. Beginikah perasaan orang yang tahu ajalnya akan mendekat?

Kembali kupandangi kereta kuda mewah yang dinaiki L yang semakin menjauh dengan hati perih. Semakin sakit rasanya saat mengingat lagi bahwa tak ada satu kata cinta pun yang sempat terucap dari mulutku kepadanya. L… aku….

Kubungkukan tubuhku hingga mukaku berada di atas lututku dengan tangan mengepal sekuat tenaga. Kutahan keinginanku untuk menjerit dan menangis namun erangan frustasiku tak terbendung. Suara putus asaku bergema di dalam ruang kereta dan bisa kurasakan semua yang ada di dalam kereta terdiam saat mendengarnya.

_L…._

L….

Aku….

Sekali lagi, erangan putus asa keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

Kereta yang membawa kami menuju sebuah padang pasir yang sangat luas. Tubuhku menegang. Aku tahu tempat ini. Ini Gurun Morthes, gurun pasir yang sangat luas dan gersang. Gurun ini jauh lebih menakutkan dari Gurun Sieriya yang membentang dari ibu kota hingga Lembah Jeter. Gurun ini benar-benar kering luar biasa dan tidak berpenghuni.

Kereta kami berhenti, begitu juga dengan kereta yang satu lagi. Pintu kereta dibuka dari luar dan wajah si Jenderal Botak-lah yang pertama kali muncul. Dia menyeringai lebar dan seram, membuat darahku berdesir. Dengan satu gerakan cepat dan tidak kuduga, ia melompat masuk lalu menarik kerah bajuku, mengangkatku ke udara. Anak-anak menjerit ngeri saat menyaksikan tubuhku yang tergantung di udara. Aku tercekik kerah bajuku namun sebelum sempat aku berpikir atau bereaksi, tubuhku terasa melayang dan… BRUUUGHH! Aku mendarat di tanah pasir yang panas dengan amat menyakitkan.

Sinar matahari yang terik meyilaukanku saat aku mendongak. Aku menggerung saat merasakan seluruh badan dan lukaku bertambah sakit akibat dilempar keluar kereta barusan. Aku memaksa memutar tubuhku yang masih terikat tangan dan kakinya hingga terlentang agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Si Jenderal Botak kembali terpampang di bingkai mataku. Ia masih berdiri di dalam kereta lalu dengan lincah melompat turun, membuat pasir-pasir berterbangan di sekitar pendaratannya. Anak-anak menjerit, kulihat Matt, Mello,serta yang lainnya memaksa untuk melihat keadaanku meskipun dipegangi pasukan. Kecemasan dan ketakutan meliputi wajah mereka. Anggota pasukan lain yang mungkin dari kereta si botak berbaris di sekelilingku.

"Halo, Tikus Kampung. Kita bertemu lagi," katanya dengan suara ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Aku berusaha bangun dengan susah payah namun tiba-tiba ia menerjang maju sambil melancarkan tendangan tepat ke perutku, membuatku terdorong mundur beberapa meter dengan keras dan mengukirkan jejak panjang di daratan pasir. Teriakan sakit serta sebagian besar udara di paru-paruku segera terlontar dari mulutku dan butir-putir pasir ikut masuk sehingga aku segera terbatuk keras. Anak-anak kembali menjerit ngeri dan kulihat Near menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

S-sial. Kurasa aku akan dipukuli sampai mati.

Si botak terkekeh seperti tahu hal yang sedang kupikirkan. "Hei, bocah tampan, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukulimu sampai mati, namun raja telah memerintahkan hal lain atas perbuatanmu menculik cendekiawan cantik itu."

Oke. Aku tidak akan dipukuli sampai mati. Tapi pasti rencana si busuk itu tidak mungkin lebih baik dari hal tadi.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dibawa kemari?"

Aku menelan ludah. Sebuah kesadaran muncul di benakku. Apa….

"Oh. Kelihatannya kau mengerti. Yah, kau akan ditinggalkan dan dibiarkan mati mengering di sini. Hanya kau. Hehe, itu sungguh cara mati yang lebih buruk, sangat menderita dan perlahan-lahan."

Aku terbelalak syok dan pikiranku langsung berkecamuk tak terkendali. Ti-tidak. Aku… aku akan dibiarkan mati terpanggang matahari secara perlahan-lahan? Aku akan ditinggal di gurun Morthes? Gurun yang mendapat julukan Permadani Matahari?

Suara jeritan anak-anak menyadarkanku dan membawaku kembali ke kenyataan. Matt dan Mello mulai menangis dan meneriakkan namaku. Roger bahkan tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia terlihat sangat terpukul dan ikut memberontak dari pemegangnya. Matsuda terlihat melotot dan seperti hampir pingsan. Pada saat seperti ini pun, aku tidak bisa tidak tersentuh oleh perhatian mereka pada keselamatanku yang biasanya nyaris tidak pernah mereka tunjukkan dalam keseharian kami. _'Hanya kau'_. Apa itu berarti hanya aku yang akan dibuang ke gurun ini? Mereka semua, Roger dan anak-anak tidak?

Aku… merasa bersyukur. Aku tahu kedengarannya gila, tapi aku merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya mereka semua tidak ikut celaka karena kesalahanku. Setidaknya mereka selamat. Ya, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyaksikan orang-orang yang kusayangi menderita lalu mati perlahan-lahan.

Tidak seperti nasib yang akan kualami.

"Lepas ikatannya," perintah si botak itu sambil meludah ke tanah pasir yang tentu saja langsung dipatuhi anak buahnya.

Tiga orang pasukan menghampiriku yang masih terbaring lemas lalu memotong tali jerami pengikatku dengan belati. Entah sengaja atau tidak, pasukan pelepasku menorehkan luka saat memotong tali, menciptakan garis luka di dekat pergelangan tanganku yang untungnya tidak sampai mengenai pembuluh nadiku. Aku memandang ke arah tiga orang pasukan yang bergegas ke tempatnya semula itu dengan dongkol. Sialan. Seluruh badanku benar-benar sakit sehingga aku sulit bergerak. Jika tidak, sudah tentu aku bangkit berdiri, kususul, dan kucolok mata si kurang ajar yang melukaiku tadi!

Huh. Bahkan dalam kondisi terancam mati seperti sekarang pun aku masih sempat berpikir untuk membalas. Ternyata memang kekeraskepalaanku dan perasaan tidak mau kalahku tidak akan pernah luntur dan yah… mungkin akan kubawa sampai kehidupan setelah mati nanti.

"Ck, ck, ck. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Kemana perginya semangatmu yang semalam? Apa kamu memang cuma besar mulut dan menang di gaya saja?" Jenderal Botak itu lalu terkekeh tak kalah jelek dari si Higuchi bajingan itu. Kelihatannya orang-orang bajingan memiliki standar cara tertawa yang sama.

"Atau karena tidak ada cendekiawan seksi berpantat montok itu? Jadi semangatmu kurang karena tidak bisa pamer sikap sok jagoanmu?"

Alisku segera bertaut marah. Oke, aku terima kalau dia menghina dan mengejek diriku atau keadaanku yang sekarang. Tapi… aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima kata-kata kotor yang ditujukan pada L keluar dari mulut busuknya. _KURANG AJAR! Beraninya dia! _Ugh. Tapi aku memilih diam, jangan sampai terbawa emosi dan bertindak bodoh yang bisa membuatnya membunuhku saat ini juga. Bagaimanapun, semenderita apapun, dibuang di gurun lebih memiliki kemungkinan selamat walaupun kecil. Uh. Aku makin mengutuki ketidakberdayaanku yang sekarang.

Si botak itu sepertinya puas memandangi ketidakberdayaanku. Ia lalu berbalik dan berseru, "Kita pergi sekarang!"

Suara jeritan anak-anak kembali membumbung, bahkan Roger meneriakkan namaku dengan panik. Dan Matsuda… eh? Tanpa kuduga-duga ia bergegas turun dari kereta dan dengan wajah yang tak pernah kusangka ia bisa segarang itu, ia menghampiri si botak. Kulihat ia membawa sebuah kantong kulit berwarna coklat. _Kantong air._ Mendadak tenggorokanku yang tidak kurasakan kehausannya sedari tadi menjadi kering kerontang.

"Mau apa, kau?" bentak si botak kekar itu dengan penuh amarah. Kelihatan sekali ia memandang rendah Matsuda.

Matsuda terlihat (dengan jelas) meneguk ludah dengan gugup sebelum memberi hormat ala militer. "Jenderal! Saya, Letnan Dua Touta Matsuda, mohon agar saya diizinkan memberi kantong air ini kepada pemuda itu!"

Aku melotot. _Matsuda… kau… sudah… gila._ Nekat dan berani sekali dia!

Si Jenderal Botak itu memandang Matsuda dengan tatapan meremehkan bercampur marah. "Lancang! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbuat sok baik begitu? Pergi!"

_Ah. Sudah kuduga._ Walau begitu, aku tersentuh pada perhatian Matsuda. Dia yang dalam kondisi aman malah menempuh bahaya dan memperbesar kemungkinan untuk dicurigai. Aku memang sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkan air itu tapi aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawanya. Ingin kukatakan padanya untuk pergi saja dan jangan pedulikan aku namun tak mungkin aku menyampaikannya secara lisan.

"Jenderal, saya mohon…." Di luar dugaanku lagi, ia masih berkeras.

Urat-urat marah mulai menegang di pelipis si Jenderal Botak biadab itu. "Apa katamu, _Letnan Dua_?"

"Saya mohon!" pintanya dan lebih di luar dugaanku lagi, ia _berlutut_. Bahkan si botak itu juga ikut melotot kaget sepertiku, tidak menyangka.

Alis kiri si botak lalu naik kemudian ia memasang seringai penuh kecurigaan. "Kenapa kau sengotot itu? Ada apa ini? Apa kau mengenal pemuda itu sampai tidak tega melihatnya mati kehausan?"

_Mampus._

"Saya rasa ia melakukannya demi kemanusiaan, Jenderal Ross."

Kutengok asal suara tersebut dan ternyata si pria berambut tinggi bergelombang yang sebelumnya kulihat mengatakannya. Ia lalu bergerak maju dan memberi hormat militer pada si jenderal.

"Saya Letnan Satu Shuichi Aizawa. Saya juga memiliki kesamaan pendapat dengan Letnan Dua Matsuda. Saya rasa pemuda ini patut diberikan sedikit dispensasi namun tanpa mengurangi nilai hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepadanya."

Si botak malah tertawa mengejek. Oh, jadi sejak kapan letnan lebih berkuasa dibandingkan jenderal, eh?"

Matsuda tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera membungkukan badan sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga keningnya menyentuh tanah berpasir. Ia menyembah si botak busuk itu. _Demi aku._

"Bukan demikian maksud kami! Tentunya kami tidak ingin melangkahi Jenderal, tapi saya ingin sedikit memberi keringanan pada pemuda ini."

Si botak kelihatan senang ada yang merendahkan diri padanya. Urat di pelipisnya mulai mengendur.

"Saya juga mendukung, Jenderal. Menunjukkan belas kasihan kepada orang yang akan mati bukanlah suatu kesalahan."

Aku menganga. Bahkan Mayor Isak Gathane ikut mendukung walau tatapan yang tertuju padaku masih terlihat garang.

Si botak lalu bersedekap dengan wajah jengkel. Ia lalu meludah dan berkata, "Hal yang sia-sia! Baiklah. Berikan kantong air itu padanya lalu kita pergi dari tempat sial ini!"

Matsuda terlihat gembira. Ia lantas bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiriku dan berjongkok di sampingku yang masih terlentang lemas. Ia memunggungi dan menutup pandangan pasukan lain dengan tubuhnya.

"L-Light… ini…."

Ia meletakkan kantong air dari kulit berwarna coklat itu di sisi tubuhku. Lalu diam-diam dengan cepat tangannya yang lain merogoh saku dan menyelipkan sesuatu yang kuyakini sebagai roti bungkus atau semacamnya ke bawah punggungku. Ia tersenyum lemah seolah minta maaf karena tidak bisa menolong lebih jauh. Aku membalas dengan senyum. Aku benar-benar menghargai usaha nekatnya. Sebenarnya ia telah memberikan terlalu banyak dari yang bisa kubayangkan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Roger dan anak-anak selagi kau di sini. Kau juga, berjuanglah dan berusaha agar tetap hidup." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun setelah beberapa kerjapan, matanya kembali seperti semula. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri lalu kembali ke tempatnya tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi agar tidak dicurigai.

Dan, akhirnya mereka bersiap pergi. Anak-anak masih menjerit. Near menangis sesenggukan dan Mello serta Matt memandangku sedih dan tidak percaya. Si botak bajingan itu memandang ketus padaku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum naik ke keretanya kembali. Matsuda menoleh padaku sekilas sebelum masuk dan si rambut bergelombang yang bernama Aizawa itu seolah berkata 'Semoga berhasil, anak muda.' tanpa suara. Pintu-pintu kereta ditutup, wajah Isak merupakan wajah terakhir yang kulihat.

Akhirnya, diiringi bunyi pecutan dan lengkingan kuda-kuda, kereta mereka berangkat, meninggalkan aku yang terbaring seorang diri di padang gurun.

Terpisah dan terbuang.

* * *

* Yaah… Light dibuang ke gurun sendirian…. Bagaimana nasib Light dan L? Tunggu saja, sedang dibikin (tapi entah kapan updatenya). DX XD Oke, mungkin pada beberapa chapter ke depan semuanya akan terasa berat dan tidak adil bagi Light dan L, tapi ingat bahwa semuanya (semoga) akan berakhir baik bagi mereka. Bumi tidak terus-menerus terkungkung dalam gelapnya malam, bukan? *hooeek, bahasanya*

Chapter ini sepertinya kurang menarik, ya. Habis saya buatnya sepotong-sepotong jadi yah, gitu deh. Semoga tidak membosankan.

** Higuchi-nya cukup seram tidak ya? Habis aku tidak mau bikin dia jadi tokoh antagonis yang 'jegar-jeger ngamuk-ngamuk dan buru-buru main langsung bantai-bantai'. Terlihat tenang namun tetap kejam, mematikan, rada berkelas, tukang tusuk dari belakang plus sedikit banyak basa basi.

Kenapa Higuchi nggak tertarik sama Light untuk dijadikan selir? Hehehe, bisa dibilang kalau Higuchi bisa mendeteksi 'ke-seme-an'nya Light di fic ini, jadi dia ngerasa jeruk tidak boleh makan jeruk. Huahahaha *gaje*. Apalagi kita semua tentu sudah tahu kalau Light itu lebih tampan, jadi jelas Higuchi tambah minder *digaplok Higuchi*. Tapi intinya Higuchi tidak suka dengan orang yang berani menantang dia.

*** Bener-bener, deh, kali ini updatenya sebulan lebih. Padahal saya kira minggu lalu bisa update eh ternyata belum. =_= Maaf yah telah menunggu lama.

Sebagai hiburan saya kasih satu link game flash, deh (bukan bikinan saya, saya cuma nemu pas browsing). Di game ini ada beberapa karakter DN dan jangan harap menang! Game ini rada sadis, tak bisa dimenangkan tapi cukup menghibur. Mengandung unsur violence, gory, bad language, dan semacamnya.

http : / sheezyart . com / art / view / 1798111/ (hilangkan spasinya).

***** Kembali saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun me-review! Terima kasih kepada **Claire Lawliet, Rai2-Chan**, **jyasumin-sama** (dulunya **Hitsugaya Kuroyuki **dan **Vand-Lawliet-Keehl-Jeevas**)**,** **Neo Kaze-Hime, Hatakari Hitaraku, Li Chylee, lightAGITO, Aira Chaterine Keehl, kumbangbiru, kakairu i loph u, cuttiecatz, yizu mori, cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU, dan cassie-HAIKU **(thanx ya!)**. **Salam, PenWanderer.


	18. Chapter 18: Fata Morgana

Maaf atas update yang lagi-lagi (terlalu) lama, saya terhimpit aneka tugas dan ujian. Giliran liburan, WB, liburan berikut, magang! Setelah magang, Tugas Akhir! DX

Duh, pasti gaya tulisan saya sekarang terasa beda, kaku, dan tidak lancar. Banyak sisi yang tidak stabil. Terlalu lama tidak menulis. _Blame on myself_.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, saya telah menelantarkan Light di gurun selama setahun lebih! O_O Kalau orang beneran sudah tewas dari kapan tahun tuh. ==" Chapter ini akan memiliki fokus utama pada penderitaan Light di padang gurun, semoga tidak membosankan. _A bit random_, mirip monologue malah, tetapi punya alur. Beberapa hal saya persingkat agar tidak panjang-membosankan. Emosi Light akan naik turun di sini. Ng… selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

Note: Judul chapter menggunakan bahasa Inggris, oleh karenanya mengikuti pelafalan versi Inggris. Untuk di dalam fic, karena tidak cukup yakin bagaimana ejaan versi Indonesia yang benar *ditimpuk* maka dua kosakata akan disambung.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

Warnings: Language

Chapter 18: Fata Morgana

* * *

**Light's PoV**

Kereta pun makin menjauh dan semakin mengecil dari pandanganku dan akhirnya menghilang. Mereka… sudah pergi.

Aku mendesah. Oke. Saatnya bangkit. Si Jenderal Botak itu menyuruh pasukan melepaskan ikatanku –mungkin sedikit 'berbaik hati'- dan aku cukup bersyukur. Aku tidak perlu repot melepaskan diri yang jelas sangat sulit kulakukan dengan tubuh babak belur begini. Aku tersenyum sedikit. Setidaknya tangan dan kakiku bebas, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk segera pergi dari sini.

Kurogoh belakang punggungku lalu menarik bungkusan pemberian Matsuda ke samping tubuhku, bersandingan dengan kantong air dari kulit berwarna coklat yang ditinggalkan untukku. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku berusaha bangkit dari permukaan tanah pasir yang panas. Sambaran rasa nyeri yang luar biasa dan tak terduga segera menyergapku pada pinggang, punggung, dada kanan, dan perut yang langsung membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga aku jatuh kembali ke tanah pasir dalam posisi menyamping dan kabut pasir pun tercipta. Aku mengerang dan butiran pasir merayap masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku dan membuatku reflek meludah ke tanah pasir.

Air liurku yang bercampur pasir berwarna sedikit merah karena tercampur darah, pertanda bahwa luka di mulutku masih belum tertutup. Aku terhenyak saat teringat kembali bahwa aku sedang berada di padang gurun yang adalah Gurun Morthes dan aku memaki. Aku tidak boleh meludah. Air liur juga merupakan persediaan air dalam tubuhku jadi aku tidak boleh membuang-buangnya. Kutengok ke arah bekalku yang minim dengan miris lalu mendengus kesal lalu memutar tubuhku sehingga terlentang. Terik matahari langsung mendera wajahku dan kupicingkan mataku karena silau serta menudungkan telapak tangan ke atas mataku dengan lemah.

Sial. Panas sekali! Tubuhku berkeringat deras apalagi pakaian yang kukenakan berwarna hitam polos, menambah rasa panas yang kuterima. Aku mengutuk di dalam hati, kenapa aku menjadikan warna hitam sebagai warna favorit dan selalu membeli dan mengenakan pakaian dengan warna tersebut? Kembali kuputar tubuhku ke samping kiri dan menjadikan telapak tangan kanan beserta sikut kiriku sebagai poros ke atas tanah pasir yang _puanaas. _Menghiraukan celotehan cerewet luka-lukaku, kuhentakan badanku ke atas serta menjejakkan telapak kakiku, mencoba bangun.

"Ughh…," erangku sambil terus berusaha bangun namun tubuhku terasa begitu berat, sulit untukku angkat. _Brukh_. Gagal. Aku terjerembab dan kabut pasir kembali menyambutku.

Kekesalan membuat kepalaku yang sudah terasa panas karena terik matahari menjadi terasa semakin panas saja. _Si-a-lan._ Kali ini, dengan sepenuh jiwa raga kuhentakkan badanku naik dan mendorong telapak tangan dan kakiku sambil mengkertakkan gigiku. Eranganku bertambah kencang seiring bertambahnya energi yang kukeluarkan. Urat-urat di seluruh tubuhku serasa menonjol keluar. Dan akhirnya, aku berhasil bangkit dalam posisi terduduk.

Aku terengah. Hanya bangun sampai posisi duduk saja sudah sedemikian sulit, apalagi berdiri dan berjalan. Sial. Sebenarnya aku pasti masih sanggup berjalan jika saja si Jenderal Botak itu tidak menambah cederaku dengan melemparku dari kereta dan menendang perutku. Perutku sungguh sakit sekali dan saat mengusapnya pelan, aku merasakan adanya bengkak di sana.

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sesuatu di sudut mataku.

Kadal. Seekor kadal gurun. Kadal itu berdiri di atas hamparan pasir di beberapa meter si depanku dan menatap lurus padaku dan tak bergeming, kelihatannya makhluk itu telah cukup lama berdiam diri di sana. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, mulut kadal ini memiliki lengkungan yang membentuk _senyuman_. _Senyuman_ seolah sedang mengejek, seakan dari tadi makhluk itu telah menjadi saksi dan memandang geli usaha sedemikian kerasku untuk bangun beserta beberapa kali kegagalanku.

_Bagus._ Bahkan _kadal_ pun mengejekku. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kadal sialan itu masih berdiri memandangku dan entah karena aku yang merasa atau memang begitulah kenyataannya, senyuman kadal sialan itu _bertambah lebar_. Amarahku yang memang sudah tersulut dari awal karena Higuchi setan dan si Jenderal Botak kembali terpancing.

"APA?" bentakku dengan keras dan ketus dan kadal jelek itu terlonjak, lalu berbalik dan lari tunggang langgang dengan sangat cepat.

Aku mendengus kesal. Rasanya tekanan di dadaku sedikit berkurang akibat omelanku barusan, rupanya kadal jelek itu ada gunanya juga. Namun, langsung saja aku tersentak dan kupukul keras-keras dahi kiriku yang tidak terluka dengan telapak tangan. B-O-D-O-H. Kenapa aku malah mengusir kadal sialan itu? Kenapa aku lupa di mana keberadaan dan kondisiku sekarang? Bukankah kadal itu juga bisa dijadikan bahan makanan?

Kepalan tinjuku membentur tanah pasir. Aku benar-benar ceroboh dan bodoh. Dahulu, saat aku masih kecil Wedy telah mengajarkan aku cara bertahan hidup di gurun dan dia mencontohkan caranya bisa tetap memperoleh energi dengan mengolah dan memakan daging ular dan kadal gurun. Saat aku dilepas Wedy di gurun sendirian selama dua hari penuh pun aku tetap bisa makan dengan cara menerapkan ilmu didikan Wedy tersebut. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ajaran Wedy? Kenapa aku bisa lupa akan hal sepenting itu?

Aku mendengus lagi. Walaupun aku punya pengalaman dilatih untuk bertahan hidup di gurun sebelumnya, keadaan tetap saja tidak bertambah baik untukku. Dibandingkan pelatihanku dulu, keadaan fisikku sekarang jauh lebih buruk. Selain itu, waktu itu persiapanku lebih matang dan aku membawa perlengkapan penunjang seperti tas, kain, pakaian berwarna cerah, mantel malam, batu api, senjata, serta obat-obatan. Dan satu hal yang paling penting adalah gurunnya. Wedy dulu melepasku di Gurun Sieriya, bukannya Gurun Morthes. Di Sieriya aku masih bisa menemukan oasis dan mata air serta pepohonan gurun sedangkan di Morthes, tidak ada satu pun orang yang pernah mengatakan ada mata air di sini. Setidaknya karena tidak ada orang yang pernah menjelajahi Gurun Morthes kembali hidup-hidup.

Aku ingat dulu aku dan Wedy sering menginap di penginapan yang pemiliknya, Mamera, seorang nyonya kaya nan ramah, memiliki suami berambut gimbal yang gemar bertualang bernama Castafa dengan julukan si Gigi Emas. Aku ingat Castafa adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan serta seorang petualang handal, sudah banyak tempat yang dijelajahinya, semata-mata demi kepuasan pribadinya. Pada suatu hari Castafa pergi menjelajahi Morthes bersama teman baiknya dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui di mana rimbanya.

Aku meneguk ludahku yang terasa sedikit asin karena darah. Tak ada yang pernah kembali dari gurun ini dengan selamat, termasuk Castafa yang kuakui kehandalannya. Aku menengok ke kiri dan kananku. Pasir. Pasir, pasir, dan pasir. Hanya pasir. Bahkan tak ada batu ataupun tumbuhan gurun satu pun. Tak ada yang bisa kujadikan patokan arah. Semua terlihat sama.

Aku menunduk sambil memejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Ini berat. Aku pernah menempuh cukup banyak perjalanan berbahaya seperti lari dari kejaran sekelompok pasukan keamanan berkuda ataupun menelusuri jalan pintas curam dari ibu kota menuju Lembah Jeter ketika melarikan L, namun tidak ada yang kurasakan seberat perjalanan yang akan kutempuh sekarang ini. Tak ada perlengkapan serta kondisi tubuhku tidak memadai. Apakah aku sanggup? Apakah aku mampu bertahan hidup? Sekarang alam adalah lawanku. Apa yang seorang manusia seperti aku bisa lakukan untuk menang dari pertarunganku dengan alam berupa gurun luas ini?

Kuhela napas panjang saat mengingat kembali pemilik nama yang kupikirkan barusan. _L_.

Sosok pemuda pucat nan cantik itu kembali berseliweran di benakku, membuatku kembali terkenang akan senyum di bibir kelopak mawarnya, tatapan permata malamnya, suara dentang loncengnya, gemerincing tawanya, keharuman manisnya, kehangatan dan kelembutan yang dimilikinya…

Kupandangi telapak tangan kananku sambil mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam. Dengan tangan ini aku menyentuhnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kami dipisahkan. Dengan tangan inilah aku berhasil menggapainya dan dengan tangan ini pula aku telah kehilangan dirinya.

L.

Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha mengenang kembali sentuhan lembut hangat tangannya dalam genggamanku. Betapa erat diriku menggenggamnya meskipun raga kami berdua sedang dipisahkan pada saat itu. Aku masih dapat mengingat bagaimana kehangatan jari-jemari pualamnya meluncur lepas dari tanganku, saat-saat malaikat manisku direbut paksa dariku.

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dalam telapak tangan kananku, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa keharuman dan kehangatan L. Aku sedang tidak ingin mempedulikan apakah perasaan cinta telah mengubahku menjadi sosok melankolis. Dan aku tahu tindakanku ini seperti tingkah orang kurang waras saja dengan mencari sisa-sisa imajiner keberadaan L yang tertinggal dan pasti sudah terhapus, namun anehnya hal ini sedikit mampu memuaskan rasa haus lain di rongga dadaku.

Jari-jemari L pernah berada di sini. Helai rambutnya pernah kubelai dengan tangan ini. Pinggang rampingnya pernah kusentuh dengan telapakku ini. Malaikat manisku nyata dan pernah kurasakan eksistensinya lewat tangan ini. Apakah sosok rapuh dan sedih yang ditunjukkannya semalam adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat dari L? Apakah aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan malaikat manisku, merasakan kembali kehangatan sosoknya di dalam kehidupanku?

Aku merindukannya. Sangat. Hanya sesaat saja kehidupanku bersinggungan dengan sesosok pribadi istimewa bernama L tetapi ia telah menorehkan keberadaannya dengan begitu dalam. Janggal sekali rasanya dengan ketiadaan L di sisiku, seperti seseorang yang mendadak kehilangan anggota tubuhnya. Kebahagiaanku menikmati keberadaan sosoknya terlalu singkat. Terlalu indah, terlalu singkat, dan diakhiri dengan cara yang paling buruk.

Higuchi.

Mataku terbuka kembali dan menjadi nyalang. Tangan kananku mengepal saat aku teringat setan keparat yang telah merenggut malaikatku. Si setan busuk yang bukan hanya menghancurkan kehidupanku, tetapi juga telah menghancurkan kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarku dan yang kusayangi. Kedua orang tuaku, rakyat-rakyat negeriku, rakyat-rakyat negeri ini, Roger, Wedy, Aiber, Near, Matt, Mello, Linda, Quatermos, Tres, Fong, Byan, Shiroki, Lien, Ela, Harun, Hanumalik, Laila, Maya, Raj, dan L.

Higuchi si keparat busuk. Mengingat kembali senyum kemenangannya semalam membuatku teramat muak. Apa dia pikir dia telah menang dariku? Dia pikir dia telah berhasil memiliki L? Dia pikir dia sudah menghancurkanku? Dia pikir aku akan mati mengering setelah dibuang ke sini? Dia pikir perjuanganku akan terhenti?

Aku belum kalah. Aku menolak untuk menyerah. Seperti tadi malam di mana aku menolak untuk diam saja maka sekarang pun aku menolak untuk sekedar diam. Aku tidak akan pasrah saja untuk jadi dendeng kering. Jika aku mati bagaimana keadaan Roger, anak-anak, dan L? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Jika aku bertahan hidup maka aku masih bisa bertindak lebih lanjut dan tidak menutup kemungkinan tindakanku nanti bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Benar. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika aku mati.

Baik, hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah memulihkan diriku. Meskipun dari tadi aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, jelas sekali aku sangat kelaparan dan kehausan. Kuraih kantong air pemberian Matsuda dengan tangan gemetaran karena lemas bercampur lapar dan haus. Ringan. Ternyata isinya tidak penuh, hanya sekitar setengah dari yang seharusnya. Mungkin ini merupakan aksi spontan Matsuda sehingga menyerahkan kantong air pasukan begitu saja tanpa menilai isi. Ia tidak bisa disalahkan. Apalagi ia telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk memberikannya kepadaku.

Lalu membuka kemudian meneguk isinya. Air yang sejuk memenuhi rongga mulutku yang kering dan mengairi kerongkonganku yang sudah setengah hari lebih tidak dibasahi air. Luka di dalam mulutku juga terasa perih sekali saat terkena air tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku meneguk tegukan pertama tadi dengan rakus. Sensasinya luar biasa, aliran air benar-benar terasa mengalir turun sampai ke lambung kosongku, membuatnya sedikit terasa pedih dan aliran darahku berdesir.

_Cukup. Berhenti. Jangan minum lagi. Seteguk saja. _

Dengan segenap kendali diriku aku berhenti minum dan berusaha tidak mengambil tegukan kedua lalu kembali menyumpal mulut kantung air walaupun rongga mulut dan kerongkonganku masih protes, minta diairi lagi. Tidak peduli sehaus apapun aku tidak boleh minum lebih dari seteguk dalam sekali minum. Air di dalam kantong air ini adalah satu-satunya persediaan airku di gurun ini. Memang jumlah ini sama sekali tidak cukup, bahkan biasanya dalam keseharian aku mengkonsumsi air empat kali lipat bahkan lebih daripada jumlah air di dalam kantong kulit ini tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Menghemat atau menyesal kemudian.

Kuletakkan kantong air tersebut ke atas tanah pasir sisi tubuhku lalu memungut bungkusan yang kuyakini sebagai roti lalu membuka kertas coklatnya perlahan. Ternyata memang roti, sebuah roti gandum berukuran hampir setelapak tanganku. Aroma gandum khasnya menyapaku dan mulutku yang sudah basah mulai aktif mengeluarkan air liur lagi. Kutelan air liurku dan dengan jari yang bertambah getarannya, kusobek ujung dari roti tersebut lalu melahap potongannya.

Aku mengunyah dengan nikmat dan penuh penghargaan seakan roti ini adalah makanan terakhir di muka bumi. Memang hiperbola, tapi bagiku yang terperangkap di gurun pasir yang sangat kering ini, memang begitulah keadaannya. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jikalau tadi aku bisa menangkap kadal jelek tukang senyum itu. Kusobek potongan kedua lalu mengulurkannya ke dalam mulut. Perutku berteriak tidak sabaran saat aku mengunyah dan aku tahu, walaupun kumakan habis roti ini, perutku tidak akan cukup terisi. Satu hal lagi yang menjadi kendala besarku untuk sanggup bertahan hidup di gurun ini selain warna favoritku adalah porsi makanku.

Kukunyah potongan ke delapan dan aku memutuskan berhenti saat melihat bahwa aku telah menghabiskan nyaris seperempat dari badan roti. Aku harus berhemat sekali lagi sebab aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di gurun ini dan berapa kali aku bisa makan. Kubungkus kembali roti lalu meletakkannya di samping kantong air. Aku menarik napas panjang memandang hamparan pasir yang mengepungku. Seberapa jauh energi dari delapan sobekan roti bisa membuatku melangkah?

Kupejamkan mata sambil mengingat-ingat. Memang negeri ini penuh dengan padang pasir dan gurun Morthes bukanlah satu-satunya gurun maupun yang terluas, bahkan kalah luas dari Gurun Falfa di selatan Lembah Jeter tapi tidak ada gurun yang lebih kering dari ini. Gurun ini membentang dengan luas ribuan kilometer dan dalam keadaan normal aku bisa berjalan kurang lebih empat kilometer perjam. Tetapi kini, dengan segala dentuman sakit di sekujur tubuh, jangkauan jarak tadi pasti mengalami pemotongan besar-besaran.

Jika diperkirakan memang lama sekali baru aku bisa melangkah keluar dari gurun terkutuk ini, tapi aku tidak sedang menempuh gurun dari ujung yang satu ke ujung yang lain. Aku dibuang mungkin nyaris di tengah gurun dan jarak yang perlu kutempuh lebih sedikit. Tadi kereta membawaku dari pinggir gurun dan rute kereta tadi persis tepat di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum tipis, mungkin para pasukan meremehkanku, mengira aku akan diserang kepanikan luar biasa lalu mengambil histeris mencoba mengikuti arah yang ditinggalkan kereta. Oh iya, pasti. Si Botak pasti telah memperkirakan sebelumnya agar aku melancong ke tengah gurun. Itulah sebabnya mereka melepaskan tali pengikatku. Bukan sekedar berbaik hati, tetapi ingin menciptakan pengharapan semu dan ketergesaan.

Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa tadi kereta mengambil jalur berputar untuk menyamarkan titik awalan mereka yang sebenarnya. Bisa saja jejak kasat mata di hadapanku ini malah semakin menuntunku ke tengah gurun. Kelebatan di dalam kepalaku akan si Botak yang saat ini tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam kereta karena memikirkan kemungkinan aku masuk jebakannya membuatku ingin tergelak.

Perlahan-lahan, kupijit kedua pelipisku yang berdenyut-denyut. Tak ada kepastian dari mana pasukan datang tadi, tetapi setidaknya berdasarkan peta negara yang kuingat, Mashera berada di bagian timur Gurun Morthes. Sejauh apapun para pasukan membawaku berputar, jika aku berjalan menuju timur, maka (seharusnya) aku akan keluar dari sini.

Yang dapat kulakukan saat ini adalah duduk berdiam diri. Ya, duduk berdiam diri menunggu matahari pertengahan siang bergerak menuju barat untuk menuntunku menentukan arah mata angin lainnya.

* * *

Detik-detik penantian bergulir. Panas matahari terasa terserap ke dalam tiap-tiap helai rambutku. Rasanya aku seperti melihat kunang-kunang menari dari jarak dekat di depan mataku. Pusing. Dengan cepat aku merasa haus lagi. Kugunakan waktu luangku untuk memeriksa keadaan diri. Kuangkat ujung atasanku dan kusingkapkan hingga perut untuk memastikan luka tendangan si Jenderal Botak.

Warna lebam terhampar di permukaan kulit perutku dan kurasakan adanya bengkak di antara tonjolan otot-otot perutku ketika aku merabanya. Rasanya jelas sakit. Luka ini akan membuatku kesulitan berjalan karena setiap gerakanku akan mengguncang perutku tapi aku tidak bisa manja dan banyak mengeluh. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap berjalan.

_"Suara loceng. Nyaring sekali. Mungkin lonceng pernikahan, atau… pemakaman…"_

Mendadak aku merinding mengenang perkataan L barusan. Apakah suara lonceng yang tak dapat kudengar itu berarti sesuatu? Aku menggeleng untuk diriku sendiri. _Fokus, fokus, Light. Kumpulkanlah semangat, bukan melumpuhkannya._

Aliran keringat dalam jumlah banyak menggelitik wajahku. Dari sela tudungan tanganku, aku mengintip langit dan sepertinya saat yang kunantikan mulai tiba. Dari arah condong matahari yang mulai beranjak dari titik puncak pertengahan siang, aku dapat menentukan di mana arah timur. Jika aku melanjutkan perjalanan pada malam hari, aku dapat mengunakan rasi-rasi bintang sebagai panduan arah dan pada pagi hari, titik terbitnya matahari menjadi arahku melempar langkah. Kedengarannya mudah, tetapi kenyataan selalu lebih berat. Berjalan di bawah panggangan matahari gurun adalah kompleksitas berbagai ujian: ujian fisik, ujian mental, uji kecerdasan, dan ujian motivasi.

Sekali lagi aku minum seteguk air yang akan menjadi acara minum terakhirku untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Aku mengecap-ngecap sisa air di dalam mulutku. Aku akan merindukan rasa basah ini. Sambil menjilati bibirku untuk mengusir rasa kering di sana, kuraih pisau lipat tersembunyi di sisi bagian dalam jahitan sepatu bot hitamku dan memindahkannya ke saku kanan celanaku agar memudahkanku meraih senjata dengan cepat jika seandainya aku menemui makhluk gurun seperti kadal jelek tadi untuk kujadikan persediaan makanan. Lalu roti dari Matsuda kumasukkan ke kantong kiri serta mengikat leher kantong air di sisi pinggang kiri.

Kutarik napas dalam. Aku siap. Waktunya bangkit, maju dan berjalan. Kali ini bagian yang berat harus terulang lagi, aku harus berusaha untuk bangkit, kali ini bangkit berdiri. Aku melipat kakiku dan menjejakkan telapak sepatu beserta kedua telapak tangan di kiri dan kanan tubuhku, lalu menggerahkan tenaga untuk mendorong sambil mengangkat tubuhku. Urat-urat dan otot-ototku menegang, rasa nyeri menjalar sedemikian rupa seolah pertalian uratku terasa seperti mau putus. Gigiku mengkertak keras, kerutan ramai memenuhi wajahku.

Setelah detik-detik yang terlalu panjang penuh perjuangan kurasakan, akhirnya aku berhasil bangkit berdiri, namun tidak serta-merta langsung ada acara sorak-sorai di dalam hati. Lagi, rasa sakit menampar-nampar dan aku terhuyung, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh dengan merentangkan tangan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mengusir kunang-kunang yang berseliweran di mataku. Tubuhku mulai stabil tapi rasa berat dan rayuan gravitasi yang terus mempersilakanku untuk duduk sulit untuk kuacuhkan.

Persetan dengan pemikat tak berwujud ini. Persetan pula dengan si Botak dan si brengsek Higuchi. Persetan dengan segala rasa sakit dan letih yang membuat hamparan pasir panas terlihat seperti alas berbaring yang nikmat. Aku harus maju dan segera meninggalkan gurun pasir kurang ajar ini.

Hidup memerlukan optimisme. Pikiran pesimis adalah titik awal kehancuran.

Saat ini aku perlu bersikap optimis. Cobaan ini pasti akan kulewati. Timur. Sudah kuputuskan. Kuayuh langkahku yang terpincang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan condongnya matahari. Di saat aku masih punya cukup energi untuk bergerak seperti ini, maka di saat seperti inilah aku harus memulai langkah.

* * *

Optimis itu realistis.

Optimisme adalah pengharapan akan sesuatu yang kemungkinan untuk dapat saja terjadi itu besar, entah dengan seberapa banyak usaha tertentu yang dikerahkan untuk memperolehnya. Realistis. Itu kuncinya. Segala hal yang kita optimis akan terjadi itu tidak boleh melanggar kaidah realitas. Manusia tidak bisa terbang dengan sekadar mengepakan tangan bak sayap. Itulah yang membedakan optimisme dengan sekedar bermimpi.

Tak ada hal logis di bawah tirai langit ini yang memungkinkan bagian dari sepotong roti yang telah dimakan untuk tumbuh kembali. Atau memungkinkan tanah pasir gurun mendadak terbelah dan memperlihatkan ceruk raksasa penuh berisi air di bawahnya. Ataupun membuat awan besar berdiam menentang angin untuk menghalangi terik matahari secara permanen.

Bagus.

Saat ini aku benar-benar dalam kondisi yang bisa berharap saja sudah bersyukur dan otak tercintaku yang tengah kekurangan nutrisi ini malah asyik berfilsafat. Rasanya tidak sampai sehari ini – jika otakku masih cukup benar untuk diajak mengingat - aku mendengung-dengungkan soal pengharapan dan aneka kemungkinan serta tetek-bengeknya untuk membangkitkan sisi optimis-ku yang terintimidasi panas gurun. Dan sekarang diriku sendiri yang mencoba mengakhiri riwayat sisi optimis-ku yang malang - walaupun memang jelas ada sentuhan mimpi dan harapan kosong di dalamnya.

Setelah mulut dan kerongkonganku, satu persatu anggota tubuhku mulai tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Baru saja otakku menyerukan pengkhianatan, beberapa anggota tubuhku yang lain sudah mulai mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi calon pemangkir berikutnya. Lihat saja lutut kakiku yang merengek minta dialasi oleh keramaian butiran pasir di bawah yang begitu menggoda dan perutku yang tak henti-hentinya mendentumkan irama nyeri, bersisian dengan keriuk kontraksi otot lambung tak berisi.

SIALAN!

Aku ingin berteriak kencang sebagai pelampiasan, tetapi hanya kuredam di dalam hati. Aku tidak mau suaraku putus. Baik. Berjam-jam telah berlalu, sudah saatnya aku mengisi ulang energi. Kuraih kantong air lalu membuka sumbatnya. Jika air memiliki aroma, maka mungkin seperti inilah ia. Tidak memiliki keharuman manis, hanya sebentuk aroma sebagai pertanda kesegaran yang menunggu. Terdapat kemungkinan bahwa ini hanyalah bau kulit bahan pembentuk kantong yang lembab hingga mengeluarkan aroma tertentu, tetapi aku tidak peduli jika indera penciumanku telah rusak sehingga mendefinisikan aromanya sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang pasti, aku akan minum. Itu saja telah membuat setiap inchi tubuhku bersukacita.

Bibirku bertemu dengan bukaan moncong kantong air dengan lembut dan mengambil satu tegukan mesra. Menikmati betapa segarnyaaa dan menggelitiknya kenikmatan dalam bentuk cair yang mengalir masuk, sembari berharap untuk sekian detik lamanya waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Sungguh, sungguh, aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa air memiliki rasa yang sedemikian gurih, hampir manis yang tersembunyi di balik rasa tawar. Tetap terasa sedikit pedih saat menyentuh lambung kosongku, tapi begitu memuaskan, merangsang kerakusan untuk meminta lebih.

Sebuah kenikmatan besar yang hanya dapat ditebus dengan satu tegukan. Dan akupun patuh dengan tuntutan otakku, meskipun sekujur tubuhku memekik protes. Aku sadar, sejak menginjakkan kaki di gurun ini, kegiatan sederhana dan vital seperti minum air telah berubah menjadi hal yang tabu. Sungguh kenikmatan yang terlarang.

Entah sampai berapa lama lagi hal ini dapat berlangsung. Persediaan bekalku yang bilamana dapat bertahan selama satu hari penuh saja sudah merupakan hal yang nyaris menyentuh titik mustahil. Bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi kemungkinan berhari-hari yang bisa saja datang? Ditambah lagi, aku lelah, cedera, sakit kepala, lapar, dan _haus_, ya ampun. Aku mengusap-usap lebam di perut dan dada kananku. Kumohon, aku harus dapat bertahan. Diamlah tubuh egoisku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi _sedikit _berharap bahwa ramalan Rem adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar akan terjadi. Jika aku memang ditakdirkan menggantikan Higuchi, maka seharusnya aku dapat lepas dari siksaan ini. Aku masih memiliki pengharapan untuk hidup.

Huh. Sampai menggali dukungan dari ramalan yang kemarin malam kutentang habis-habisan, hah? Aku terkekeh parau. Menyedihkan.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah sosok terpelajar. Pembuanganku ke gurun telah membongkar sisi kebodohan nan menggelikan yang ternyata ada di dalam diriku. Ini bukan momen introspeksi, hanya sekadar penggeledahan diri secara singkat. Ini menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku lemah. Di hadapan gurun, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari kemampuan mencuri atau bertarung atau melakukan aksi akrobatik bebas melintasi bangunan. Kemampuan berjalanku pun kini dipertanyakan. Cedera dan kondisiku telah menelanjangiku dari segala atribut kebanggaanku hingga esensi dasar diriku sebagai manusia. Juga sifat manja seorang bocah yang ternyata masih tersisa.

Sambil sedikit menertawakan ketidakberdayaan diri, aku menyeret tapak kakiku. Berjudi dengan nasib.

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa manusia berwujud rupawan adalah penggoda terbesar untuk memalingkan diri kita dan bisa membuat langkah kita berselisih arah dengan tujuan. Mata kita akan tersilap oleh keindahan mereka, tubuh kita akan menari bersama dengan sulur jerat pesona mereka.

Tapi ternyata ada juga penggoda lain yang tak bisa kutolak. Ia tidak memiliki lekukan molek, tidak punya rupa elok bahkan tidak bisa tertangkap layar mata manusia, tetapi daya tariknya begitu luar biasa.

Gravitasi.

Jika benda mati memiliki jiwa, maka bisa dikatakan bahwa ia menarik jiwa di sekitarnya. Tidak ada satu pun benda yang memiliki rupa di permukaan bumi yang tidak terpengaruh oleh eksistensinya.

Kini aku sedang menghadapi penggoda kasat mata ini. Dengan pipi menempel di hamparan pasir dan dada yang berbagi detak jantung dengan bumi. Yup, aku sudah termakan jerat pesona sang gravitasi setelah sehari penuh rayuan halus tanpa hentinya. Aku terjatuh, terhanyut di dalam dekapannya. Terjatuh dan malas bangun kembali. Daya tariknya… konotatif ataupun tidak, memanglah luar biasa. Seorang diri di alam bebas telah memperlihatkan kepadaku hal yang ada tetapi tidak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya.

Tak pernah kuduga, ternyata ada yang memiliki daya tarik dengan begitu luar biasa, yang sanggup memalingkan aku dari L. Manusia terdiri dari beberapa bagian yang saling terikat dan kondisiku sekarang telah membuat dua bagian itu menjadi kontradiktif. Jiwaku yang tetap tidak beralih dari L sementara ragaku yang manja dan terbuai bentangan kasur pasir gurun. Tidak ada pendapat yang bisa kulontarkan kepada diriku sendiri selain kata kasihan.

Kutelan rasa yang disebut manusia sebagai 'putus asa' ini. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya yang menelanku.

Ralat.

Aku _mencoba_ untuk menelan keputusasaan. Rasanya lebih dari sekedar berusaha menghabiskan porsi makan yang jauh melebihi kemampuan. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu berat. Aku… mungkin tidak sanggup.

Kemanakah dua bagian dalam diriku ini akan berujung? Jiwaku akan membawaku berusaha tetap melangkah dan ragaku akan membujukku untuk menutup mata yang mungkin akan membawaku ke dalam tidur tanpa akhir.

Yang mana?

* * *

L menang.

Untuk sementara waktu ini aku bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Ternyata namanya telah begitu merasuki pembuluh darahku, begitu dalam hingga serat-serat dagingku. Ia berhasil membuat anggota-anggota tubuhku batal menjadi pengkhianat. Ia berhasil membujuk kaki manja milikku memiliki kesadaran untuk mencoba berdiri dan melangkah. Nama dan dirinya telah menyatukan seluruh anggota tubuh egoisku untuk mencapai satu kesepakatan. Jiwaku adalah langit, ragaku adalah dataran bumi. L adalah bentangan cakrawala yang menyatukan keduanya.

L telah membuat tubuhku melawan si perayu mahabesar jagat raya. L telah membuatku mencoba berlari dari tebasan sabit malaikat kematian.

L…

Magis.

Dahulu alam telah mengungkapkan keindahan demi keindahan dari L yang tidak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Kini alam liar nan kejam pun tak luput mengungkapkan bahwa L memiliki arti _sebesar itu_ bagiku.

L adalah candu sejati. Kecerdasannya adiktif, pribadinya memiliki lebih banyak lapisan dibandingkan kelopak mawar, sosok fisiknya menunjukkan superioritas tak tertandingi tangan Sang Pencipta. Misteri dan keajaiban yang mengambil rupa seorang manusia. Kalaupun ada hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah, mengapa Sang Pencipta tidak memasangkan sepasang sayap pada punggungnya, menjadikannya seorang malaikat yang nyata.

Sungguh menakjubkan bukan, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sebuah huruf tunggal? Sebuah huruf yang mampu mewakili satu figur dengan kekuatan yang memiliki jangkauan luar biasa, yang bisa mencapaiku dari sumber fisiknya sendiri yang berjarak entah berapa puluh ribu langkah dariku. Figur yang membantuku berperang secara internal demi bertahan hidup, selain telah menempatkan huruf L sebagai abjad paling favoritku sepanjang sejarah.

Tak pernah kuduga, mengenal seseorang dalam waktu beberapa hari saja telah membawaku bergelut sedemikian dashyat untuk menyelamatkan puluhan tahun mendatang yang bisa kuraih di masa depan.

Itu adalah faktor internal. Selalu ada faktor eksternal yang menghalangi datangnya masa depanku, misalnya saja gurun pemberi bogem panas ini. Begitu juga persediaan bekal yang semakin menipis. Entah sejak kapan, meskipun dihalangi oleh upaya penghematan, persediaan kantong air dan rotiku hanya tinggal separuh dari jumlah semula. Sekarang aku paham akan sesuatu yang bernama kekuatan diet.

Demikian juga dengan faktor eksternal lain berupa keberadaan sang Nona Penyihir. Sebagai penyuka sejarah dan aneka kisah-kisah mitologi, aku telah melahap berbagai bacaan. Kisah Raja Arthur dengan Excalibur dalam gelimang kejayaan dan pesona magisnya telah memperkenalkanku dengan seseorang yang lain dalam riwayatnya. Morgana Le Fay. Sang penyihir ilusi. Dari namanya, terbentuklah kata _fata morgana_.

Aku telah melihat adanya golakan _sesuatu _di kejauhan yang menyerupai oasis untuk ketiga kalinya. Sangat menggoda hati, tetapi aku tahu, ini hanyalah ilusi sang penyihir cantik. Sebagai pemuda gurun, melihat fatamorgana bukanlah hal yang tidak pernah kualami. Aku masih punya cukup kewarasan untuk menolak itu semua. Entah jika aku telah sampai di titik di mana aku kehilangan kesadaran dan menghampiri apapun yang menggoda mata.

Tapi belum, Nona Morgana. Mungkin itu nanti. Tidak sekarang. Jika saat itu tiba mungkin itu adalah pertanda semakin mendekatnya ajal yang akan menarik jiwaku.

* * *

Sekitar lima ratus langkah berikutnya aku terhuyung. Tiada ampun bagi tubuhku yang kosong energi yang hanya mengandalkan semangat belaka. Aku segera terjatuh ke depan. Perayu raksasa kembali mendekapku erat. Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta padaku dan ingin mengikatku… selamanya.

Aku terengah. Aku telah menahan diri setegar mungkin agar tidak menguras persediaan air, tetapi kinerja tubuh manusia yang alamiah memang tidak dapat dilawan. Kandungan air dalam tubuh terkuras dengan sendirinya. Butiran keringat ramai membalut sekujur tubuh dan terserap oleh serat pakaian, napasku berat oleh kelembaban yang terurai.

Butiran pasir menyelinap dalam mulut, terik matahari menusuk mataku. Perih. Mataku pun terpejam.

Seperti semalam, pikiranku mulai terbang berandai-andai. Tubuhku tidak dapat lari dari siksaan panas dan kelelahan ini, tetapi benakku bergelung dalam keteduhan semu alam imajinasi. Seandainya saja… ya, seandainya saja L bukanlah seorang cendekiawan kerajaan. Seandainya aku bukanlah calon raja dari negeri Salhalla yang telah luluh lantak yang diramalkan akan menggantikan Higuchi setan.

Ya. Seandainya kami, aku dan L menjalani hidup di sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang kami jalani saat ini. Dan… L tidak perlu memiliki semua kecantikan yang ia miliki saat ini. Kecantikannya memukau mata, tetapi aku tidak membutuhkannya. Bagiku L adalah esensi jiwa dan pemikirannya. Pesona kilau ketajaman daya pikirnya yang terpancar dan caranya memandang telah cukup untuk membuatku terperangkap dalam pusaran kegelapan sepasang bola mata cermin hitamnya.

Seandainya L bukanlah cendekiawan kerajaan tetapi tetap memiliki kebebasan untuk mengekspresikan kecerdasannya itu, dan aku bukan penerus takhta siapapun. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kehidupan normal. Seorang yang hidup berkecukupan tanpa perlu bermewah-mewah, memiliki keluarga dan orang tua yang lengkap, memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal semua orang-orang yang kusayangi saat ini. Roger, Mello, Matt, Near, anak-anak, Aiber, Wedy, Matsuda, dan yang pasti… memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat bertemu dan mengenal L.

Aku yakin kehidupan kami akan lebih baik. Aku tidak peduli apakah kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih di kehidupan yang baru itu. Kami seolah ada untuk saling berkaitan. Kami pasti akan memiliki hubungan, entah pertemanan, persahabatan, atau apapun itu. Asal kami bertemu. Asal kami dapat bersama. Asal aku dapat melihat senyumnya. Asal aku dapat mendengar suaranya. Asal aku dapat mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"_Light…"_ Suaranya bergema di dalam rongga kepalaku. Gaungnya begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Bibirku yang kering penuh dengan retakan segera menginterupsi dengan tikaman pedih, tapi biarlah. Ini ekspresi yang bagus untuk menyambut kematian, bukan?

Ternyata tidak perlu ilusi sang Nona Penyihir untuk menarikku lebih dekat kepada Hades. Gravitasi telah menarikku terlebih dahulu.

Terima kasih wahai perayu kasat mata. Engkau telah menemaniku sepanjang hayat, bahkan menghadiahiku dekapan abadi. Terima kasih telah menjadi pendamping di saat-saat terakhirku. Terima kasih…

_"Night God, nama lengkapku L Lawliet." _

_"Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya perkataanmu tadi bagiku. Juga hari ini bagiku."_

"_Kau tetaplah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."_

"_Aku masih akan terus memikirkannya sampai kutemukan jawabannya. Jika aku telah mengetahui jawabannya, maka aku pasti akan memberitahumu, Light."_

_ "Light…"_

Kedua tanganku mengepal.

Sekali lagi, aku mengerahkan tenaga. Sekali lagi, aku menyatukan seluruh anggota tubuh semi sebuah nama.

"L…"

Bagi otakku, nama yang terbentuk dari satuan huruf itu pertanda untuk melampirkan lukisan hidup seorang pemuda pucat berambut hitam yang tengah memberiku kerling tawa. Bagi tubuhku, nama itu artinya jelas: sebuah perintah untuk bergerak maju.

Terbentuklah jejak meliuk di permukaan pasir. Tidak peduli harus menyeret perut seperti ular, sedikit demi sedikit kuseret tubuhku. Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku _pasti _akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Meskipun merangkak sekalipun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam.

Maafkan aku, penggoda terbesar jagat raya.

Ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku.

* * *

_Malam tiba._

* * *

Aku terlalu terfokus pada panasnya mentari. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan deraan panas dan melupakan jati diri gurun yang sebenarnya. Gurun memiliki dua topeng neraka yang saling berseberangan. Siang hari, raja siang bersinar terik memanggang. Malam hari adalah waktu pertunjukan setan pembeku tulang.

Menggigil, aku terkapar tanpa bisa mengambil langkah. Gigiku bergemeletuk hebat, bunyinya mengiringi saat-saat penderitaanku. Aku memeluk diriku, mengusap-usap tubuh, mencari sekelebatan minim panas yang dapat tercipta. Meringkuk, aku hanya menjadikan punggungku lahan bebas tanpa pertahanan. Udara malam menembus perisai rapuh lapisan pakaian, melewati celah kasat mata pada kulit, mengirimkan resapan suhu yang membuat ngilu tulang.

Melawan sugesti untuk memejamkan mata erat-erat agar bola mata tidak membeku – yang akupun tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi - kelopak mata membuka celah tipis untuk mengintip. Malam memang tidak pernah hitam seutuhnya. Aku tetap dapat menyaksikan pendaran samar kebiruan pada langit malam yang dipenuhi titik kemilau bintang. Ternyata, neraka bumi seperti Gurun Morthes pun tetap mengalami malam yang sama. Dan… langit malam neraka pun tidak dapat memiliki kegelapan sepekat bola mata L.

Suara yang terbentuk olehku terdengar aneh. Mungkin inilah suara yang terdengar dari perpaduan ketukan menggigil di gigi dengan usahaku untuk terkekeh. Bahkan saat-saat seperti inipun L tak bisa terlepas dari pikiranku. Racun cinta telah meresap lebih dalam dari yang kuduga. Cupid yang kejam. Beraninya ia memoleskan racun yang sedemikian kuat pada ujung panah asmaranya. Beraninya ia menulahiku dengan kutukan yang membuat Light Yagami si Night God Thief tenggelam dalam lautan impresi akan romantisme serta aneka sifat melankolis nan sentimentil dari sesuatu yang bernama 'perasaan kasmaran'.

Ada kisah tidak masuk akal dan terlalu berlebihan tentang orang yang dimabuk cinta. Katanya, bintang-bintang di langit malam dapat membentuk konstelasi berbentuk wajah sang pujaan hati. Baik. Sepertinya otakku telah dibawa racun cinta untuk masuk ke level ilusi tidak masuk akal itu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, wajah L Lawliet tercetak jelas di layar langit malam, menggantikan rasi bintang biduk sang penunjuk utara yang seharusnya bertakhta. Kumpulan bintang terang menggoreskan senyuman L di langit. Senyuman berkilauan seolah L memiliki deretan gigi berlapis berlian. Tak lama, bayang samar paras L dalam rupa nyata turut serta di sana, mengisi formasi yang telah terbentuk, membuat wajahnya seolah memiliki garis tepi tegas berwarna keperakan.

Apa ini bagian fatamorgana?

Kali ini aku tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa memahami maksud alam – juga si Nona Penyihir. Tadi dan saat ini mereka menyiksaku, tetapi mereka juga memberikan penghiburan visual yang sedemikian spektakuler. Apa alam dapat bersimpati kepada orang yang tengah jatuh cinta? Haha, lihat, aku makin sentimentil saja. Berpikir tak tentu arah sementara jawabannya jelas. Ini hanya ilusi yang terbentuk di kepalaku yang kebetulan memakai alam sebagai latarnya. Bagian fatamorgana atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi terima kasih kepada otak demam racun cintaku, malam ini aku dapat beristirahat dengan senyum raksasa pada bayang wajah rupawan L yang menaungiku.

Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, L.

* * *

_Siang kedua._

* * *

Gurun Morthes.

Cantik.

Berkilauan dengan pasir emasnya.

Sunyi, tenang, hanya ada bisikan pasir gurun yang berkumandang halus.

Luasnya memerangkap mata. Menyadarkan manusia betapa kecilnya diri mereka.

Cantik dan sangat mematikan.

Kilau butir-butir tanah emasnya adalah arena terbaik bagi sinar matahari untuk mempertontonkan kemampuannya mengobarkan bumi. Anak-anak matahari yang bernama panas berdansa dengan bebas dan semarak. Ujung gaunnya menyapu sekelilingku, membelai tubuhku, menyisakan jejak-jejak yang membakar.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang mampu berjiwa sok puitis saat sekarat. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa raga manjaku masih sanggup menarik langkah sejauh ini. Baik. Mungkin cukup jauh, tapi sungguh tidak ada artinya bagi Gurun Morthes.

Roh gurun ini berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapanku. Menantang makhluk angkuh lainnya bernama manusia. Memandang tajam, ingin melihat seberapa banyak lagi hembusan napas dan senggolan jarinya yang akhirnya mampu merobohkanku.

Ah! Sudah cukup! Lihat betapa kacaunya otakku ini! Mencoba meromantisir keadaan sekaratku? Rupanya dari seluruh tubuhku, walau tidak mengejutkan memang, otakku-lah yang paling sekarat akibat sengatan panas gurun. Panas gurun telah membuat cairan yang ada di tubuhku mendidih sampai kepala.

L, ayo, bantu aku pulihkan kondisi otakku ini!

Ternyata sisi liar dan emosi meluap-luapku tak rela membiarkanku terus mengibarkan sisi melankolis karena mabuk cinta. Jangkauan kekuatan L seperti dihalau. Memang tak ada lagi acara-acara sok puitis, tetapi yang ramai di kepalaku kini adalah keluhan, kutukan dan sumpah serapah.

Persetan dengan gurun ini, persetan dengan si Higuchi Bajingan, persetan dengan si Botak Keparat! Persetan dengan si kadal jelek sialan! Jika aku bertemu lagi dengan kadal kurang ajar itu lagi, akan kutikam dia, kurobek tubuhnya lalu kuusir rasa haus dengan meminum darahnya dan mengunyah dagingnya yang masih basah!

Baik. Memang benar adanya bahwa manusia dapat menjadi beringas dalam keadaan tertekan luar biasa. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah kambing hitam. Dan aku juga butuh otakku untuk mereka-reka aneka adegan berdarah. Entah si setan Higuchi, si Botak kelebihan otot atau si kadal jelek, aku sedang butuh pelampiasan mental.

Seakan belum cukup, aku melempar kutukan kepada langit. Dua hari lalu, aku bermandi hujan dengan L dan anak-anak, tetapi sekarang hanya ada awan tipis hilir mudik, begitu bergegas, bahkan tidak memberikan sekiranya keteduhan bagiku dengan menudungi matahari.

Hidup memerlukan optimisme. Pikiran pesimis adalah titik awal kehancuran.

Jika begitu adanya, maka aku telah berdiri di mulut awal jalan kehancuranku.

Manusia umumnya mencari kelemahan, sesuatu yang merintangi dalam suatu perkara dibandingkan hal yang sebaliknya. Itu benar. Aku sedang mengamalkannya. Sorot mataku menyapu lahan kering penuh pasir, menelusuri betapa luas, lebarnya gurun dengan julukan Permadani Matahari ini. Memperkirakan seberapa banyak lagi langkah yang harus kuambil. Kendati aku telah mencuri awalan dengan berjalan saat masih ada kesejukan subuh melingkupi, ternyata memang tidak berarti banyak bagi Gurun Morthes. Hamparan pasir tanpa ujung terbentang mendominasi penglihatan.

Siang masih panjang. Perjuanganku melawan pemanggang berpasir ini masih panjang.

_Sial._

* * *

Aku mengambil tegukan dalam. Menyesap butiran air hingga tetes terakhir. Ternyata, penghematan memang tetap percuma. Aku telah menahan diri sedemikian rupa, hanya minum jika kerongkonganku terasa seperti akan meledak oleh panas dan pandangan mata semakin mengabur. Roti telah habis, aku menjilat sampai ke serpih remah-remahnya. Tandas sudah. Perkamen pembungkus tetap kusimpan. Terdapat banyak potensi kegunaan yang dimiliki olehnya, termasuk di antaranya adalah camilan pengganjal perut. Sekarang aku paham akan sesuatu yang bernama kekuatan puasa.

Setelah melumasi bibir retakku dengan gincu bening dari pulasan lidahku, aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Tetap terhuyung akibat ditampari nyeri dari berbagai cedera.

Wahai Gurun Morthes, inilah aku. Tanpa air dan roti sebagai bekal. Tanpa kendaraan dan tempat berteduh.

Hanya aku.

* * *

Matahari mulai condong. Tapi siang belum berakhir.

Panas.

_Panas._

* * *

Panas.

Panas.

Panas.

Air…

Air…

Kumohon… _Air…_

Hanya kabut pasir yang senantiasa menyambutku.

* * *

Kurasa aku akan mati.

* * *

_Bangun, Light._

Hmm?

_Ayolah diriku, bangun!_

Tidak. Kenapa aku harus bangun? Alas tidurku ini anehnya terasa begitu nyaman, walaupun sedemikian panas begini. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tahu akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika bangun, walaupun aku tidak tahu akan terjadi apa dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ah. Biarlah. Lebih baik aku begini.

_Bangun, diriku! Apa kamu mau mati?_

Mati? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud isi kepalaku ini. Memang apa bahayanya jika aku melanjutkan tidur? Tubuhku terasa sangat letih. Astaga, aku butuh tidur!

_Bangun! Bangun, diriku!_

Kurasa aku mulai gila. Pikiranku seperti terbagi dua bagian saja. Diam.

_BANGUN!_

Berisik.

_Bagaimana dengan Roger dan anak-anak?_

Ha? Apa maksudnya?

_Bagaimana dengan L?_

L?

_Ya, L!_

Ada apa dengan abjad itu? Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat, kumohon diriku, mengertilah.

_Astaga, bagaimana mungkin kamu melupakan dirinya?_

Memang ada apa dengan 'L' ini, hah?

Tidak ada jawaban. Separuh pikiranku tersebut maju, menghamparkan lembaran perkamen memori. Ada sesosok manusia yang samar di sana, dan saat melihatnya, rasanya aku mendadak terhisap. Aku terhisap dalam pusaran yang berisikan ratusan ribu citra dan suara, juga aneka sensasi inderawi. Begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat. Tubuh kasat mataku yang ada di kepala dihantam aneka gelombang hal yang berwujud tapi tak bisa tersentuh, seperti terbawa arus sungai raksasa namun tidak merasakan keberadaan air di dalamnya. Semakin aku terhanyut arus, sosok samar manusia yang ada di lembaran perkamen memoriku semakin bertambah jelas. Semua potongan gambar dan suara yang ada seperti menyusun elemen dari figur tersebut, menjelmakan sesosok manusia utuh.

Dia seorang laki-laki pucat. Rambutnya hitam, matanya bulat besar. Dan… hei, gambarnya bergerak. Senyumnya terkembang. Dia memandangku. Ada bayangan pemuda oriental berambut cokelat yang terpantul di kedua lapis bening matanya. Dan…

_DASH!_

Mata ragawiku langsung terbelalak terbuka.

Aku ingat.

L.

_L._

Malaikat manisku. Orang yang sangat kucintai.

Sementara otakku memperoleh pengungkapan kenyataan besar akan suatu wujud keindahan, tubuhku didera kenyataan yang tak kalah besar, berupa horor sejati.

Tubuhku remuk. Tidak jelas apa memang tubuhku sudah berwujud pecahan sekarang, tetapi begitulah yang kurasakan. Mulutku memiliki rasa pasir, lidahku tidak bisa kurasakan keberadaannya.

_Apa yang?_

Sebelum sempat aku selesai bertanya, aku telah teringat akan semuanya. Panti yang dikepung tengah malam, aku yang bertarung dalam keremangan, dikalahkan, digiring oleh para penyerang yang ternyata adalah pasukan kerajaan ke hadapan… Higuchi. Si keparat busuk. Aku dan L dipisahkan anak-anak dan Roger juga ditahan. Aku dihajar karena berusaha melawan, dibawa kereta menuju ke istana yang ternyata malah dibuang di gurun sendirian, sempat dihajar ekstra oleh si Jenderal Botak, kemudian menderita sengatan panas, kelaparan, kehausan, dan dehidrasi.

Aku harus bangun.

Aku harus bangkit dan berjalan kembali.

Tapi… AAAAAAHHH…! Kepalaku sakit! Selain itu, aku, tertekan di bawah keletihan dan kesadaran yang mengabur telah membuat pengetahuan direksiku kacau. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku terus menapak maupun menyeret tubuh. Semua kulakukan tanpa pengetahuan arah, hanya atas dorongan insting untuk maju. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi aku hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Hanya mengira-ngira dan dipandu oleh pengharapan kering. Bagaimana jika aku akhirnya hanya semakin ke tengah gurun? Bagaimana jika memang aku hanya sekedar berjalan saja dan bukan ke tepi gurun?

Bagaimana jika akhirnya, setelah semua perjuangan ini, aku akan mati?

Bagaimana jika aku pada akhirnya tetap mati?

Bagaimana jika aku mati?

L.

L…

* * *

_Malam kedua._

* * *

Setelah menikmati kerindangan petang, malam tiba. Rupanya aku dapat bertahan hingga saat ini.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, aku tergeletak memeluk diri. Setan pembeku tulang tengah membelai-belai pori-pori kulitku yang terasa serenggang sela jaring.

Waktunya istirahat, diriku. Nikmati neraka dingin ini. Esok hari neraka panas telah menanti lagi.

* * *

_Siang ketiga._

* * *

Malam kedua telah lewat. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencari-cari wajah L di langit dan alam tidur telah membawaku terlelap terlebih dulu.

Dewi Artemis sang penguasa bulan telah menyerahkan takhta pada saudara kembar terkasihnya, Apollo. Ini hari ketigaku, siang ketigaku di Gurun Morthes. Setelah menyeret tubuh entah berapa kilometer, menuju arah yang berjam-jam lalu ditunjukkan oleh terbitnya matahari pagi, aku memutuskan beristirahat sejenak. Terbaring menyamping beralaskan pasir panas.

Tak ada roti dan air. Sarapan pagi sekaligus makan siangku kulalui dengan mengunyah perkamen pembungkus roti. Minumnya? Cukup dengan menenggak himpunan air liur saja. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak meminum darahku sendiri. Walau… mendadak darah terasa begitu menggiurkan bagiku. Apa ini pertanda awal aku terjangkit penyakit jiwa mirip dengan apa yang disebut sebagai setan penghisap darah di negeri barat sana?

Terserah. Itu urusan nanti saja. Sebelum aku menyeruput darahku sendiri, aku lebih yakin bahwa sepatu kulitku yang akan menjadi santapan darurat terlebih dahulu. Tetapi aku tetap memendam harapan bahwa akan ada makhluk kurang beruntung macam kadal jelek tukang senyum untuk menjadi bahan konsumsi.

Sambil menggerogoti lembar perkamen, aku melaksanakan olahraga otak tercinta-ku: berkhayal. Objek dalam khayalanku, - selain makanan dan minuman segar dalam jumlah banyak – tak lain dan tak bukan adalah L.

Malaikat manis pembawa cahaya-ku.

Pasti ia sedang berada di dalam kereta Higuchi dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana. Seorang diri, dikelilingi kaki-tangan Higuchi dan kemungkinan besar termasuk Higuchi sendiri. Tanpa mengetahui kelicikan Higuchi mengetahui keberadaan dan keadaanku sekarang.

Cih.

Cabikan perkamen yang terbelah mengikuti alur serat bergelayut dalam gigitanku. Sudah cukup banyak yang perlu kukhawatirkan tentang keadaan diriku sekarang, tetapi aku tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan L. Aku tahu kekuatan L. Aku juga mengetahui kecerdasan dan ketangguhan karakternya. Tapi yang sedang dihadapinya adalah Higuchi si Setan Busuk. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Bagaimana dengan L?

Jawaban yang kuterima atas pertanyaanku hanyalah gumaman dari kunyahan kasar mulutku sendiri.

* * *

**L's PoV**

Setelah melewati malam kedua di sebuah penginapan, perjalanan rombongan kerajaan dimulai kembali. Hari panjangku terkungkung di dalam kereta dimulai kembali.

Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Raja Higuchi tidak menyinggung apapun dan tidak mengajakku berbicara. Sempurna. Sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan.

Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cendana dan wewangian lembut, aku menyandarkan diri, berusaha untuk rileks. Kedua kakiku menggantung menyentuh lantai kereta. Norma kesopanan di hadapan raja memateraikan posisi ternyaman bagiku – hal ini juga upayaku 'melindungi diri' dari pandangan raja.

Wajahku terpantul tipis di atas permukaan kaca jendela kereta. Pasukan berkuda berderap di sekitar kereta, dua pasang kaki masing-masing kuda bersembunyi di balik kabut pasir pekat. Tersesat dalam kepekatan warna gelap pantulan mata hitamku sendiri, lamunanku berjalan, menyulam aneka imaji. Tak ada yang dapat muncul di dalam kepalaku selain Roger, anak-anak, dan Light. _Light_.

Memori tersaji dengan lambat. Aku meresapi kesan yang tertinggal di tiap detik yang terpatri. Aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sembilan setengah hari yang lalu. Dia adalah orang asing yang menyusup ke istana. Pencuri. Tukang intip. Aku ingat bagaimana _marahnya _aku kepadanya dan rasa puas yang kudapat setelah berhasil menendang perut dan wajahnya.

Keterkejutan akan wajah di balik topeng kain hitam yang tersingkap menanti kemudian. Parasnya… kokoh. Garis wajahnya kuat tetapi elegan, wajah pahatan patung seperti yang pernah kulihat dari dokumen tentang kesenian Yunani dan Roma. Bukan wajah seorang pencuri, lebih menyerupai rupa arca pemujaan dewa. Aku ingat aku terdiam saat itu. Pencuri dan dewa. Benakku segera menggabungkan kedua secara spontan dan menyerukan perihal 'Dewa Pencuri'. Kemudian ia menculikku. Membawaku ke lembah penuh bahaya, tempat yang sangat asing. Aku ingat aku kesal. Ada kebencian yang mengusik. Aku ingat aku merencanakan pelarian. Aku ingat aku mengerjainya hingga pingsan berlumur tepung dan berhasil lari.

Tawaku kutahan. Bibirku tetap terkatup dalam kesunyian. Tak pernah kuduga, pertemuan dengan impresi seburuk itu akan berbuah pertemanan di kemudian hari. Penyelamatan, rumah Roger, anak-anak. Menghindari pasukan di pasar… mengarungi gurun berdua... Inspeksi rumah… _Hujan…_

Mataku terpejam. Memoriku menyajikan bagaimana sentuhan titik-titik cairan dingin membasuh sekujur tubuhku. Dingin. Basah. Ada Light di hadapanku kala itu. aku ingat bagaimana ia menatapku. Entah apa yang dicari di dalam mataku saat itu, tapi ada sesuatu dalam mataku yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpaling.

Sorot mataku menyapu bayangan mataku sendiri di atas kebeningan kaca. Hitam. Hanya hitam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Light lihat di sana. Tak ada yang dapat ditemukan di dalam hitam.

Kembang api… biasan aneka warnanya di langit perkampungan kecil sederhana terbingkai dalam bentuk segi empat jendela usang… Wajah Light yang mendekat… semakin mendekat… Sesuatu yang lembut, terbalut kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan menyentuh bibirku… Hangat. Hangat, melebur menjadi panas… Ada perasaan menyenangkan yang tidak kumengerti. Perasaan yang sedetik berikutnya menjadi sesuatu yang begitu tak bisa kuterima. Aku menolak Light setelahnya. Bagaimana ekspresinya waktu itu, aku tak bisa melupakannya. Aku… melukainya.

Dahi kiriku menggetuk lapisan bening kaca. Poniku menyembunyikan separuh bagian mataku. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Semuanya hanya mendera Light dengan kepahitan.

Setelahnya kami terpisah. Dipisahkan. Hanya beberapa hari, tapi ada kekosongan yang begitu besar yang ditinggalkan dalam dadaku. Ia hujan di padang gurun, pelangi yang merintangi langit dengan deretan busur warna. Keberadaannya terasa begitu nyata tetapi begitu cepat berlalu, laksana… fatamorgana.

"Ada masalah, L?" Suara raja.

"Tidak ada." Aku menjawab singkat. Tanpa embel-embel atau predikat penghormatan dan tanpa perlu merasa harus memandang wajah raja.

Pandanganku terus terkunci ke luar. Padang gurun beralih rupa menjadi perkampungan penduduk, bertransformasi menjadi bangunan yang lebih kokoh, semakin rumit dan kokoh seiring pertambahan jarak tempuh. Artinya jelas: ibu kota semakin dekat.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa gerbang kota menjadi sebesar sekarang. Pembangunan telah merubah mulut kota yang tak kulihat selama tiga belas tahun. Pemandangan masa lalu yang masih terpatri dalam benak kini hanyalah sebuah prasasti yang sarat akan nostalgia. Dahulu aku mengingat semua yang kulihat dengan harapan bahwa aku akan melihatnya kembali; kini aku mengukirnya dalam kenangan dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Kota terbelah oleh jalan utama yang bermuara pada mulut masif gerbang istana. Kota ramai akan suara-suara penduduk kota. Bukan karena aktivitas keseharian, tetapi karena takjub akan iring-iringan rombongan kerajaan. Satu dari tiap tiga orang penduduk berusaha mengintip ke dalam jendela kereta yang kutumpangi, meskipun terentang jarak dan terhalang barisan kavaleri berseragam. Beberapa berhasil melihat wajahku dengan reaksi yang kurasa telah membuatku cukup kenyang menerimanya. Terkejut, terbelalak, terpana. Ratusan ekspresi serupa tertangkap mataku dan membuatku sedikit mual. Rasa mualku segera pudar saat tembok dan gerbang kokoh istana terpampang di sudut jendela.

Gerbang istana berdiri begitu megah, kokoh. Kepadatan daun pintunya menjanjikan pertahanan tak tertembus. Tak tertembus, tetapi telah ada yang mampu menerobos masuk tanpa perlu membobol pintu gerbang. Aku tersenyum kecil di balik tangan yang menudungi bibir di bawah hidung, membentuk pose seperti sedang berpikir sebagai alibi. Keangkuhan pertahanan istana yang ditundukan tidak oleh berlaksa-laksa laksa pasukan, tetapi hanya oleh satu orang pencuri jalanan.

Ironis. Sekarang kami, aku dan Light, dihantarkan kembali menuju titik pertama pertemuan perdana kami bersama-sama tetapi dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Aku dalam segala kemewahan yang memerangkap bak sangkar dan Light yang dikurung penjagaan dan kehinaan akan tuduhan kriminalitas. Tapi hanya itu perbedaannya. Kami pada hakikatnya adalah tawanan.

Juntaian rantai penahan pintu menegang, menghimpun daya dan pintu gerbang terbuka, menyajikan secuplik kenangan lama. Tiga belas tahun lalu aku menjalani poin ini. Aku dalam wujud bocah tujuh tahun memandangi pintu gerbang raksasa menelan barisan pasukan kerajaan dengan mata membulat, takjub dan penuh kekaguman dalam kehanyutan akan sihir dusta Higuchi. Menyaksikan bagaimana gerbang terbuka dan akhirnya menutup di belakang, tetapi tidak pernah berada di sisi seberangnya untuk menyaksikan terbukanya jalan keluar. Pasir hisap yang membelenggu di dalam keterperangkapan. Sebuah penjara dengan topeng kemegahan yang memenuhi peribahasa sangkar emas.

Gerbang yang sama dengan di kala itu. Terlihat sedikit lebih kecil di mataku kini. Wajar, sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang anak kecil dengan tinggi di bawah empat kaki. Dan juga aku bukanlah lagi bocah naïf yang berharap akan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik di balik temboknya. Yang ada hanyalah penjara raksasa tempat kediaman seorang iblis… yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapanku.

Raja Higuchi terus memandangiku. Memandangi wajahku dengan penuh hasrat seperti seorang kolektor memandangi lukisan impian yang tak mampu dimilikinya. Pandangan tamak. Ada sinar kerakusan di sana. Aku muak. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti barang.

Senyum raja melengkung tajam. Setajam kata-kata yang kemudian mengalir dari baliknya. "L, kita akan segera tiba di rumah. Tempatmu seharusnya berada, Cendekiawan-ku."

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Ya. Penjara berjeruji emas pengekangku hingga akhir hayat.

* * *

Setelah turun dari kereta, kami memasuki pintu istana dengan dikelilingi pasukan pengawal bersenjatakan tombak. Raja berjalan di depan rombongan, Nona Lidner dan penyihir Mikami mengekor di belakangnya sementara aku menempatkan diri hampir pada akhir rombongan. Aku mencuri pandang ke belakangku, ke halaman depan istana di luar bingkai pintu penuh ornamen, tempat kereta-kereta kuda berada.

Kereta pengangkut tahanan telah membubarkan diri yang aku tahu pasti menuju gedung belakang istana, tempat penjara istana terletak. Kereta berisikan Jenderal Ross melintasi pekarangan di depan pintu. Mata kami bertemu dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Sangat ampuh untuk membuatku kembali berpaling ke depan.

Berjalan dalam diam, atmosfer yang terbentuk dari keagungan arsitektur istana sedikit banyak menghanyutkanku. Aku telah lama melupakan bahwa istana memiliki aroma yang khas, perpaduan bunga-bungaan, kayu-kayuan dan dupa yang dibakar. Aroma yang membawaku ke nostalgia masa kecil, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di lorong ini dan mengagumi tiap ukiran serta pilar-pilar besar dalam bauran warna keemasan.

Gerak rombongan terhenti. Dari sela-sela tubuh kumpulan manusia di depanku, aku dapat melihat alasannya. Ibu Suri Kerajaan Amresha berdiri dengan anggun di antara dua orang dayang dan pengawal. Ia mengenakan gaun merah tua berbordir kuning emas, rambutnya disanggul tanpa hiasan apapun. Mata bulatnya menatap lurus, aku tahu itu pasti tertuju kepada Raja Higuchi.

Melangkah maju, raja memberikan sebuah tundukan kepala yang hanya ia berikan kepada satu orang saja di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Setelah kembali mengangkat kepala, dipandangnya wanita yang gelung rambutnya telah dipenuhi rambut yang memutih tersebut. "Aku pulang, Ibu."

Tersenyum lebar, dengan penuh rasa sayang dan kehangatan sang Ibu Suri membelai kedua sisi wajah raja. "Selamat datang kembali, Anakku." Pandangannya berputar, melintasi tubuh-tubuh yang berdiri di hadapanku, menerobos celah yang ada kemudian tepat menyentuh wajahku. "Aku senang melihatmu kembali, wahai Cendekiawan L."

Aku tidak bisa menolak senyuman itu. Tulus, cenderung menyesakkan bersanding dengan tatapan tajam, penuh maksud yang diarahkan raja kepadaku.

"Ibu, Cendekiawan L pasti lelah. Ia telah mengalami begitu banyak hal di luar sana. Mari kita biarkan ia beristirahat di kamarnya. Maukah kita makan siang bersama, Ibu?"

Anggukan kepala menyambut. Ibu suri memberikan satu tatapan lembut terakhir kepadaku sebelum akhirnya ia dan raja membalikkan punggung. Tangan raja menyambut tubuh ibu suri dalam bimbingan. Bak telah diatur oleh mekanisme penyeragaman, rombongan segera membagi diri dalam keserempakan di belakang raja dan ibu suri, meninggalkan aku dengan dua orang pengawal di belakangku.

Berlalunya rombongan menuju bagian lain istana menyingkapkan apa yang sedari tadi tidak nampak olehku. Nyaris di ujung lorong, Wammy berdiri. Napasku terhenti.

Ia terlihat begitu letih. Kerutan kematangan usia yang menggores wajah bijaknya terlihat menebal. Mata tuanya menyongsong tatapanku dari balik kacamata. Ada kekhawatiran, kelegaan juga golakan di sana. Ia lalu berjalan maju ke arahku. Jubah hitamnya bergoyang dalam gerakan.

Aku kembali terdiam. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku telah berteman dengan penculikku yang sekarang menjadi tahanan dan akan berusaha membelanya? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa _karena aku_, sahabat baiknya, Roger Ruvie menjadi terseret permasalahan dan menjadi tersangka dari kriminalitas yang tidak diperbuatnya? Begitu juga dengan anak-anak hasil didikan sistem yang mereka bangun bersama? Bahwa mereka semua memiliki kemungkinan besar terancam akan dituntut dengan hukuman berat, bahkan mungkin hukuman mati?

Semua pikiran yang berkecamuk itu pecah saat ia berdiri di hadapanku, tergantikan oleh kerinduan yang mendalam. Senyuman terulas di wajahnya, kerutan melengkung mengitari. Kedua tangannya terbuka, menyambut dengan penerimaan dan kesahajaan yang mengingatkanku kembali betapa besarnya kehangatan yang memancar di tiap kehadirannya.

_Wammy._

Aku menghambur maju, larut dalam dekapan tangannya yang melingkariku bagaikan syal hangat yang hidup. Akhirnya, setelah tiga hari menjalani horor bersama sang iblis berwujud manusia, aku menemukan tempat pemberhentianku. Di sini, di dalam pelukan Wammy.

Keharuan yang menghimpit dadaku berubah menjadi pedih seketika. Ujung luka melintang menyembul dari balik kerah jubahnya. _Bekas cambukan. _Mataku membulat. Tidak mungkin hanya satu. Astaga… Wammy… Wammy…

"Wammy…"

"Ssh… Kau pulang, Lawliet. Kau pulang. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jangan pikirkan hal lain."

Terpejam erat, aku balas merengkuh Wammy. Lembut, berhati-hati. Hari ini dan esok akan menjadi demikian berat dan tidak menentu. Tapi untuk sementara ini saja, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Berlindung dalam kehangatan tubuh senja tempat terpendamnya ketegaran milik Wammy.

* * *

**Light's PoV**

Aku tengah melanglang buana dalam gelap. Rasanya kosong, seperti melayang. Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa berada di sini. Rasanya…

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang meyandungku. Tajam. Berduri. Lantas tubuhku terjungkal, menabrak sesuatu yang kuyakini sebagai tanah dengan sisi tubuh terlebih dahulu, terbaring menyamping. Pasir-pasir kasar berterbangan, partikel-partikel kecil tersebut menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut. Aku tidak bisa meludah. Tak ada tenaga.

Rupanya aku berjalan dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Ada apa? Kenapa aku harus berjalan di tempat _sepanas_ ini? Haus... Lapar... Sakit… Panas…

Bagaimana caranya agar lepas dari semua ini? Jika aku tertidur di sini, tidak akan ada masalah, bukan? Ya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tertidur. Kasur yang keras, kasar dan _panas_, tetapi tak apa. Aku lelah. Aku mengantuk.

Tapi mengapa ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak mengizinkanku? Menggedor-gedor pintu pikiranku, memintaku untuk sadar? Mengapa ada bagian dari diriku yang memintaku melakukan hal yang menyiksa seperti itu? Aku tidak sedang bisa berpikir atau mengingat apapun. Aku tahu dan paham betul bahwa ada sesuatu yang begitu penting melibatkan pribadi-pribadi yang lain, tetapi aku tidak sanggup mengingatnya.

Mungkin seandainya aku dapat mengingat satu buah wajah saja aku akan paham. Ya, hanya satu wajah saja…

Dalam kegelapan, aku mencoba membentuk wajah seseorang. Bagaikan kabut putih yang berpendar, ada sesuatu yang halus mengukir permukaan dinding kegelapan. Lamat-lamat, sesuatu terbentuk di sana. Ada rahang, hidung, dua bulatan mata dan helaian rambut. Rambut dan bola matanya sehitam kegelapan dalam benakku. Ia pun pucat… sangat pucat. Familiar, tetapi aku tidak dapat mengingat nama siapapun. Ia terlihat menyeramkan, tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat, tetapi kutarik kata-kata itu saat kenangan kabur-ku menggoreskan beberapa detail.

Hei, sejak kapan aku pernah mengenal seorang malaikat begini? Mengapa ada paras seperti itu di dalam kepalaku? Ternyata tetap percuma. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Tetapi wajah tadi begitu menghantui sehingga aku tidak dapat memutuskan untuk tidur begitu saja. Apa sebaiknya aku mencoba membuka mata? Dari panas yang begitu menyala-nyala ini, aku tahu pasti akan ada cahaya silau yang langsung menghambur masuk jika aku menyediakan celah di antara pejaman kelopak mataku. Aku tidak mau, tetapi ada bagian diriku yang menginginkannya.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat menyayangkan bahwa rupa manusia asing yang begitu rupawan ini akan lenyap oleh gusuran cahaya, aku menggerakan kedua katupan kelopakku secara perlahan. Sulit, berat rasanya dan benar saja, sinar tajam langsung membutakan mataku, menimbun bayangan gelap seketika. Aku kembali memejamkan mata, tetapi ada sesuatu terbentuk di antara cahaya yang membuatku mencoba membuka mataku kembali.

Ada wajah. Itu wajah yang tadi kulihat dalam kegelapan memori. Kedua mataku langsung terbelalak, menyambut pemilik wajah paling rupawan itu dengan keterbukaan penuh.

Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bayangan gelap masih ada, tetapi telah mengabur. Yang ada hanyalah hamparan pasir berbataskan langit. Semua hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Fatamorgana-kah? Kenapa wajah manusia yang kulihat? Bukankah aku haus? Bukankah yang kuinginkan adalah air?

Kepalaku sakit. Dengan mata terpejam erat aku berusaha mengingat kembali. Mengingat asal mula keberadaanku di sini.

_ OH._

Ya, kini aku ingat semuanya. Akupun ingat wajah malaikat siapa itu. Aku terkekeh tanpa suara. Rupanya sampai saat inipun L telah menyelamatkanku dari kemungkinan tidur abadi. Rupanya tubuh dan pikiranku telah mengingat eksistensi dirinya jauh lebih dalam dan kuat daripada yang aku tahu. Sepertinya tidak selamanya mabuk cinta itu buruk. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berterima kasih kepada racun panah cinta sang Cupid kejam.

Tapi sekarang bagaimana?

Sebagai awal dari kebangkitanku dari ketidaksadaran, aku terlebih dahulu ingin mengusir rasa penasaranku akan sesuatu yang menyandungku dan dipenuhi duri. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku menyusuri kaki dan melihat ada sesuatu yang membentuk rumpun kecil yang molek dan berbalurkan duri-duri mungil. _Kaktus._ Mataku membesar. Akhirnya aku melihat warna lain selain kuning kecokelatan dari hamparan pasir dan warna biru bentangan langit. Hijau. Hijau yang amat segar.

Bukan keindahan yang sedang kuperhatikan kini. Keriuk otot perutku telah mengingatkanku akan naluri dasar manusia sebagai pemakan segala. Dorongan semangat memampukanku merangkak memutar arah, menghampiri tiga buah kaktus kecil yang malang. Maaf. Ada tiga buah kehidupan yang harus diakhiri pada hari ini. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk proses eliminasi demi bertahan hidup.

Dengan pisau yang gemetar dalam genggaman, pembedahan dimulai. Badan kaktus terbelah, mewujudkan fantasiku akan 'adegan berdarah' dalam versi lain yang sempat kuidam-idamkan sementara sang kaktus mengajukan perlawanan pasif melalui kumpulan duri-duri. Kerakusanku memuncak. Kusesap cairan yang terkandung di dalam badannya, entah air, getah, lendir, atau apapun itu. Kugerogoti daging tanaman tanpa memperdulikan rasa, yang juga terbumbui oleh darahku sendiri. Inilah makanan termewah yang bisa kudapatkan dari Gurun Morthes.

Setelah perutku termanjakan oleh asupan sari-sari tumbuhan, aku terbaring menelungkup di sisi residu kaktus penuh duri. Pedih di jari-jariku tidak kupedulikan. Pikiranku berkelana ke tempat lain. Roger, Mello, Matt, Near, Linda, Ela, Tres, Fong, Byan, Shiroki, Lien, Harun, Hanumalik, Laila, Maya, Raj, Quatermos, dan L. Kurapal nama-nama itu tanpa suara, berulang-ulang. Mantraku kulengkapi dengan penampakan visual mereka semua di dalam kepala, memenuhi ruang gelap dalam pejaman mata dengan kompilasi wajah-wajah tersenyum mereka.

Matahari semakin condong. Baik. Sudah waktunya aku berjalan kembali. Dengan energi baru yang menyusup dalam pembuluh-pembuluh darah, aku bangkit berdiri. Tatapan tajamku mengunci arah timur, tempat semua penyiksaan ini nantinya akan berakhir.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

* Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena telah menelantarkan fic ini selama lebih dari setahun. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. *Menerawang* Semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca fic ini. Sebelumnya saya pernah bilang mungkin akan meng-update bulan lalu kepada Ka Hime Shiseiten. Ternyata akhirnya meleset seminggu. Maaf. *Sembah sujud*

Maaf jika terkesan susah dibaca. Dan chapter ini telah mengalami 3x revisi dan pemotongan-pemotongan. Perjalanan Light di gurun tidak perlu terlampau detil saya rasa. Pemikiran dan letupan emosi dia sudah cukup mewakili.

Sekadar konfirmasi, fic ini memiliki banyak typo, terutama pada chapter-chapter terdahulu. Saya telah berusaha memperbaiki tetapi masih juga ada yang lolos. ==" Karena kebanyakan saya agak sulit memperbaikinya. Dan mulai dari chapter ini, saya resmi meninggalkan kebiasaan bawaan untuk menggunakan 4 tanda titik dalam fic ini.

** Sebenarnya saya agak gimana juga dengan Light di fic ini. Saya terlalu melemahkan dia dan membuatnya terkesan 'bocah'. Kalau dia kayak di manga, masalahnya pasti akan cepat kelar. XD Tapi chara development akan membuat lebih berkembang. Walau begitu, ada kesenangan tersendiri melihat Light yang lebih manusiawi dan beremosi seperti ini. Sementara L, ada yang menyadari kalau dia makin berubah? Ya. Dia mulai kelihatan semakin berani menetang di sini.

Di sini Light sempat berandai-andai ia memiliki kehidupan lain yang menurutnya lebih damai. Ia bukan anak raja, memiliki keluarga lengkap, dan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal semua orang yang dikenalnya di kehidupannya dalam fic ini. Ia juga berharap L tidak perlu memiliki kerupawanan fisik dan ia yakin mereka akan bertemu kembali dan punya kesempatan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Berhati-hatilah dengan pengharapan. Kita semua tahu bahwa Light memiliki kehidupan sesuai dengan dambaannya itu di dalam manga. Semua keinginannya terpenuhi akan kehidupan idealnya, termasuk L yang tidak memiliki kecantikan juga kesempatan bertemu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang menghabisi semua orang yang disayanginya, termasuk L. Saya hanya ingin memasukan sedikit ironi di sini.

*** Baik. Higuchi punya ibu dan terlihat begitu menghormati ibunya. Bisa dibilang ini merupakan salah satu sisi baik yang dimiliki raja lalim ini. Habis saya selalu berpikir tidak ada chara yang 100% jahat, se-antagonis apapun. Bagi saya, itu chara antagonis yang ideal. Tapi karena tidak sempat dan tidak ada tempat, maka saya tidak mungkin menuliskan hal-hal apa saja yang dibuat tiap chara-chara antagonis selain perbuatan-perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan. XD

**** Kembali saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca maupun me-review! Terima kasih kepada **Claire Lawliet, ****jyasumin-sama****,**** Akai, Michu, SadistTensai, Putri Luna, Jeanette Jeevas, ****d'9irl are wa YouWe****, Laurellia, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, yukka-keehl, cakeberry, Aratte, Aratte, Aratte, Aratte, Aratte, ****Kondou Chiharu****, Lawlight02, Popuyund, ukdrarry, Lady Reader, Lawlies, Sayurii Dei-chan, Sayurii Dei-chan, Sayurii Dei-chan, sherry-me, sweet lollipop, yuka lolylolypop, rara, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Hatakari Hitaraku **(for your support!)**, lightAGITO, Aira Chaterine Keehl, Aira Chaterine Keehl, cuttiecatz **(atas tagihannya)**, cassie-HAIKU, cassie-HAIKU, dan cassie-HAIKU **(thanks abis ya! Kamu benar-benar membuat saya dihantui keinginan update-an terus. Good luck for you, dalam hal apapun)** serta Li Chylee, Li Chylee** (yang terus meminta update sehingga akhirnya menggerakan saya(?))**. **Salam, PenWanderer.


End file.
